El regreso del remolino
by StArLoRdMac2
Summary: Este es la continuación de "Naruto: El héroe desterrado" Ya es momento de que se descubra el misterio de el grupo de mercenarios/héroes "los guardianes" y porque aparecieron ¿Naruto y sus amigos están listos para salvar al mundo? Solo hay una manera de descubrirlo.
1. Chapter 1: Injusticia

( _Nota:Lo prometido es deuda, escribiré los primeros capítulos para que entienda mejor como fue todo desde el principio_ ).

( _Jiraiya sobrevivió a la batalla con Pain porque Gamabunta uso el Kuchiyose no jutsu enviándolo al monte myoboku_ )

(Asuma Sarutobi también esta convida porque fue enviado a otra misión en la saga de Hidan y Kakuzu y lo necesito para mis planes)

Y para mal mío aunque lo odio Danzo sigue vivo. Resulta que lo que vimos en su pelea con Sasuke fue un clon de Zetsu que robo de Orochimaru, no me insulten pero necesitaba al burócrata para que esto funcione también me tomare el gusto de alterar un poco el orden cronológico de muertes en Akatsuki, descuiden todo es parte de mi plan pero permanecerá en suspenso.

(Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes de Naruto y todo lo demás sin interés).

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Injusticia**

La vida del ninja conocido como Naruto Uzumaki no pasaba por su mejor momento, había enfrentado retos que admirablemente supero: Derroto al Shukaku, se enfrentó a Orochimaru, derroto a Paín entre otras ¿Entonces por qué estaba así? Bueno el motivo ocurrió luego de su victoria contra el dolor a final de todo significo otra visita al hospital pero nunca estaría preparado para lo próximo debido a dos rezones que lo lastimaron internamente: El destierro y el desprecio del amor de su vida.

Actualmente Konohagure no sato está en proceso de reconstrucción debido al ataque de Pain el proceso de reconstrucción esta en óptimas condiciones al punto de concluir, mientras todos con el tiempo volvieron a sus vidas. En el hospital encontramos al responsable de tal increíble hazaña un joven shinobi de unos 16 años color de pelo rubio con puntas conocido como Naruto descansaba en la cama del hospital despierto usando una bata de hospital esperando impaciente que le den el alta para ir al Ichiraku a comer ramen, en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron cortados al entrar un Anbu con mascara de tigre por la ventana.

\- _Naruto Uzumaki lady hokage ordena que se presente en la sala del consejo para discutir asuntos relacionados con usted –_ Dijo tigre a lo que el rubio asintió en eso el Anbu desapareció en una cortina de humo él se vistió con las prendas que Jiraiya le trajo y empezó su camino a la torre dirigiéndose a la sala del consejo donde esta Tsunade en su asiento como hokage a su izquierda esta Shizune y a su derecha esta Jiraiya presente también están los líderes de los clanes los consejeros y los de alta clase de Konoha cabe destacar que no tienen cara de buenos amigos.

\- ¿Se puede saber que quiere de mí el "honorable consejo"? -

\- Jinchuriki del Kyubi, el consejo ha llegado a una decisión basada en los acontecimientos recientes en los que estás relacionado, desde este momento estás desterrado de la aldea – Sentencio Homura.

Ese fue el punto de quiebre del rubio ocasionando un enorme silencio, Tsunade y Shizune rompieron en llanto y Jiraiya estaba furioso inclinando la cabeza del que se notaba caían lágrimas mientras apretó sus puños debido a la furia, en cuanto a los líderes de clanes Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Inozuka, Aburame y Asuma Sarutobi están con la cabeza baja decepcionados por no evitar la decisión. El rubio recuperando algo de sentido común se volvió al consejo.

\- ¿Por qué…me hacen esto? ¿No me iban a promover a Jounin? –

\- ¿Por qué haríamos eso a ti? Solo eres una amenaza para la aldea, no mereces buen trato - (Nota del autor: Ya lo odio a ese anciano).

Desde el día en que naciste pusiste a Konoha en peligro de muerte, mientras más tiempo estés más estaremos en peligro – Dijo ahora Mebuki Haruno.

\- Al menos me pueden decir lo que hice -

\- Se te acusa de atentar en contra la vida de Sasuke Uchiha, nos llegó un informe que tu demonio perdiste el control - El rubio por alguna razón sabía quién pudo ser la persona que entrego ese informe Haruno Sakura.

(Flash back):

En medio del bosque vemos al equipo 7 regresando de una misión por alardes del destino se toparon al Uchiha en compañía de su equipo tras una dura batalla Naruto y Sasuke habían mostrado una increíble pelea ambos al punto del limité de sus cuerpos en eso el emo activo su sello de maldición nivel 2 Naruto al ver que no tenía opción accedió al chakra del Kyubi y ambos se lanzaron a la batalla Sasuke formo un Chidori mezclado con el chakra del sello y Naruto formo un Rassengan ambos ataques chocaron entre si ocasionando una increíble explosión.

 _ **\- ¡CHIDORI! -**_

\- _**¡RASSENGAN! -**_

Pasado la explosión se ve que la victoria fue para Naruto a duras penas se mantuvo de pie de su oponente en ese mismo momento se desplomo en el piso inconsciente sin perder tiempo sus equipos los llevaron de vuelta a Konoha, pasados unos días el rubio despertó en una cama de hospital teniendo presente a la Hokage la cual estaba preocupada, luego de hacer unas pruebas de rutina le comunica el estado de su rival asegurándole que esta fuera de peligro y en cuestión de días despertara también le dijo que será arrestado por cargo de traición a la aldea, aun con la declaración de la sannin no pasó desapercibido el enorme alivio que siente el rubio. Luego de que la hokage se fue y asegurarse que no hay nadie Naruto se levantó y se fue a una habitación cercana a paso complicado para luego abrir la puerta encontrando la causa en forma de su compañera de equipo sentada al lado del Uchiha en su cama inconsciente entonces se acerca a la peli rosa.

\- Sakura-ch… **.** No pudo terminar su oración porque lo golpea enviándolo contra el muro.

\- **¡Mira lo que hiciste, es un milagro que esté vivo! .** Dijo con odio en sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Iba a matarme solo cumplí mi promesa de traerlo de vuelta -

\- **¡CALLATE SOLO CALLATE!, ¡SOLO ERES UN MOUSNTRUO, POR ESO NO TIENES PADRES HUBIERA SIDO MEJOR QUE MURIERAS, NUNCA MAS QUIERO VER TU CARA MALDITO DEMONIO!** \- Naruto estaba shockeado por lo que escucho de su compañera de equipo, como si no fuera suficiente llevar el peso de una vida de desprecio por la gente de la aldea para sumarle tres de entrenamiento riguroso para cumplir la promesa de traer de vuelta a su rival que lo apuñalo con un Chidori solo para que sea feliz ¿Y cómo le paga? Tratándolo como basura sin importarle lo herido que está pero la peor herida fue en el corazón, el rubio no dijo nada solo vio cómo se mantiene al lado del Uchiha agarrándole la mano solo volteo y salió de la habitación con una mirada como si shinigami le hubiera quitado el alma.

(Fin del flash back).

La situación se ponía de mal en peor, primero el amor de su vida lo desprecia como basura y ahora le quitan su sueño de ser Hokage ¿Qué más podría salir mal? En eso escucha al Kyubi.

\- **Oye mocoso déjame salir y los matare por todo el sufrimiento innecesario –**

(No vale la pena Kurama, además en esta maldita aldea aún hay personas que me importan).

 **\- Como quieras, pero no dudes si cambias de idea –** Dijo el zorro volviéndose a dormir y el rubio volviendo a la triste realidad.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para irme? -

\- Tienes 24 horas después de ese plazo se enviara un escuadrón Anbu para arrestarte - En ese instante Naruto sale de la sala del consejo directo a su casa en el camino pasa por la academia cuando se encontró con Hinata, Konohamaru y Ino que pasaban por ahí.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Naruto-kun? - Dijo preocupada.

\- Te ves terrible Nisán – Dijo Konohamaru.

\- Hola chicos no pasa nada - Respondió intentando fingir mientras se acerca más a ellos.

\- No intentes de engañarnos se nota que algo te pasa -

\- ¿Se nota demasiado? -

\- Duh es más que obvio – Dijo la Yamanaka arqueando una ceja.

\- Tú no eres de los que se deprimen -

\- Ya que lo que pasa es que el consejo me sentenciaron al desterró - Al escuchar eso Ino se quedó tan pálida como Sai y Hinata y Konohamaru se quedaron sin habla.

\- ¿Pe…pe…pero porque? – Dijo el Sarutobi.

\- Me acusaron de atentar en contra de Sasuke piensan que deje que el Kyubi me controlara, me dieron 24 horas para irme de aquí -

\- Eso es una mentira Naruto-kun, tú nunca harías eso – Dijo la ojiperla al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Me temo que no piensan lo mismo Hinata, y lo más seguro es que Sakura tiene que ver en esto si no les importa me tengo que ir para tener todo listo, por favor saluden a todos los que les importo sobre todo a Iruka-sensei y Karin adiós – Dijo sin animo a lo que se fue en eso las chicas y Konohamaru derramaron sus lágrimas.

\- Maldita sea ¿Cómo pueden esos vejestorios hacerle eso al jefe? -

\- No dudo que mi padre tiene que ver en esto – Dijo la joven Hyuga.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que vamos a hacer? – Menciono la Yamanaka.

\- Les aseguro que Karin-nee no estará contenta con esto – Dijo Konohamaru sintiendo inútil. Luego los tres se fueron a sus casas pensando que hacer la situación se tornó delicado por lo que el mínimo error podía ser fatal. De vuelta con Naruto lo vemos guardando sus últimas cosas para irse, no iba a quedarse ni un minuto más no le vio sentido permanecer más tiempo, en tanto meditaba en todo lo que paso hasta el encuentro con Hinata, Konohamaru Y Ino. En eso noto como la ojiperla estaba preocupada por el ahí pensó que ella siempre lo trato bien, lo defendió de Pain cuando lo había inmovilizado ahí fue cuando ella le declaro sus sentimientos a riesgo de su vida entendiendo una sola cosa.

( _Ella me ama_ ) Pensó sorprendido mientras termina de guardar sus cosas. En ese mismo instante encontramos a la heredera del clan Hyuga sintiéndose como una inútil sin saber cómo ayudar al rubio, mientras caminaba por lo que decidió dar un paseo por la aldea cuando se dio cuenta se encontró en el puesto de comidas donde esta Anko comiendo su comida favorita dangos a lo que la Ojiperla se acerca llamando su atención.

\- ¿Disculpe Anko-sensei puedo hablar con usted? -

\- MMM ¿Tu eres la mocosa del clan Hyuga no? Acerca una silla y te escucho - Luego de eso la ojiperla le cuenta todo lo que paso a la Mitarashi quien mientras más escuchaba más furiosa se puso, sabe mejor que nadie como se siente que te llamen monstruo, en cierto sentido era su hermano de dolor o algo asi sin olvidar el hecho que Kurenai le conto lo del ataque de Pain en ese momento Anko estaba en una misión.

- _¡Esos idiotas tienen la cabeza pegada al trasero!_ **–** Dijo molesta para luego pensar en los acontecimientos.

\- Pobre Naruto-kun -

\- Cuenta conmigo en lo que estés pensando – Dilo la amante de los dangos a la ojiperla que asintió y luego se fue. En otra parte de Konoha encontramos a nuestra querida Ino que no estaba de humor diferente.

(Esa frentona ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho eso a Naruto? Él siempre puso su felicidad antes que la suya) Pensó molesta cuando se dio cuenta había llegado a la mansión del clan Nara justo vio a Shikamaru durmiendo debajo de un árbol a lo que entro dirigiéndose a él justo a su oído…bueno ya se imaginan que pasara en 3….2….1….

\- _**¡SHIKAMARU DESPIERTA VAGO! -**_

\- ¿Ehhh…? Mendosuke, ¿Por qué me despiertas Ino? – Se quejó el Nara entonces la Yamanaka le conto el problema tomando por sorpresa al joven.

\- Eso es muy problemático bien nos vemos mañana Ino – En eso la rubia se fue dejando a Shikamaru con algo que pensar. Al otro día en la madrugada siendo temprano el rubio recorre las calles de su antes aldea cargando su mochila de viaje en la espalda pensando que iba a hacer, justo al llegar a la entrada de la aldea se encuentra lejos a tres sombras cargando cada una su propia mochila que le son conocidas.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? -

\- No vamos a dejarte solo Naruto-kun, iremos contigo – (Hinata).

\- Te debemos mucho nosotros y la aldea – (Ino).

\- Que problemático eres Naruto, pero estamos contigo en esto – Anuncio el Nara con pereza.

\- Pero amigos ustedes tienen que quedarse para proteger a las personas que valen la pena -

\- Sigues siendo el mismo el mismo idiota de los exámenes chunin -

\- Date por muerto si pensabas olvidarte de mí - En eso el rubio voltea y ve a Anko y Karin con sus mochilas preparadas para el viaje.

\- Karin, Hebi-chan -

\- Eres un baka ¿Ibas a dejarme sola después que nos reunimos como familia? Oda-san no le gustaría esta idea tuya sin incluirme – (Karin).

\- ¿Eh patillas te divertiste mientras no estuve verdad? No creas que puedes hacer eso sin consecuencias - En ese momento todos apartando a la ojiperla estaban sorprendidos del comentario de la ex –estudiante de Orochimaru en eso llegaron otros tres hombres preparados con sus mochilas para el viaje.

\- Que bien llegamos justo a tiempo – Dijo Sai sonriendo.

\- ¿Ni-san no te ibas a ir sin nosotros cierto? Pregunto Konohamaru con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ustedes también? -

\- Siempre elegís el camino más difícil Naruto -

\- ¿Perdón, y tú quién eres? – Pregunto arqueando una ceja.

\- No puede ser - Dijo el Aburame en tono lamentable con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza, en eso todos se rieron al unísono.

\- Era una broma Shino, bien ya que ustedes insisten vámonos siguiente parada Suna – Fue lo último que dijo para luego el grupo desaparezca saltando entre árboles.

Fin del capítulo 1: Este fic está basado en otros fics de Naruto conocidos como "un nuevo camino", "el renacer de akatsuki" y "El levantamiento del nuevo remolino ascender". A mis amigos de un grupo Otaku les pedí su ayuda inventando sus personajes conociéndolos serán geniales seguro se unirán a Naruto y compañía para lo que tengo pensado hasta el capítulo 2.


	2. Chapter 2: Sadara Uchiha regresa

**Capitulo 2:**

 **Sadara Uchiha regresa**

En Konoha todos (apartando a Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya y los padres de los amigos del rubio y Asuma) celebran el destierro del jinchuriki del Kyubi, en la sala del consejo estaban reunidos los antes mencionados incluyendo a los otros miénbros los "otros" estaban felices pero eso no iba a durar por mucho tiempo.

Tsunade:¡Suficiente! . Dijo la hokage golpeando la mesa con un poderoso golpe.

Hotaru: No entiendo tu furia Tsunade.

Danzo: Este día fue declarado día de fiesta porque nos libramos de ese demonio (como odio a este sujeto).

Jiraiya: _**¡ Cierra la boca maldito viejo amargado! .**_ Dijo el sapo sennin siguiendo- _ **¡Ustedes me dan asco, Sarutobi-sensei debe estar retorciéndose de dolor en su tumba, Minato y Kushina deben odiarnos por ver como la aldea a la dieron sus vidas desprecio a su hijo!.**_

Tsunade: El pervertido tiene razón, Naruto ha hecho más cosas por Konoha que todos nosotros aquí. En eso entra Shizune alterada.

Shizune: ¡Tsunade-sama, debido al reciente destierro de Naruto Hinata Hyuga, Karin Uzumaki, Anko Mitarashi, ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Sai, Shino Aburame y Konohamaru Sarutobi se autoexiliaron dejaron esto para usted y Jiraiya-sama. Luego le da la nota a la Hokage que está firmada por Shikamaru.

 _Shikamaru: Mendosuke, hokage-sama ya nos enteramos lo del destierro, esos ancianos apartando a nuestros padres están locos nos vamos con el problemático de nuestro amigo si nos necesita volveremos._

Shikamaru Nara.

Tsunade: **¡Espero que estén felices idiotas, no solo perdimos a los dos últimos descendientes del clan Uzumaki sino también a varios Jounin valiosos sin olvidar al nieto del Sandaime hokage!.** Después dio por terminada la reunión saliendo de ahí seguida por su asistente y el sapo sennin.Volviendo con Naruto y compañía antes que anocheciera guardaron sus bandas ya era de noche mientras Hinata y Ino hacían la cena los otros apartando a Shikamaru que estaba acostado debajo de un árbol mirando las estrellas los demás habían juntado leña y puesto las tiendas, Momentos después estaban alrededor de la fogata comiendo

Shino: ¿Naruto porque te desterraron? En eso todas las miradas se dirigen al rubio quien les cuenta aunque la mayoría sabía los detalles, de la nada vemos a la pelirroja golpeando en la cabeza del rubio después lo agarra de la chaqueta y lo sacude de un lado a otro.

Karin: Maldito Naruto ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Se supone que somos familia. (Dijo a punto de llorar).

Naruto Perdón Karin, no fue mi intención (Dijo mientras se tocaba el chichón con una mano) sé que estas enamorada del Temé.

Karin: (Sonrojada inclino la cabeza) Igual eso no fue justo. En eso el rubio la abraza.

Naruto: Ya no importa eso. Le dijo viéndola con una sonrisa, luego los dos se sientan a comer siguiendo-¿Por cierto Hebi-chan porque decidiste venir con nosotros? Entonces todos ven a la peli violeta curiosos.

Anko: Hinata me conto lo que te hicieron, a mí me trataban igual a tu edad (entonces les muestra el sello de maldición a todos) siguiendo-en cierto sentido somos como hermanos, como sea no tengo nada que me ate a esa aldea de malagradecidos así que no tenía nada que perder. Se sintió una gran tención así que la rubia cambio de tema.

Ino:¿ Y tú Konohamaru porque viniste? Tu equipo te necesita.

Konohamaru: El viejo hubiera querido que este con Ni-san seguro, además el Tío Asuma ahora Tiene familia. Respondió con voz algo triste.

Hinata: ¿Naruto-kun porque vamos a Suna?

Sai: Es cierto, será el primer lugar donde nos buscaran.

Naruto: Ya había pensado en eso, tengo un asunto que discutir con Gaara.

Shikamaru: Conociendo al Kazekage no estará contento cuando se entere…En eso escuchan el crujir de una rama todos toman un kunai poniéndose de pie y en posición para esperar lo inesperado.

Shino: Hinata. Ella asintió.

Hinata: ¡Byakugan!. Siguiendo-Solo es uno está del otro lado del lago a cuatrocientos metros entre los árboles.

Anko: Da la cara cobarde, ya sabemos que estas solo. De la nada enfrente de ellos aparece una linda chica de la edad y altura de Anko de pelo negro y largo atado a una cola de caballo que llega hasta el final de la espalda vestida con una camiseta negra arriba lleva un chaleco Jounin de Konoha y abajo un pantalón negro largo en su cintura lleva un cinturón que lleva un porta shurikens y un portakunais, en su brazo en su brazo izquierdo lleva atada la banda de Konoha lo curioso es que en su espalda llevaba el símbolo de los Uchiha.

¿: No busco pelea, solo regreso a Konoha de una misión que el Hokage me envío.

Ino: Eso es mentira, nunca te vimos en Konoha, es imposible que Tsunade-sama te enviara a una misión.

¿:¿ Tsunade-sama? Ustedes deben de estar locos, el tercer Hokage me envío, Shisui-nisan y Itachi deben estar esperándome. Luego vieron como sus ojos azules cambiaban de color a rojo con tres aspas que se mezclaban tomando la forma de una telaraña.

Konohamaru: Manguekyo Sharingan ¿Cómo es que lo tienes?

Shikamaru: Porque ella es un Uchiha idiota o me equivoco.

¿: No te equivocas ¿algún problema con eso? Respondan ¿Qué tiene de malo que sea un Uchiha?

Sai: Porque el clan Uchiha está muerto, solo quedan Sasuke y tú.

¿: No puede ser, ¿ Así que itachi no pudo detener el golpe de estado? Cayendo de rodillas intentando creerlo, en eso Naruto pide que bajen sus kunais y le cuenta todo lo que Itachi le dijo, lo de Shisui y lo de Sasuke actualmente.

¿: Todo lo que conocía el clan, mi familia, Shusui-nisan, Itachi, ya no me queda nada. Entonces siente una mano apoyada en su hombro levanta su cabeza y ve que es el rubio.

Naruto: Eso no es cierto, todavía tienes sus recuerdos de los buenos momentos, Itachi-nisan estaría feliz de ver que estas feliz de ver que estas aquí (Entonces ve a todos asintiendo con una sonrisa) siguiendo-ahora nosotros somos tu nueva familia. Entonces la mujer se pone de pie sintiéndose mejor- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¿: Mi nombre es Sadara Uchiha. Respondió sintiéndose segura con ellos y les muestra el informe que era para el Hokage pero después de lo que dijo el rubio no quería estar cerca del consejo menos de la momia de Danzo, entonces Naruto después de unas posiciones de manos, bueno les dejare la idea.

Naruto: _ **-Jutsu de invocación-**_.Entonces aparece Gamashao (lo invente, Shao en japonés significa pequeño).

Gamashao: ¿Qué hay de nuevo Naruto?

Naruto: (le entrega el informe) Necesito que lleves este informe de mi amiga únicamente. Dijo señalando a la mencionada-siguiendo-entregalo solo a Tsunade baa-chan y dile que es de Sadara Uchiha.

En Konoha en ese momento:

 _ **-¡ACHUUU!-**_

Shizune: ¿Sucede algo Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: Creo que alguien está hablando de mí.

Volviendo con Naruto y compañía:

Gamashao: Dalo por hecho. Luego desaparece en una pequeña bola de humo. Después de comer y conocer al grupo se fueron todos a dormir y como Naruto se quedó de guardia la Uchiha uso su tienda.

Sadara (Itachi, Shisui-Nisán nunca los olvidare y lo que hicieron por Konoha, el destino quiso que este aquí ahora tengo un nuevo camino que recorrer con mi nueva familia) Después se duerme con una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

Fin del capitulo 2: Sé que es corto pero creo que con esto basta y sobra Sadara Uchiha es un personaje de una amiga mía aclaro que su nombre es diferente al de la hija de Sasuke para evitar demandas lo aclaro. Me pregunto que será capaz de hacer, es genial que mis amigos me ayuden en este proyecto es algo que puedo hacer para ellos.

Hasta el capitulo 3.


	3. Capítulo 3: Un verdadero amigo

Capitulo 3:

 **Un verdadero amigo**

En una reunión entre las cuevas:

Zetsu:Madara-sama mi espia me anuncio que el jinchiruki del Kyubi fue desterrado por la propia gente que protegia.

Kakuzu: Esa es una gran oportunidad que nos dará mucho dinero.

Sasori: Esos idiotas nos ahorraron el trabajo de cazarlo.

Deidara: Al escuchar eso hace que me inspire más al demostrar mi arte.

Kisame: Hoy día el arte es tan inútil como el que lo hace.

Deidara: Si no te callas te convertiré en un plato de sushi. Respondió enojado.

Hidan: Pelea, pelea yo apuesto por Kisame.

Madara: **¡SILENCIO!,** ahora que el jinchuriki ya no está bajo la protección de Konoha es solo cuestión de tiempo para hacer nuestro movimiento.

Zetsu: Él no viaja solo, lo acompañan jounins entre ellos la ex –estudiante de Orochimaru.

Madara: Maldición.

Con Naruto y el grupo:

Después de desayunar y levantar el campamento vemos a Naruto y el grupo saltando entre arboles hacia Suna, no le quitaban los ojos de encima a la Uchiha asi que para conocerla más la Yamanaka empezó una conversación para matar el tiempo.

Ino: Eh Sadara ¿Cuál era la misión que te envío el Sandaime Hokage? Eso gano la curiosidad de todos.

Sadara: El consejo ya sospechaba lo del golpe de estado, solo a Itachi, Shisui-Nisán y yo nos informaron para Itachi fue más difícil ya que el golpe de estado fue dirigido por su padre Fugaku Uchiha. Sabíamos que solo en el tercer Hokage podíamos confiar, el me envío a una misión secreta para descubrir mi contrato animal y donde entrenaría para despertar el Manguekyo Sharingan, el consejo no sabía de esto cuando Salí de su oficina tuve la sensación de que algo iba a pasarle a Shisui-Nisán y por lo que me dijo Naruto eso se volvió realidad. Termino su historia con el tono algo triste. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían llegado a Suna donde estaban Temari y Kankuro en su turno de guardias.

Temari: Hola Naruto vienes aquí de misión.

Naruto: No vine a hablar de un asunto con Gaara. Luego de llegar su reemplazo justo a tiempo los hermanos los llevaron hacia la torre hasta que el marionetista ve a la Uchiha.

Kankuro: Oye Naruto ¿quién es la linda chica? Le susurro al rubio pero la Uchiha alcanzo a escucharlo causando que se sonroje. Gaara justo estaba de mal humor haciendo papeleo (Seamos honesto, es el enemigo mortal de cualquier Kage) Pero al entrar el rubio y el grupo su expresión cambio.

Naruto: Hola Kazekage-sama. Dijo extendiendo su mano.

Gaara: Hola Naruto ¿Qué los trae a Suna? Respondió mientras devolvía el apretón de manos.

Anko: Oye patillas, vamos a comer algo luego nos vemos. El rubio asintió mientras Kankuro los llevaba a un lugar conocido, Temari iba al lado del joven Nara con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Ya solos el rubio sentándose en una silla le cuenta todo lo del destierro, porque sus amigos lo siguieron sin olvidarse de Sadara, el Kazekage estaba furioso no tenía esa mirada desde los exámenes chunin, después de un rato se calmó.

Gaara: Les ofrezco ser ninjas de Suna.

Naruto: Gracias Gaara, pero tengo una mejor idea que quería discutir contigo. Luego le cuenta su plan consiguiendo la curiosidad del Kazekage….

Con Anko y compañía:

Knohamaru: ¿Qué será lo que estarán hablando Ni-san con el Kazekage-sama?

Karin: No tengo la menor idea ¿Tu qué crees vago?

Shikamaru: No es llamado "el ninja número 1 en sorprender a la gente" por nada.

Kankurou: ¿Qué le paso al cabeza hueca para que este así de desanimado?

¿: Me desterraron Kankurou. Entonces todos ven que llegaron el rubio y el pelirrojo cuando están cerca la ojiperla abrazo al rubio.

Hinata: Naruto-kun. Dijo preocupada mientras lo ve a su lado.

Naruto: No te preocupes Hinata-chan todo estoy bien. Dijo mirándola con su típica sonrisa de él) Impresionando al grupo y al Kazekage entonces toman asiento.

Hinata (Me dijo Hinata-chan). (Nota: no duden que en este momento está sonrojada porque si lo está).

Sadara: Oye Sai-kun ¿Es lo que estoy pensando? Le susurro al pálido a su lado que solo asintió en respuesta. En eso la pelivioleta rompió el hielo.

Anko: ¿Qué tienes en mente ahora Naruto?

Naruto: Ahora mismo Konoha estará poniendo recompensa por nuestras cabezas. A lo que todos asintieron.

Shino: Sin olvidar a Orochimaru y Akatsuki.

Ino: ¿Adónde vamos a ir ahora?

Naruto: Lo he estado hablando con Gaara, vamos a ir a Uzuhiogakure. El grupo estaba sorprendidos por la noticia.

Karin: Pero Naruto yo ya estuve en Uzuhiogakure y lo único que hay ahí son solo ruinas.

Naruto: Si lo sé, iremos a ver como esta de arruinada, después iremos al país de las olas a hablar con el viejo Tazuna seguro nos ayudara también a Ame a hablar con Konan, no solo vamos a construir la aldea sino todo el país. Respondió con su sonrisa el viejo Naruto volvió (Suena loco este plan pero conociendo a Naruto Uzumaki es posible).

Gaara: Me imagino que quieres que seamos tu primer aliado. Dijo mientras estrechaba la mano del rubio que asintió.

Shikamaru: Nos olvidamos que Akatsuki sigue tras de ti, hasta donde sabemos solo tú y Anko-sensei podrían lidiar con eso.

Karin: Tiene razón, cuando estaba con Taka pude analizar a Kisame en su pelea con Suijetsu el solo estaba jugando con él.

Naruto: Ya pensamos en eso y conozco quien puede entrenarnos para cuando nos encontremos con ellos, pero ahora necesitamos un lugar donde descansar nos vamos en una semana.

Gaara: Pueden quedarse con nosotros, en nuestra casa es muy grande. Ofreció amablemente a lo que el grupo agradeció haciendo una reverencia. La semana paso volando y con ella algunos sucesos que dieron vida en la casa del Kazekage:

1-Gaara y Kankurou vigilaban de cerca A Shikamaru y Temari, ya saben cosa de hermanos que protegen a su hermana (pobre vago en lo que se mete).

2-Naruto escapaba a toda velocidad por toda Suna de una furiosa Anko que lo perseguía amenazándolo de muerte porque arruino sus Dangos (Ya saben que la pelivioleta adora sus dangos).

3-Pero al que le fue peor en la semana fue a Kankurou que estaba en el hospital con un ojo morado y lleno de moretones (aparte de su maquillaje jejejeje, digo pintura de guerra) siendo el objeto de risa del rubio ¿Cómo es que termino así?

Flash Back: Casa de los Sabaku brothers (tiene más honda si los llamo más así).

Era un día tranquilo en casa del Kazekage, Temari llevo a Hinata, Anko, Ino y Karin de compas, Gaara conversaba con Sai y Shino, Shikamaru estaba tomando una siesta en su habitación, Naruto estaba en un campo de entrenamiento al lado de unas grande rocas enseñándole el Raserengan a Konohamaru. Volviendo a la casa el marionetista aprovechando el momento fue a la habitación donde estaba la Uchiha estudiando un rollo de ella de tipo Katon, estaba tan concentrada en eso que no se dio cuenta que en su habitación entro Kankurou y adelante su marioneta hormiga que llevaba un ramo de flores en cada mano y cuando Sadara se dio cuenta, estaba literalmente frente a frente a la marioneta asustándola, cuando se escuchó un grito de la Uchiha los muchachos fueron rápido a ver que paso al llegar encontraron a la marioneta destruida y a Kankurou inconsiente en el piso todo golpeado.

Fin del flash back.

En Konoha estaban reunidos en la oficina de Tsunade el equipo 7 (incluyendo a Yamato y Taka), Asuma al lado de Kurenai y su bebe, Chouji, Kiba y Akamaru, el equipo Guy y el mencionado Guy, Iruka, Hanabi, y Udom y Moegi aún no sabían porque los llamo pero estaban descontentos por el destierro de quien los salvo de Pain y querían una explicación.

Tsunade: Les dije todo lo que se dé esto porque son los más cercanos.

Neji (Naruto maldito bastardo, cuida bien de Hinata-sama). Pensó mientras abrazaba a su prima que lloraba.

Kurenai (Hinata, Shino vigilen que Anko-chan no se meta en problemas).

Chouji: Al menos sabemos que volverán algún día.

Moegi: Konohamaru estará bien si esta con el jefe. En eso Udom asintió.

Ten-ten: ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: Si llegan a encontrarlos convensalos de volver a Konoha del consejo yo me encargo de que vean el error que cometieron, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma y Guy necesito informarles algo los demás pueden retirarse. Luego que la esperta en genjutsu entrego a su hijo a Ten-ten y Kiba para cuidarlo mientras todos se fueron excepto los líderes de los equipos con la hokage.

Kakashi:¿Qué es lo que nos quiere decir hokage-sama?

Tsunade:Ire directo al grano, Sasuke no fue el único aparte de Itachi que sobrevivio a la masacre de su clan, me acaba de llegar un informe que traía uno de los Sapos de Naruto y me informo que el informe era de Sadara Uchiha. Esa noticia impresiono a los Jounin.

Asuma: Eso es imposible, creímos que había muerto en la masacre del clan.

Tsunade: Nos equivocamos en pensar en eso, según el informe Sarutobi la envío a entrenar donde estaría a salvo esto no puede saberlo el consejo, ella regreso pero al saber lo que paso con el clan Uchiha eligió viajar con Naruto y los demás. Los cuatro Jounin la conocían a lo que asintieron.

Guy: ¿Qué sugiere que hagamos Hokage-sama?

Tsunade: Ya les dije mis órdenes si se encuentran con ellos en misión, Kakashi tu equipo y el equipo Taka tiene que ir con el clan Fuma, hay ninjas renegados de clase s que les dan problemas, ya que el clan Fuma aún están reorganizándose sus fuerzas aún no están listas para lidiar con eso, pueden irse. Luego los Jounin se fueron dejando sola a la Hokage.

¿: Es bueno saber que Sadara está viva.

Tsunade: Si tú lo dices Jiraiya. En eso entra el Sapo sabio por la ventana viendo a su antigua compañera de equipo con cara seria.

Jiraiya: ¿Estas preocupada por el mocoso no?

Tsunade: ¿Crees que intentara vengarse de Konoha?

Jiraiya: Él tiene el mismo amor por la aldea que Minato, sin olvidar que esta con gente que lo quiere.

Tsunade: En eso tienes razón. (Poniéndose de pie viendo por la ventana).

Jiraiya: Además el chico se parece más a mí. (Nota: No tiene remedio).

Tsunade _:_ _ **¡JIRAIYA!**_ **.** Entonces vemos como de un golpe sale Sannin volando de la oficina de Tsunade hacia el cielo (Estos dos no dejan de pelear, en eso parecen esposos). En Suna después de una visita a Kankurou en el hospital y despedirse del Kazekage y su hermana los ex –ninjas de Konoha partieron de Suna iban a paso normal para evitar levantar sospechas, Naruto y Hinata iban adelante del grupo la ofiperla iba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio (Ya era oficial que eran pareja, un día antes de irse de Suna Naruto le declaro sus sentimientos) los dos estaban felices con su relación. Detrás de ellos estaba todo tranquilo, bueno casi ya que Anko, Ino y Karin estaban discutiendo por ver quién era más linda ( No me juzguen, esto es lo menos destructivo que estas tres pueden hacer) haciendo que Shikamaru, Shino, Sai y Konohamaru sentir incomodidad mientras tenían cada uno gotas estilo anime en sus cabezas arruinándoles el viaje.

Sai: ¿Deberíamos intervenir?

Shikamaru: Que problemáticas, dejemos que se maten entre ellas. Respondió restándole importancia. Justo llegaron a una posada así que entraron a pasar la noche fueron a comer y justo el plato del día era Ramen ya se imaginaran como esta Naruto, en fin mientras estaban en su mesas comiendo entran unos ninjas renegados que a simple vista parecían más fanfarrones que ninjas amenazaron al dueño que está detrás de la barra diciendo que si no les daban todo el dinero matarían a su familia. En ese momento una fastidiada Anko cansada de tanta paz iba a arreglar las cosas a su estilo ( torturandolos como lo hace Ibiki de I & T) pero el Nara la detiene al ver que un sujeto de pelo corto y castaño, viste un vestido con un gi de color verde y abajo un kimono de color marrón claro tenía en sus pies sandalias en su mano izquierda tenía agarrado un Sakabatou envainada ( Esta idea es de Samurai X) se acercó a los fanfarrones.

Samurai: Señores por favor, estas nobles personas solo reciben a los viajeros tratándonos con respeto.

Ninja 1: Miren amigos a este tonto. Luego los demás fanfarrones se ríen.

Ninja 2: ¿Qué es lo que quieres insepto?

Samurai: Que dejen en paz a esta pobre gente que no ha hecho nada malo.

Ninja 3: (en total son 8) ¿Y si no queremos que vas a hacer?

Samurai: Ya nadie quiere arreglar las cosas hablando. Dijo mientras suelta un suspiro.

Ninja 1: ¡Mátenlo!. Entonces dos de ellos fueron contra del Samurai que los evadió como si nada, en eso otros tres armados con Kunais lo atacan directamente en un momento tomando su Sakabatou por su empuñadora desapareció al ojo humano y volvió a aparecer detrás de ellos los 3 fanfarrones estaban tirados en el piso desmayados con los pulgares rotos.

Samurai: Sera mejor que se lleven a sus amigos, necesitan atención médica. Dijo sin mostrar el menor interés volviendo a su mesa a comer entonces lo últimos armados con kunais lo atacaron a traición pero fueron interceptados por Naruto que usaba un kunai y Sai usando su espada pequeña.

Naruto: ¿Quieren pelea ahora que somos tres contra tres? Los fanfarrones no dudaron que les ira mal si el Samurai derroto a cinco de ellos no tendrían oportunidad con otros dos así que tomaron a sus amigos y se fueron tan rápido como pudieron luego el Samurai pago los daños al dueño de la posada y regresa a su mesa donde están el rubio y el pálido esperándolo y el grupo siguen en su mesa que vieron el espectáculo.

Ino: Eso fue increíble, y ni siquiera sudo.

Shino: Ese sujeto es más de lo que aparenta.

Samurai: Creo que fui demasiado amable con esos tontos.

Sai: A simple vista no querías hacerles daño. A lo que el rubio asintió.

Naruto: Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y él es Sai. Dijo presentándose.

Samurai: Jim Chikami, escuche rumores de ustedes ¿son de Konoha no? (En la pelea vieron que era una persona honorable sin malos motivos así que el rubio le dice que ya no eran ninjas de Konoha.

Jim: La verdad eso no tiene sentido. Respondió luego les cuenta su historia tomando por sorpresa a los dos.

Sai: ¿Eres el heredero del clan Chikami?

Naruto: ¿Y eso que tiene de raro? Pregunto confundido.

Sai: Algunos dicen que ese clan es tan antiguo como el Senju, también dicen que son conocidos por su precisión en combate y asesinato.

Jim: Es cierto, yo elegí un Sakabatou en lugar de una Katana para proteger sin matar a nadie, desde ese momento me llamaron cobarde en mi pueblo, no lo soporte más tome mis cosas y me fui desde entonces viajo sin rumbo.

Naruto: Nosotros también viajamos en grupo ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Ganando el interés del Samurai.

Jim: Acepto su invitación, sería un honor servir al famoso clan Uzumaki. Respondió tomando sus cosas no tenía mucho solo una mochila al lado suyo la tomo pago su comida y siguió a Naruto y Sai donde está el grupo que mostraron interés y atención.

Karin: ¿Baka quien es tu amigo? Pregunto seria.

Jim: Jim Chikami a sus órdenes. Respondió haciendo una reverencia ya era de noche así que se separaron las chicas tomando su llave se fueron a dormir y los muchachos se fueron a la suya.

Naruto y los muchachos cada uno acostado en su propia cama:

Shikamaru: _ZZZZZZ._

Konohamaru: Es increíble cómo se duerme rápido.

Shino: ¿Podemos confiar en ese sujeto?

Sai: Si, investigue y descubrí que el clan Chikami y el clan Uzumaki fueron aliados. En ese entonces escuchan que el rubio habla dormido algunas palabras.

Naruto _: ZZZ…Ramen…de cerdo…ZZZ…._

Fin del capitulo 3: Jim Chikami esta basado del anime Ruroni Kenshin pero con una personalidad diferente. Me pregunto que encontraran en las ruinas de Uzuhiogakure hasta el capitulo 4.


	4. Capítulo 4: La verdad de Uzuhiogakure

Capitulo 4:

 **La verdad de Uzuhiogakure**

En Otogakure en un laboratorio encontramos a un sujeto de piel gris y anteojos a su lado hay otro hombre (si se puede llamar así) el antes conocido como uno de los tres legendarios Sannin de Konoha trabajando en sus experimentos mientras el otro le anunciaba su informe.

Kabuto: Sin la protección del Kyubi sus fuerzas disminuyeron.

Orochimaru: Aun están mis dos queridos compañeros creyendo en esa tontería de la voluntad de fuego que el viejo decrepito nos enseñó.

Kabuto: Es el mejor momento para atacar.

Orochimaru: Paciencia, mi nuevo contenedor es ahora más vulnerable ahora que el Jinchuriki no está, cuando tenga en mis manos su apreciado Sharingan será reducida a ruinas _**¡JAJAJAJA!.**_ Dijo riendo como si fuera loco. En ese mismo instante los ex –ninjas de Konoha y su nuevo amigo llegaron a los restos de la antes conocida como Uzuhiogakure, el lugar estaba hecho ruinas solo había algunos edificios y la torre del Uzukage de pie a simple vista se ve que es muy grande a simple vista vieron que parte de la aldea tenia canales por donde pasaban canales de agua y arriba se pasaba por unos pocos puentes.

Jim: Sere honesto Naruto, esperaba que el lugar estuviera en peores condiciones.

Anko: A ver, separemonos en equipos de dos para ver que encontramos-a lo que todos asintieron quedando solo la pelivioleta, los primos Uzumaki, la ojiperla y el samurái siguiendo voltea mirando al último nombrado-Eh baka tu vienes conmigo. Luego comienza a alejarse.

Jim: Como digas Psyco. Respondió burlándose consiguiendo algunas risas del rubio y las 2 chicas que fueron cortadas de la nada aparece clavado al lado del samurái quedando clavado en un árbol al instante el mencionado siente su mejilla derecha en su rostro cortada no profundo pero suficiente para sacarle sangre haciéndole tragar grueso tomo su sakabatou entre sus hombros molesto y la siguió mientras maldecía en su mente a Anko dejando solos a la ojiperla y los primos.

Naruto: Karin tu estuviste aquí así que guíanos.

Karin: Antes que nada tengo que decirles que cuando estuve aquí es porque Orochimaru encontró una biblioteca secreta. Dijo mientras caminaban a la torre, el rubio y la ojiperla no se esperaban eso.

Hinata: ¿Crees que Orochimaru se llevó todos sus secretos Karin-chan?

Karin: No lo creo, los del clan no eran estúpidos para dejar todo en un mismo punto, apuesto que toda la aldea debe tener bibliotecas escondidas o cuartos secretos. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya entraban en la oficina del Uzukage vieron que el lugar fue el escenario de una batalla, en donde debía estar el techo había un gran agujero solo quedaron unos muebles en pie y el piso completo, estuvieron buscando por todos lados sin resultados hasta que se quedaron sin opciones, en eso la ojiperla vio que cada baldosa tenia diferente forma, ese símbolo lo había visto en otro lado, luego recordó que ese símbolo lo lleva su novio en la espalda ahí tuvo una idea.

Hinata: Es un rompecabezas-ganando la atención de los primos siguiendo- cada baldosa tiene una forma diferente si las ponemos en los espacios vacíos encontraremos algo. Después de un rato terminaron vieron que el piso vieron que tenía el aspecto de un sello en forma de espiral, ahora todo depende en como abrirlo en un pensamiento rápido de Naruto mordió su pulgar dejando que salga y puso su mano en el sello y en eso una luz cubrió todo el cuarto, después de un rato la luz desapareció los tres voltean a su lado derecho y ver que en una pared se abrió una puerta secreta imprecionandolos.

Naruto _:_ _ **¡Eres increíble Hinata-chan!.**_ Dijo el rubio feliz abrazando a su novia y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Hinata: No es…nada, Naruto-kun. Respondió la ojiperla sonrojada por la muestra de cariño de su novio (si vieron el capitulo 33 de la temporada Shippuden para que vea que tan sonrojada esta háganse la idea) pero claro, siempre hay alguien que arruina el momento.

Karin: **¡Si ya terminaron su coqueteo, veamos a donde lleva esa puerta!.** Dijo la pelirroja bajando por la puerta seguida por el rubio molesto y la ojiperla, por un rato estuvieron bajando por las escaleras hasta que llegaron a un cuarto iluminado por antorchas más adentro había otro sello más sencillo esta vez los primos mordiendo sus pulgares apoyan sus manos en el sello haciendo que se habrán como dos puertas los tres al entrar por ellas se encontraron con una enorme biblioteca con rollos y pergaminos de diferentes afinidades elementales, médicos, sellos y otros que tienen escrito varias partes de la historia además de técnicas sobretodo fuinjutsu.

Karin: Es increíble ¿Qué más encontraremos? La ojiperla agarra un pergamino que está en una mesa y lo abre.

Hinata: Estos pergaminos deben tener cientos de años-no pudo terminar de hablar porque vieron que del pergamino se cayó una nota, dejando el pergamino en la mesa el rubio lee la nota.

 **Para mis decendientes:**

 **Si encontraron esta nota significa que Uzu cayo, una gran maldad asecha a nuestra aldea lo mas seguro es que no sobreviviremos, por eso antes que pase eso envio a los niños, niñas y bebes a diferentes aldeas y me asegure de esconder nuestro conocimiento en diferentes puntos de Uzu, usenlos para el bien. También dejo el arma del clan para traer la paz, como Uzukage debo quedarme con mi aldea adiós.**

 **Ashura Uzumaki.**

Esto dejo sorprendidos a los primos y la ojiperla.

Karin:¿Que habrá sido lo que ataco a nuestra gente?

Hinata: Por lo que dice la nota el Uzukage tenía fe en que sus herederos regresarían y reconstruirían Uzuhiogakure.

Naruto: Un arma ¿Dónde está? Entonces ven un sello de dos manos el rubio y la pelirroja apoyan sus manos haciendo que el sello se rompa y de en medio del cuarto baja un pergamino atado con cadenas abren el pergamino y de la nada aparece una Katana de mango negro y dorado envainada con una funda negra (La Sandai Kintetsu de Roronoa Zoro de One piece), el rubio la tomo y la desenvaino viendo como reflejo en su filo la luz era hermoso ver eso.

Naruto: Vamos con los demás a decirle que encontramos. Las chicas asintieron mientras salían sellaron las puertas y la katana para que no se ensucie, al salir de la oficina del Uzukage se encontraron al grupo que también encontró cosas interesantes, estaban ahí viendo discutir a la pelivioleta y el samurái que estaba algo pálido así que el rubio tuvo que intervenir.

Naruto: ¿Por qué demonios están peleando?

Jim: _**¡Estavamos viendo las casas que quedaron arriba y Psyco me arrojo otro Kunai haciendo que me salga sangre después uso su lengua para limpiarla. Respondió con ojos blancos.**_

Anko: Vamos no niegues que no te gusto que hiciera eso. Dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

Jim: _ **¡Eso no es común, eso es ser enfermo!.**_ El rubio estaba de acuerdo con eso, ya había tenido la misma experiencia que al recordarlo sintió un escalofrío en su espalda (Seguro recuerdan la segunda face de los exámenes chunin Anko estaba a cargo) Deteniendo la discusión Karin les cuenta lo que encontraron, el grupo también encontraron sellos en distintos lugares de la aldea todo estaba tranquilo hasta que la pelirroja siente dos presencias cerca.

Shikamaru: ¿Quiénes son Karin? Pregunto serio.

Karin: Sasori y Deidara conocidos como el equipo artístico, Sasori es el experto marionetista y Deidara usa su "arte" como bombas, ambos son peligrosos.

Naruto: Genial, estoy hambriento por una batalla.

Ino:¿Éstas loco? Ellos viene por ti, si te derrotan y capturan será el fin de todo.

Sadara: No te dejare toda la diversión a ti solo, quiero ver si los resultados de mi entrenamiento. Dijo la Uchiha mientras seguía al rubio, los demás se escondieron en la oficina del Uzukage para ver la pelea, Karin uso se chakra esparciéndolo entre ellos haciéndolos pasar desapercibidos.

Deidara: Nos ahorraste el trabajo de cazarte.

Naruto: Es patético que necesites ayuda para hacer tu trabajo sucio.

Sarada: ¿A cuál de los dos le pateamos el trasero primero? Dijo confiada.

Deidara: Es una lástima matar a una mujer hermosa cuando podes estar con nosotros.

Sadara: ¿Y tener que ver tu cara todo el tiempo? No gracias. Respondió la Uchiha haciendo reír a Naruto y hervir a él artista de akatsuki.

Sasori: Debería agradecerte, es difícil hacer que se calle. Dijo el pelirrojo mientras Deidara está más furioso por el comentario de la mujer Uchiha sin pensar comenzó la batalla el artista saco de sus bolsas arcilla explosiva creando cientos de arañas que disperso-explota-y explotaron pero no les hizo daño porque el rubio creo 6 clones que los protegieron de las explosiones. Deidara usando más arcilla puso sus manos adelante y de sus bocas salieron humanoides hechos de esa arcilla que los atacan, Naruto creo 10 clones que cuando los contra atacaron al tocar a los humanoides explotaron con los mencionaron.

Deidara: Veamos cómo les va con mi chakra nivel C2. Usando más arcilla crea un dragón en cual sé subió que les envía proyectiles dirigidos a ellos mientras esta en el cielo volando, el rubio y la Uchiha esquivaron los explosivos, Sadara cambiando de táctica activo su manguekyo y hacia posiciones de manos.

Sadara: Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu(elemento fuego:Jutsu gran bola de fuego): Y de su boca sale una gran bola de fuego volviendo casi todo en cenizas a casi todos proyectiles Naruto termino con los últimos creando dos clones de sobras y usando el jutsu de transformación se convirtieron en muchos papeles bomba explotando los proyectiles, el duo de Akatsuki consigue a ver el doujstsu ganando su interés.

Deidara:¿ Otra Uchiha? El maldito de Itachi te dejo vivir, no importa ahora los misiles serán más fuertes-explota-. Dijo provocando explosiones más fuertes después que paso el humo lo único que se vio era un gran estomago de sapo en su interior en donde están a salvo Naruto y Sadara luego el estómago desaparece en una cortina de humo-terminemos con eso- dijo el artista molesto que se comió toda su arcilla creando una versión más grande de el mismo (Komura C4) Sasori se alejó, esa cosa es lo bastante fuerte como para destruir todo Uzu-Explota-Pero Sadara fue más rápida.

Sadara: Raiton: Kimibari Shibari (elemento rayo: pared de trueno): En eso formo una gran barrera de energía alrededor de la versión grande de Deidara que exploto pero la barrera contuvo la explosión-Maldición-pero no termino ahí, Naruto salió de la nada atrapándolo con la guardia baja rematándolo con un Rassengan acabando con él.

Naruto: Ahora es tu turno. Dijo señalando al pelirrojo que analizo toda la pelea saco un rollo y invoco una marioneta.

Konohamaru: Por un segundo vi mi vida pasar ante mis ojos al ver a ese gigante. Dijo recuperándose del susto..

Karin: Ahora entrara Sasori, lo raro es que puedo sentir un increíble chakra de esa marioneta. Pero todos ven a la pelivioleta algo sorprendida.

Shino: ¿Qué le pasa Anko-sensei?

Anko: Esa marioneta era antes conocida como el tercer Kazakage. Eso tomo por sorpresa a todos ahí.

Hinata: No puede ser verdad. No queriendo creer eso.

Ino: ¿Qui…quiere decir Anko-sensei que eso era el tercer Kazekage? Pregunto la rubia aterrorizada.

Sai: Lei sobre él, dicen que en la segunda guerra mundial ninja desapareció otros dicen que lo secuestraron por su kekei genkai, creo que estamos viendo a su asesino. Dijo mientras veían su pelea, el pelirrojo moviendo los hilos hizo que la marioneta atacara abriendo un brazo habían sellos que se convirtieron en miles de brazos que se acercaban rapidamente a el rubio y la Uchiha quienes los esquivaron sin problemas, Naruto creo 50 clones y atacaron a la marioneta que de sus dos brazos salieron guadañas y los convirtió en polvo.

Sadara: Raiton: Hiraisin: (elemento rayo: Dios del trueno): Libero una descarga eléctrica directa al pelirrojo que lo desvío poniendo adelante a la marioneta pero igual tuvo efecto en el haciendo que le afectara lo bastante pero volvió a mover los hilos haciendo que la marioneta abriera la boca haciendo que salga de ella arena en el aire tomo forma de triángulo apuntando contra el rubio y la Uchiha.

Sasori: Este jutsu fue porque el tercer kazekage fue llamado el más fuerte de Suna. En ese mismo momento aparece más arena que toma forma de un gran rectángulo que el triángulo choca con el rectángulo en eso la marioneta abrió una puerta donde debería estar el corazón hay un motor esparciendo chakra en ondas por el terreno.

Sasori: Satetu Kaihou. Y de la nada salieron de debajo de la tierra un gran espinero hecho de arena de hierro que se extiende a una gran distancia atrapándolos, pero luego desaparecen en una cortina de humo-siguiendo-Clones ¿Dónde están? Justo los busca rapidamente en ese momento la Uchiha aparece cerca de la marioneta por debajo de las rocas.

Sadara: _ **¡AMATERATSU!.**_ El fuego negro destruye rapidamente a la marioneta mientras desaparece el espinero, el pelirrojo esquivo el ataque contando sus hilos de chakra alejándose del rango del ataque ya había gastado demasiado chakra y de la nada Naruto aparece cayendo del cielo mientras un clon concentra una gran cantidad de chakra en su mano que está rotando después desaparece y el otro clon impulsa al original hacia el pelirrojo listo para terminar con esto.

Naruto: _ **¡OBAMA RASSENGAN!.**_ La gran esfera de energía impacta al pelirrojo consiguiendo derrotarlo. Luego el grupo se acerca a ellos y cómo imaginan seguro la ojiperla fue la primera en llegar con el rubio y la Uchiha que están acostados en el piso algo cansados por la batalla.

Hinata: ¿Naruto-kun, Sadara-chan están bien?

Naruto: No te preocupes Hinata-chan estamos bien. Respondió con una sonrisa mientras Ino y Karin les curaban las heridas.

Konohamaru: Así se hace Ni-san, les patearon el trasero. Dijo emocionado.

Anko: Se tomaron su tiempo-a lo que los dos asintieron siguiendo cambiando de tema-pero para reconstruir todo esto necesitaremos dinero.

Shino: Podríamos hacer misiones por un tiempo hasta juntar el dinero suficiente.

Ino: Es una gran idea, como dijo Naruto deberíamos ir primero al país de las olas a hablar con Tazuna-san. Todos asintieron por eso dándole la razón.

Sadara: También alguien tiene que quedarse por si vienen más de akatsuki.

Naruto: Es verdad, Sadara tú, Shikamaru, Konohamaru y Karin se quedaran, los demás mañana partimos a hablar con el viejo Tazuna. Más tarde luego de seguir conociendo más el que va a hacer su nuevo hogar el tiempo se fue rápido en este día largo llegando la noche el grupo tenía listo su campamento y estaban comiendo sentados alrededor de la fogata.

Sai: Muchas gracias chicas, la comida es deliciosa. Dijo el pálido sonriendo haciendo que la Yamanaka se sonroje.

Jim: Tienes razón, Naruto eres un hombre afortunado. Esta vez la ojiperla se sonrojo.

Naruto: Si lo sé, soy afortunado que Hinata-chan se fijara en un tonto como yo. Dijo el rubio sonriendo sentado al lado de su novia luego le dio un beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que el sonrojo de Hinata aumente.

Anko: Eh Baka ¿Por qué no nos dices de dónde eres así te conocemos mejor? Pregunto ganando la atención del joven Chikami que sentía que podía confiar en ellos así que les conto su historia (apartando la parte de que es el heredero de su clan).

Jim: Ya que insistes Psyco (Eso molesto a la pelivioleta pero lo dejo pasar porque tenía más curiosidad) Soy del país del hierro mi clan desde que somos niños nos entrena para el combate y el asesinato yo desde niño odie eso, un día entre nuestros rollos encontré el diario de mi antepasado Kenshin Himura mejor conocido como "Battussai el destajador", era amigo de tu bisabuelo Naruto el Uzukage, era un hombre con honor que peleo en la segunda guerra mundial ninja con los otros samuráis asesinando ninjas. Terminada la guerra volvió al país del hierro y rompió su katana con la cual derramo mucha sangre y la reemplazo con un Sakabatou (espada de filo inverso) yo por eso tengo uno como mi antepasado (mostrándoles el arma) luego Kenshin-sama desapareció él fue por el mundo como un vagabundo ofreciendo su ayuda al que lo necesite como expiación por pagar por los asesinatos en la guerra, eso me inspiro desde niño a defender lo que creía pero a mi clan no le gustó la idea, la aldea me llamo cobarde no lo aguante más eso asi que tome mis cosas y me fui. Termino su relato con voz triste.

Shino: Eso suena como si no te molestara.

Jim: De todos modos yo pensaba irme.

Ino: ¿Por qué viniste con nosotros?

Jim: Cuando Naruto me dijo que era un Uzumaki y su idea de reconstruir Uzu vi la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo y de tener una amistad igual a la de nuestros ancestros. Luego vio que el rubio apoyaba una mano en su hombro.

Naruto: Claro que sí, si los viejos eran amigos entonces nosotros también, necesito que me enseñes kenjutsu además necesitaremos más gente para que se corra la voz que Uzuhiogakure se levantara mejor que nunca. Dijo con una sonrisa como solo él puede decir ganando la confianza del samurái.

Anko: Solo no te enamores de mi soy demasiado para ti. Dijo con orgullo haciendo que el joven Chikami la vea.

Jim: Yo soy gente descente a mí no me gustan las mujeres locas. Respondió burlandose (si me preguntan, no debió decir eso) En ese momento Anko fue contra el armada con un Kunai persiguiéndole mientras el samurái huía son cara chistosa que solo Kenshin Himura tiene mientras escucha amenazas de muerte de una ilogica Anko.

Hinata: ¿Deberiamos detenerlos?

Ino: No, eso no lo hace divertido.

Shikamaru: Mendosuke ¿o es muy valiente o es un idiota? El grupo solo asintieron a su pregunta. Cuando termino la persecución todos se fueron a dormir, ya que Naruto y Hinata son novios compartieron la tienda, Shino se quedó vigilando solo se escuchaba el silencio.

¡Cry, cry, cry! Shino por alguna razón se sentía en familia (perdón si soy cruel, pero él es el experto en insectos así que está familiarizado).

Fin del cap 4 perdon me tarde más tiempo necesitaba inspiración en las peleas de Sasori y Deidara (Sasuke vs Deidara) y (Sasori vs Orochimaru) saque lo mejor de sus peleas, además quería ver a Sadara en acción y lo que puede hacer y Kenshin Himura es el héroe de un anime (Samurai x o Ruroni Kenshin) me parecio genial que tuviera una amistad con el Uzukage para tener algo en común, pero no es todo hasta el cap 5.


	5. Capítulo 5: ElNacimentoDeLosGuardianes

**Capitulo 5:**

 **El nacimiento de los guardianes**

Era muy temprano en Uzu no se podía negar que no era un lindo paisaje en el amanecer, en el bosque vemos a Jim que desde hace un tiempo comenzó a entrenar a Naruto en Kenjutsu usando su Kandai Kitetsu lo que el rubio no tiene de prodigio lo compensa con determinación están trabajando en lo básico, no negare que no le fácil al rubio dejando su arma aun lado comenzaron en ejercicios para ser más agiles y tener más flexibilidad el siguiente paso del samurái fue ver con lo que podía trabajar, sus puntos fuerte, débiles, etc así que pidió al rubio usar el Taju Kage Bushin no jutsu para ver cómo se las arregla solo usando taijutsu el rubio asintió luego el crea 20 clones todos armados con un kunai incluido el original comenzando la batalla que no tardo mucho pero Jim saco apuntes de lo que tenía para trabajar. Luego de un largo rato solo quedo en el campo un solo Naruto que tenía problemas para respirar mientras el samurái camina hacia el luego de su evaluación.

Jim: Nada mal, en resumen eres muy fuerte, tu resistencia y curación son mejores gracias al Kyubi sin olvidar que no te dejas llevar por la furia en una batalla que eso es fundamental, pero eres lento a la hora de hacer tus movimientos dejas muchos puntos abiertos donde atacar y tu agilidad es buena pero necesitas mejorarla.

Naruto: Gracias por deprimirme. Dijo con tono burlón.

Jim: No lo tomes tan mal, ya tengo una idea de dónde empezar hasta que vuelvan de la misión tendré tiempo suficiente para preparar tu entrenamiento. Respondió con confianza. Luego volvieron con el grupo llegando justo para la comida y para animar más al rubio que fueron hasta arriba al ver que su comida era Ramen y más porque Hinata lo hizo, todo iba bien hasta que una voz en su mente lo llamo.

Kurama: **Mocoso ¿Así que no vas a destruir la aldea de malagradecidos?**

Naruto: No, solo les estaría demostrando a esos ancianos que tenían razón, aunque odie admitirlo aun amo a esa aldea. En eso escucha las risas del Kyubi siguiendo- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Kurama: **No hay duda que ese idiota de Minato sabía lo que hacía al sellarme en ti.**

Naruto: Seguro que mis padres estarían furiosos si vieran como me trataron. Dijo con el humor bajo.

Kurama: **En eso tienes razón, conociendo a tu madre ya había destruido la sala del consejo con esos vejestorios dentro.** Dijo tragando grueso recordando a Kushina cuando estaba de mal humor.

Naruto: Me gustaría haber visto eso. Respondió riéndose para luego notar que su "socio" tenía una duda que lo molesta.

Kurama: **No entiendo como no me dejaste darle una lección a tu amiguita rosada después de lo que te hizo.** Dijo confundido poniendo un momento serio pero conociendo a su jinchuriki sabía la respuesta.

Naruto: No vale la pena, todo lo que sentía por ella ya se terminó, ahora soy feliz al lado de mi Hinata-chan. Respondió con una sonrisa.

Kurama: **Al menos esa te salió bien, cambiando de tema acepto entrenarlos, más les vale no perder mi valioso tiempo.** Dijo con tono arrogante en ese momento el rubio lo ve con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza.

Naruto: No eres tan malo como aparentas, nos vemos más tarde. Antes que el rubio se fuera el Kyubi desidió molestarlo.

Kurama: **Esta noche tú y tu novia no hagan tanto ruido que quiero dormir jejejeje.** Eso hizo que la cara del rubio se pusiera roja volteo enojado al Kyubi.

Naruto:¡Maldito Kurama, ya me la vas a pagar!. Y volvió a la realidad, más tarde ya estando listos con sus mochilas para el viaje en la entrada de Uzu los seis desaparecieron saltando de árbol a árbol. El equipo Kakashi y Taka ya estaban devuelta en Konoha de su misión con el clan Fúma dicho clan estuvieron preguntando por el rubio favorito de todos cuando le respondieron que no estaba se sintió una gran tención, la misión era de rango A pero nada que no pudieran controlar. En fin mientras estaban el en país de los campos de arroz encontramos al azabache que estaba caminando por el pueblo lo seguía la cerezo en un intento fallido de que se fijara en ella eso solo hizo que el azabache se molestara aún más.

Sasuke: ¿Fuiste tú verdad? Pregunto con tono serio habitual.

Sakura: No sé de qué éstas hablando Sasuke-kun. Respondió intentando desviar el tema entonces él la empujo contra la pared y siguió el interrogatorio.

Sasuke: _ **¡No te hagas la estúpida, sé que fuiste tú la que hizo que el dobe fuera desterrado!.**_

Sasuke: _ **¿Por mí?¿Acaso sabes lo que hiciste?**_ En ese momento llegan los demás que interrumpieron entonces volvieron a Konoha a dar el informe. Unos días después el equipo 7 y el equipo Guy (Guy fue enviado a otra misión por lo que son solo sus estudiantes) son llamados a la oficina de Tsunade.

Tsunade: Nos llegaron reportes de que un grupo de ninjas renegados están haciéndoles la vida imposible en el país de las olas.

Yamato: ¿Qué rango de misión es Lady hokage?

Tsunade: Es rango A, Tazuna les pagara cuando terminen la misión, pueden retirarse. Después de un Hai se fueron entonces el ero-sennin entra por la ventana como de costumbre.

Jiraiya: Vaya, estas más seria de lo que acostumbras.

Tsunade: Son ideas tuyas.

Jiraiya: Te conozco lo suficiente Tsunade-hime para creerme eso, que no tengas noticias del mocoso te preocupa.

Tsunade: Odio cuando tienes razón. Dijo la hokage derrotada por los hechos entonces Jiraiya se sienta en la otra silla cuando entran por la puerta Homura, Hotaru y Danzo más serios de lo común siguiendo-¿Se puede saber que los trae por aquí?

Homura: Hokage-sama le informamos que el jinchuriki del Kyubi ya ésta registrado en el libro bingo como criminal rango ss. Eso hizo saltar a los dos sannin muy enojados.

Tsunade: _ **¿Por qué hicieron esa gran estupidez?**_

Hotaru: Era un peligro para Konoha por eso ahora que esta desterrado se le considera un criminal rango ss.

Danzo: El Jinchuriki ésta en la mira de organizaciones como Akatsuki, hicimos lo mejor para la aldea.

Jiraiya: **¡Eso es mentira, Naruto lleva en si la voluntad de fuego fue el quien nos salvó!.**

Homura: Solo vinimos anunciarle eso Tsunade. Y con eso se fueron los tres, estaba tan enojada Tsunade que rompió el escritorio de un golpe el pervertido no estaba mejor ya que le tomo cariño al rubio como si fuera su nieto ¿Cómo culparlos por enojarse después que Naruto cambio sus vidas?

Tsunade: ¿Qué crees que éste haciendo ahora?

Jiraiya: Seguro estarán haciendo lo correcto. Volviendo con Naruto y compañía ya llegaron al país de las olas los 6 vieron que todo iba mejor desde que estuvo el rubio la última vez, Naruto y Hinata iban adelante del grupo ella estaba agarrado del brazo de su novio y los demás los seguían hablando sobre tonterías mientras fueron directo a la casa del constructor de puentes pasando por el nombrado "el gran puente Naruto" que tomo la curiosidad del grupo presente.

Sai: ¿Así que era cierto que le pusieron tu nombre al puente?

Naruto: No fue idea mía, el viejo Tazuna insistió.

Anko: ¿Ah enserio? Pues debiste dejar una buena impresión. Respondió la pelivioleta molestando a su "hermano" autoadoptivo (si se puede llamar así). Tiempo después llegaron a casa de Tazuna golpearon la puerta y la abrió Inari.

Inari: ¿Puedo ayudarlo?

Naruto: ¿Acaso te olvidaste de mi Inari?

Inari: _¡Naruto-nisán!._ Respondió dándole un abrazo al rubio (Estos dos sí parecen hermanos por cómo se llevan). Después todos pasaron hacia la sala donde están Tazuna y Tsunami que les gusto volver a ver al rubio, luego de presentarles al grupo, les dijo lo del destierro y lo de la reconstrucción de Uzu el constructor el puentes estaba enojado por ver que Konoha había caído muy bajo al desterrar al que salvo sus traseros, el joven constructor al ver el clima actual intento cambiar el tema mientras miraba al rubio y la ojiperla.

Inari: Te felicito Naruto-nisán tienes a una novia muy linda. Dijo sonriendo al rubio dicho comentario hizo que le ojiperla se sonrojara.

Naruto: Gracias Inari. Respondió sonriendo.

Tazuna: Me parece bien una gran idea que levanten Uzuhiogakure, ahora que están aquí ustedes pueden hacer una misión que pensaba pagar a Konoha por hacerla.

Ino: ¿Cuál es la misión Tazuna-san?

Tazuna: Hace un tiempo un grupo de ninjas renegados llegaron al país adueñándose del lugar les iba a pagar a Konoha 700.000 por la misión.

Anko: Nosotros podemos con eso y lo haremos por 500.000. A lo que el grupo asintió, Ino y Hinata se quedaron por si justo aparecen ahí, antes de irse el rubio se despidió de la ojiperla con un beso luego se fueron al pueblo, no tardaron en llegar luego de entrarse más en medio del pueblo vieron a los civiles escapando algunos los golpeaban mientras que otros robaban a los comerciantes comida y dinero eran un grupo de 10 ninjas renegados en total en ese mismo momento los mencionados se encuentran en la calle con el rubio y compañía sorpresivamente.

Naruto: Anko-onee tú y Shino encárguense de los 5 de la derecha, Sai tu y yo nos encargaremos de los otros. Los mencionados asintieron y luego de separaron en dos equipos los vieron en sus bandas que eran ninjas renegados de Kirigakure de nivel Jounin Anko y Shino estaban en desventaja porque eran más pero no fue un gran problema eso.

Grupo kiri: Hyoton: Kaze kori (Elemento hielo: Ráfaga de viento frio). Los 5 ninjas de kiri soplaron 5 ráfagas de hielo hacia ellos.

Anko: Elemento fuego: Tecnica del fuego de dragón. De la boca de la pelivioleta salió una gran bola de fuego contratacando el ataque frio derritiéndolo rápidamente, los ex -ninjas de kiri lo esquivaron separándose 3 por un lado y 2 por otro lado, la ex –estudiante de Orochimaru fue tras los tres mientras el Aburame combatía a los demás los 2 ninjas renegados los atacaron enviándoles shurinkens Shino los esquivo, teniendo suficiente acercamiento el Aburame contrataco enviando cientos de insectos a ellos que al contacto físico se alimentaron del chakra del enemigo no al punto de matarlos pero quedaron para una semana en el hospital. La pelivioleta creo dos clones de barro que combatían a los ninjas renegados a Taijutsu no duraron mucho tiempo porque retrocedieron.

Anko: Arte ninja: Manos de serpiente sombra oculta. Luego de extender sus brazos de sus mangas salieron muchas serpientes que no parecían terminarse que al atrapar a los ex –ninjas de kiri los inyectaron con veneno dejándolos inconsientes. Volviendo con nuestro artista pálido el no tuvo problemas con sus oponentes que están en el piso con algunas fracturas pero vivos Y el rubio luego de combatir con sus oponentes creo dos clones de sombra y usando la kata de los sapos de su maestro para eso, mientras bloqueaba los ataques encontró puntos ciegos notorios donde ataco usando poderosos golpes dejándolos derrotados. Ya reunido con el grupo que dejaron reunidos a los otros ninjas mercenarios inconcientes él rubio dejos a los últimos con los otros entonces vieron que aparecieron otros 3 que tienen el nivel de Guy (pero son más músculos sin cerebro) que tenían amenazadas a una mujer y sus hijos una chica de los hijos se puso en contra de los ninjas mercenarios y uno la golpeo tirándola al piso Naruto y el grupo iban a golpearlo pero Shino los detuvo y siguieron mirando. Cuando el sujeto iba a golpearla más fuerte de la nada un golpe envía al ninja renegado al piso lejos de la chica, entonces los ninjas renegados vieron de donde venía el golpe y vieron que están dos presencias delante de la chica la de la izquierda es una chica de 17 años su altura no pasa de 1M,60 cm de pelo blanco atado a una cinta que adornaban tres plumas atado en su cabello en una cola de caballo viste un traje de color azul con detalles dorados y una cinta purpura en su abdomen, usa zapatos de color azul oscuros tipo kung fu en los lados de su ropa usa mangas colgando de sus brazos lleva medias largas blancas así como las mangas y sus ojos son de color café lleva una espada de mango dorado con empuñadura purpura atado a su espalda. Y a su lado ésta un hombre de unos 20 años de un 1m 70 cm (fue el quien lo golpeo) de pelo corto y negro vestido con el traje de (Mousse de Ranma ½) pero de color verde y sin mangas usa sandalias kung fu lleva un cinturón con dos kunias especiales uno colgando en su cintura y el otro atrás de su espalda arriba ambos visten chalecos ninjas (como los chunin y jounin) pero esto son de color azul y en sus brazos izquierdo tienen atadas una banda ninja con el símbolo de un centro en medio de este ésta marcado por una línea cruzada.

(Llamaremos por un rato a los hermanos como kunoichi y shinobi).

Kunoichi: Y tú que decías que iba a causar problemas. Dijo sonriendo al shinobi sin dejar de ver a los ninjas renegados.

Shinobi: Onee-chan sabes bien que hace tiempo no me divierto con este tipo de payasos. Respondió entonces ven como los ninjas renegados se reunían para atacar incluyendo al que golpearon que se puso de pie muy enojado.

Ninja renegado 1:¿Quiénes son ustedes? Cambiando las miradas de los hermanos a serias.

Shinobi: Eso no te incumbe idiota, odiamos a los cobardes que golpean a las mujeres.

Ninja renegado 2: Estas muerto. Luego el hizo sellos de manos y los otros dos atacaban directamente a la chica los hermanos están tranquilos sin moverse.

Ninjas renegados: Elemento fuego: Cañón de fuego. Y de sus bocas salen tres potentes bolas de fuego que iban a ellos.

Shinobi: ¿Lista?. Pregunto a la chica que asintió.

Kunoichi: Elemento hielo: Prisión de hielo. De la nada creo un muro de hielo que los protegió, después la kunoichi tomando su espada y un segundo más tarde ésta detrás de los dos ninjas renegados envainando su espada cuando el mango toco la funda al envainarla los dos ninjas renegados cayeron inconcientes, mientras su hermano esta "divirtiéndose" mientras pelea con su enemigo.

Ninja renegado: Elemento aire: Oleada descomunal. Y de sus manos salieron disparadas una serie de olas de viento capaces de cortar muchas cosas, el Shinobi tomando sus kunais y en un movimiento rápido corto las olas de viento luego guardo sus armas y contraataco.

Shinobi: Puño de lobo blanco. Usando su velocidad ataco directamente al ninja rápidamente en su estómago y en su cara dejando al renegado otra vez en el piso luego lo dejo con los otros dos desmayados y después los hermanos voltearon a ver al grupo.

Shinobi: ¿Van a venir o no? Dijo ambos hermanos muestran sonrisas inocentes como si no pasó nada el grupo sigue confuso por lo que vieron pero fueron donde están los hermanos.

Naruto: Eso fue todo un espectáculo. Dijo con una sonrisa confiando poniendo su mano delante de ellos a lo que el shinobi respondió con un apretón de manos.

Kunoichi: No es gran cosa solo les pateamos el trasero, pero este baka (golpeando a su hermano en la cabeza)Siempre se deja llevar en las peleas. Luego el hermano la ve enojado.

Shinobi: **¿Onee-chan cuantas veces te dije que no hagas eso?** Dijo a su hermana a lo que los dos vieron riendo a Anko.

Anko: Me agradas chica, yo también tengo que vigilar a este baka -Dijo abrazando a Naruto siguiendo- de que no se meta en problemas. Eso hizo reír a los hermanos entonces el rubio y el grupo se presentan mientras dejan a todos los ninjas renegados a los aldeanos que se hacen cargo de ellos mientras ellos entran en la posada donde los hermanos se quedan ya en una de las mesas el Aburame hablo.

Shino: ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? Mientras los hermanos se veían y asintieron.

Kunoichi: Mi nombre es Maruhi Utagawa y el baka es mi hermano mayor Hiroki Hatane.

Sai: ¿Cómo pueden ser hermanos si tienen diferentes apellidos? A lo que Naruto y Anko asintieron.

Hiroki: Es que mi hermana es muy idealista, se le metió en la cabeza la idea de llevar el apellido de soltera de nuestra madre insistió tanto que al final cumplieron su deseo. En ese momento la pelivioleta tomo la palabra.

Anko: ¿Ustedes no son de aquí verdad?

Hiroki: Nosotros somos de muy lejos hace dos días llegamos y decidíamos que hacer hasta que esos idiotas aparecieron.

Shino: Ustedes dos no parecen ninjas mercenarios por como vimos en su batalla.

Maruhi: No queríamos ensuciarnos las manos con su sangre, nos volveríamos peor que ellos-entonces los hermanos les cuentan una parte de su historia sin ningún problema viendo que son de confianza luego el rubio les cuenta la del grupo ganando su interés.

Naruto: Seria genial tenerlos en el grupo, necesitamos a un experto en Genjutsu.

Hiroki: ¿Oye onee-chan tú no eres experta en eso? Pregunto confuso a lo que ella asintió entonces los dos hablaron entre sí, después de un rato volvieron al grupo con su desición.

Maruhi: Aceptamos ir con ustedes teníamos otros planes pero sus nombres son bien nombrados de dónde venimos, sería un honor. Dijo sonriendo a lo que ella y su hermano hicieron una reverencia luego de pagar su estadía en la posada y tomar sus mochilas listas siguieron al rubio y el grupo a casa del constructor de puentes, en el camino salieron los civiles agradecidos por salvarlos de los bravucones.

Posadero: **¡Hurra por los guardianes!.**

Civiles: **¡HUURRRAAAA!.** Tomando a los shinobis por sorpresa incluyendo a los hermanos.

Maruhi: ¿Es así todo el tiempo?

Naruto: No, pero puedo acostumbrarme. Respondió sonriendo.

Hiroki: Sin duda nos llevaremos bien. Les dijo a los muchachos mientras seguían caminando salían más gente agradecida entonces llegaron a la casa de Tazuna donde la ojiaprela abrazo feliz a su novio que correspondió el abrazo luego adentro el constructor de puentes, su familia y Ino vieron curiosos a los nuevos miembros que se unieron. Luego el Aburame les conto que la misión ésta cumplida y que los civiles se harían cargo de los ninjas renegados, Tazuna estaba satisfecho porque antes llegaron varios de sus asistentes de la construcción y le contaron que ese tema ya ésta solucionado. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era de noche luego de que entraron a comer y les contaron como los llamaron los civiles agradecidos a la familia afuera de su casa los shinobis armaron su campamento y todos fueron a dormir todos dormían excepto Naruto que no consiliaba el sueño pero no quería despertar a su novia que ésta a su lado pero ella tampoco podía dormir.

Naruto: ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir verdad Hinata-chan?

Hinata: No Naruto-kun, es que pensaba en Hanabi y Neji deben estar preocupados.

Naruto: Te entiendo, yo también extraño a Iruka-sensei, Tsunade-obachan, Shizune-nechan y Ero-sennin.

Hinata: Sé que los aprecias mucho.

Naruto: Si Iruka-sensei es como mi hermano mayor al igual que Shizune-nechan, Tsunade-obachan y Ero-sennin son lo más cercano a mis padres- Luego ve sonriendo a su novia siguiendo-te prometo que cuando hayamos arreglado todo en Uzu volveremos a Konoha a visitarlos. Termino de decir confiado haciendo que la ojiperla sonria.

Hinata: Es cierto Naruto-kun gracias.

Naruto: ¿Gracias porque?

Hinata: Por nunca rendirte y ser quien eres.

Naruto: De nada Hinata-chan. Después de un beso los dos se durmieron felices.

Fin del capitulo 5:Perdon es que tuve que acomodar los detalles para que todo encaje en el fic Hiroki y Maruhi son personajes mío y de una socia espero que les guste yo me divertí y espero que ahora entiendan los personajes los hice aparecen como hermanos para que haya más humor hasta el capitulo 6.


	6. Capítulo 6:Noticias Inesperadas

Capitulo 6:

 **Noticias inesperadas**

(Flash back Konoha: 2 semanas después de la noticia del destierro).

En Konoha encontramos que todo ésta muy tranquiló, demasiado tranquiló para su gusto, era como si faltara esa esencia que iluminaba a todos que solo el rubio podía dar sin eso el panorama se volvió aburrido. En la sala del consejo se ésta produciendo una reunión la noticia de que algunos de los hijos de los miembros del consejo se fueron con el rubio a la mayoría les gusto (Inoichi, Shikaku, Aburame y Asuma) Excepto Hiashi que estaba enojado y lo demostró.

Tsunade: Y eso es lo todo lo que se.

Hiashi: _**¿Cómo es posible que mi hija prefiere estar al lado de ese mounstruo que el orgullo del clan?**_

Danzo: Es un precio corto por el bienestar de Konoha.

Tsunade: **¡SUFICIENTE!** \- Dijo la hokage golpeando la mesa con una mano incomodando a todos siguiendo- Recibí una carta del Kazekage anunciando que se anula nuestra alianza con Suna cuando se enteró del destierro de Naruto. Eso tomo por sorpresa a los ancianos del consejo.

Himura: Tiene que haber una forma para que cambie de opinión.

Tsunade: Lo dudo, no se olviden que el Kazekage es amigo de Naruto así que no dudaría que no quiera una alianza con la aldea que por un capricho desterró a su amigo.

Shikaku: Lo más lógico sería permitirle volver a Naruto.

Hiashi: ¿Acaso estás loco? Si hacemos eso Konoha será el blanco de ataque de Akatsuki.

Choza: Estoy de acuerdo con Shikaku, Naruto es un buen muchacho, la viva imagen del Yondaime hokage que ha estado cuando lo necesitamos, lo justo es que vuelva.

Tsume: Todos conocemos al mocoso, después de lo que sus padres hicieron por nosotros al sella al Kyubi siempre se dijo que perdería el control, pero hasta donde vimos el uso su poder para protegernos.

Shibi Aburame: El verdadero problema es saber dónde ésta.

Tsunade: Eso nos ayudara a encontrarlos, mientras tanto enviare a Suna una propuesta de convocatoria al Kazekage reincorporar la alianza. Luego de eso la hokage se retiró de la sala acompañada por Shizune a su lado dejando discutir al consejo.

Shizune: ¿Usted cree que Naruto-kun intente vengarse de Konoha Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: Tenia la misma duda pero el pervertido me recordó quien es Naruto, ama demasiado a esta aldea para hacer algo así. Dijo sonriéndole a su aprendiz mientras iban a comer.

(Fin del flash back).

En la sala del consejo todos se habían Ido a excepción del amargado de Danzo, Himura y Hotaru.

Hotaru: Si esperamos más tiempo el jinchuriki puede regresar e interponerse en esto.

Himura: Es el momento de hacer el golpe de estado, si ese mounstruo regresa todo estará perdido.

Danzo: Dejaremos que pase esto por un tiempo luego ahí haremos nuestro movimiento. Luego salieron de la sala como si nada. Ya era de mañana en el país de las olas después de un buen desayuno y que Tazuna les pagara acordaron con el rubio que él y su familia irían a vivir ahí y mientras dirigirá la construcción les dijo a los trabajadores que estos aceptaron al momento como agradecimiento por su ayuda, el grupo ya estaba listos para partir.

Inari: No te fallaremos Naruto-nisán, puedes estar seguro.

Naruto: Sé que lo lograran Inari, Datebayo. Respondió con una sonrisa mientras lo despeinaba amistosamente entonces se despidieron de ellos y se volvieron a Uzu a paso normal con los nuevos miembros que no tardaron en llevarse bien en el grupo, entonces la rubia (no le dicen la reina del chisme por nada) inicio la conversación.

Ino: Maruhi-chan, Hiroki-kun ¿Nos pueden decir porque están viajando? Pregunto todo el grupo tenía curiosidad, luego de verse las caras la menor de los hermanos hablo.

Maruhi: De acuerdo Ino-chan, mi hermano y yo somos de Ruronigakure la aldea escondida entre los arboles es una aldea que no es tan conocida por las 5 grandes aldeas, nuestro padre ésta en el consejo antes de su reunión fui enviada a una misión cuando regresaba encontré a unos ninjas de otra aldea que estaban malheridos ya que estábamos cerca de la aldea los lleve al hospital donde los cuide a espadas de nuestro padre por un tiempo (una semana) cuando se recuperaron los ayude a escapar pero nos descubrieron ellos pelearon para protegerme pero los mataron eso no le gusto a nadie le gusto y menos al Rurokage que lo vio como un acto de traición nuestro padre no quiso hablarme por eso.

Sai: ¿Y tú Hiroki-kun? Entonces el hermano mayor siguió la historia.

Hiroki: Como dijo Onee-chan siguiendo-El consejo incluido el Rurokage estaban discutiendo como podían hacer para que Ruro sea reconocida en el mapa entonces arreglaron que tenga un matrimonio arreglado con la hija de otro miembro presente del consejo a lo que qué el Kage acepto, ese mismo día nuestro padre reunió al consejo del clan para contarles onee-chan y yo estábamos escuchamos justo afuera cuando dijo lo del compromiso entre y me negué porque mi prometida era una niña mimada justo estaba ahí así que se lo dije en su cara cosa que a nuestro padre no le gusto ni a esos vejetes del clan en la noche ya en la casa la familia tampoco ayudo entonces nuestro padre nos desterró subimos nuestros cuartos y guardamos nuestras cosas en nuestras mochilas ya listos salimos por las ventanas antes de irnos, fui al cuarto secreto y robe el contrato de los lobos ya lo había firmado, onee-chan tiene su contrato con los zorros luego de habernos ido tomamos un barco sin rumbo cuando encallo llegamos al país de las olas, pensamos en ir a Kiri como es el más cercano a ver si la Mixukage nos aceptaba como ninjas a su servicio, fue cuando nos encontramos con ustedes.

Naruto: Vaya, que historia.

Anko: Debe haber sido difícil para ustedes abandonar su aldea y a los que querían.

Maruhi: La verdad no, todos eran aburridos. Dijo restándole importancia.

Hiroki: Cierto, sobretodo esos ancianos del consejo-siguiendo-en mi opinión honesta al que iba a hacer mi suegro, prefiero comer tierra de por vida a tener que escuchar las quejas de la malcriada de su hija.

Hinata: ¿No estarás exagerando Hiroki-kun?

Hiroki: Eso quisiera, Onee-chan es un angelito a su lado y eso es demasiado. Dijo decidido.

Maruhi: **¡Oye!.** Dijo enojada mirándolo con los ojos blancos y entrecerrados luego el grupo en total se rieron al unisonio (al mismo tiempo). Más tarde se detuvieron cerca de un rio para comer unos momentos después vemos al rubio al lado del pálido pero el rubio estaba enojado Sai le hizo una de sus bromas/comentarios (que no hablare porque hay jóvenes leyendo esto), a pesar de eso consiguieron una buena pesca entonces encendieron una fogata y se sentaron a su alrededor a comer mientras hablaban.

Shino: ¿Qué tipo de rango son ustedes? Pregunto el usuario de insectos a los hermanos.

Maruhi: Antes de irnos de Ruro Oni-baka lo han promovido a Jounin yo soy Chunin.

Anko: Si quieren sobrevivir será mejor que se deshagan de esas cosas. Dijo la pelivioleta señalando los chalecos y las bandas mientras los hermanos la miraban.

Hiroki: Odio admitirlo pero tiene razón, si usamos esto tarde o temprano alguien nos reconocerá y vendrán por nuestras cabezas, es mejor que crean que estamos muertos. Los hermanos se quitaron los chalecos y las bandas alejándose un poco del grupo vieron que no había nadie alrededor pusieron los chalecos y bandas juntos y ya tomando distancia de ellos usaron papeles bombas para que se quemen haciéndolos polvo luego volvieron con el grupo a comer y hablaron como los llamaron en el país de los olas.

Ino: Me gusta, una organización con ese nombre necesita vestir de forma genial, de eso yo me encargo. Eso gano el interés del grupo.

Sai: Mientras seguiremos la idea de Shino-kun, juntaremos el dinero para las reparaciones. Dijo sonriendo.

Maruhi: Por nosotros no hay problema, Anko-chan nos dijo que habían amigos suyos en Uzu cuidándola ¿Creen que les guste la idea?

Anko: Conseguimos dinero, nos hacemos una buena reputación, nos vestimos de manera genial y pateamos traseros es el plan perfecto. Respondió la pelivioleta sonriendo.

Hinata: ¿Tu qué crees Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Ya ésta decidido-Respondió sonriendo poniendo su puño en alto siguiendo-desde este momento nace la organización "Los guardianes".

Grupo: **¡SI!.** Dijo el grupo imitándolo levantando sus puños en alto. Más tarde siguen su camino hacia el país de remolino. En la guarida de Akatsuki llego la noticia que dos de sus miembros fueron derrotados así que el clima no era el mejor.

Madara: Esto acelera mucho más nuestros planes ahora que Sasori y Deidara fueron derrotados.

Kisame: ¿Fue demasiado para ellos el jinchuriki del Kyubi eh? Dijo molestando:

Kakuzu: Más dinero para mí.

Hidan: Eso fue grosero Kakuzu. Entonces saco una estaca y se apuñalo el hombro opuesto (No me pregunten, ni yo puedo explicar todo).

Konan: Nos olvidamos que el traidor de Orochimaru y su perro faldero Kabuto están tras el Uchiha ahora que es más vulnerable.

Kisame: Es una lástima que una mujer hermosa como tu Konan hable así.

Konan: Ese no es tu problema. Respondió con tono serio pero sin mostrar emociones como siempre.

Madara: **¡Basta ya!,** la próxima vez que alguno se encuentre con el jinchuriki o sus aliados no los subestimen.

Zetsu: El jinchuriki solo no pudo matar a Sasori y Deidara, vi en la batalla y descubri que hay una Uchiha en el grupo.

Kisame: Así que mi antiguo compañero Itachi no mato a todo su clan, esto puede ser interesante, una buena reserva de chakra para mi espada Semehada. Dijo riendo maliciosamente.

Con Naruto y el grupo.

Ya estaban cerca de Uzuhiogakure pero había un problema el camino más corto cruzaba por Konoha así que tuvieron que desviarse a un pueblo cercano que vieron que estaba tranquilo cuando ellos ya estaban en el mientras caminaban disfrutaban del paisaje entonces Ino los detuvo en una tienda y dijo que los alcanzaría después vieron que el puerto estaba cerca así que para matar el tiempo fueron a ver que barco los llevaría cerca del país del remolino, el que estaba a cargo dijo que no habría barcos hasta mañana así que pasarían la noche en una posada cerca de ahí cuando vuelven todos ver a la rubia con una vena que se notaba a lo lejos tiene problemas intentando salir de la tienda con una gran bolsa que se trabo en la puerta Ino y la dueña de la tienda adentro hacían fuerza para sacarla, luego de un rato lograron sacarla el grupo mientras la veían todos con una gota en sus cabezas.

Maruhi: ¿Así es todo el tiempo?

Naruto: Si es así con eso, nos costara más reunir el dinero necesario. A lo que todos asintieron, luego de ayudarla cargando la gran bolsa llegaron a la posada en un cuarto el grupo ya estaba reunido ya que no había suficientes habitaciones decidieron que las mujeres compartirían una habitación y los hombres otra, ya que estaban ahí por orden de Ino que estaba ahí sonriendo.

Ino: Les dije que me haría cargo de conseguirnos vestimenta si vamos a ser una organización. Luego de la bolsa les lanzo un paquete a cada uno que lo atrapo y al abrirlo vieron que era una gabardina negra (Como la usa Nick Fury en la película Avengers: Los vengadores) solo que esta tenia adelante el símbolo del Ying y Yang al cerrarla.

Naruto: Hay que darte crédito Ino-chan, me veo genial. Dijo el rubio poniéndosela.

Anko: Ya era hora que te vistieras mejor que esa estúpida ropa que llevas siempre. Dijo la pelivioleta molestando a su hermano consiguiéndolo después de una discusión entre los dos por tonterías los hombres se fueron a su habitación con su nueva ropa más tarde salieron el rubio, la ojiperla, Ino y Maruhi aprovechando para comprar provisiones mientras conocían el pueblo que se veía humilde pero prospero, el rubio y la ojiperla iban tomados de las manos y las chicas miraban algo celosas pero felices por sus amigos.

Maruhi: ¿Hinata-chan desde cuando Naruto y tu son novios?

Hinata: Desde hace unos días. Respondió algo sonrojada.

Ino: Al fin este cabeza hueca se dio cuenta.

Naruto: ¿Ino porque dijiste eso? Dijo con la cabeza baja haciendo que las chicas se rieran por el momento.

Maruhi: Ustedes son de Konoha-A lo que los tres asintieron siguiendo-Entonces desde niños se conocían.

Hinata: Yo lo veía en la academia como nunca se rendía ante los problemas y querer el aprecio de todos, yo quería tener su voluntad luego esa admiración se convirtió en amor. Dijo la ojiperla feliz mientras el rubio la abrazaba.

Ino: Te diré algo Naruto, no la dejes ir.

Naruto: Te lo prometo, Hinata-chan es lo mejor que me paso en la vida. Respondió seguro como el solo puede decir después se dieron un corto beso mientras las dos chicas veían.

Ino: Ahh que tierno. Después de un rato ya era de noche ya reabastecidos de proviciones y de conocer el pueblo volvieron a la posada donde los demás los esperaban Sai y Shino estaban ahí hablando sobre su formación en la academia y RAIZ todo estaba normal hasta que se escuchó un grito de hombre que venía de las aguas termales mixtas Naruto, Sai y Shino fueron a ver y vieron que del baño en la parte de los hombres salía un pálido Hiroki con los ojos blancos y algunas cortadas no se explicaban porque estaba así pero luego vieron en la parte de los hombres había una serpiente de tamaño familiar que estaba clavada en el piso por una viga de madera luego ven a Anko salir vestida de la parte de las mujeres riéndose maliciosamente.

Shino: Adiós a las tranquilidad.

Sai: Estoy de acuerdo Shino-kun.

Naruto: Anko-onesan ¿Qué demonios hiciste? Dijo mientras la ve con los ojos blancos.

Hiroki: No me veas a mí.

(Flash back)

Él estaba tranquilo disfrutando de las aguas termales y pensaba en los sucesos que pasaron.

Hiroki (¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que ahora en Ruro nos deben estar buscando? Primero muerto antes que regresar. A ese idiota de mi padre le debe estar afectando la edad pare pensar en comprometerme con una mujer que actúa como una niña).

Pero después sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando escucho que algo se movía entonces el ve por todos lados luego escucha el mismo ruido más fuerte entonces ve que de la fuente se ve una onda sale listo para todo cubriéndose con una toalla atada a la cintura entonces de arriba de la pared que divide las partes entre hombres y mujeres de la nada aparece una gran serpiente que iba contra él.

Hiroki: **¡Ahhhh!.**

No entendía de donde salió pero no dejaba de atacarlo causándole las cortadas pequeñas, por un momento pensó que iba a morir sin pensarlo usa el Mokuton clavándola en el piso con la viga.

(Fin del flash back).

Luego los 4 hombres ven como la pelivioleta se cae al piso riéndose como loca, el rubio soltó un suspiro al ver como se divierte su hermana volviendo locos a sus víctimas.

Naruto (Viejo, lo que le espera a Jim-sensei).

En Uzuhiogakure en ese momento.

- **¡Achuuuu!-** Estornudo sorprendiendo al grupo que estaba entrenando y se habían instalado en las casas que seguían en pie.

Sadara: ¿Qué fue eso Jim-kun? Pregunto mientras entrenaba Taijutsu con Konohamaru.

Shikamaru: Mendosuke, seguro fue Anko-sensei habrá hecho alguna de sus bromas. Dijo mientras estaba acostado mirando al cielo.

Karin: ¿Quién será el infeliz muerto que tuvo la suerte de meterse en su camino?

Konohamaru: Quien sea, no quiero estar en su lugar. Entonces volvieron a la práctica.

Volviendo a las aguas termales:

Hiroki: **¿Naruto porque no me dijiste que viajábamos con una psicópata?** Pregunto el Hatane enojado al rubio.

Sai: Cálmate Hiroki-kun. Dijo consiguiendo calmarlo luego vieron que Anko se puso de pie pasándole un poco la risa.

Anko: Debieron ver su cara, fue divertido, En la frente del rubio había una pequeña vena Sai, Shino y Hiroki se quedaron viéndola aun riéndose luego los cuatro hombres soltaron un suspiro con la cabeza baja por lo costosa que salió esa broma (Y ahora tendrán que pagar por los daños hechos).

Hiroki: Mejor me voy a la habitación a cambiarme antes que pase otra cosa. En eso se fue al cuarto que compartía con los muchachos a vestirse dejando a los cuatro ninjas ahí, entonces el rubio voltea y ve a Anko.

Naruto: Te pasas Anko-onesan.

Anko: Ah vamos, solo fue una broma. Dijo sin tomándole importancia mientras volvían con los demás que no sabían que paso vieron que la ojiperla y las chicas estaban en una mesa tomando una taza de té cuando los vieron.

Ino ¿Qué rayos era todo ese escandaló?

Shino: Que Anko-sensei intento volver loco a Hiroki asustándolo con una de sus invocaciones en las aguas termales.

Maruhi: Es típico de Oni-baka que no acepte una broma. Dijo como si nada.

Naruto: Es que Anko-Onesan hace bromas pesadas.

Anko: No es mi culpa que no tenga sentido del humor. Dijo haciéndose la ofendida.

Ino: Es una gran idea ir a las aguas termales, nos vemos después. En eso se fue la rubia con Hinata y Maruhi.

Anko: Si no puedes con el únetele. Dijo la pelivioleta siguiendo a las chicas a las aguas termales mientras los muchachos se quedaron se sentaron en otra mesa y pidieron algo de comer, unos momentos después ven que el Hatane bajo y cuando los vio él fue con ellos y pidió algo de comer.

Naruto: Vaya forma tienes para conquistar a las mujeres. Dijo el rubio burlándose.

Hiroki: No sabes cuánto te odio ahora mismo. (No lo culpen, hablamos de Anko Mitarashi después de todo) Respondió haciendo que el rubio y el pálido se rían, Shino soltó una que otra risa humanamente, eso fue inesperado pero bueno luego el Hatane se unió a la risa mientras se sentaba a en la mesa. Ya habiendo llegado su comida cambiaron de tema, hablaron sobre cuál sería el siguiente paso ahora.

Naruto: Cuando estemos de vuelta en Uzu tengo que entrenar Kenjutsu con Jim-sensei para dominar el arma de mi clan. 

Shino: Yo voy a usar mis insectos para ubicar los demás cuartos secretos, aún hay que ver muchas partes Tazuna-san debe estar ahí pasado mañana ahí con sus constructores, con nuestra ayuda incluida para reconstruir tardarían menos tiempo.

Hiroki: Puedo ayudarlo con eso, gracias a mi keke genkai aumentaría el tiempo de construcción.

Sai: Por cierto Naruto-kun ¿hablaste con quien nos va a entrenar?

Naruto: Dijo que no habría problema, es algo gruñón pero acepto.

Kurama: **¡EHHH!.** Dijo el Kyubi como si hubiera sido insultado.

Hiroki: Me gusta, no puedo esperar a tener una buena pelea, hasta ahora solo encontré a presumidos sobrestimando su fuerza.

Shino: ¿Escuchaste de Akatsuki?

Hiroki: Solo rumores.

Naruto: Créeme, son muy reales. Luego le cuentan sobre el ataque de Pain contra Konoha y el destierro, El Hatane estaba tranquilo al enterarse que estaba enfrente al jinchuriki del Kyubi.

Naruto: Lo tomaste muy tranquilo saber que soy el Jinchiriki del Kyubi. A lo que Sai y Shino asintieron.

Hiroki: Lo que me parece patético es que después de que salvaste sus traseros te hayan hecho eso. Dijo enojado.

Shino: No fue todo el consejo la hokage, Jiraiya-sama, Shizune y nuestros padres se pusieron en contra de esto.

Hiroki: Esa aldea aún tiene gente valiosa.

Naruto: Solo regresaremos si Tsunade-obachan nos necesita, no confió en esos ancianos (Sobre todo en Danzo). Ese entusiasmo típico de él hizo sonreír a sus amigos. Luego volvieron las chicas y todos se fueron a descansar para mañana seguir su camino.

Fin del cap 6:pensaba que este capitulo necesitaba algo de que reírse, Orochimaru ya tiene más interés en tener en sus manos a Sasuke para usarlo como contenedor pero antes de eso pienso hacer que se encuentre el Team 7 y Taka con Naruto y sus nuevos amigos en el próximo cap.


	7. Capítulo 7: Doton y Suiton clase A

Capitulo 7:

 **Doton y Suiton clase A**

A pasado una semana desde que volvieron de el país de las olas también vemos que Tazuna y su familia como lo acordaron sin olvidar de los constructores pasado ese tiempo con la ayuda de grupo han podido sacar los escombros y comenzaron con las reconstrucciones por decisión del grupo comenzaron por el hospital en caso de que llegara un ataque enemigo estarían listos para todo, todo el grupo estaba en algo: Shikamaru analizaba los mapas en la biblioteca para descubrir los cuartos secretos escondidos en Uzu, Karin y Ino entrenaban con los rollos de curación de chakra para mejorar sus recursos médicos, Hinata entrenaba con Anko usando su Juken la pelivioleta noto muchos puntos descubiertos pero la ojiperla mostraba mejoras rápidamente, Hiroki estaba con Shino y el constructor ayudando el usando el Mokuton y el Aburame usando sus inseptos detectaba los daños en las casa y lugares que eran escombros si eran seguros para los constructores que les ahorraron tiempo, Sai había encontrado buenos paisajes en el bosque para dibujar, Maruhi y Konohamaru practicando su ninjutsu mientras presionaban a el Sarutobi hasta el desmayo, literalmente se desmayó (pobre chico, pero hizo buena amistad con Maruhi). En otro lado del bosque en un espacio más amplio y despejado encontramos a Naruto entrenando con su katana bajo la supervisión de Jim, al principio le costó pero su nivel mejoro al nivel chunin en su dominio del Kenjutsu, después de un rato cayó al verde césped agotado.

Jim: Te felicito, has mejorado en tan poco tiempo. Dijo mientras se acerca al rubio.

Naruto: ¿Que puedo decir? Tengo que esforzarme para ser un mejor Uzukage.

Jim: Naruto aprender Kenjutsu toma tiempo y paciencia, esto no es tomar una katana y actuar como si fueras un maestro matando a personas eso cualquiera lo hace sin pensar, desde mi punto de vista es protegerá los que no se pueden proteger.

Naruto: ¿Es por eso que usas una Sakabatou como la del viejo Himura?

Jim: No es solo por algo sentimental, mi bisabuelo debe haber odiado matar en la guerra por eso eligió el Sakabatou para poder proteger a las personas y a la vez sin matar a los que amenazaban.

Naruto: Suena como un gran sujeto. El viejo Uzukage sabia elegir a sus amigo.

Jim: En eso tenes razón, en cambio nosotros somos unos vagos en comparación con ellos. Luego se vieron y se rieron, después de entrenar un poco más volvieron a la aldea que todo mejoraba algunas casa ya ha sido levantadas justo el par se encontró con el constructor de puentes.

Naruto: Hola viejo, parece que no les costó mucho empezar la construcción.

Tazuna: Gracias a sus amigos hemos reducido el tiempo de trabajo pero como Uzu es tan grande tomara como dos años terminar de reconstruirla.

Jim: Podemos buscar gente que necesite empezar de nuevo, hay muchas aldeas pequeñas que son abusadas por mercenarios y ninjas renegados. En eso llegan los demás del grupo que lograron escuchar.

Anko: Es una buena idea, eres más inteligente de lo que pareces.

Jim: ¿Debo tomarlo como un cumplido? Pregunto a la pelivioleta.

Anko: Que no se te suba a la cabeza. Respondió como si no le importara.

Konohamaru: Dejen el coqueteo para cuando estén más solos-no termino de hablar porque la pelivioleta le hizo una cortada no profunda a una de sus mejilla enviándole un kunai haciendole salir sangre.

Sai: Nunca entenderé muchas cosas. Susurro al Nara que estaba a su lado.

Shikamaru: Ya somos dos, escuchen hay otra misión disponible. Respondió por susurro mientras habría un mapa de las aldeas tanto grandes como pequeñas.

Ino: Jim-kun tiene razón, debe haber gente que sepa que Uzu ya se ésta reconstruyendo.

Sadara: ¿Entonces quién va a ir esta vez?

Naruto: Sadara, tú, Jim-sensei, Hiroki y Maruhi vienen conmigo, los demás se quedaran para proteger a la aldea y ayudar al viejo Tazuna y los constructores. Dijo anticipándose a todos.

Anko: Siempre sin pensar las cosas, no tienes remedio Baka.

Hiroki: Por mi bien, tal vez encontremos una pelea en la misión.

Maruhi: **¿ES que acaso tu solo piensas en peleas?** Lo regaño la hermana.

Hiroki: **Mira quién habla blanca (así le dice a veces de cariño por su pelo) la semana pasada te peleaste con Anko-chan mientras volvíamos con ellos por el último dango, tres días después te peleaste con Karin-chan porque pensó que le robaste una foto del Uchiha.** Entonces la pelirroja lo agarro de la camisa enojada.

Karin: **Tu sabes quién fue el que lo hizo, será mejor que hables o te ira mal.** El mueve la cabeza y ve a Konohamaru asustado temiendo por su vida, entonces vuelve a la pelirroja.

Hiroki: No me asustas cabeza de tomate. Dijo.

Karin: _**¿COMO ME LLAMASTE BAKA?**_ Dijo a punto de in contra el pero Naruto intervino agarrándola por un brazo.

Hiroki: Si se quién es pero no soy un soplón (maldita sea, van a matarme). Justo entre ellos de la nada aparece Shino.

Shino: ¿Qué fue lo que me perdí? Pregunto asustando a la pelirroja separándolos a una distancia norma.

Hinata: ¿Por qué le habrá dicho eso a Karin-chan? Pregunto susurrándole a su novio al oído.

Naruto: No tengo idea, pero gracias a Shino se evitó una crisis. Respondió a su novia. Luego la pelirroja se calmó lo suficiente para hablar. 

Karin: Cuando seguía a Orochimaru el tenía muchas guaridas para escapar para evitar que lo atrapen en donde ésta la mayor cantidad de gente es en Otogakure son ninjas reclutados de otras aldeas pero también hay gente inocente encerrada que las usa para sus experimentos.

Anko: _**Ese maldito bastardo, me asegurare de que pague por todo lo que hizo.**_

Naruto: Cálmate Anko-Nee, te prometo que cuando se dé la oportunidad de pelear con ese bastardo harás que se arrepienta de todo. Dijo calmando a la pelivioleta.

Shikamaru: Como decía, escuche que en Hoshigakure tienen problemas, al parecer hay mercenarios de nivel Jounin que amenazan al Hoshigakure Naruto tú me dijiste que fuiste ahí con el equipo Guy una vez.

Naruto: Si es cierto, conocí a un ninja llamado Sumaru él y yo compartiamos el sueño de ser Kages de nuestras aldeas también conocí a su madre Natsuhi ella y yo derrotamos al Sandaime Hoshikage que se implanto "la estrella" él había matado a su antecesor, después destruimos "la estrella" porque los que entrenaban con ella tarde o temprano morían por sus efectos, él ya debe ser Hoshikage. Dijo sonriendo recordando a su amigo.

Anko: Entonces ya ésta decidido, irán al país de los osos-Luego miro al rubio siguiendo-trata de no hacer problemas ese es mi trabajo. Dijo mostrando su orgullo.

Naruto: Si como no. Respondió luego los mencionados para la misión se fueron a preparar un rato después ya estaban listos los cinco en la puerta de Uzu al lado de la ojiperla y la pelirroja listos para irse.

Karin: Más te vale regresar primo o iré yo misma a buscarte. Dijo la pelirroja burlándose.

Hinata: Ten mucho cuidado Naruto-kun.

Naruto: No te preocupes Hinata-chan ya verás que regresare, es una promesa. Dijo el rubio luego de darle un beso en los labios a su novia en eso los cinco se fueron saltando entre los arboles entonces las dos chicas regresan a la aldea, Karin fue al hospital y la ojiperla fue con Anko y Ino a entrenar.

En Konoha en ese mismo momento:

En la oficina de Tsunade estaba reunidos el equipo 7 incluyendo a Yamato y los dos miembros de Taka esperando la misión.

Tsunade: Su misión es ir a Hoshigakure la aldea escondida entre las estrellas en el país de los osos.

Kakashi: Escuche que Naruto fue con el equipo Guy una vez pero no fue incluido en la misión.

Tsunade: El me pidió que lo incluyera (Si lo hizo, la soborno sino miren el anime en la saga de Hoshigakure) al parecer hay unos mercenarios de nivel Jounin así que la vida del Hoshikage corre peligro.

Sasuke: Si el dobe pudo con eso entonces no será nada para mí. Dijo Sasuke con arrogancia.

Sakura: Es cierto . Intentando haciéndose notar (¿Cómo alguien puede caer tan bajo? Enserio).

Yamato: ¿Lady-hokage hay algo más que debamos saber?

Tsunade: Eso es todo, partirán en una hora pueden retirarse. Una hora más tarde ya estaban en camino al país de los osos pero Naruto y su grupo les llevaban mucha ventaja porque iban en un barco para evitar cruzarse con ellos y llegar más rápido, entonces los cinco dejaron sus uniformes de "Los guardianes" en el camarote que compartían para usarlos cuando lleguen Sadara y Maruhi estaban hablando cosas de mujeres mientras Jim ésta en posición de loto meditando, Naruto le contaba a Hiroki como fue su aventura en Hoshigakure la última vez, en eso ven que llega una oficial.

Oficial Yukyo: Disculpen-eso hace que los cinco la vean estaba nerviosa siguiendo-Sabia que eran ustedes.

Naruto: ¿Nos conoces? Pregunto mirando al Hatane que estaba igual de confundido.

Maruhi: Nosotros nunca la vimos.

Oficial Yukyo: Déjenme explicarle, hace unos días regrese a mi casa con mi familia en el país de las olas cuando esos ninjas renegados nos atacaron, en ese momento los vi que nos salvaron después escuche que los nombraron "Los guardianes" estoy muy agradecida por lo que hicieron por mi gente y yo. Dijo haciendo una reverencia el grupo regresando el gesto hizo lo mismo. Ahí el rubio le conto que Uzu estaba en reconstrucción y que buscaban a personas que necesiten comenzar de nuevo o que estén en peligro que ahí tendrán un hogar.

Oficial Yukyo: Sería un honor que mi familia y yo ir a vivir a Uzuhiogakure, cuando regrese de este viaje le daré la noticia a mi familia todos tienen miedo de enfrentarse a esos ninjas y mercenarios que se aprovechan de nosotros.

Naruto: Ya no tendrán que temer todos serán bienvenidos, te pido si puedes correr la voz a quien puedas para que se enteren. La oficial asintió y se fue al cuarto del capitán para dar su informe, dejando al grupo felices.

Sadara: Ya tenemos una admiradora. Dijo sonriendo.

Jim: Tú lo has dicho, además es muy linda.

Hiroki: Cuidado con que Anko-chan escuche eso. Dijo molestando.

Naruto: Ya déjenlo en paz.

Maruhi: Me agrada Anko-chan es muy simpática. Dijo viendo a su cómplice malintencionada.

Hiroki: Tienes razón blanca, cuando volvamos le pediré una cita conmigo.

Jim: **¡No permitiré eso!.** Dijo sin pensar en eso ve las caras siniestras de sus amigos que al verlas se sonrojo de la vergüenza.

Sadara: Les dije que se pondría celoso, ahora paguen. Dijo la Uchiha en señal de victoria mientras recibía dinero del grupo.

Maruhi: Jajaja valió la pena ver su cara. A los que los demás asintieron mientras pagaban la apuesta y veían al samurái avergonzado.

Naruto: Animo Jim-sensei, no hay nada de qué avergonzarte. Dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Hiroki: Cierto, deberías estar feliz además te apoyamos. Luego de ver que decían la verdad eso hizo sentirse mejor al samurái.

Jim: Ustedes son unos idiotas. Respondió sonriendo entonces los cinco se rieron al unisonio. Días después llegaron al puerto antes de bajar se despidieron de la oficial Yukyo y siguieron el viaje a pie no les tomaría mucho, como mucho llegarían a la tarde así que aprovecharon para hablar de que ideas tenían para el futuro, sueños, etc. Sin darse cuenta llegaron a Hoshigakure, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a la torre del Hoshigakure era igual a la de Konoha solo que de color azul oscuro y verde con el símbolo de una estrella al entrar vieron al Hoshikage que reconoció al rubio sin su banda de Konoha.

Hoshikage: Ha pasado mucho tiempo cabeza hueca. Dijo acercándose al rubio.

Naruto: Lo mismo digo Sumaru. Respondió igual de burlón y entonces se abrazaron felices de verse.

Sumaru: La última vez que te vi Naruto llevabas esa banda de Konoha. Después de pasar a su oficina y que el rubio les presentara a su grupo sin olvidar lo del destierro el humor del Hoshikage se fue por el piso.

Sumaru: Malditos sean esos ancianos, no les declaro la guerra solo porque tú nos ayudaste, desde que derrotaron al Sandaime Hoshikage y "la estrella" fue destruida volvimos al entrenamiento común, después de un examen a todos nuestros ninjas se comprobó mejoras, no solo físicas sino que un tiempo descubrieron su kekegenkai y con el tiempo nuestras afinidades elementales.

Maruhi: No exagerabas baka en nada que nos dijiste.

Jim: Hoshikage-sama venimos de misión, sabemos que hay mercenarios que atentan en contra suya.

Sumaru: No negare eso, nuestros ninjas son fuertes pero carecen de experiencia les falta aprender mucho, por eso pedí ayuda a Konoha pensando que enviarían a Naruto y su equipo pero después de lo que te hicieron no les pagare.

Hiroki: ¿Cuánto les iba a pagar Hoshikage-sama?

Sumaru: Acorde con la Hokage en 600.000 ryus.

Maruhi: Tiene que ser una broma, nosotros haremos la misión por 400.000 y asegurar éxito. A lo que el grupo asintió.

Sumaru: Esta bien, con la condición de que seamos aliados si Uzuhiogakure se reedifica sería una gran oportunidad.

Naruto: Dalo por hecho, datebayo. Luego de un apretón de manos para asegurarlo el Hoshikage les conto cuando iban a atacar. Era de noche y la aldea ésta celebrando una fiesta para celebrar el fin de la opresión de Sandaime Hoshikage, los ninjas de Uzu (Naruto, Sadara, Jim, Maruhi y Hiroki) estaban cerca de Sumaru pero vestían como los demás civiles para mezclarse entre ellos, de pronto se apagaron las luces asustando a los civiles para después aparecen diez ninjas mercenarios cuatro atacaron a Sumaru pero fueron interceptados por Jim bloqueando los kunais con su sakabatou y Naruto con su Kunai luego aparecen los demás rodeándolos.

Hiroki: Ya era hora que aparecieran ahora si habrá fiesta.

Ninja renegado 1: (Los llamare por sus números para que no sea aburrido) mejor cuida tus palabras idiota, sino quieres morir.

Sadara: Podemos hacer esto de dos formas: 1-Se van de aquí se olvidandose de su misión para que les pagaron o 2-mi favorita, les pateamos el trasero, ustedes terminan en prisión con tanto dolor que sentiran mientras duermen.

3: ¿Y lo harás tu sola preciosa o necesitas a tus dos coristas para cuidarte?

Maruhi: jajaja te vas a comer tus palabras. Dijo desenvainando su espada.

1: **¡MATENLOS!.** Entonces atacaron en grupos de dos al rubio y su grupo.

Sadara: La segunda elección será. Dijo mientras activa su doujuts la atacaron de frente pero de la nada se detuvieron, cayeron en un genjutsu del Sharingan luego ella apareció en su dimensión y los golpeo a una velocidad increíble, cuando disperso el genjutsu ellos cayeron nockeados.

Jim estuvo evadiendo los ataques de los mercenarios cuando los dos lo atacaron con cadenas con púas de la nada desapareció ante sus ojos él estaba arriba de ellos tomando su Sakabatou los golpeo en sus manos rompiendo sus dedos y después choca sus cabezas para que no sufran más.

Maruhi demostraba mucha habilidad con la espada como la de un prodigio entonces 6 la ataco con dos espadas sin piedad ella no tuvo problemas usando su destreza corto las espadas en un punto fijo para luego rematarlo con una patada. 7 vino detrás de su compañero con un kunai ella choco su espada girándola alrededor trabando el brazo con el kunai y con su mano manó libre acumulo chakra tipo Suiton formando una esfera que envío a su oponente a su estómago.

Maruhi: **Suiton: Rassengan.** Su técnica impacto haciendo que el mercenario caiga no al nivel de matarlo pero para quedar en un hospital por un tiempo.

Hiroki se divertía con 8 y 9, sabían cómo recibir un golpe porque volvían por más, 8 y 9 lo atacaron por diferentes lados el envaino sus kunais y hizo lo mismo que su hermana, acumulo chakra tipo Doton con una mano dejando inconciente al mercenario 8 se acerca lo suficiente al noveno.

Hiroki: **Doton: Rassengan.** Dijo mandándolo con su compañero ambos desmayados. El rubio vio eso y estaba impresionado.

Naruto (Es genial, hicieron una variación del Rassengan usando Suiton y Doton yo no me quedare atrás) Penso mientras peleaba con 1 y 10 que lo atacaron con un jutsu combinado.

1: Doton: Misil-dragón de tierra. Entonces apareció una gran cabeza de dragón de tierra y de su boca disparaba proyectiles de tierra.

10: Katon: Misil-dragón de fuego. El mercenario dispara de su boca un fino haz dé fuego que se combina con la técnica de su compañero haciéndola más fuerte dándole al rubio, creen que tuvieron éxito pero luego ven que desaparece en una cortina de humo. El original ésta detrás de ellos mientras dos clones acumulan chakra en sus manos creando dos esferas luego lo impulsa hacia los mercenarios después desaparecen.

Naruto: **Fuuton: Rasserengan.** Impacto su técnica en ambos mercenarios que terminaron volando aterrizando con el resto de sus compañeros. Ya reunidos los 5 fueron recibidos por Sumaru los demás ninjas y civiles aplaudiéndolos por salvarlos.

Maruhi: Deberíamos dedicarnos al espectáculo. Dijo burlándose.

Naruto: ¿Maruhi-chan que cosas dices? Respondió mientras levanta su brazo hacia atrás tocándose la nuca luego siguieron con la fiesta, ya era muy tarde así que después de irse los civiles Sumaru les presto una casa con suficientes habitaciones para ellos luego todos estaban descansando en sus casas. Ya era de mañana y el rubio y sus amigos salieron a comer a un restaurante para suerte de Naruto el especial era Ramen, no era tan bueno como el de Ichiraku pero no importo, sus amigos habían comido como mucho dos platos pero al ver al rubio comer seis platos estaban imprecionados.

Jim: ¿Cómo puede comer todo eso y aun así respirar?

Maruhi: Debe ser muy fuerte para comer a esos límites.

Hiroki: Menos mal que no dejamos que el Hoshikage pague o no lo creería.

Sadara: No tiene remedio. Dijo a lo que los otros tres asintieron soltaron un suspiro.

Naruto: **¡VENGA OTRA RONDA DE RAMEN ABUELA!.** Dijo feliz.

Abuela: Esta bien. Y comenzó a preparar.

J.M.H.S: _**¿EHHHH?**_. Después de pagar la cuenta que ya se imaginaran que tan costosa será se encontraron con el equipo 7 y Taka que no los vieron con buenos ojos.

Sasuke: ¿Qué haces aquí dobe?

Naruto: No es de tu incumbencia. Respondió con semblante serio.

Sakura: **¿Baka cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Sasuke-kun?** Entonces el rubio ve a la cereso.

Naruto: Por lo que veo sigues arrastrándote esperando que Sasuke te mire ¿no es verdad Sakura? Lo dijo burlón ese comentario molesto a la cereso haciéndole perder la poca paciencia que tiene.

Kakashi: Naruto, Tsunade-sama nos dijo que si te encontrábamos volvieras con nosotros a Konoha, sino usaremos la fuerza.

Naruto: Deja de hablar como si fueras mi padre Kakashi, tu eres el que menos debe opinar. Dijo volviendo a su semblante serio.

Yamato: Basta Naruto no estas siendo razonable-fue detenido al ver a los amigos del rubio caminar adelante listos para pelear.

Maruhi: ¿Qué no oyen idiotas? No dejaremos que se lleven a nuestro amigo.

Sadara: ¿A quién eligen como oponentes?

Hiroki: Jim tu encárgate del payaso de la espada, onee-chan del pelo corto.

Jim: De acuerdo, tu encárgate del peli gris, Sadara-chan tu del grandote pelirrojo Naruto- fue interrumpido por el rubio.

Naruto: Tengo cosas que hablar con mis compañeros de equipo. Luego se separaron por su lado dejado al equipo 7 reunido la cereso empezó la batalla atacando a toda velocidad con un puño que Naruto lo esquiva como si nada, intenta de nuevo pero falla y sigue intentando.

Naruto: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Solo eres una bestia sin control. (Él sabía que caería en eso) Y eso paso, la cereso ataco sin control, cuando bajo la guardia el rubio de una tremenda patada la envío volando contra unos árboles dejándola inconciente.

Naruto: Como dije, solo es una bestia sin control. En eso el emo Uchiha activo su Manguekyo Sharingan luego los dos combatieron a Taijutsu Sasuke saco su espada Naruto contrarresto eso con un kunai ambos chocaron pero el rubio consiguió desarmarlo lo agarro de un brazo a su antiguo compañero y lo mando a volar hacia arriba.

Sasuke: **¡CHIDORI, MILLAR DE AVES!.** Creo un chidori y cae apuntando al rubio con él para apuñalarlo.

Naruto: Fuuton: Rafaga de aire comprimido. Luego que acumulo una gran cantidad de aire presiono fuerte su estómago liberando dicha cantidad de aire a una gran potencia interceptando la técnica raiton y haciendo perder el equilibrio a Sasuke enviándolo al piso pero se levanta y recupera su espada en ese momento libera su sello de maldición.

Sasuke: **¡CHIDORI EISO (Lanza puntiaguda del millar de aves)!.** La lanza de rayo se acerca a una gran velocidad a Naruto que creo dos clones de sombra uno intercepta el ataque y los otros los envía al monte Myoboku que están en posición de loto absorbiendo energía natural cambiando a modo sennin haciendo que el original entre en modo sennin usando su velocidad mejorada lo ataca con un poderoso golpe enviándolo contra unos árboles, después Sasuke se levanta con problemas.

Sasuke: ¿Crees que eso me dolió? Eres patético.

Naruto: _**Lo dice quien traiciono a su aldea a sus amigos, a mí para ir con Orochimaru, mataste a Itachi tu propio hermano solo por tu maldito orgullo ¿Quién es el patético ahora?**_

Sasuke: **¡YA CALLATE MALDITO DOBE, NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME QUE HACER, TU ERES UNA BASURA!.**

Naruto: Tienes razón, soy basura pero al menos yo tengo a mis amigos que están cuando los necesito. El emo Uchiha perdiendo la paciencia libero el sello de maldición nivel 2 y creando otro chidori pero negro con el chakra del sello entonces fue contra el rubio que lo esperaba esquivo en el último momento el chidori desapareciendo luego aparece detrás suyo el emo volteo y fue recibido por un poderoso golpeo que lo envió al Uchiha contra una pared pero el azabache se pone de pie rápidamente.

Naruto: No regresare a Konoha a menos que Tsunade-obachan o Ero-sennin me necesiten, te recomiendo que dejes el odio porque mientras te controle no serás nada. Por supuesto el azabache no escucho y no aguanto eso.

Sasuke: **¡Maldito dobe aún no he acabado contigo!.** Dijo siguiendo a la pelea.

El samurái estaba combatiendo a Suijetsu a espada a su lado Suijetsu parece un aprendiz por como esquivaba sus cortes, entonces hizo sellos de manos.

Suijetsu: Suiton: técnica de los poderosos brazos de agua. Eso incremento la musculatura de sus brazos haciendo sus movimientos más fuertes, pero no sirvió contra el ex-heredero del clan Chikami que uso una de las técnicas de su antepasado.

Jim: Ryu kan sen: Luego el samurái corrió hacia él y gira en 360 grados mientras gira desenvaina su sakabatou y lanza un corte de abajo hacia arriba luego el queda apoyado de la rodilla derecha mientras que su otra pierna esta flexionada al piso luego extiende su arma hacia el cielo siguiendo el movimiento se pone de pie y envaina su sakabatou entonces voltea y ve que el cuerpo de Suijetsu se convierte en agua siguiendo- Tal como esperaba, el jutsu de hidratación. Luego de un rato Suijetsu aparece en el mismo lugar regenerado.

Suijetsu: Eres bueno, creí que no había samuráis cerca pero igual no podrás hacerme daño con eso ni siquiera es una katana.

Jim: No deberías subestimas a tu oponente. Luego Suijetsu corre a él atacándolo con la enorme espada al samurái que concentro chakra en su sakabatou tomándola de su mango un segundo después bloqueo el ataque de Kubikirobocho predecía sus ataques de alguna forma, entonces el portador de Kubikiribocho vuelve a atacarlo con la mencionada pero el ruroni la esquiva fácilmente.

Suijetsu: ¿Por qué no puedo darte ni siquiera un golpe?

Jim: Eso es fácil, leí sobre los 7 espadachines de la neblina tu eres el portador de Kubikiribocho, se nota que eres fuerte para poder manejarla por su peso, pero es grande lo que significa que solo puedes moverla de manera horizontal y vertical haciendo lentos tus movimientos.

Sadara: ¿Te diviertes Jim-kun?

Jim: El chico es bueno, sus movimientos son fuertes pero lentos ¿y tú?

Sadara: Es más fuerte de lo que se ve, parece como si estuviera poseído por un demonio (si se dieron cuenta, Jugo uso el sello de maldición convirtiéndose en un monstruo, así que no es tan razonable como lo normal).

Jugo: Jajaja, voy a matarte te hare pedazos jajaja. Dijo riendo con una sonrisa de loco.

Sadara: Que atractivo. Dijo siendo sarcástica siguiendo-apuesto a que les dices eso a todas las chicas. Entonces el pelirrojo crea unas ventosas delante de su cuerpo que son cañones donde se acumulan esferas de energía cerca de la mujer Uchiha a poca distancia pero Sadara que ya tenía activado su Manguekyo Sharingan impresionando al equipo 7.

Jugo: _ **¡MUEREE!.**_

Sadara: **¡Kamui!.** Y ella abre un agujero negro que absorbe el ataque de Jugo luego el agujero negro desaparece.

El Hatane combatía con sus kunais especiales tenía problemas con el peligris que también usa kunais pero podía seguirle el paso pero estaba feliz mientras pelean.

Kakashi: Si no van a dejar que Naruto y los demás regresen con nosotros a Konoha por las buenas será por las malas. Dijo mientras subía su diadema mostrando su Sharingan.

Hiroki: No esperaría menos del famoso ninja que copia, si enserio son amigos de Naruto deberían respetar su decisión de no volver, no sé qué paso ahí pero me importa. Luego el peligris hizo sellos de mano.

Kakashi: Katon: Jutsu gran bola de fuego. De la boca del peligris lanza una gran bola de fuego que va directo hacia el Hatane que cambia de ofensiva a defensiva.

Hiroki: Doton: Jutsu muralla de corriente de tierra. De su boca expulsa lodo que va creciendo volviéndose una dura capa de tierra que lo protege de la bola de fuego en eso hace sellos de manos siguiendo-Doton: Jutsu Misil-dragón de tierra. Entonces aparece una cabeza de dragón que bolas de tierra hacia el ninja que copia que contraataca.

Kakashi: Doton: Destrucción de rocas. De la nada aparecen rocas que son lanzadas que interceptan el ataque.

Con Maruhi tenía una dura batalla contra el ex-anbu ella atacaba con su espada mientras que él se protegía con su piel endurecida (Doton: Lanza de tierra) ambos mostraban gran nivel pero no dejaban de impresionar.

Maruhi: Fuuton: Fulopa: Elemento viento: impacto. Entonces envía un impacto de viento que parecía que afectaba aun si lo bloqueaba.

Yamato: Mokuton: Muro de bloqueo de madera. El creo un escudo resistente que bloqueo la técnica de la usuaria del hielo, después contraataco siguiendo- Suiton: Disparo de cañón. En eso dispara varias bolas de agua hacia la peliblanca que usa otro truco bajo su manga.

Maruhi: Hyoton: Ráfaga de viento frio. Ella sopla una ráfaga de aire frio que contraataca deteniendo el ataque Suiton congelando las bolas de agua hasta que se desintegran. Ya reunidos el equipo 7 y taka para reagruparse igual que el rubio y su grupo.

Hiroki: Terminemos con esto, Doton: Lodo resbaladizo. Luego aparece un lodo que se esparció hacia donde están pisando el equipo 7 y Taka.

Sadara: Mi turno: Raiton: Asesino eléctrico. La mujer Uchiha libera una descarga eléctrica que afecta al equipo 7 dejándolos desmayados luego Suijetsu y Jugo toman al equipo 7 y se retiran dejando a Naruto y su grupo algo cansados.

Maruhi: Apartando al emo arrogante y la pelirosa frentona los demás me caen bien, espero que con eso entiendan tu decisión.

Naruto: Si Kakashi-sensei no vale la pena el capitán Yamato es algo serio pero no es mala persona. Dijo sonriendo.

Sadara: Ahora entiendo porque Itachi hizo bien en confiar en ti para cuidar de Sasuke, pude ver que ésta en la oscuridad y eso no es bueno, necesita una lección.

Naruto: Aun así es mi amigo y sé que es estar en la soledad, le prometí a Itachi-nisán que lo protegería, ese es mi camino ninja. Luego el grupo se va a la posada a descansar, después de la batalla se lo merecen.

Fin del capítulo 7: Bueno, lo hice la pelea de Jim y Suijetsu ésta basada en el capítulo 6 de Ruroni Kenshin Kenshin vs Sano ya que Suijetsu y Sano usaban espadas grandes decidí aprovechar eso, no me pregunten, me costó pensar en cómo poner a los oponentes de Naruto y el grupo, seré honesto, me asuste cuando Karin iba a matar al Hatane a veces me divierto tanto que olvido de todo, deberían darle una medalla a Shino por esto, ojala les guste, sino pues no me importa lo que piensen, yo me divierto haciendo estos fics y sé que hay fans que les gusta.

Pd: Intentare acomodar y escribir los capítulos que faltan pero me tomara algo de tiempo, tengo una vida también pero lo terminare este proyecto.


	8. Capítulo 8: Regreso a Uzu

Capitulo 8:

 **Regreso a Uzu**

Después de una noche de sueño y que el Hoshikage les pago lo acordado ellos comían un desayuno ligero y cuando digo ligero conociendo a Naruto hablo de cuatro platos de ramen dejando a sus amigos sin habla.

Maruhi: No es humano.

Sadara: ¿Cuánto más puede comer?

Jim: Ustedes dos- señalando a los hermanos siguiendo-en la misión hicieron la técnica del Yondaime Hokage. Eso gano el interés del grupo.

Naruto: Eso fue increíble ¿Cómo hicieron para dominarla?

Hiroki: En Ruro llego el rumor que el Yondaime Hokage creo el Rassengan algunos no lo creyeron pero nosotros sí.

Maruhi: Si el rumor era verdad significaba que nosotros también lo haríamos, tardamos dos años entrenando en secreto mejorando nuestra afinidad de chakra, en de Oni-baka es Doton y la mía es Suiton. Tiempo más tarde logramos hacer la técnica pero aún nos falta dominar el jutsu.

Sadara: Ese es un jutsu clase A, escuche que Jiraiya-sama también lo aprendió.

Naruto: Así es, ero-sennin fue quien me enseño el Rassengan.

Jim: ¿No tienen dudas o miedo que en Ruro aprendan esa técnica?

Hiroki: No lo creo, antes de irnos tomamos las motas que hacíamos mientras progresábamos y las quemamos para que esos idiotas las usen. En eso la peliblanca asintió a su comentario.

Naruto: Eso fue inteligente, mucho poder puede cambiar a uno. Luego de pagar la cuenta se fueron llevando vestidos sus uniformes de "Los guardianes" siguiendo la conversación. A la tarde estaban en la entrada de Hoshi con sus mochilas listos para irse la aldea estaba agradecida por ayudarlos, en eso el Hoshikage les hablo.

Sumaru: Hasta la próxima Naruto.

Naruto: Lo mismo digo Sumaru, si necesitan ayuda serán bienvenidos en Uzu. Dijo sonriendo. Luego de un abrazo se fueron despidiéndose de la gente volviendo al camino por donde llegaron tomaron un barco para llegar más rápido. En Konoha ya habían pasado unos días que volvieron el equipo 7 y Taka de su fracaso en el país de los osos estaban en Latorre de la Hokage que estaba sentada en su asiento y parada a su lado esta aprendiz Shizune.

Tsunade: _ **¿Cómo es posible que no pudieran hacer la misión a la cual nos pagaron?**_ Dijo confundida.

Kakashi: Tsunade-sama encontramos a Naruto pero no estaba solo, lo acompañaban otras 3 personas dos de ellos eran de nivel Jounin y el otro era un Samurai, él dijo que solo regresaría a la aldea si solo usted o Jiraiya-sama los necesitaban.

Sakura: Ese Baka desagradecido debería estar agradecido de que le permitan regresar. Dijo enojada apretando sus puños.

Sasuke: Maldito dobe ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle a un Uchiha que ésta bien y que ésta mal?

Tsunade: _**¡SILENCIO!.**_ Dijo haciendo que todo se callen siguiendo-¿Y qué fue lo que pasó luego?

Yamato: Tratamos de razonar con el pero los que estaban con el combatieron con nosotros.

Tsunade (Naruto debe seguir enojado, no lo culpo ¿Qué estará tramando hacer?) Pensó apoyando su cabeza arriba de sus manos.

Yamato: También hay un rumor sobre una organización de mercenarios, no se sabe en donde y cuando apareció pero se hacen llamar "Los guardianes".

Tsunade: ¿Creen que estén relacionados con Akatsuki?

Kakashi: No lo sé, lo mejor sería saber más sobre ellos. Luego se fueron dejando solas a la Sannin y a su asistente.

Shizune: ¿Tiene miedo de que esa organización vaya tras Naruto-kun Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: No lo sé Shizune, ya teníamos problemas con Orochimaru y Akarsuki.

Shizune: No se preocupe, Jiraiya-sama dijo que Naruto-kun esta con personas que lo quieren y protegerán. Dijo intentando tranquilizar a la Hokage.

Tsunade: En eso tienes razón, ese idiota no se equivoca cuando se trata de Naruto. Dijo asintiendo a esa lógica. El rubio y compañía habían llegado a la entrada de Uzu cuando entraron caminando vieron que la construcción iba muy bien, también vieron que muchas personas aparte de la familia de Tazuna y sus constructores que están viviendo ahí, no era la cuarta parte de la aldea pero era un progreso, cuando llegaron más adentro de la aldea el rubio se separó del grupo y se fue a toda velocidad para ver a su novia (No me pregunten, es Naruto después de todo) siguieron caminando una cara conocida, era la oficial Yukyo.

Yukyo: Me alegro de verlos. Dijo sonriendo.

Sadara: ¿Así que no perdiste el tiempo?

Yukyo: Hice lo que me pidieron, cuando volví al país de las olas corrí la voz y muchas personas estuvieron de acuerdo en tener un nuevo comienzo.

Jim: Los veo luego ah por cierto, bienvenida a Uzu. Dijo el Samurai mientras se alejaba las chicas lo vieron alejarse.

Maruhi: ¿Y a ese Baka que le pasa? Pregunto confundida ella y Yukyo no sabían la Uchiha hablo luego de un suspiro.

Sadara: SI él vive por ella pero también ¿No es en esa dirección en donde vive Anko-chan? Las chicas entendieron luego comenzaron una conversación típica de mujeres, luego de un rato Yukyo se dio cuenta de que alguien faltaba.

Yukyo: ¿No estaba aquí nadie más?

Maruhi: Si ese debe ser el Baka de mi hermano ¿A dónde se fue? Luego la Uchiha ve al lado de ella que hay una nota que la toma y la lee.

" **Me aburrieron con su conversación me voy a casa a descansar, vigilen a mi hermana que no se meta en problemas".**

 **Hiroki.**

Eso hizo molestar a la usuaria del hielo, haciendo un pequeño berrinche mientras Yukyo y la Uchiha solo la veían.

Sadara: ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Maruhi: Hay veces que es grosero, es difícil creer que sea el mayor. Dijo enojada.

Yukyo: Así son los hermanos mayores, mis Aniki lo hacen todo el tiempo. Dijo Yukyo teniendo razón entonces siguieron con su conversación. En otra parte de Uzu vemos a Naruto feliz al lado de Hinata que sonreía al estar con su novio mientras están en el bosque la lado de un hermoso rio ambos están sentado comiendo manzanas de un árbol mientras el rubio le contaba todo lo que paso en el viaje incluyendo la aparición del equipo 7.

Hinata: ¿Crees que Tsunade-sama este bien?

Naruto: Eso espero, me alegro que Ero-sennin ésta ahí para cuidarla, sin olvidarnos de Shizune-nee.

Hinata: Mi padre no debe estar feliz de que me fuera de Konoha con ustedes.

Naruto: ¿Acaso te arrepientes de haberme acompañado?

Hinata: No es eso, es que me siento culpable, mi madre se habría descepcionado por dejar a Hanabi sola.

Naruto: No te culpes Hinata-chan tu madre hubiera querido seguro verlas felices a las dos. Dijo abrazándola, eso funciono porque en la cara de la ojperla se vio una linda sonrisa que dirigía su novio.

Hinata: Perdóname Naruto-kun por preocuparte.

Naruto: No hay nada que perdonar, yo te amo y siempre estaré ahí para ti. En eso ella le dio un beso y siguieron disfrutando del hermoso paisaje del bosque.

Dos días más tarde habían llegado más personas a Uzu para empezar sus nuevas vidas algunas se ofrecieron a ayudar con la construcción mientras que otras limpiaban los terrenos que eligieron donde serían sus hogares, Shikamaru fue enviado a una misión a Suna para acordar detalles de la alianza acompañado por Ino y Shino, la pelivioleta estaba feliz en Uzu habían abierto un nuevo puesto de Dangos y era mejor no cruzarse en su camino, Sai ésta en el bosque entrenado usando su tanto con Jim que usa su Sakabatou ambos entrenaban un poco para mejorar su técnica, Karin y Hinata se han estado llevando mejor, ambas se volvieron amigas ambas tenían algo en común, cierto rubio les había cambiado sus vidas para bien sin olvidar sus conocimientos de enguentos curativos eran buen tema de conversación y el mencionado Naruto esta con Hiroki en otra parte del bosque, el Hatane le ensañaba el Rassengan usando su afinidad elemental, el rubio estaba impresionado luego Naruto le mostro su Rassengan dejando igual de impresionado a su amigo. De la nada escuchan un fuerte golpe que era cerca de donde están así que fueron a ver, al llegar vieron a Maruhi enojada y a su lado a Konohamaru adolorido tocándose su cabeza donde tiene un gran chichón al verlos el rubio y el pelinegro decidieron intervenir.

Naruto: ¿Qué demonios les pasa? Escuchamos un grito y vinimos a ver que era. Dijo separándolos agarrándolos por los brazos, el rubio detenía a Konohamaru mientras que el usuario del Mokuton detenía a su hermana enojada.

Konohamaru: _**¡La culpa es de ella-**_ Señalando a Maruhi siguiendo- _ **me ayudaba a entrenar en genjutsu y cuando por fin me concentro me ataco!.**_

Hiroki: ¿Es cierto eso blanca?

Maruhi: Este tonto se quedó dormido mientras le explicaba el entrenamiento, y por eso se merece el golpe que le di.

Naruto (Oh viejo, estos se parecen a Oba-chan y ero-sennin, siempre peleando).

En Konoha en ese momento:

-¡ _ **ACHUUUU!**_ **-**

Tsunade: ¿Qué te pasa pervertido?

Jiraiya: Llámame loco pero alguien habla de nosotros. Dijo mientras entraban a una taberna.

Volviendo al bosque en Uzu:

Hiroki: ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos que no los podemos dejar solos?

Naruto: Si parecen como si fueran novios. Entonces los dos menores se sonrojan al escuchar eso.

K y M: _ **¡NO DIGAN TONTERIAS!.**_ Les gritan a sus hermanos enojados y haciendo que sus cabezas sean más grandes asustándolos luego los más grandes los sueltan y los jóvenes se fueron de vuelta a la aldea como si nada paso dejando al rubio y el pelinegro compartiendo una idea en sus mentes.

Naruto: ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo verdad?

Hiroki: Si y lo prohíbo. Dijo firme Luego se fue caminado seguido por el rubio.

Naruto: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Hiroki: Lo que oiste, Maruhi tiene prohibido tener novio es muy joven para eso. Dijo molesto mientras entrenaban lanzando kunais y Shuriquens en un blanco.

Naruto: Cálmate Hiroki, no es para tanto. Luego él se sentó en el verde césped.

Hiroki: Esta bien, no quiero que le pase nada desde que nos desterraron es lo que me queda de mi familia. Dijo derrotado sentándose en el césped.

Naruto: Te comprendo, si algo le pasara a Hinata-chan, Karin o Anko-nee yo no sabría qué hacer, pero no hay que tener miedo ahora todos somos una familia. Dijo al escuchar eso el Hatane se sintió mejor luego los dos al escuchar sus estómagos gruñir los dos se ponen de pie y regresan a la aldea a comer.

Hiroki: ¿Sabes? Si ellos se vuelven novios no quisiera saber que se siente tener de cuñada a Anko-chan.

Naruto: Si eso pasara yo descansaría de ser víctima de sus intentos de ataque cuando se enoja. En eso los dos se ríen un rato de eso.

Hiroki: Dime Naruto ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo más feliz?

Naruto: Eso sería Hinata-chan sin dudas.

Hiroki: Eso es lo que pensaba ¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta? Pregunto curioso.

Naruto: Desde el ataque de Pain a Konoha, el me inmovilizo de la nada Hinata-chan apareció y me dijo sus sentimientos, antes de irme de Konoha me di cuenta que yo también la amo.

Hiroki: Fue necesario un ataque para descubrir que la amabas. Dijo con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza.

Naruto: Jejeje, tienes razón. Dijo sonriendo.

Hiroki: Yo nunca haría eso para conseguir novia. Dijo restándole importancia.

Naruto: Ya te llegara indicada. Respondió dándole codazos en las costillas.

Hiroki: Estas loco, tengo mal trato con las mujeres.

Naruto: ¿Por la prometida con la que tenías que casarte?

Hiroki: Exacto, tengo la sensación de que tarde o temprano mi padre nos encontrara.

¿: ¿Quién podría ser tan terco para seguir con esa tontería? Al escuchar eso los dos voltean y ven a Jim acercándose.

Naruto: Jim-sensei tiene razón.

Jim: Solo llámenme Jim, no es necesario tanto respeto me hace sentir viejo. Dijo modestamente.

Hiroki: No discutiré eso, tanto respeto me molesta.

¿: Ya oyeron al anciano. Luego los tres voltean y ven a la pelivioleta llegando.

Jim: Ya me preguntaba cuándo aparecerías.

Anko: Ahhh, no puedes dejar de pensar en mí. Dijo Anko burlándose.

Jim: Si tú lo dices Psico-chan. Dijo sin pensar en eso vemos al samurái escapando de una furiosa Anko que tenía un Kunai en su mano amenazándolo mientras el rubio y el pelinegro los ven con dos gotas en sus cabezas.

Hiroki: Estos dos sí que se quieren, aunque no lo admitan. El rubio solo asintió luego los dos se fueron a comer ramen dejando al Samurái y a su perseguidora que discutían en el proceso. EN ese momento en una base en Otogakure encontramos al Sannin de las serpientes debilitándose mientras trabajaba en la mejora de sus experimentos de la nada su seguidor aparece.

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama se debilita cada vez más, necesita un contenedor antes que llegue el tiempo límite.

Orochimaru: No renunciare a poseer el Sharingan, aunque odie admitirlo es verdad.

Kabuto: ¿A quién tiene en mente para que sea su nuevo contenedor?

Orochimaru: Hay una mujer que tiene un Kekei genkai especial en Amegakure, será la más indicada para usar.

Kabuto: Yo iré a Ame a capturarla. Y de la nada se fue.

Fin del capítulo 8: Ojala les guste, me tarde pero voy a seguir escribiendo ¿Qué problema traerá Orochimaru si la captura? ¿Quién será esa mujer con el Kekei genkai especial? ¿En que se verán metidos en esto Naruto y su grupo? Hasta el capítulo 9 no tengan miedo en dejar sus comentarios si son buenos o malos me ayudan a mejorar.


	9. Capítulo 9: Decisiones

Capítulo 9:

 **Desiciones**

En la entrada de Amegakure la aldea escondida entre la lluvia se ve que un clima deprimente siempre lloviendo, de la nada vemos que llega una mujer de unos 25 años, bastante linda de pelo azul que lo adornaba una flor hecha de papel, vestía una capa azul con nubes rojas y calza sandalias ajustadas en su mente recordaba los sucesos que tuvieron lugar en Konoha, luego mucho antes de eso recordó la muerte de uno de sus amigos que los protegió en ese momento ella no pudo evitar caer de rodillas mientras lloraba su perdida aunque haya sido hace mucho tiempo. Luego de desahogarse ella recordó cuando Naruto derroto a Pain y encontró a Konan y Yahiko en su escondite y de alguna forma como sabe Naruto cambio sus vidas luego se puso de pie con una pequeña sonrisa y siguió su camino hasta llegar la entrada de un edificio que usaban como base en sus inicios como Akatsuki pero que convirtió en una casa (Que sea de un grupo de mercenarios no significa que no tenga tiempo para sí), Luego de acomodarse y relajarse escucho un ruido un rio cercano al ver por su ventana y vio que era una chica de unos 15 años casi tan alta como ella, de pelo negro y largo atado a una cinta adornada con tres pequeñas flores naranjas, vestía un kimono negro con rosas rojas y una banda con el símbolo de Amegakure atado a su cintura la misma chica estaba ahí arrodillada poniendo flores en el rio mientras ve cómo se las lleva la corriente en eso voltea y ve a la peliazul a su lado.

¿: A pasado mucho tiempo desde que volviste a visitar Ame Konan-nee.

Konan: Es verdad Horuko, es que he estado ocupada.

Horuko: Te conozco Konan-nee ¿Lo extrañas verdad? Por eso esto aquí. Dijo algo deprimida entonces de la nada aparece el Sapo sennin.

Jiraiya: Es feo ver a una linda chica triste.

Konan: Hola Jiraiya-sensei. Dijo con tono frio.

Horuko: Hola Jiraiya-sama. Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Jiraiya: Hola Horuko, me alegro que estén bien. Luego en la casa la chica más joven fue a traer te dejándolos hablar.

Konan: ¿Cómo me encontró? Entonces el pervertido hizo su supuesta pose.

Jiraiya: **¡Porque soy el terror de los criminales, el legendario Sannin de los sapos Jiraiya-** No termino de decir eso porque uno de sus sapos los interrumpió apareciendo a su lado.

Gamasho: ¡Oye ero-sennin!.

Jiraiya: _**¡GAMASHO YA TE DIJE MUCHAS VECES QUE NO IMTERRUMPAS CUANDO HAGO MI POSE!.**_ Dijo enojado mirándolo con ojos blancos y con una vena que se nota en su frente. Luego los dos ven a la peliazul con una pequeña risa.

Jiraiya: Salió justo como lo planeaba, gracias por tu ayuda.

Gamasho: De nada. Luego desapareció en una cortina de humo.

Konan: Sigues siendo infantil Jiraiya-sensei.

Jiraiya: Pero conseguí una linda sonrisa eso ya es una victoria. El ambiente se sintió tenso entonces se acercó a la peliazul ya hablando enserio siguiendo-sé que extrañas a Nagato y Yahiko yo también los extraño.

Konan: Fuimos engañados después de la muerte de Nagato, pero el idiota de Naruto de alguna forma nos salvó.

Jiraiya: El mocoso tiene esa habilidad de cambiar a las personas. Dijo orgulloso de su ahijado en eso vuelve Horuko con té y galletitas. En Uzu todo mejoraba a un paso normal, ya pasaron 3 meses y casi la cuarta parte de la aldea estaba reconstruida sin olvidar el hospital que ya se usaba se habían 4 personas que se ofrecieron para convertirse en ninjas médicos bajo el entrenamiento de Karin y Ino son algo exigentes pero vale la pena por los resultados no al nivel de ninjas pero para ayudar a los civiles eran de mucha ayuda así que dieron el entrenamiento al nivel básico. Anko estaba en el bosque entrenando con Hinata ya que tenía problemas para respirar, los rumores en Konoha eran ciertos que la formación de la pelivioleta era difícil pero la peivioleta no es de rendirse.

Anko (Justo como pensaba, el problema es que su estilo es que ésta adaptado para los que tienen afinidad elemental Doton pero su afinidad elemental es Suiton tiene agallas, eso no se discute el tonto tiene buen gusto). Volvió a la realidad al ver a la ojiperla acostada en el césped agotada siguiendo-Suficiente por hoy mocosa. Cuando volvió a tener energía se sentó al mientras la pelivioleta camina hacia ella.

Hinata: Anko-sensei le agradezco por ayudarme a entrenar. Dijo mientras recupera algo de aliento.

Anko: Si no es nada. Respondió restándole importancia pero había una duda que la molestaba en su mente siguiendo-Eres la viva imagen de tu madre. Eso tomo desprevenida a la ojiperla.

Hinata: ¿Usted conoció a mi madre? La pelivioleta luego de suspirar le respondió.

Anko: No es algo que me guste hablar pero si, cuando el desgraciado de Orochimaru se fue dejándome yo era una mocosa para ese momento en Konoha todos me tenían miedo.

Hinata: Igual a Naruto-kun.

Anko: Exacto, yo estaba bajo la protección del Sandaime Hokage por eso comprendo al gusano (Naruto), en fin yo estaba en el campo de entrenamiento y unos idiotas me atacaron pensé que iba a morir, pero apareció tu madre y les pateo el trasero a esos idiotas luego me llevo a tu casa me curo mis heridas y me trato como su hija, era amable y tímida como tú. Dijo mientras recordaba.

Hinata: Papa nunca me dijo nada de ella, solo tengo recuerdos borrosos.

Anko: No te ofendas pero tu padre es un cabeza hueca, (Ja, vaya novedad) En eso se ríen un rato las dos siguiendo-Por eso quise entrenarte, es mi forma de agradecerle a Yuno-sama por ayudarme (No me juzguen, que use el mismo nombre no significa que es como Yuno Gasai) Dijo algo triste luego la ojiperla la abraza derramando algunas lágrimas luego la pelivioleta correspondió el abrazo.

Hinata: Gracias por contarme esto.

Anko: Que quede entre nosotras, tengo una imagen que cuidar. Dijo sonriendo.

Hinata: Se lo prometo. Luego la ojiperla se fue a la aldea a descansar.

Anko: **¡Ya puedes salir, solo estamos tú y yo!.** En ese momento de los arboles apareció Sadara y las dos caminaron a la aldea.

Sadara: Aun no puedo entender como alguien como Yuno-sama se casó con el baka de Hiashi.

Anko: Si me pagaran por cada vez que escuche eso sería millonaria. Luego las dos entraron al puesto de Dangos. En otro lado del bosque están Shikamaru, Ino y Sai sentados en unas rocas al lado de ellos hay un rio, el Nara y la Yamanaka estaban hablando de cómo sus vidas cambiaron desde la noticia del destierro mientras el pálido se concentra en un dibujo de ellos.

Ino: ¿Crees que nos extrañen nuestros padre?

Shikamaru: Mendosuke, lo más lógico es que si pero seguro que entienden nuestra decisión. Dijo mientras ve las nubes.

Ino: Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero tiene que haber alguna forma de que esto se arregle, no me quejo de estar aquí es un lindo lugar pero al menos para que evitemos problemas mayores con Konoha.

Sai: Ino-chan tiene razón, ahora que Akatsuki y Orochimaru están tras Naruto sería buena idea tener ayuda de Konoha.

Shikamaru: Que problemático, pero es cierto nuestros amigos están ahí pero suena difícil Tsunade-sama seguro hace lo que puede para que los ancianos le permitan volver al problemático de Naruto. En eso ven que se acerca el Hatane.

Hiroki: ¿Qué me perdí?

Ino: Nada, solo hablamos de cómo ayudar a Naruto para que lo acepten de nuevo en Konoha y evitar problemas.

Shikamaru: ¿Y la problemática de tu hermana?

Hiroki: Dijo que estaría con Karin-chan y Yukyo-chan en el hospital ayudándolas con las clases a los civiles que quieren ser médicos si nos atacan estarán listos para actuar y yo puedo descansar de sus regaños. Dijo burlón haciendo que la rubia se ría mientras que el pálido y el Nara solo sonrieran.

Ino: ¿Siempre fue así? Pregunto consiguiendo la curiosidad del Nara y el pálido.

Hiroki: Ella era como Konohamaru, siempre con energía y sin pensar las cosas cuando escuche de nuestro padre que mataron a los ninjas que ella ayudaba a escapar sin olvidar que la llamo traidora desde ese día se volvió más seria.

Shikamaru: Que padre tan problemático.

Hiroki: Tienes razón Shikamaru, el razonamiento nunca fue su punto fuerte. Dijo molesto Pero todo quedo en el olvido cuando Sai les anuncia que termino su dibujo y cuando lo ven los tres se sorprenden.

Sai: ¿Qué les parece?

Ino: Guauuuu Sai-kun es increíble. Dijo la rubia sin pensar.

Hiroki: Estoy de acuerdo con Ino-chan.

Shikamaru: No sé mucho sobre arte pero me gusta. Luego cambiaron la conversación hablaron sobre su tiempo en la academia y Raiz recordando algunas cosas durante la formación de cada uno. Más tarde en el hospital ya había terminado por hoy la lección y los civiles se fueron a sus hogares dejando ahí a las tres chicas.

Karin: _**¡Al fin!**_. Dijo estirándose un poco.

Yukyo: No estuvo tan mal, es el comienzo de algo grande.

Maruhi: ¿Cómo deje que me convencieras de esto Karin? Pregunto confundida en eso la pelirroja recuerda una charla con su primo relacionada con eso hace unos días.

Flash back: Casa de Karin y Naruto.

Recientemente los primos se estaban acomodando en su casa recién construida que era más grande que el apartamento de Naruto en Konoha tiene dos habitaciones, un baño, una cocina y una sala de estar luego al dirigirnos al cuarto de la pelirroja encontramos a la misma acostada en su cama teniendo su debate entre el amor y el odio mientras ve una foto de Sasuke (En el anime en la gran guerra ninja como recordaran ella estaba en prisión mirando y sosteniendo la misma foto y sus emociones variaban sin control, como dice Shikamaru: Que problemático). Entonces escuche que el rubio golpea la puerta.

Naruto: _¿Se puede?_

Karin: Eh…si Naruto entra. Entonces el rubio entra y se sienta al lado de su prima en la cama luego él ve la foto en sus manos.

Naruto: ¿Aun sigues sufriendo por el teme?

Karin: _**¡ESE NO ES TU PROBLEMA!.**_ Grito a su primo mientras esta sonrojada y enojada (eh, una rima) y lo ve con los ojos blancos mientras se acomoda sus anteojos con una mano.

Naruto: Esta bien, ésta bien Karin solo cálmate. Respondió algo asustado por la reacción de su prima mientras movía sus manos de lado a lado.

Karin: Lo siento, es la costumbre. Dijo avergonzada.

Naruto: No te preocupes, es que solo me da pena que sufras después de lo que te hizo (Nota: Vean Sasuke vs Danzo y entenderán) hay mejores chicos que te harían feliz. En eso la pelirroja pensando un momento en los sucesos pasados sabía que era verdad lo que dijo el rubio entonces hizo lo menos inesperado, Salió afuera de su casa seguida por Naruto, ya afuera le pidió un papel bomba el rubio se lo dio luego el mismo rubio tiro la foto al cielo y ella atando el papel bomba a un kunai chocando con la foto explotando destruyéndola por alguna razón Karin sentía como si se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima, entonces los dos Uzumaki vuelven adentro de la casa a seguir con la conversaban.

Karin: Confiesa ¿Cuál es el favor que me pedirás?

Naruto: ¿Por qué piensas que te pediré un favor?

Karin: Porque soy tu prima y use mi habilidad para ver tu chakra que esta neutral, lo que significa que tienes la duda de pedirme un favor.

Naruto: JE, JE, JE bien me atrapaste en esto, veras fue una buena idea que tú y Ino-chan les enseñen a los civiles que se ofrecen ninjutsu médico.

Karin: Por supuesto que fue una buena idea, fui yo la que la propuso. Dijo con orgullo siguiendo-también Yukyo se unió en las clases.

Naruto: Me alegro por eso ¿Podría unirse también Maruhi-chan a las clases?

Karin: Ya me adelante Naruto, la convencí para que nos ayude. Dijo sonriendo.

Naruto: **¡GRACIAS KARIN, GRACIAS!.**

Fin del flash back.

Karin: Esto será una gran ayuda si estamos bajo un ataque. Dijo mientras se quieta un rato sus anteojos para descansar la vista.

Maruhi: Y yo así escapo de las tonterías de Oni-baka. Dijo burlona luego las tres se ríen de eso mientras salían del hospital y se fueron hablando sobre cosas de chicas. En ese mismo momento vemos al heredero del clan Aburame en el bosque él ésta feliz como niño en una dulcería él había descubierto muchas especies de insectos que se creían extintas, los insectos al sentir su chakra lo trataron bien pero se quedaron en el bosque, Shino pensó que era lo mejor además podría volver ahí todo el tiempo que quiera. En otra parte del bosque descubierta vemos a Konohamaru sentado al lado de Jim mientras los dos ven el progreso del rubio con su Katana, su dominio mejoro pero Naruto entendió lo más importante.

Jim ( _Naruto no utilices tu arma para destruir y derramar sangre, sino para salvar la vida de los demás)._ Luego de un rato el rubio se detuvo mientras que el Sarutobi y el Chikami caminan hacia él.

Konohamaru: Eso fue increíble Nisán.

Jim: Konohamaru tiene razón ¿Cómo te sientes?

Naruto: Estoy bien, yo pensaba antes que el Kenjutsu solo era fuerza pero ahora sé que es como una versión del modo sennin pude sentir a todo ser vivo como una conexión, incluso a los insectos.

Jim: Eso significa que éstas listo para la siguiente fase del entrenamiento, entendiste que no es destrucción sino que esto hace que te conectes con todo ser vivo alrededor. Respondió orgulloso del rubio.

Konohamaru: Entonces yo también me hare más fuerte para pelear y proteger.

Jim: No necesitamos más idiotas, con Naruto es suficiente. Dijo burlón.

Naruto: _ **¡Oye, eso dolio!.**_ Respondió viéndolo con ojos blancos y entrecerrados luego los tres se ríen de eso. Luego de la nada aparece Gamakichi ahí junto a los tres.

Gamakichi: ¿Qué paso hermano?

Naruto: Cuanto tiempo Gamakichi. Dijo sonriendo. Luego de presentarle al Chikami (ya conoció a Konohamaru en el ataque de pain) el sapo le entrego una nota siguiendo-¿Y esta nota?

Gamakichi: Es de Jiraiya fue a visitar a Konan a Amegakure ella dijo que seguirá en Akatsuki para vigilar sus movimientos pero dice que quiere ser tu aliada.

Naruto: Genial, Konan se unirá al grupo. Dijo emocionado.

Gamakichi: También Jiraiya dijo que tiene una amiga suya que corre peligro, Orochimaru busca un nuevo contenedor como el Uchiha se le escapó de sus manos la eligió porque tiene un raro kekei genkai, como ellos están ocupados vigilando los movimientos de Akatsuki te piden ayuda para ir a protegerla.

Naruto: Dile a Konan que iremos a ayudar y a ero-sennin que les mando saludos a él, Tsunade-bachan, Shizune-nee y a los que les importamos.

Gamakichi: Ya dijiste. Y luego desapareció.

Jim: Sera mejor hablarles de esto a los demás.

Konohamaru: Si vamos. En eso los tres se fueron corriendo a la aldea a avisarle al grupo de los nuevos problemas.

Fin del capítulo 9: Perdón por tardarme, es que tengo muchas ideas pero que son para futuros capítulos no puedo esperar a ver en que se puede relacionar Konoha en esto cuando se enteren ¿Qué problemas hará Orochimaru si consigue a la chica? ¿Konoha se meterá en esto? ¿Qué tipo de kekei genkai tiene esa chica para que Orochimaru la quiera capturar? Eso lo veremos en el capítulo 10.


	10. Capítulo 10: La flor de Amegakure

Capítulo 10:

 **La flor de Amegakure**

Ya en la aldea y luego de que el grupo se reuniera acto seguido el rubio les cuenta al grupo el mensaje de Jiraiya luego de escuchar algunos estaban confundidos y se negaban (La Yamanaka, el Nara, el Sarutobi técnicamente todos los ex ninjas de Konoha por lo ocurrido del ataque de Pain) pero luego de un rato Naruto logro convencerlos que Konan y sus amigos fueron engañados y merecía la peliazul una oportunidad, dicho eso ya habían arreglado quien ira a Ame (el rubio, la ojiperla, el Sarutobi, la Yamanaka, la peliblanca y el Aburame). Al rato ya preparados con sus mochilas partieron rumbo a la aldea de la lluvia mientras los demás volvieron a sus cosas: Anko se fue al puesto de Dangos con Yukyo, Sadara, Jim y Hiroki estaban con Tazuna ayudando a sus constructores con la reconstrucción, Karin daba un paseo con Shikamaru cerca de la entrada ambos disfrutando de la paz que hay, en Nara por algún motivo que la pelirroja tenía algo diferente pero no sabía que.

Shikamaru _(Debo estar loco pero Karin se ve diferente, desde que paso ese asunto de la explosión hace unos días es como si fuera otra persona…uh que problemático)._ Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando los dos vieron que en la entrada se acercaba un grupo de personas hacia la entrada cerca del Nara y la pelirroja luego escucharon pasos ambos voltearon para ver que Tazuna y un asistente se acercaban a ellos.

Tazuna: ¿Creen que haya problemas?

Shikamaru: Que lata…pero no queda de otra más que averiguarlo.

Asistente: Tazuna-san, espero sus órdenes.

Tazuna: Lleven a las personas al bosque hasta que pase todo. En eso él constructor de puentes y su asistente se fueron a la aldea para cumplir las órdenes, luego el Nara y la pelirroja preparados para todo caminan a donde ésta el grupo desconocido.

Shikamaru: ¿Son amigos o enemigos?

¿: No queremos problemas, somos perdimos nuestros hogares por culpa de ninjas mercenarios escuchamos que Uzu ésta en proceso de reconstrucción y pensamos que sería la oportunidad de encontrar un nuevo hogar.

Karin: El no miente, puedo sentir su chakra ésta tranquilo lo que significa que dice la verdad.

¿: Algunos somos de clanes pequeños que protegimos a nuestras familias que están aquí a salvo pero perdimos todo lo que teníamos, el clan Sakuragi ésta a su servicio para ayudarlos a reedificar Uzu. Dijo un hombre pelirrojo de tamaño normal inclinándose seguido por su clan.

¿: También el clan Hanyu, será un honor servir al futuro Uzukage. Dijo una mujer rubia firmemente.

¿: El clan Rukawa se sentirá honrado si le permitieran también estar a su disposición. Ahora dijo un hombre de tamaño normal de pelo negro con tono serio, pero agradecido.

Shikamaru: ¿Tu qué crees problemática?

Karin: Todos dicen la verdad-Dijo mirando feo al Nara pero rápidamente lo olvido ahora mirando a los refugiados siguiendo-Entonces vengan con nosotros, hay mucho espacio para todos. Acto seguido las personas siguen a la pelirroja y al Nara a la aldea. Volviendo con Naruto y sus amigos en su viaje tenían puesto su uniforme de "Los guardianes" ya habían recorrido la mitad del camino el rubio iba adelante del grupo a su lado estaba la ojiperla agarrada de su brazo los dos estaban disfrutando de la tranquilidad pero atrás la cosa era diferente, ya que Konohamaru y Maruhi tienen los ojos blancos ambos estaban discutiendo por una broma que la peliblanca le hizo al Sarutobi mientras que le Yamanaka y el Aburame están viéndolos con dos gotas en sus cabezas.

Shino: Estos dos no tienen remedio.

Ino: Sin duda alguna, me recuerdan a Naruto en la academia.

Naruto: Oye yo no era tan llorón. Dijo volteándose.

Konohamaru: ¿A quién dices llorón? Pregunto viendo enojado al rubio con ojos blancos.

Naruto: A ti te lo dije. Responde viéndolo igual luego el resto del grupo se aleja un poco y los antes mencionados empezaron a discutir que pasó a volverse una nube de donde salían golpe, patadas y cabezas mientras el resto del grupo los ven.

Shino: Hay cosas que no cambian.

Maruhi: Simplemente no sé qué fue lo que en el Hinata-chan. Dijo a lo que la ojiperla solo se rio.

Ino: Estos dos bakas son igual de cabezas huecas. Tiempo después de haber terminado su pelea el grupo se detuvo cerca de un rio a comer las proviciones en silencio hasta que la peliblanca hablo.

Maruhi: ¿Entonces cuál es el plan para cuando lleguemos a Amegakure? Entonces el grupo vio al rubio.

Naruto: Jeje, la verdad no pensé en nada. En eso los 5 cayeron de sus troncos que usan de asientos para volverse a sentar y ver feo al rubio.

Shino: Yo tengo un plan. Entonces el Aburame les explica su plan a los 5 que escuchaban atentos. En ese mismo momento en Konoha, mejor dicho en sus campos de entrenamiento encontramos al azabache Uchiha con su Sharingan activado entrenando muy furioso por la humillante derrota según él.

Sasuke _(Maldito dobe, la próxima vez que nos veamos voy a matarte)_ no aguantando más su furia y activo su sello de maldición acto seguido hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente siguiendo.

Sasuke: _**¡CHIDORI EISO!.**_ Usando su técnica raiton partió a un árbol a la mitad siguiendo-( _Solo espera dobe y sentirás mi venganza)._ De vuelta con nuestros héroes que apresuraron el paso saltando de árbol en árbol hasta que por fin llegaron a Amegakure como de costumbre en dicha aldea esta lloviendo en haber pasado por la entrada vieron una explosión cerca de donde están en eso los 6 corrieron hacia donde fue la explosión.

Shino: ¿Ya saben qué hacer? Los 5 asintieron para luego dividieron en 2 equipos Naruto, Hinata y Ino por un lado y Shino, Konohamaru y Maruhi por otro. El rubio seguido por las chicas llegaron al campo de entrenamiento y vieron que la mano derecha de Orochimaru atacando a una chica cerca de la edad de Konohamaru, de pelo negro vestida con una camiseta azul oscuro arriba de eso tiene una chaqueta gris y una bufanda verde oscuro y usa pantalones morados con líneas verticales y lleva la banda de Amegakure atada en la cintura.

Kabuto: Pelea todo lo que quieras, pero al final serás el nuevo contenedor de Orochimaru-sama.

¿: Ni loca aceptaría eso, dile que no me interesa.

Kabuto: Entonces te llevare por la fuerza. Respondió el peliblanco que la ataco en su mano tenia chakra acumulado, es como un bisturí capaz de cortar sus puntos de chakra de una persona entonces la chica ataco.

¿: Kekei genkai: raíces de la tierra de la enredadera. En eso de debajo de la tierra aparecieron cientos de raíces enredadera gigantes que tenían espinas que se acercan a la mano derecha de Orochimaru para atraparlo pero Kabuto usando las dos manos corto todas las raíces rápidamente, la chica cambiando de táctica haciendo sellos de manos.

¿: Doton: Destrucción de rocas. En eso la chica lanzo rocas hacia el peliblanco que esquivo el jutsu mientras se acerca cada vez más, cuando estaba frente a frente a la chica la ataco en sus puntos de chakra inmobilizandola haciendo que caiga al piso inconciente.

Kabuto: Eso fue muy fácil, esperaba más del futuro contenedor de-no pudo terminar de hablar cuando estaba a punto de llevársela en ese momento aparecen tres presencias se pusieron entre él y la chica.

Naruto: Ha pasado mucho tiempo cuatro ojos.

Kabuto: Naruto-kun no esperaba verte aquí, la noticia de tu destierro llego hasta oídos de todo Otogakure. Dijo sonriendo mientras Hinata y Ino veían a la chica.

Naruto: Hinata tú y Ino cuiden de la chica yo me encargo del lamebotas de Orochimaru. Las chicas asintieron mientras se alejaban a una distancia normal dejando a los dos solos.

Kabuto: Hoy es mi día de suerte, no solo me llevare al nuevo contenedor de Orochimaru-sama sino también al jinchuriki del kyubi.

Naruto: Esperaba que Orochimaru tuviera las agallas para venir a hacer su trabajo bueno, me conformare con patearte el trasero. Dijo confiado. Entonces los dos asumieron sus poses y se atacaron a una buena velocidad cada golpe y patada que Kabuto enviaba fue bloqueada luego de un rato los dos volvieron a sus lugares.

Kabuto: Mejoraste desde la última vez que nos vimos, esto puede ser interesante. Dijo acomodándose las gafas.

Naruto: Aun no has visto nada cuatro ojos, apenas he comenzado.

Kabuto: Aun sigues siendo un mocoso solo eres una molestia. Los dos volvieron a atacarse una gran velocidad el peliblanco esta vez uso su chakra acumulado en sus manos como bisturís atacando más con más fuerza y velocidad pero el rubio no queda atrás cada ataque lo bloqueaba, cuando encontró una avertura el contraataco con una poderosa patada impactando en el estómago del peliblanco alejándolo a una buena distancia.

Naruto: ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?

Kabuto: Lamentaras haberte puesto en mi camino. Dijo algo irritado luego los dos se volvieron a atacar moviéndose tan rápido que era difícil seguirles el movimiento. En ese mismo momento la ojiperla y la rubia curaban a la chica que aún seguía inconciente. Hinata usando su Byakugan encontró los puntos débiles del cuerpo que la mano Kabuto ataco precisamente indicándole a Ino que los curaba.

Hinata: Tiene muchos golpes en puntos ciegos del cuerpo pero no toco ninguna parte vital.

Ino: Eso es genial llegamos justo antes que pasara algo peor como que ese payaso se la llevara. En eso la chica vuelven en si al momento de ver a la ojiperla y la Yamanaka actuando por instinto se puso en pose lista para pelear.

¿: ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que rayos hacen aquí? En eso la ojiperla desactiva su doujutsu.

Hinata: No te preocupes, no te haremos daño somos amigos.

Ino: Somos amigos de Konan, Jiraiya-sama nos envió un mensaje de ayuda para que viniéramos a protegerte. Entonces la da el papel que esta escrito con la letra del Sannin.

¿: Oh disculpen, Konan-Nee me dijo ¿Dónde estoy? Lo último que recuerdo es a un idiota con unos anteojos que me atacaba porque me quería secuestrar ¿Dónde ésta?

Ino: Naruto se ésta haciendo caro de él. Respondió sonriendo para luego sacar su lengua haciendo un gesto gracioso.

¿: ¿Naruto Uzumaki? ¿El estudiante de Jiraiya-sama?

Hinata: Si, es el.

Ino: ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?

¿: Konan-Onee y Jiraiya-sama me han contado sobre el-Dijo la chica cambiando de tema-si ese payaso sigue aquí voy a enviarlo de vuelta a Oto-No pudo terminar de hablar porque al intentar ponerse de pie se volvió a caer luego noto las vendas en su estómago luego las chicas terminaban de curarla.

Hinata: Aun no te recuperaste lo suficiente, necesitas descansar.

¿: No me importa tengo que ir, le prometí a Konan-Nee que protegería a la aldea.

Ino: Por ahora deja eso en manos de Naruto. Respondió mientras terminaban de sanarla y ven de lejos la pelea. Volviendo con el Rubio y el peliblanco los dos seguían igual con su pelea el peliblanco lo subestimo, pero las cosas cambiaron.

Kabuto: ¿Cómo es posible que te hicieras más fuerte? Solo eres un mocoso que interfiere en mis planes.

Naruto: Hagas lo que hagas no dejare que Orochimaru le haga daño a esa chica, es una promesa.

Kabuto: Deberias dejar de hacer promesas que no cumplirás prometiste que serias Hokage y la misma aldea que te protegiste te desterró, eres patético. Dijo acto seguido se ríe.

Naruto: Sigue riendo idiota si me desterraron, pero aunque hicieron eso protegeré a Konoha porque hay gente que le importo y estaré ahí para protegerlos de idiotas como tú, ese es mi destino mi camino ninja. Dijo con determinación.

Kabuto: Solo eres un maldito ingenuo que cree en tonterías. Entonces lo ataco los dos estaban peleando al mismo nivel por un momento luego el peliblanco alcanzo a golpearlo gravemente en un brazo y en la pierna opuesta por un momento creyó su objetivo pero el rubio enfrente suyo luego se vuelve una cortina de humo el seguidor de Orochimaru lo busco con la mirada por todos lados de la nada otro clon de Naruto apareció golpeándolo con un poderoso golpe en el estómago enviándolo contra unos árboles luego el clon desapareció Kabuto no lo vio venir eso luego ve al original con otro clon que acumula chakra en su mano tomando la forma de una esfera con aspas girando luego el clon desaparece.

Naruto: **¡Futón: Rassenshuriken!:** En eso el rubio envió su técnica directo al peliblanco a una increíble velocidad impactándolo causándole un gran daño enviándolo más atrás, pasada la explosión el peliblanco se puso de pie lentamente aun luego de recibir ese ataque estaba herido de alguna forma regreso donde ésta el rubio.

Kabuto: Tonto…olvidaste que por mis células mi cuerpo puede curarse a un nivel más rápido. Luego de unos segundos noto que seguía con su condición siguiendo-Siento que mis células son más lentas en el proceso de curación ¿Por qué no puedo curarme más rápido?

Naruto: Te lo dije idiota, el Rasen shuriken no es un jutsu normal al momento de impactar causa un daño celular impidiendo el proceso de curación, en tu caso tus células tardan más en sanar cuerpo. Respondió serio. Luego de que el peliblanco analizo los sucesos no le queda otra opción que retirarse.

Kabuto: Vol…veremos a vernos Naruto-kun. Dijo mientras desaparecía por debajo de la tierra.

Naruto: Cuando tú quieras cuatro ojos. Respondió serio luego de eso se fue a donde están las chicas.

Ino: ¿Se fue?

Naruto: Si pero algo me dice que lo volveremos a ver. En eso la pelivioleta lo abraza.

Hinata: ¿Estas bien Naruto-kun? Pregunto preocupada.

Naruto: Si Hinata-chan aquí estoy a tu lado no podría estar mejor. Respondió calmando a su novia con una sonrisa siguiendo-chicas hicieron un buen trabajo- a lo cual ellas asintieron agradecidas, luego los interrumpen y ven que aparecen Shino, Konohamaru y Maruhi que traían a unos ninjas del sonido atados y inconcientes.

Maruhi: Todo salió como Shino dijo encontramos a estos ninjas de Oto en diferentes partes de Ame amenazando a los civiles, pero solo son unos fanfarrones.

Ino: Se tomaron su tiempo para terminar. A lo que los tres solo asintieron pero luego escuchan la voz de la chica.

¿: ¿Tu eres Naruto Uzumaki?

Naruto: Ehh si soy yo, ella es Hinata-chan mi novia-Dijo abrazando a la ojiperla a su lado que se sonrojo siguiendo señalando al resto del grupo-y ellos son nuestros amigos.

¿: Es un placer conocerlos mi nombre es Horuko, Nayu Konan-Onee y Jiraiya-sama me hablaron de usted, les pido disculpas-Dijo señalando a las chicas siguiendo-por mi actitud hace un momento, por favor entiendan que yo solo quería proteger a mi aldea. Dijo haciendo una reverencia a los presentes.

Hinata: No es necesario que te disculpes. Dijo la ojiperla sonriendo.

Ino: Si es justo que no confiaras en nosotras luego de lo que paso. Dijo restándole importancia.

Horuko: Konan-Nee me advirtió hace dos días, los esperaba a ustedes pero llego ese idiota que intento secuestrarme.

Shino: Él te quería llevar con Orochimaru para usarte como su nuevo contenedor, Naruto nos dijo que es por tu Kekei genkai.

Horuko: Lo descubrí cuándo era una niña no tenía control del mismo solo Konan-Nee y Jiraiya-sama solo ellos lo saben, también dicen que cambiaste sus vidas. Dijo señalando al rubio.

Naruto: No es para tanto-Respondió rascándose la cabeza con una mano siguiendo-Seguramente sabes porque Konan sigue en Akatsuki. A lo que ella asintió.

Horuko: Les debo mi vida por salvarme, si hay algina forma en que pueda saldar mi deuda solo díganmelo.

Hinata: No es necesario Horuko-chan.

Horuko: Si lo es, mi honor es lo que me guía a eso.

Ino: Esta bien, nosotros estamos formando una organización y buscamos miembros, pensábamos pedirle a Konan que se una también. En eso la mirada de la chica cambio a una sorprendida.

Horuko: ¿Ustedes son "Los Guardianes"?

Maruhi: ¿Escuchaste de nosotros?

Horuko: Si, muchos de les comerciantes viajeros hablan cosas geniales de ustedes.

Naruto: ¿Y qué dices? ¿Quieres unirte?

Horuko: Cuenten conmigo, igual solo me quedaba en Ame por Konan-Onee ya me volvía loca esta gente que me ve mal como si fuera a hacerles algún daño.

¿: Estoy de acuerdo Horuko, lo mejor es que vayas con ellos. En eso los 6 voltean y ven a la peliazul presente.

Naruto: Hola Konan.

Konan: Hola Naruto. Dijo seria.

Horuko: ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Konan-Nee?

Konan: Que es mejor que estés con ellos.

Hinata: Tú también puedes unirte Konan-chan.

Konan: Gracias a los 6 por esto, Jiraiya-sensei y yo seguiremos vigilando a Akatsuki, se que lo que hice en el pasado estuvo mal pero les prometo que haré todo lo posible para demostrar que soy digna de su confianza. Luego el rubio apoya su mano en el hombro de la peliazul.

Naruto: Te la ganaste la última vez que nos vimos, si Ero-sennin entonces yo también. En eso la peliazul lo abraza.

Konan: Gracias Naruto.

Naruto: No es nada. Respondió sonriendo. Más tarde ya pasado el tiempo se vino la noche y el grupo ésta en la casa de Konan sentados en la mesa junto a la peliazul y Horuko comiendo la comida que preparo ella como agradecimiento mientras les explicaban a las ninjas de Ame como van con las reconstrucciones de Uzu ganando el interés de las mismas, en eso de la nada aparece el Sannin.

Jiraiya: Llegue justo para la cena…¿Naruto?

Naruto: Hoa Ero-sennin. Respondió mientras se dan un abrazo ambos felices de verse luego de eso ve al resto del grupo.

I y H: Hola Jiraiya-sama.

Jiraiya: Hola, es bueno verlos.

Naruto: ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

Jiraiya: Bueno, luego del ataque de Pain Konan me dijo que cambiaste su vida no esperaba menos de ti desde entonces cada vez que puedo vengo a visitarlas.

Horuko: Sientece por favor enseguida le sirvo la comida. A lo que el Sannin hizo además porque si tenía hambre para luego hablar de cómo iban las cosas en Konoha.

Jiraiya: Créeme Naruto Tsunade intenta convencer al consejo para que regresen sin problemas.

Naruto: Gracias por eso, pero eso no será necesario. Entonces le cuenta lo que pasaron dejando sorprendido y orgulloso al sapo sabio.

Jiraiya: No hay duda que no cambiaste en nada, me alegro que tengas una linda novia. Dijo molestando a su ahijado y consiguiendo que la ojiperla se sonroje siguiendo-de igual forma Hinata prométeme que vas a cuidar a este cabeza hueca.

Hinata: Lo...prometo…Dijo la ojiperla ya más segura. Pasada la comida el grupo se despidió del Saninn que volvería a Konoha.

Ino: Por favor Jiraiya-sama dígales a nuestros padres que estamos bien.

Naruto: Saludame a Tsunade-Obachan, Shizune-Nee y Iruka-sensei por favor.

Jiraiya: Dalo por hecho, Naruto si algún día me necesitas ya sabes dónde estoy. Respondió el Sannin sonriendo a lo que el rubio asintió luego desaparece usando el jutsu de invocación. Ya más tarde todos se fueron a dormir la peliazul no podía conciliar el sueño por sentir tanta paz por primera vez en años así que se levantó a tomar una taza de té esta tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que cierto rubio que esta despierto.

Naruto: ¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir? Dijo sorprendiéndola.

Konan: Oh Naruto, no puedo ¿y tú?

Naruto: No puedo por los ronquidos del Kyubi.

Kurama: _ **¡ESCUCHE ESO!.**_ Dijo el zorro enojado.

Naruto: Igual ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Konan: Es que hace mucho que no tengo buenos amigos apartando a Horuko que es como mi hermana, debe ser porque extraño a Nagato y Yahiko.

Naruto: Esta bien que los extrañes, ustedes no tienen la culpa de lo que paso pero ellos querían verte feliz, estoy seguro que siempre estarán contigo mientras los recuerdes. Respondió serio al escuchar eso la peliazul no pudo evitar llorar un poco por eso pero luego se sintió mejor.

Konan: Gracias por confiar en mi Naruto. Dijo sonriendo.

Naruto: No tienes nada que agradecer. En eso les vino el sueño a los dos siguiendo-Ahhhhh, voy a ver si ahora puedo dormir con los ronquidos del Kyubi.

Konan: Yo también me voy a dormir, hasta mañana.

Naruto: Hasta mañana Konan-Nee. Y los dos se fueron a sus diferentes habitaciones a dormir.

Fin del capítulo 10: Perdón por tanta espera pero necesitaba una idea que los relacione a todos pero espero que les guste, seré honesto el personaje de Horuko Nayu es inspirado por Kodachi Tatewaki "La rosa negra" del anime Ranma ½ voy a intentar poner algo de su personalidad pero no será tan loca como lo es en el anime si les gusta bien y si no ya que, me da igual los veo en el capítulo 11.


	11. Capítulo 11: Aparece Akatsuki

Capitulo 11:

Aparece Akatsuki

En Amegakure la aldea escondida entre la lluvia ya era de mañana, en el hogar de Konan y Horuko vemos al grupo comiendo el desayuno en compañía de Konan y Horuko la peliazul por primera vez en años sentía paz y tenía personas alrededor a las que podía llamar amigos (Ella ésta en sus días de vacaciones lejos de Akatsuki) mientras ella les explicaba al grupo sus planes con Akarsuki, al principio pensaba abandonar la organización pero luego de lo que hizo el rubio por ella y Yahiko cambio de ideas. Volviendo al presente la peliazul acepto unirse pero su responsabilidad era proteger a Ame a lo que asintió la amante de las flores (Horuko) También acordó con el rubio que desde ahora en adelante Ame y Uzu serán aliados la peliazul le comento que al ver como el rubio quería ser Hokage eso la inspiro lo suficiente para que ella quiera ser Amekage si necesitaba un nuevo comienzo esa es una buena meta que al escucharlo el grupo les gustó la idea que al escucharla ellos le dicen que la apoyarían para cumplir su sueño. Tiempo más tarde cada uno por su lado, cuando se dieron cuenta pudieron ver a Konohamaru y Horuko riéndose los dos mientras conversaban entre ellos, por alguna razón Naruto sentía que hace un tiempo largo que su "Hermanito" estaba más tranquilo y feliz de lo normal cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la ojiperla y la peliazul.

Hinata: ¿A ti también te preocupa Konohamaru-kun? Le pregunto susurrando al rubio haciendo que el rubio salga de sus pensamientos.

Konan: ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Naruto? Pregunto curiosamente mientras tomaba de su taza un poco de té.

Naruto: Si Hinata-chan, desde la primera noche luego del destierro me di cuenta que Konahamaru estaba triste por abandonar la aldea, yo me preocupe porque dejar a sus amigos es la primera vez que lo veo tan feliz sonriendo. Dijo el rubio haciendo que las chicas se preocuparan.

Konan: Pobre niño, entiendo lo que se siente al menos esta con personas que lo cuidan.

Hinata: Sabemos que no todo el consejo tiene la culpa de lo del destierro, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama y los padres de nuestros amigos protegieron a Naruto-kun-Dijo seria a lo que los demás asintieron siguiendo-siento vergüenza que mi padre formara parte de esto. Dijo mientras abrazaba al rubio a su lado que el correspondió con el abrazo.

Konan: Es muy admirable lo que hicieron, cometi muchos errores en todo este tiempo no puedo hacer nada por remediar eso les prometo que Amegakure será un aliado de Uzu y que estaremos ahí cuando nos necesiten.

Naruto: Gracias Konan sé que lograras tu meta. Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. En Konoha vemos a la Sannin de las babosas en su oficina sentada en su asiento algo cansada tomando una taza de té, luego de una lucha contra el mencionado papeleo (si es que me entienden jajaja). Mientras pensaba en los sucesos relacionados con el rubio que cambio su vida sus pensamientos se cortan cuando ve que Shizune entra que no estaba de mejor animó.

Tsunade: ¿Tú también lo extrañas?

Shizune: Si, es como si faltara esa alegría…no sé cómo explicarlo.

Tsunade: Es cierto, Minato estaría furioso después de lo que él y Kushina hicieron para que lo vean como lo que es un héroe esos idiotas lo vieron como un monstruo.

Shizune: ¿Pero qué podemos hacer Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: El consejo (Apartando al Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Aburame, Inozuka y Sarutobi) siguen negándose a darle una oportunidad de volver, solo es cuestión de tiempo los ataque y lo capturen. En ese momento las dos ven que en el balcón llegan dos pájaros apoyándose en la barra una era de Suna y la otra de Hoshi al segundo la hokage lee los mensajes que traían poniendo en suspenso a su asistente.

Shizune: ¿Son malas noticias?

Tsunade Reúne al consejo el Kazekage anuncia que acepta que hagamos la alianza dice que Naruto y sus amigos estuvieron ahí durante un tiempo, pero el Hoshikage es otra cosa, ésta molesto al enterarse de la noticia del destierro.

Shizune: Como diga Tsunade-sama. Y se fue a cumplir esa orden dejando a la Hokage seria en sus pensamientos.

Tsunade ( _También esta esa organización llamada "Los guardianes" como si no fuera suficiente Akatsuki y Orochimaru ¿Naruto dónde están?)._ Volviendo con Naruto dos días después él y el grupo ya hace rato se habían ido de Amegakure le habían dicho a Konan que si necesitaba un lugar donde ir que siempre seria bien recibida en Uzu cosa que acepto agradecida, antes que ella regresara con Akatsuki pidió que se llevaran a Horuko porque no duda que Orochimaru no intentaría llevársela otra vez y la peliazul no estaría para protegerla y quería estar segura que estaría a salvo la pelinegra acepto solo para sacarle la preocupación a su amiga. Al rato luego de guardar sus cosas en una mochila ya habiéndosela puesto se fueron cada cual por su camino, no tardó mucho en que la nueva sacara tema de conversación al rubio y sus amigos que le respondieron y ellos le contaban como se conocieron cada uno según su propia versión se detuvieron al sentir que dos presencias se acercan a ellos que ya estaban listos para lo que vinieran entonces las presencias aparecieron delante de ellos.

Kisame: Vaya, vaya, vaya si son el Jinchuriki del kyubi y unos niños.

Zetsu: Al parecer es nuestro día de suerte.

Naruto: Ya me preguntaba cuando iban a mostrar sus caras.

Maruhi: ¿Quiénes son estos fenómenos?

Ino: Kisame Hoshigaki ex ninja de Kirigakure uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla, portador de la espada Semehada y el que ésta a su lado es Zetsu.

Kisame: ¿Así que sabes quienes somos eh? Eso nos ahorra tiempo para llevarnos al Jinchuriki. Dijo riéndose.

Maruhi: Mejor cuida tus palabras. Dijo seria mientras desenvaina su espada.

Naruto: Shino, tu Hinata-chan, Horuko y Konohamaru seguro pueden con el aloe vera-Dijo señalando con su dedo a Zetsu siguiendo-Ino tú, yo y Maruhi nos encargaremos del cara de pez. En eso los seis asintieron y se separaron en dos equipo para atacar por suerte es un camino ancho de tierra y los arboles no son muchos para cubrir los ataques sorpresa, el hombre pez junto al rubio y sus amigos fueron cerca de un camino de rocas donde hay un gran rio en ese momento el hombre pez ataco con su espada Semehada al rubio y la Yamanaka que tenían un kunai y lo esperaban entonces semehada choco con la espada de la peliblanca enfrente de la mencionada que se mantiene firme luego de eso comenzaron su combate chocando sus espadas en cada golpe que dan.

Kisame: Eres buena linda, veamos cuanto más puedes seguirme. Luego el rubio y la yamakaka atacaron también al hombre pez con sus kunais que el mencionado bloqueo en ese momento semehada comenzó a ser emanar un chacra mientras se quitaba las vendas mostrando lo que parecía un tiburón sin ojos de la nada la peliblanca lo volvió atacar en otro choque de espadas durante el combate de espadas la peliblanca noto que sus reservas de chakra se disminuían más rápido, cuando bajo la guardia el Akatsuki haciendo un movimiento con su espada en su punto descubierto a punto de lastimarla pero fue bloqueado por el rubio usando un kunai haciendo que se alejara mientras él y la Yamanaka lo atacaban.

Maruhi (¿Es idea mía o espada tiene vida propia? Debo tener más cuidado). Se decía en su mente y volvió a la pelea para ayudar a sus amigos los tres atacaron al Akatsuki en eso él se aleja a buena distancia donde ésta el gran rio y apoya su mano en el agua.

Kisame: Elemento agua: Cinco tiburones hambrientos. Del agua aparecen 5 tiburones hechos de agua luego los tiburones van en espiral atacando rápido a los jóvenes que tenían problemas para moverse en el rio porque con el último jutsu se creó un torrente dificultándoles el movimiento mientras los tiburones se les vienen en eso la pelivioleta hacia sellos de manos.

Maruhi: Elemento Hielo: Dragón de hielo. Luego crea un dragón de hielo que congela a los tiburones y luego los ataca destruyéndolos en eso los jóvenes recuperan el movimiento en eso el rubio crea 12 clones que atacan al cara de pez que reacciona rápido mientras los clones lo atacan de diferentes ángulos el los destruye usando su espada pero no ve al original que ésta justo arriba de él que lo sorprende con un poderoso golpe estrellándolo contra las rocas aparece adelante suyo la rubia Yamanaka haciendo apuntándolo con sus manos enfocándose.

Kisame: Buen movimiento ¿Eso es todo lo que pueden…luego cae como si nada en el jutsu de la Yamanaka transfiriendo su mente al cuerpo del Akatsuki, ya en su mente buscaba como someterlo o buscar una debilidad pero rápidamente es expulsada de su mente volviendo a su cuerpo que lo tenían alejado el rubio y la peliblanca en eso despierta.

Maruhi: ¿Qué paso ahí adentro?

Ino: No por nada le dicen el bijju sin cola, para sacarme de ahí tan rápido debe tener una gran reserva de chakra. Dijo poniéndose en guardia.

Kisame: No solo eso, mi espada Semehada puede consumir el chakra de una persona a la que ataco.

Maruhi: Ahora veo porque sentí que mis reservas de chakra habían disminuido tanto. Dijo volviendo al ataque en eso el rubio volvió a crear cuatro clones que atacaron junto al original todos armados con su kunai seguido por la Yamanaka ambos lo atacaron usando taijutsu luego que el hombre pez destruyo a 3 de los clones el último consiguió abrir su guardia haciendo que la Yamanaka lo golpeara en el estómago para después para luego conectarle un patada derribándolo luego el rubio tomándolo de una pierna le conecta usando la kata de los sapos bloquea la espada tiburón para golpearlo en el rostro con su mano libre una cuantas veces en la última le propina una patada en el aun dolorido estomago de Kisame estrellándose contra tierra firme en un cráter luego él se pone de pie tomando su arma.

Kisame: Eres un maldito demonio será el bufet para mi espada. Dijo mientras los ataca con su espada pero no vio venir a la peliblanca corriendo a él haciendo sellos de manos.

Maruhi: Elemento viento: Palma de viento violento. Luego lanza una potente ráfaga de viento y a la vez lanza shurikens haciendo la técnica más fatal haciendo que afecte al cara de pez mientras esta distraído el rubio invoca a los dos viejos sapos en sus hombros.

Fugasaku: ¿Qué significa esto Naruto-chan?

Naruto: Luego se lo explico anciano sapo ahora necesito su ayuda, voy a usar aceite. Los sapos asintieron listos para su movimiento y las chicas se alejaron a buena distancia detrás del rubio y los sapos para ver lo que iba a pasar siguiendo-Arte sabio: Baño de aceite hirviendo: En eso el rubio expulso una gran cantidad de aceite el viejo sapo expulso una fuerte corriente de viento y su esposa una corriente de fuego que el mezclarse los tres se convirtió en una gran ola de aceite hirviendo enviándolo al cara de pez que hacia sellos de mano.

Kisame: Elemento agua: Tecnica de la barrera de agua. Creo una pared de agua que resistió el ataque, pero no lo suficiente porque recibió igual el daño, no con el efecto deseado pero lo afecto. Ahora veamos cómo le va al equipo Shino (Si, soy creativo (sarcástico)) en su pelea con aloe vera es difícil (genial, ya me contagio Naruto el apodo de Zetsu) como sea, el sujeto es escurridizo mientras iban tras el por el bosque mientras la Nayu intentaba atraparlo sacando de la manga de su Kimono enredaderas venenosas que se extendieron pero el espía de Akatsuki los esquiva y para evitar que lo atrapen se escondió entre los arboles igual no servía de nada porque gracias a que Hinata tiene su doujutsu activado podían seguirle el paso y le indicaba donde se esconde luego se escondió en otro árbol ahí fue turno del Sarutobi pasando adelante del equipo.

Konohamaru: Estilo fuego: Jutsu de cenizas centellantes. Y de su boca expulso una gran cantidad de cenizas que se fue esparciendo hacia delante de ellos haciéndose más grande, luego chocando dos veces sus dientes exploto la nube haciendo que el Akatsuki saliera volando por el impacto aprovechando la conmoción se escondió pero como dije, eso no servía de nada si Hinata Hyuga ésta cerca.

Hinata: Ahí ésta, a doscientos metros de nosotros escondido en un árbol. Dijo señalando la ubicación.

Horulo: No será problema. Dijo siguiendo-Arte ninja: Cadenas de lirio. De sus mangas salieron raíces de lirios formando cadenas una tras otra que están recubiertas con chakra que al hacer contacto con el árbol haciendo salir de lado opuesto al Zetsu como si hubiera sido golpeado de frente para luego chocar de espaldas contra otro árbol en el impacto, Luego se levantó.

Zetsu: Ahora entiendo porque Orochimaru quería que fueras su nuevo contenedor.

Horuko: Hombres, siempre son tan tercos e infantiles. Luego ven que Zetsu ésta siendo atrapado por una gran cantidad de insectos, cortesía del Aburame.

Shino: Encierro de insectos. Dijo el Aburame luego de encerrar al hombre planta la jaula exploto por dentro, cuando disperso a sus insectos solo vieron que era un clon de tierra los 4 veían alrededor en busca de alguna señal para dar con él, lo que no esperaban es que cayeron en una trampa ya que se acercan a ellos muchos kunais y shurikens.

Hinata: Puño suave: Defensa de 8 trillamas, 64 palmas. La ojiperla usando su técnica que creo desviando todos los kunais y shurikens con sus manos a gran velocidad protegiendo a sus amigos, luego se detuvo al ver que ya paso el ataque.

Konohamaru: Eso fue increíble. Dijo entusiasmado a lo que la ojiperla asintió mientras mantenía activado su doujutsu buscando a su oponente.

Hinata: Ahí ésta a 300 metros a la izquierda indicándoles su ubicación. En ese mismo momento el hombre planta salió de su escondite e iba directo a ellos rápidamente para atacarlos pero fue interceptado por su compañero involuntariamente que llego hasta el volando ocasionando que chocaran entre si ocasionando que los dos salgan volando terminado chocando con una rocas, luego aparecen el rubio y las chicas listos para el siguiente ataque.

Zetsu: Lo mejor será retirarnos.

Kisame: Maldición, creo que tienes razón por esta vez se salvaron. Eso fue lo último que dijo antes que desaparecieran hundiéndose en la tierra como fantasmas.

Konohamaru: Maldita sea, se escaparon los cobardes. En eso la rubia cae de rodillas en el césped algo fatigada pero aliviada.

Ino: En mi opinión fue lo mejor, aun no estamos listos para ninjas de su rango.

Shino: Sera mejor que sigamos nuestro camino. Dijo el Aburame a lo que todos asintieron y siguen su viaje en silencio momentos después ya no aguantando la curiosidad el joven Sarutobi decidió quitarse la duda de su mente.

Konohamaru: ¿Oye nisán acaso conoces a ese sujeto de Akatsuki? Ese tipo de color azul el que tiene la espada grande.

Naruto: Si lo conozco a cara de pez, hace años era el compañero de Itachi-nisán sino fuera por Ero-sennin intervino me habrían capturado.

Ino: Escuche que mato al anterior poseedor de Semehada y que dicha espada fue hecha para no hacer daño físico pero como puede comer chakra es más peligrosa.

Maruhi: Ya tuve la experiencia, en la pelea sentí que mi chakra desaparecía de mi cuerpo. Dijo explicándole mientras hacia una nota mental de tener más cuidado la próxima vez si se vuelven a encontrar.

Hinata: Tuvimos suerte esta vez con nuestro nivel actual, lo más seguro es que ahora que Naruto-kun no ésta protegido por Konoha habrán comenzado a buscarnos.

Shino: Es lo más probable ya que su interés es poseer todos los bijju pero contamos con el elemento sorpresa ya que no tiene idea de donde estamos eso nos da ventaja. Más tarde luego de haber llegado a un pueblo cercano se registraron en una posada en una mesa el grupo se reunió en círculo mientras la rubia desenrolla el mapa para ver dónde están, viendo que tomaría otros dos días más llegar a su destino por barco que zarpa al otro día así que deciden quedarse para comprar provisiones y descansar lo que fue buena idea por sus reservas de chakra actuales. Luego de registrarse y dejar sus uniformes en sus cuartos el rubio acompaño a la ojiperla y la peliblanca a comprar provisiones mientras los demás los esperaban en el restaurante de la posada entonces todas las miradas se reúnen en a la nueva integrante que ésta ahí callada.

Ino: ¿Oye Horuko hace mucho que conoces a Konan?

Horuko: Si, desde que era una niña la conocí cuando Akatsuki era una organización con el objetivo de traer la paz, mis padres tenían miedo de mí su hija porque no sabían cómo dominar mi kekei genkai me hice ninja para usar este poder para proteger a Ame pero mi sensei no me entrenaba, una noche caminaba sola y unos ninjas de Ame me intentaron golpearme pero de la nada apareció Konan-Nee matándolos a esos sujetos ella ya me había visto entonces ella me llevo a su casa, me cuido y me trato como su hermana menor me entreno como una kunoichi de Ame, luego perdió a su amigo y Akatsuki cambio no sé porque sigue con ellos pero nosotras seguiremos cuidándonos la una a la otra y dejar todo el mal en el pasado. Cuando termino de hablar el Sarutobi la abraza.

Konohamaru: Ahora no ésta sola, como dijo Ni-sán ahora todos somos una familia. Dijo serio esas palabras hicieron que la amante de las flores se sintiera mejor al escuchar eso, mientras el resto del grupo esta impresionado por ver la obra del Sarutobi que se les hacía muy familiar.

Ino _(Sandaime hokage estaría orgulloso de Konohamaru si viera cuanto creció, no hay duda que el baka de Naruto tiene que ver en esto)._ Pensó la Yamanaka con una sonrisa, el Aburame seguía ahí tranquilo pero en el interior sonreía. Tiempo después volvieron el rubio y las chicas de cargando las provisiones para el viaje (Maruhi se hizo responsable del dinero, nada personal con Ino pero quien sabe en qué cosas puede gastarlo, recuerden el problema de los uniformes, bueno eso fue malo aun para mi desde ya me disculpo) en el momento que los 3 volvieron en la posada justo se había hecho de noche, luego de una baño relajante en la aguas termales (no crean nada indebido, están separados) y una abundante cena el grupo se fue a dormir, las chicas fueron a su cuarto compartido (para bien del grupo en ambos cuartos hay suficientes camas) y los chicos fueron al suyo, ya que las chicas no podían conciliar el sueño empezaron a hablar.

Horulo: ¿Así que Hinata eres la novia de Naruto?

Hinata: Eh..si lo soy. Dijo sorprendida mientras se sonroja se salvó de que se dieran cuenta porque la luz ésta apagada.

Horuko: No me digas, ¿Y cuándo se dio cuenta? Pregunto despertando su curiosidad.

Hinata: Bueno yo lo veía en la academia como nunca se rendía para conseguir el aprecio de todos, pero nos hicimos novios hace unos meses.

Maruhi: ¿Tanto tiempo y no se dio cuenta? ¿O es distraído o un idiota?

Ino: No es nada nuevo, es Naruto después de todo. Luego de eso las chicas se ríen al unisonio, del lado de los chicos la cosas no era diferente.

Konohamaru: ¿Qué será todo ese escandaló? Dijo medio molesto mientras usa su almuada como orejeras.

Shino: Creo que las chicas se están llevando bien. Ya rindiéndose el sarutobi se levanta de su cama.

Konahamaru: ¿Qué será de lo que están hablando?

Naruto: ¿No será que lo que te interesa saber si Horuko-chan ésta hablando de ti?

Konohamaru: **¡Maldito nisán, date por muerto!.** En eso el Sarutobi enojado y sonrojado ataca a su hermano saltando en su cama armado con su almuada el rubio se defendía de su agresor armado de igual manera.

Shino: Nunca entenderé a estos dos. Dijo el Aburame acostado en su cama aunque están en la oscuridad se pudo ver una gota estilo anime en su cabeza mientras sus compañeros de cuarto pasaron de la pelea con almuadas a pelea a puños mientras discutían entre ellos. A la mañana siguiente el grupo ya descansado se reunieron en el restaurante de la posada para desayunar vestidos con su ropa normal entonces todas las miradas se centran en el rubio y su hermano que tienen algunos moretones pequeños.

Maruhi: ¿Qué demonios les paso a ustedes dos?

Naruto: JEJEJE, es demasiado vergonzoso para explicarlo. Respondió mientras tocaba atrás de su cabeza con una mano y el Sarutobi solo asintió con la cabeza. Terminado eso ya todo el grupo con sus mochilas (sus uniformes están adentro de ellas con sus cosas) listos para seguir su camino cuando unos ladrones entraron a robar al dueño de la posada el pobre nervioso no sabía qué hacer en eso lo golpearon, el rubio no lo aguanto ver eso dejo su mochila y fuero caminado a donde ellos como si nada en ese momento antes que diera otro paso una mano toco la suya al voltear vio que era la ojiperla ya lista a su lado.

Hinata: Voy contigo Naruto-kun. Eso nadie lo esperaba (Hasta yo el escritor no lo vi venir).

Naruto: No es necesario Hinata-chan sé que eres muy fuerte no tienes que hacer esto. (Si se enfrentó a pain no hay nada forma de dudarlo).

Hinata: Sé que te preocupas por mí pero quiero demostrar que no soy la misma de antes gracias a ti y Anko-sensei. Entonces el rubio sonríe.

Naruto: Esta bien, entonces vamos. En eso los dos van directo a los ladrones entonces llegaron más en total eran 9.

Naruto: Oigan ladrones. En eso voltean y los ven.

L1: ¿Cuál es tu problema idiota?

L2: Si estamos ocupados así toma a tu novia a lárguense. Dijo mientras amenazaba al dueño.

Naruto: Mi problema son 9 idiotas ladrones que amenazan a un inocente. En eso los ladrones se ríen de lo que dijo.

L3: Oye preciosa deberías hacer que tu novio no se meta podría salir herido.

Hinata: En realidad tiene razón (Perdón es que me es difícil escribir hablamos de Hinata Hyuga).

L1: Suficiente mándenlos al infierno. Entonces los 10 ladrones armados fueron corriendo a ellos 5 al rubi la ojiperla que ya activo su doujutsu. El rubio no hacía más que esquivar las puñaladas que los ladrones les envían luego atrapa a uno por el brazo en una llave de brazo mientras otro lo ataca pero bloquea la puñalada y usando el otro brazo lo golpea al ladrón con el codo en el estómago dicho ladrón choca sobre su compañero atrás terminando los dos en el piso luego al que lo tenía en la llave lo suelta empujándolo golpeando su cabeza con una pared dejándolo inconciente luego los otros dos lo atacan salvajemente sin pensar intentándolo cortar y apuñalar mientras el rubio los esquivaba de la nada atrapo a uno del brazo desarmándolo al igual que al otro luego levanto sus brazos haciéndoles perder el equilibrio en eso el usando el impulso levantando sus brazos hacia atrás sus manos se apoyan en el piso y doblando sus piernas para luego darles dos patadas a ambos en el estómago dejándolos fuera de combate. La ojiperla toma su pose mientras los 5 ladrones corrían hacia ella atacándola pero ella los esquivaba y desvía sus ataques con gracia y destreza lo ladrones humillados porque una mujer los pone en ridículo corren en diferentes ángulos para atacarla, Hinata en ese momento retoma su pose en eso se activa en el piso un circulo de adivinación de color verde.

Hinata: 8 trillamas 64 Los 2 primeros golpes los recibió L1 luego de otros 2 ahora más fuertes que suman 4, a L2 fue golpeado 4 veces de forma más rápida y fuerte, a L3 lo golpeo 8 veces consecutivas sumando hasta ahora 16, L4 fue golpeado otras 16 veces más fuerte y rápido ahora son 32 y a L5 sumando a sus compañeros fueron golpeados 32 veces más haciendo que los ladrones haciéndolos retroceder a distancia luego de eso ellos caen desmayados Luego la Ojiperla desactiva su Byakugan volviendo a la normalidad.

Naruto: Te felicito Hinata-chan estuviste genial. Dijo el rubio abrazándola.

Hinata: Gracias Naruto-kun. Respondió feliz y satisfecha con los resultados del entrenamiento conseguidos. Luego que los ataron a los ladrones y se los llevaron a la cárcel, antes de volver con el grupo ven que el posadero les agradece por su ayuda.

Posadero: Muchas gracias, ahora podremos vivir en paz. Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia como respeto al grupo.

Naruto: Aaah, no fue nada. Entonces la pareja joven regreso con sus amigos que vieron él espectáculo.

Konohamaru: Bien hecho ustedes son increíbles. Dijo emocionado.

Maruhi: Y yo que creía que Oni-baka era el que se metía en las peleas solo para presumir sin razón. Dijo burlona. Luego de tomar sus mochilas y de pagar las cuentas ya preparados se alejaron de la posada y se fueron a tomar un barco que los lleve al país del remolino.

Fin del capítulo 15: Espero que les guste, como se habrán dado cuenta he agregado algunas cosas al capítulo para que sea más largo aún sigo en esto y me divierto haciéndolo ¿me pregunto que pasara entre Konahamaru y Horuko? Casi tienen la misma edad en este fic Konohamaru tiene 14 años uso la edad que tenía en la película Naruto "The last" así que no sería raro que no terminen en algo, pero es cosa de ellos.

-¿Qué cosas será capaz de hacer Horuko?

-¿Qué problemas traerá Akatsuki?

-¿Cómo les ira a Naruto y sus amigos?

Esto lo veremos en los siguientes capítulos me voy hasta el cap 12.


	12. Capítulo 12: El pasado del samurai

Antes de comenzar, quisiera pedir perdón a los lectores por si quedaron decepcionados con el retraso de los capítulos sé que están ansiosos por ver que pasara luego de los capítulos 20 admito que tengo flojera a veces pero también tengo mis responsabilidades y no los culpo por estar así yo también estaría molesto en su lugar, estoy haciendo una revisión de la saga "El héroe desterrado" para no usar las mismas cosas por las dudas a ver porque sería aburrido sin olvidar que algunos lectores (lo dejare en anónimo) me pidieron que la duración mejore a lo que estoy de acuerdo pero también espero que este fic sea decente porque hay jóvenes lectores fans inocentes.

Ryder 2.3: Mejor consíguete una vida.

StArLoRd: Hablando de roma, llego un tonto.

Ryder: 2.3: Nada puede sorprenderme. Dijo arrogante y yo lo veo con una gota en mi cabeza en eso escucho un autobús que se fue.

StArLoRd: Si como sea, oye crítico de tercera se fue tu autobús de la escuela. En eso toma su mochila y sale corriendo persiguiéndolo.

Ryder 2.3: _**¡EHHHHH, ESPERENNNN!.**_ En eso vuelvo con ustedes.

StArLoRd: Ahora que el pesado se fue vamos a lo importante, que disfruten el capítulo.

En fin no soy dueño de Naruto y todo lo demás ya lo saben.

Capítulo 12:

El pasado del samurái

(Flash back):

Ha pasado una semana desde que Naruto y el grupo regreso a Uzu con la nueva integrante justo el grupo estaba reunido así eso les ahorro tiempo ellos estaban curiosos por saber quién es la chica nueva luego que les contaron todo lo que paso sin olvidar la batalla con la mano derecha del Sannin la chica nueva se presentó al grupo.

Horuko: Mi nombre es Horuko Nayu, es un placer conocerlos. Dijo haciendo una reverencia el grupo recién enterado tenia preguntas pero decidieron dejarlas para no sofocar a la joven, ya pasado eso el Nara les anuncio como van las reconstrucciones de la aldea y que habían llegado refugiados que ayudaban despejando los escombros y ayudan con las reconstrucciones, por el lado bueno la torre del Uzukage ya ésta reparada y lista para su función.

Maruhi: Bueno eso es una buena noticia.

Anko: Si eso es cierto, hay que admitirlo gusano que esto empieza a gustarme. Dijo golpeando de manera cómica al rubio.

Sai: ¿Creen que las otras aldeas no piensan que nos escondemos aquí?

Shikamaru: Lo dudo, en el último lugar en donde menos esperarían en cazarnos es aquí debido a que en las expediciones que enviaron no encontraron nada porque no tenían idea de cómo buscar sin olvidar hecho que no contaban con un miembro del clan Uzumaki.

Sadara: Es un buen punto, escuche historias que tanto Uzu como Konoha fueron aliados pero de la noche a la mañana fueron atacados por algo desconocido lamentablemente cuando Konoha envío equipos para ayudar ya todos habían muerto.

Jim: Según los rumores el clan Uzumaki era un clan temido por muchas aldeas por su dominio del Fuinjutsu, pero nadie puede explicar él porque paso tal tragedia.

Naruto: No tengo idea pero lo que haya pasado no volverá a pasar. Ya sin haber temas que discutir el grupo volvió a sus responsabilidades.

(Fin del flash back).

Hinata y Ino llevaron a Horuko a la casa que compartían con Sadara para instalarse (decidieron compartir la casa para estar entre amigas) La amante de las flores estaba al principio algo nerviosa con todo lo pasado en Ame pero sintió dentro de sí misma que podía confiar en la ojiperla y la rubia no tardo mucho tiempo en que sus nervios desaparezcan. Karin esta con Yukyo en el hospital enseñando a los civiles ninjutsu medico la ex-oficial ésta muy adelantada a las clases no al nivel de Karin y Ino pero va bien, por alguna razón en especial cuando termino la clase algunos de los jóvenes civiles no dejaban en paz a la pelirroja pidiéndole una cita (No sé cómo Naruto lo hace pero tiene esa habilidad de cambiar las vidas de otros Karin seria el ejemplo) luego de un rato que todos se fueron los civiles y los admiradores de Karin por fin dejaron solas a las dos chicas.

Yukyo: Otra clase exitosa. Dijo mientras preparaba algo de té.

Karin: Supongo que tienes razón. En eso Yukyo arquea una ceja mientras ve a la pelirroja.

Yukyo: Dime loca pero tienes algo diferente, no sé lo que es pero me gusta.

Karin: No digas tonterías soy la misma de siempre.

Yukyo: No me engañas, ya me conto Naruto lo que paso con Sasuke.

Karin: Maldito Naruto-Dijo enojada pero fue interrumpida por la ex-oficial.

Yukyo: La verdad es que el no me lo dijo, justo pasaba por tu casa y sin querer escuche su conversación lo último que vi fue a Naruto tirando un cuadro con una foto al cielo y a ti lanzándole algo que luego lo hizo explotar-Dijo con voz curiosa siguiendo-¿Qué fue lo que paso? En eso la pelirroja suelta un suspiro.

Karin: Sera mejor que te sientes si lo quieres saber-respondió la pelirroja mientras aproximo dos sillas a una mesa mientras Yukyo traía la tetera y dos tazas, las dos se sientan y luego de servirle y tomar un poco la pelirroja sigue hablando-Yo era una ninja de Kusagakure, cuando era una niña mi equipo y yo fuimos a Konoha a participar en los exámenes chunin en la segunda parte del examen que era una búsqueda por un objeto mi equipo me abandono en medio del bosque perdí mis anteojos y los buscaba cuando me ataco un gran oso.

Yukyo: Whaooo. Dijo curiosa.

Karin: Si estaba asustada, cuando encontré mis anteojos y me los puse vi a ese oso muerto y a un niño arriba de su cabeza que lo mato buscando un pergamino, ese era Sasuke Uchiha al principio yo seguía asustada pero luego sentí su chakra y al ser tan abundante me enamore de él.

Yukyo: ¿Y qué paso? Pregunto tomando te de su taza.

Karin: Bueno…no lo volví a ver hasta años más tarde Orochimaru ya me había usado en experimentos y estaba a cargo de una de sus guaridas, de la nada aparecen él y el baka de Suijetsu dijo que mato a Orochimaru y reclutaba a un equipo para cazar a su hermano y matarlo, yo sin pensarlo mucho me uní a su grupo y lo seguí, el logro matar a Itachi Taka se unió a Akatsuki y fuimos a la cumbre de los Kages a matar a Danzo en ese momento yo sentí que su chakra cambio a uno aterrador en el puente donde pelearon yo estaba cerca del viejo amargado me uso como rehén y el maldito de Sasuke me atravesó usando su Chidori mato a Danzo pero luego supe que era un experimento de Orochimaru pero sentí que mi corazón se rompió, otra medicó me curo y me llevaron a prisión justo ahí tenía un cuadro con la foto de Sasuke estaba furiosa pero a la vez seguía enamorada. Dijo avergonzada por lo último.

Yukyo: _**¿Acaso estás loca? ¿No te diste cuenta que te usaba?**_

Karin: No lo quería admitir creo que estaba tan cegada con mis sentimientos que me engañe a mí misma-Dijo decepcionada de si misma siguiendo-Como sea luego de un tiempo Tsunade-sama envío un mensaje para dejarme salir de la prisión para ir a su oficina pasado el rato estaba en su oficina con Tsunade-sama en ese momento llega Naruto entonces ella le dice la verdad que soy su prima, estaba tan feliz de ver que no estaba más solo desde entonces el me cuido, conocí a Konohamaru-baka y Anko-Nee y sus amigos aunque Sasuke y sus seguidores ya no tenía miedo porque encontré a mi familia, cuando me entere por Konohamaru lo del destierro no quería dejar solo a mi primo así que decidí seguirlo y luego de mudarnos yo seguía con mi locura Sasuke Naruto estaba triste por lo que paso y estaba preocupado por mí, sin pensarlo mucho segui su consejo y sigo con mi vida destruyendo esa foto. Termino su relato con voz seria en lo último.

Yukyo: No puedo creerlo, escuche que el amor duele pero esto es ridículo.

Karin: Si pero ya no importa, si no fuera por Naruto yo seguiría sufriendo por amor por alguien que solo me uso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo yo siento paz dentro de mí.

Yukyo: Supongo que habrás aprendido una lección de todo esto.

Karin: Si, no enamorarse de un emo vengativo (sin ofender a los emos) o te ira mal. Dijo bromeando luego las dos se ríen de eso luego de dejar listo todo se fueron a comer mientras hablaban de otras cosas en el camino. Unas horas después en la tarde en el bosque encontramos al rubio entrenando con su Sandai Kitetsu mientras lo ve Jim a distancia luego de un rato el rubio se detiene acostándose al césped mirando hacia arriba algo cansado.

Jim: Por un momento pensé que no aguantarías tanto. Dijo mientras camina al rubio.

Naruto: Mejor…calla…Respondió el rubio faltándole el aliento. Mientras el samurái se ríe.

Jim: Pero mejoraste, tu dominio es más sincronizado, serás más fuerte con el modo sennin activado sin olvidar que tu factor de curación seguro esta más activo.

Naruto: Gracias, no lo habría logrado sin tu ayuda. Dijo mientras se sienta en el césped ya recuperando su respiración en eso nota a su amigo algo intranquilo.

Jim: Te seré honesto Naruto, no escape de mi clan solo para seguir el ejemplo de mi antepasado.

Naruto: ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces cuál es el otro motivo? Pregunto confundido luego el samurái se sienta a su lado.

Jim: Como descendiente de un clan como ese mi obligación era siempre ser perfecto seguir las antiguas costumbres sin olvidar la del honor, yo no esperaba lo que iba a pasar luego un sujeto me reto a un duelo porque pensó que me creía más que el intente disuadirlo pero no escucho y me ataco no tenía otra opción más que defenderme.

Naruto: Pero no fue tu culpa, fuiste hábil al intentar detenerlo.

Jim: Si pero no fue suficiente, logre desarmar al sujeto provocándole unos golpes menores no me había dado cuenta pero durante el duelo se acercaron muchas personas la mayoría del clan y todas me pedían que terminara el trabajo, con toda la presión hice lo correcto, no mate a ese hombre para mi clan fue la gota que derramo el vaso pasados los días todos me llamaron cobarde por dejarlo vivir el hombre tiene familia y no tenía corazón para quitar una vida.

Naruto: ¿Pero no tenías a alguien que te ayudara? ¿Nadie te protegió?

Jim: Mi clan ponía el honor sobre cualquier cosa ellos no me vieron igual desde ese día, había alguien mi amigo Daisuke Aikawa él era como mi hermano menor pero él ésta presionado por la aldea por un crimen que no cometió.

Naruto: ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó con él?

Jim: Lo culparon porque creyeron que le pasaba información a una aldea que fue abusada por mercenarios, lo que paso es que el cuándo estaba ahí él les enseño a las personas a defenderse de esos bravucones para valerse por si mismos, el jefe del clan lo considero un acto de traición cuando me fui esperaba que me acompañara. Los dos cuando se dieron cuenta que regresaron a la aldea mientras siguen con su conversación cuando llegaron a la entrada vieron a Sai, shino y Hiroki impidiéndole la entrada a un muchacho cercano a la edad de Konohamaru de pelo corto y negro, viste un gi marron y abajo tenía un kimono negro como el de los samuráis y sandalias como las de Jim. Lleva como armas una Sakabatou y una wakizashi y lleva en su espalda una mochila, al ver que escandalo estaba pasando el rubio y el Samurai fueron corriendo a donde a donde están ellos discutiendo.

Naruto: ¿Cuál es el problema?

Jim: ¿Amigos porque es esta...Daisuke?. Dijo viendo al extraño.

Daisuke: **¡Jim Ni-sán!**. Luego los mencionados se abrazan felices de verse dejando al rubio y sus amigos con dudas.

Shino: ¿Ustedes se conocen?

Naruto: Creo que sí, es el amigo de Jim-sensei. A lo que los otros solo escuchan la explicación.

Daisuke: Te estuve buscando hace tiempo viejo amigo.

Jim: Perdoname por irme pero seguro sabes los motivos. Dijo con voz triste. En eso ven a al palido y los otros que los interrumpían.

Sai: Te pedimos una disculpa por prohibirte la entrada, no sabíamos que eres amigo de Jim-kun. En eso Sai, Shino y Hiroki hacen una reverencia como una disculpa.

Daisuke: No importa escuche los rumores que un heredero del Clan Uzumaki apareció y están reconstruyendo Uzuhiogakure así que pensé que necesitarían gente para vivir yo vi la oportunidad de tener un nuevo comienzo pero no esperaba encontrarme con Jim Ni-sán.

Naruto: Si soy yo, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

Daisuke. Es un honor conocerlo, me han hablado mucho de usted Naruto-sama. Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Naruto: Solo dime Naruto, si eres amigo de Jim-sensei considérate bienvenido. Momentos después que los demás se presentaron y llegaron los guardias que los sustituyeron los 5 volvieron a la aldea el rubio se fue a comer a un puesto de ramen, Sai y Shino fueron a un campo de entrenamiento que recién habilitaron a entrenar y el Hatane se fue por otro camino para ir con los constructores a ayudarlos. Más tarde en la casa de Jim ya su amigo se había instalado en una habitación propia, el samurái mayor se fue a tomar un baño y su amigo fue a la cocina por algo para comer, volvió a la sala con un plato de Sushi entonces escucha que alguien golpea la puerta y va a ver quién es cuando abre la puerta la visita sin pensarlo dos veces los ataca lanzándole kunais el joven samurái los esquiva rapidamente y comienza una pelea el ruido es tanto que llega hasta el baño el samurái ajustándose una toalla bien sale a ver qué pasa.

Jim: ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? Entonces ve peleando a su amigo con la pelivioleta.

Daisuke: ¿Conoces a esta demente Jim Ni-sán? Ya se imaginaran a Anko lo vio enojada con los ojos blancos.

Anko: ¿A quién llamaste demente infeliz? Mientras el Chikami los ve con una mueca y un gota en su cabeza.

Jim: Si la conozco, Anko-dono él es Daisuke mi amigo de quien te hable. En eso los dos combatientes se separaron entonces la pelivioleta vio al samurái mayor.

Anko: Whao, te ejercitas. Dijo viéndolo con una mirada de temer (espero no pasarme por los lectores jóvenes) En eso el Chikami fue rápido a su cuarto a vestirse y más tarde, Al rato en la sala luego de explicar todo y evitar futuras muertes todo se calmó.

Daisuke: ¿Acaso esta demente es tu novia Jim Ni-sán?

Jim: No hagas ese tipo de bromas. Lo regaño para luego golpearlo en la cabeza.

Anko: ¿Yo novia de este baka? Sigue soñando. Dijo como si la hubieran insultado pero seguro la cosa no terminara bien.

Daisuke: _**¡Menos mal porque Jim Ni-sán no tiene tan mal gusto!.**_ (Oh,oh No debió haber dicho eso) Dijo sin pensar. Eso fue suficiente, en eso la pelivioleta fue contra el armada con un kunai por suerte Jim los separo alejando a la pelivioleta de su amigo.

Jim ( _Kenshin-sama ahora entiendo lo que sufriste cuando Kaoru-sama se enojaba, solo espero vivir lo suficiente)._ Pensó mientras detiene a una furiosa Anko con los ojos blancos. Más tarde, el grupo se encuentra reunido en la vieja sala del consejo apartando a Daisuke y Horuko porque se unieron hace poco y hablaban sobre su próximo movimiento. __

Anko: Bien, ya estamos todos eh baka comienza a hablar.

Naruto: Como ya saben, Akatsuki siguen buscándome seguro que desde hace tiempo saben lo del destierro así que Konoha estará fuera de su lista.

Maruhi: Estamos hablando de criminales de rango s ¿Qué sabemos de ellos?

Hinata: Kisame Hoshigaki, ex-ninja de Kirigakure uno de los 7 espadachines de la neblina conocido como el bijju sin cola por tener la mayor cantidad de chakra, portador de Semehada la espada que se alimenta de chakra (Que sea tímida y linda no significa que no sea inteligente).

Sai: Kakuzu, ex-ninja de Takigakure él fue enviado a asesinar al Shondaime Hokage pero perdió la batalla, dicen que puede manejar las 5 afinidades elementales.

Ino: Hidan, ex-ninja de Yukigakure abandono su aldea después de provocar una matanza de todo Akatsuki él es más loco no puede morir, si su guadaña de triple filo lastima a una persona ya no habrá quien lo salve.

Shino: Zetsu, no hay mucha información de él, solo que es el guardaespaldas del líder de Akatsuki es un espía que se confunde con su entorno, sus habilidades de combate son desconocidas.

Hiroki: Un buen oponente desde mi punto de vista. Dijo el Hatane que no tardó en ser regañado por su hermana.

Maruhi: Eres un baka sin remedio. Y como se imaginaran el grupo se rieron un poco para luego volver al tema.

Sadara: Y Madara Uchiha, yo creo que es un impostor usando su nombre eso quiere decir que hasta para Itachi habría sido imposible la masacre del clan sin ninguna ayuda, hasta ahora por lo que dijo Konan solo usa el Kamui lo que significa que es usuario del Manguekyo Sharingan eterno.

Konohamaru: ¿Cómo sabes eso Sadara-Nee?

Sadara: Haciendo corta la historia, el co-fundador de Konoha mi antepasado Madara Uchiha al usar tanto su Manguekyo perdió su luz en la vida. Cuando un Uchiha usa cada vez su Manguekyo no solo se hunde en la oscuridad sino que también le causa al usuario ceguera permanente el clan intento duplicar esa idea perdimos muchas personas en el proceso. Eso impacto un poco al grupo.

Shikamaru: MMM, eso suena muy problemático. Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Jim: Pero eso significa que no debes usar tu Manguekyo Sharingan.

Sadara: No se preocupen por mi chicos, como dije el clan hizo pruebas y yo fui una de los voluntarios en contra de mi voluntad pero un anciano que era del clan yo lo vi como mi abuelo antes de morir en su última voluntad pidió que transfieran sus ojos a mí ya que yo no desbloque el Manguekyo Sharingan por eso cada vez que lo uso es para proteger a las personas que importa. Dijo mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas.

Naruto: Se ve que ese anciano sabía lo que hacía. Luego de un rato de silencio Karin rompió el momento.

Karin: Se olvidan de Orochimaru, ex-ninja de Konoha uno de los tres legendarios Sannin líder de Otogakure y su perro faldero Kabuto, ahora que Naruto no ésta en Konoha Sasuke es un blanco más fácil para que consiga su Sharingan.

Hiroki: ¿Qué sugieres entonces rojita con eso?

Karin: _**¿Cómo me llamaste idiota?**_ Dijo enojada acomodándose sus anteojos pero el rubio intervino.

Naruto: Pueden seguir su coqueteo luego Karin tiene razón, lo importante es que no hay que dejar que ese bastardo consiga lo que quiere.

Konohamaru: Pero Ni-sán no podemos volver a Knonha, si regresamos nos consideraran como criminales rango ss.

Ino: Podríamos pedirle ayuda al Kazekage-sama.

Jim: Pero sería sospechoso, llenaría a Konoha de dudas sobre un intento de un golpe en su contra.

Shino: ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer? En eso el grupo se queda pensando.

Maruhi: ¿Se acercan los exámenes chunin no?

Grupo: ¿Y?

Maruhi: Y en ese punto podríamos enviar un equipo de genin y un Jounin para que participen y a la vez vigilen a ese Uchiha desde las sombras.

Hiroki: Estoy imprecionado onee-chan, no esperaba menos de ti. Dijo con orgullo.

Maruhi: No soy solo una cara linda.

Naruto: Es una gran idea Maruhi-chan ¿Pero a qué equipo enviamos? Uzu aún necesita terminar de reconstruirse y no comenzamos a entrenar ninjas.

Karin: He entrenado a Yukyo en ninjutsu medico pero se necesitan otros dos genin y en cuanto a Jounin lo mejor es que fuera uno que no están buscando como criminal.

Shikmaru: Mendosuke, estamos en problemas.

Sai: Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a ver si Sasuke escapa de Konoha solo en ese momento podremos detenerlo y evitar una masacre.

Ino: ¿Por cierto Naruto cuando comenzaremos el entrenamiento?

Naruto: Kurama dice que hay otras dos personas que faltan son buenas combatiendo solo cuando aparezcan comenzaremos el entrenamiento.

Shino: Cambiando de tema, encontramos más escondites secretos todos están sellados.

Anko: Al menos algo bueno ya sin no hay nada me retiro. Dijo restándole importancia. Ya terminada la reunión salió por su camino sin olvidar los problemas que iban a tener en ese momento en Konoha ésta todo tranquilo encontramos en la academia a Iruka terminando su clase momentos después se escucha la alarma y los niños se fueron dejando al chunin acomodando todas las pruebas, más tarde terminando eso el chunin se iba el Ichiraku a comer ramen en el camino se encontró con el Sannin de los sapos que pasa enfrente suyo que llega volando hasta chocar contra un árbol muy fuerte de forma muy cómica (cortesía de Tsunade).

Iruka: ¿Jiraiya-sama que fue lo que le paso? Dijo luego de lograr separarlo del árbol.

Jiraiya: No es nada Iruka, solo un malentendido con Tsunade.

Iruka: jajaja, esto me recuerda a Naruto en la academia cuando intentaba ganarse la atención de Sakura.

Jiraiya: ¿Lo extrañas verdad?

Iruka: Si, ya nada es igual es como si se perdió esa energía que ilumina a todos.

Jiraiya: Si lo entiendo, ese mocoso siempre seguía adelante y no cambio sus padres estarían orgullosos de él si lo vieran.

Iruka: Gracias a usted ya sé que ésta bien y los demás, me alegro que no haya cambiado. Luego de terminar su conversación los dos hombres se fueron por diferentes caminos mientras en la casa Uchiha vemos entrenando al azabache usando su Manguekyo Sharingan sin olvidar su derrota a manos del rubio lo que no ayudaba, no podía esperar el momento en que se encontraran para según el "resolver" sus problemas.

Sasuke: _ **¡CHIDORI: MILLAR DE AVES!.**_ Activo su técnica y uso a dos maniquís los atravesó como si fueran de papel.

Sasuke: ¿Dónde éstas dobe? Regresa y lamentaras la humillación que me hiciste. Volviendo a Uzu, Naruto esta con el Hatane en el bosque trabajando con sus variaciones del Rassengan usando una rocas como maniquís.

Naruto: **¡Futon: Rassengan!.**

Hiroki **: ¡Doton: Rassengan!.** Y las rocas se destruyeron en el impacto, luego de un rato los dos estaban cansados así que se sentaron en el piso.

Naruto: Es genial ver que hay otros que dominan esta técnica usando su afinidad elemental, creía que era el único aparte de ero-sennin, KONOHAMARU Y EL Yondaime-hokage.

Hiroki: Como les habíamos dicho no sabíamos si era verdad pero cuando Onee-chan y yo conseguimos hacer la técnica significaba que el rumor era cierto.

Naruto: ¿Tu y Maruhi-chan son los únicos que intentaron hacer esta técnica en Ruro?

Hiroki: Un grupo de Shinobis seleccionados de Ruro lo intentaron primero pero los muy idiotas se cansaron luego de tantas fallas se cansaron y abandonaron el entrenamiento, fue en ese momento cuando Onee-chan y yo entrenamos ese jutsu en secreto.

Naruto: Yo logre dominar la técnica por alguna razón el Yondaime-hokage quería que esta técnica fuera para mí.

Hiroki: Eso es genial, Onee-chan y yo tenemos pensado hacer una variación de este jutsu, no tenemos los detalles pero la idea es buena ¿No es verdad blanca? En eso aparece la peliblanca a su lado.

Maruhi: Si Oni-baka, ya que perfeccionamos el jutsu tenemos una idea para la variación claro con tu permiso Naruto ya que si el jutsu fue hecho para ti lo lógico es tener tu permiso.

Naruto: Claro tienen mi permiso, ¿quieres intentar el jutsu Marihu-chan? Dijo apuntando a una gran roca.

Maruhi: Bueno, porque no. Luego de acumular chakra de tipo Suiton se formó una esfera de diferente forma que el Rubio y el Hatane ya lista la esfera ahora corre hacia la roca.

Maruhi: **¡Suiton: Rassengan!**. Luego del impacto la roca se destruyó en pedazos pasado eso volvió donde están los chicos viendo.

Naruto: Es increíble Maruhi-chan.

Maruhi: Valio la pena el entrenamiento. Dijo sonriendo.

Hiroki: Naruto cuando este todo reconstruido y comience esto de entrenar ninjas este jutsu no deberían aprenderlo cuando sean genin.

Naruto: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

Hiroki: Porque si alguien aprende este jutsu y es un genin joven y el mismo genin abandona la aldea puede ser un arma peligrosa. Dijo serio.

Maruhi: Tienes sentido baka, pero seguiremos tu decisión Naruto sea la que sea.

Naruto: Se lo quieren decir con eso, nadie mejor que yo sabe cuánto puede lastimar una técnica de este nivel a las personas. Dijo en vos baja.

H y M: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Naruto: JEJEJE, lo siento chicos, es un secreto.

Maruhi: Hombres, siempre con sus secretos. En eso la peliblanca se fue dejándolos solos.

Hiroki: Hermanas, no puedes vivir con ellas. Dijo murmurando.

Naruto: En eso tienes razón, cuando Anko-Nee o Karin están de mal humor es señal de peligro. Ese comentario del rubio hizo que el Hatane se riera.

Hiroki: ¿Así que la rojita da miedo? Suena interesante.

Naruto: ¿Te gusta Karin verdad? Eso paro la risa del pelinegro.

Hiroki: Si como no, y Anko-chan le gusta compartir su comida los Dangos. Dijo intentando fingir.

Naruto: Admítelo te descubrí por su apodo, además la última vez que la llamaste ella casi te mata y hace un rato en la reunión no te hizo nada.

Hiroki: Esta bien me atrapaste, si me gusta pero no sé si piense lo mismo y más con lo de tu amigo que nos dijiste.

Naruto: ¿Te soy honesto? Pregunto serio.

Hiroki: Si claro. Respondió confundido.

Naruto: Me da lástima que justo te guste Karin. En eso luego de reírse los dos chocaron puños se fueron a la aldea a descansar en ese mismo momento estando con la ojiperla y la rubia en eso la pelirroja estornudo para luego pensar que alguien habla de ella pero no le tomo importancia y siguieron con su conversación.

Fin del capítulo 12: Fue difícil editar el capítulo y agregarle nuevas cosas pero me enorgullece esto ya que lo veo como algo creativo no sé que piensen los lectores pero respeto lo que piensen también pienso poner capítulos sobre el pasado de cada uno para que todo tenga un origen es difícil, pero es bueno tener amigos que te apoyan cuando los necesitas, si les gusta bien y si no bueno que más da hasta la próxima vez en el capitulo 13.


	13. Capítulo 13: Se buscan

Nota del autor: Bueno aún estoy en esto son las 3:15 A:M y no aguanto la emoción porque en la cabeza no deja de molestarme con que haga esto a veces odio que no me deje dormir por eso pero es mejor no quejarme esto se para pasarla bien.

No soy dueño de Naruto ni del elenco del anime de Makashi Kishimoto, como sea aquí vamos.

Capítulo 13:

Se buscan

Ya llego un nuevo día y aunque es temprano los habitantes de la aldea comenzaron a hacer sus responsabilidades, si nos dirigimos a la casa que comparten Naruto y Karin vemos en el patio sentado en una roca en posición de loto acumulando energía natural, sus pupilas cambian de color a naranja luego de terminar eso vuelve a la normalidad abre sus ojos y ve saliendo de su casa a su prima que acaba de despertarse teniendo una cara amargada.

Karin: ¿Por qué entrenas tan temprano? Pregunto luego de bostezar.

Naruto: Jejeje, ya que había tanta paz aproveche para repasar mi entrenamiento con el modo sabio. Luego de unos minutos de que la pelirroja se arreglara volvió con la duda en mente.

Karin: ¿Qué es eso del modo sabio? Pregunta algo confundida.

Naruto: Es el resultado de la unión de las energías Natural, física y espiritual y ya cuando lo domina las habilidades del usuario mejoran.

Karin: Increíble.

Naruto: Si es genial pero el entrenamiento es duro se necesita tener cuidado.

Karin: ¿Crees que yo puedo dominar el modo sabio?

Naruto: Claro que sí, si yo pude seguro que tu podrás pero antes de eso necesitas aprender el _Kuchiyose no jutsu_.

Karin: ¿Y cómo demonios hare eso?

Naruto: Es solo practica solo mira como lo hago-En eso muerde su pulgar y hace los sellos de mano mientras la pelirroja ésta atenta siguiendo- _¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!-_ Y aparece Gamakichi enfrente de los primos Uzumaki.

Gamakichi: ¿Qué cuentas hermano? Pregunto sonriendo.

Naruto: Hola Gamakichi, es una larga historia. Luego el sapo ve a la pelirroja y luego ve al rubio.

Gamakichi: ¿Quién es la belleza? Pregunto dudando a lo cual al escucharlo la pelirroja no evito sonrojarse.

Naruto: Es mi prima Karin ya te hable de ella, le estoy enseñando el Kuchiyose no jutsu.

Gamakichi: Parece inteligente no dudo que lo logre, luego nos vemos. En eso desapareció.

Naruto: ¿Ya viste? Los sellos son: Jabali, perro… luego de practicar un rato los sellos la pelirroja ya lista mordió su pulgar y ya conociendo los sellos los hace más rápido.

Karin: _¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!_. Luego desaparece en una cortina de humo sorprendiendo al rubio, al rato el rubio lee un libro aparece con un contrato en su mano.

Naruto: ¿Y cuál es tu invocación?

Karin: Las ardillas siendo honesta eso no lo esperaba.

Naruto: Vamos, no puede haber sido tan malo.

Karin: Siempre sabía que serían mi convocación. Luego hizo los sellos de mano y apoyo una mano en el piso firme siguiendo- _¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!_ y de la nada aparece una gran ardilla del tamaño de Gamakichi, pelo marrón claro, ojos negros y pequeños viste un gi blanco y lleva un tanto en su espalda.

¿: Hola Karin-chan ¿Quién es el baka? Dijo mientras ve al rubio.

Karin: Él es Naruto, Naruto ella es Mulan.

Naruto: (Ahora veo porque se llevan bien9 Mucho gusto Mulan-chan.

Mulan: Igualmente Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Espero que cuides de mi prima que no se meta en problemas cuando no estoy vigilándola. Luego de que el rubio y la ardilla compartieran una risa por el comentario y que la pelirroja lo vea feo a su primo se pusieron serios.

Mulan: Así será se lo prometo, no he tenido una usuaria desde Kushina-chan. Eso no lo esperaba los dos primos.

Karin: ¿Tu conociste a Oda-san?

Mulan: Si, era una mujer muy alegre y hermosa pero eso cambiaba cuando mostraba su temperamento pero no era de rendirse, lamente no poder ayudarla en ese momento cuando me necesitaba.

Naruto: Ella seguro quería que nos ayudaras, te agradezco que nos hablaras de mi madre, datebayo.

Mulan: De nada Naruto-kun, será un honor volver a servir al clan Uzumaki. En ese momento después desapareció.

Karin: Genial, ahora mi invocación te admira. Dijo burlona mientras el rubio la ve frunciendo el ceño. Segundos después están desayunando mientras hablan del entrenamiento del Senjutsu cuando de la nada aparece a su lado el sapo sabio haciendo una de sus famosas entradas.

Jiraiya: Hola mocoso, parece que llegue justo para el desayuno.

Naruto: Solo tú puedes hacer ese tipo de entradas Ero-sennin.

Karin: Hola Jiraiya-sama. En eso el sannin ve a la pelirroja.

Jiraiya: Hola Karin, espero no interrumpir algo íntimo jejeje (Escritor: No me culpen a mí ya saben cómo es Jiraiya)

N y K: _ **¡ERO-SENNIN!.**_ Dicen los primos al unisonio asustando un poco al sapo sabio en eso al ver a la pelirroja enojada un recuerdo de ser regañado vino a su mente.

Jiraiya ( _Diablos, esta chica es la viva imagen de Kushina, me da lástima el idiota que le guste)-_ Cálmense, era solo una broma. Entonces los tres se sientan otra vez y desayunando el sapo sabio les anuncia el motivo de su visita siguiendo-según Tsunade hay problemas en Kirigakure, Akatsuki se dirige allá a capturar al Sanbi (el tres colas) la Mizukage pide ayuda ya que comparte una amistad con Tsunade así que esta misión será parte de una alianza para dejar viejos problemas en el pasado. Los primos no dejan de escuchar las palabras del sannin en ese momento, en otra parte de la aldea del remolino mejor dicho en la biblioteca secreta el Nara, Jim y la Uchiha investigaban unos rollos hasta que Sadara encontró algo interesante.

Sadara: Muchachos vean esto.

Jim: ¿Qué es Sadara-chan? Cuando la Uchiha le enseño el contenido del rollo ambos escuchan que alguien duerme ellos voltean sus cabezas para ver que Shikamaru se quedó dormido al lado de unos libros, el joven ruroni solo suspiro y por otro lado la Uchiha frunció el ceño al verlo y justo tiene una idea se la susurra al ruroni al oído para luego escuchar su respuesta.

Jim: Mejor no me meto pero conociéndote Sadara-chan seguro que lo harás igual. Luego la Uchiha se acerca a un lado donde ésta el Nara en su sueño profundo y luego de acumular una buena cantidad de oxígeno en sus pulmones paso lo que Jim temía.

Sadara: _**¡SHIKAMARU DESPIERTA!**_. En eso el Nara sorprendido se despierta de golpe y se cayó de su silla al otro lado por el susto.

Shikamaru: MMM ¿Por qué me despertaron de esa manera? Pregunto con mala cara.

Sadara: Encontré algo que me parece familiar ustedes ya lo han visto. Entonces la Uchiha apoya el rollo en la mesa y lo abre mientras los dos hombres ven en el rollo un símbolo que reconocen.

Jim: ¿Qué no es el sello que tiene Anko-dono en su cuello?

Sadara: Exacto ya me parecía que lo había visto antes, Orochimaru debio investigar estos rollos para hacer el sello maldito. Dijo seria.

Shikamaru: Escuche el rumor que Orochimaru hizo el sello como un sustituto de modo sabio pero como no sabía nada de las dos cosas no les preste mucha atención.

Sadara: Aquí dice que algunas personas del clan Uzumaki que se ofrecieron como voluntarios murieron en el intento de usarlo, dice que este sello se creó para los que tenían deficiencia en ninjutsu, genjutsu y fuinjutsu pero por la muerte de los voluntarios que no resistieron ni un día el Uzukage cancelo que su función porque sería un gran peligro para los ninjas.

Jim: Ese cobarde ignoro el riesgo, no me imagino lo que Anko-dono habrá sufrido ¿Quién sabe cuántas vidas inocentes fueron usados como ratas de laboratorio en esos experimentos?

Sadara: Cálmate Jim-kun.

Jim: Lo siento chicos, es que me siento como un inútil al no poder ayudar a esas personas, seguro Kenshin-sama debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba si viera todo el dolor que esas personas sufrieron.

Shikamaru: Esto puede ser la solución para romper ese sello no creo que hayan creado algo así sin tener un plan b para evitar mayores problemas, hay que avisarles a los demás. En eso los 3 juntaron todo lo relacionado con el sello y se fueron para mostrarles a los otros. Ya reunido el grupo incluyendo al Daisuke y Horuko sin luego de ver la información de los rollos y escuchar por medio de la Uchiha el grupo no podían creerlo y les cuesta salir de si al pensar los horrores que habrán sufrido tantos inocentes que fueron afectados por el sello, pasado se sintió un gran silencio.

Ino: ¿Ahora que sabemos esto que es lo que pasara?

Shino: ¿Creen que haya una forma de quitar el sello?

Karin: Conociendo a Orochimaru no lo importara sacrificar a quien sea para conseguir lo que quiere.

Naruto: No lo creo, ese bastardo seguro no encontró toda la información para desarrollar el sello.

Hinata: ¿Qué quieres decir Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Karin dijo que nuestro clan escondían secretos, lo que significa que habrán estado preparados para cualquier cosa.

Hiroki: ¿Cómo un dispersor de sellos?

Naruto: Correcto, solo que Orochimaru no lo encontró en la biblioteca, eso significa que el Uzukage lo guardo en otro sitio.

Shikamaru: La pregunta sería ¿Dónde? Entonces el grupo piensa cada uno por su cuenta donde estará ese rollo, en ese momento el Kyubi llamo al rubio para hablar, ya en su mente el rubio habla con él Kyubi que como seguro saben por el anime esta libre pero sigue en su mente (Luego de un acuerdo entre ellos el rubio redecoro el lugar así no parecía tan deprimente como si fuera un bosque.

Naruto. ¿A ti también te interesa el tema?

Kurama: Si mocoso, mi primera Jinchuriki la esposa del Shondaime hokage Uzumaki Mito también escucho sobre ese sello antes de partir a Konoha, un enfermo llamado Genma se negó a la prohibición del Uzukage sobre el uso del sello él puso bajo su influencia a su hijo, el chico era una buena persona pero no aguanto más los efectos del sello el chico se volvió loco para escapar de la tortura se apuñalo el corazón el anciano Uzukage le tomo cariño al chico como su propio hijo, cuando descubrió lo que paso y que en el cuello del muchacho tenía ese sello infernal ordeno mandar decapitar a Genma luego uso un pergamino que tenía un anulador especial para romperlo le quito el sello del cuello al muchacho como respeto por él.

Naruto: ¿Sabes dónde ésta el sello? Entonces el zorro le dijo la ubicación, volviendo a la realidad el grupo siguió al rubio al rio que ésta dentro del bosque al llegar al lugar el rubio y la pelirroja nadan los dos hacia lo profundo a las profundidades mientras buscan una entrada no tardo mucho tiempo luego de entrar ambos subieron cuando salieron del agua vieron que están adentro de una caverna subterránea no pasan mucho tiempo caminando en la caverna hasta que encontraron en una de sus columnas un pergamino encadenado.

Karin: Vaya lugar donde esconder un pergamino antiguo, hay que admitir que fue ingenioso.

Naruto: El viejo Uzukage pensó en todo. En eso los primos llegaron caminaron hasta donde ésta el pergamino el rubio logro romper las cadenas luego ven una nota arriba de él la pelirroja la toma y la lee.

 _Para mis descendientes:_

 _Si llegaron hasta aquí entonces descubrieron el origen del sello maldito, ese sello fue un gran error que costo las vidas de gente inocente sabía que ese sello era un mala idea desde el comienzo ese idiota de Genma fue la gota que derramo el vaso el ignorar mi advertencia y sacrificar a su hijo, el pobre muchacho era muy importante para mi Mito lo vio como un hermano, Hashirama creía que podía llegar lejos como ninja por el buen camino, el pobre no aguanto el sufrimiento cuando lo encontré como último acto de respeto use este rollo para quitarle el sello y no sufra más, para evitar que caiga en malas manos escondí este rollo en donde nadie lo encontraría, si eres un jinchuriki del Kyubi usa este rollo y su poder para proteger a los que te importan les deseo buena suerte a su generación._

 _Ashira Uzumaki._

En el momento que la pelirroja concluyo la lectura ambos primos están algo impactados pero a la vez aliviados de que sean ellos los que encontraron esto, luego de que volvieron a la superficie con los demás con el rollo ya estando todo listo para la anulación del sello todo el grupo se encuentra en la biblioteca ahí fue cuando la pelirroja volteo la nota que se necesita un libro que ésta ahí para que no haya problemas justo el Sarutobi lo encontró y lo puso en la mesa y lo lee en voz alta para que los demás escuchen.

Konohamaru: Aquí solo describe los efectos de la anulación son:

*Disminución temporal del chakra.

*Anulación del contrato animal con su usuario ya que el sello ésta hecho con una parte de uno el afectado perderá todo su contrato.

*Pérdida del conocimiento momentánea.

*El afectado tiene un porcentaje del 50% de morir.

*Un antojo repentino de alimentos (Esto lo puse como broma pero sire igual).

*El que use este sello debe ser un usuario del modo sabio.

*El que use este sello debe ser un usuario del modo sabio. Entonces todas las miradas se dirigen a Naruto.

Naruto: ¿Por qué me están mirando?

Ino: Eres el único de nosotros que puede dominar el modo sabio Naruto. En eso el rubio ve a la pelivioleta con un semblante serio.

Naruto: ¿Tu qué crees Anko-nee? Es tu decisión.

Anko: Por culpa de ese bastardo mi vida se volvió un infierno, no recuerdo mi pasado, confío en ti baka. Respondió seria pero con confianza.

Naruto: Esta bien, pero necesitare ayuda-Luego muerde su pulgar y hace sellos de mano siguiendo- _Kuchiyose no jutsu-_ entonces apareció Shima.

Shima: ¿Cuál es el problema Naruto-chan?

Naruto: Lamento esto pero necesito tu ayuda-en eso le explica la versión corta a lo que la anciana sapo acepto ayudar siguiendo el rubio ahora dirigiéndose a dos del grupo-Hiroki, Horuko-chan-los nombrados asintieron listos los demás es alejaron a poca distancia detrás de ellos para no molestar luego desocuparon una gran mesa de madera donde la pelivioleta se quitó la gabardina haciendo visible la marca en su cuello, para romper el Hielo el Hatane hablo.

Hiroki: ¿Segura que quieres hacer esto? Nosotros tendremos que lidiar con la furia de Jim si te pasa algo.

Jim: _**¡Oye!**_ _._ Dijo el samurái sonrojado a lo que el grupo se ríe.

Anko: Eso será imposible aun tendrán que lidiar conmigo por mucho tiempo además quiero ver como este baka-dijo señalando al rubio siguiendo-me hace Obasan (tia). Al escuchar eso el rubio se sonrojo como un tomate y la ojiperla fácilmente supero ese color haciéndose más roja a punto de desmayarse.

Naruto: _**¡ANKO-NEE!.**_ Grito el rubio enojado regañándola haciendo que el grupo se ría, luego de un rato comenzaron siguiendo-Hiroki-el asintió.

Hiroki: Elemento madera: Técnica de la prisión de 4 pilares. En eso el Hatane creo una enorme jaula de madera adentro están el rubio con la anciana sapo al lado de la pelivioleta que esta acostada en la mesa.

Naruto: Horuko-chan es tu turno. La joven asintió.

Horuko: Arte ninja: Jutsu de enredadera contenedora. En eso de las mangas la chica salieron unas enredaderas que atan a la pelivioleta para que no tenga complicaciones un paso en falso y todo terminaría, ahora les toca al rubio y a la sapo anciana que se paró al lado de la pelivioleta mientras que del lado opuesto de la mesa el rubio reunía energía natural y cambio a modo sabio, ya listo el rubio comenzó a separarla del sello de maldición en su cuello la pelivioleta no deja de sufrir por el dolor al rubio le angustia los gritos escuchar los gritos pero los ignora mientras saca más del sello y al anciana del otro lado usa ninjutsu médico para evitarle más dolor a la pelivioleta.

Shima: Vamos niña no te rindas, ya falta menos. El rubio usa todo lo que tiene de fuerza en separarla del problema pero mientras más lo hace más se debilita igual que sus reservas de chakra disminuyen en eso él se apoya en una rodilla en el piso intentando recuperar la respiración.

Shima: Naruto-chan esto es demasiado para ti. Entonces lentamente el rubio se puso de pie tirando más fuerte del sello.

Naruto: No…aún no he terminado.

Shima: ¿Éstas loco? No solo su vida ésta en riesgo también-Fue interrumpida por el rubio.

Naruto: **¡NO DEJARE QUE ESE BASTARDO DE OROCHIMARU LE HAGA MÁS DAÑO A ANKO-NEE, COMO EL UZUKAGE PROTEGERE A MI FAMILIA ESE ES MI DESTINO, MI CAMINO NINJA!.** Dijo más decidido como solo él puede ser volviendo al proceso de anulación mientras el grupo los ve.

Jim (Anko-dono no te rindas, sé que puedes).

Hinata (Naruto-kun, Anko-san no se rindan).

Karin: (Vamos baka, puedes hacerlo).

Luego de un rato mientras el rubio comenzó a sacar un monstruo y el sello se desvanece, mientras más lo sacaba ahí todos lo reconocieron.

Grupo afuera: ¡OROCHIMARU!.

Cuando elrubio logro sacar toda la parte del saninn de las serpientes ya la marca de Anko desapareció abajo del monstruo mejor dicho en sus pies ésta el rollo abierto y listo para encerrar el mal, el rubio mordió su pulgar saco algo de su sangre y la puso sobre el rollo.

Naruto: ¡Arte fuinjutsu: Sello mortal del infierno remolino!. En eso el sello absorbio a la parte del sannin luego en el rollo se ve el símbolo de un espiral sellando eso, ya pasado todo eso el Hatane y el Nayu dispersaron sus jutsus y luego el grupo se acercó rápido a ver como están.

En Otogakure en ese momento.

- **¡AHHHH!-** Grito de dolor el Sannin de las serpientes.

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama ¿Esta bien?

Orochimaru: Si…¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Volviendo a Uzu:

Shikamaru: ¿Qué paso? ¿Funciono? Luego la anciana sapo usa ninjutsu médico para analizar y luego los ve sonriendo.

Shima: Fue un éxito, su amiga solo ésta dormida solo déjenla descansar y en unos días estará mejor. Respondió alegre al grupo mientras el rubio comienza a perder el equilibrio.

Naruto: Eso…es genial…datebayo. Y se cayó hacia atrás justo el Nara y el Aburame lo atraparon.

Shikamaru: ¡Naruto!.

Ino: ¡Naruto!.

Karin: ¡Naruto!.

Konohamaru: ¡Ni-sán!.

Hinata: ¡Naruto-kun!. 

Shima: No se preocupen por él, este cabeza hueca solo gasto demasiado chakra, si hubiera sido un humano normal no habría sobrevivido veo mucho de Jiraiya-chan y Minato-chan en él, estoy tranquila que tenga amigos que lo cuidan yo me voy, le avisare a Jiraiya-chan lo que paso.

Karin: Si y gracias por su ayuda. La anciana sapo asintió y luego de hacer el sello del tigre desapareció en una nube humo. Pasado el tiempo en una mañana el rubio abre los ojos como si despertara de un sueño sintiendo como si hubiera pasado los 3 años de entrenamiento con el Saninn sapo otra vez.

Naruto: Ahhh, mi cabeza. Lo primero que logro ver es a la ojiperla acostada a su lado durmiendo en su cama, le gusta verla dormida apreciando el momento- _(Tengo que ser el hombre más afortunado del mundo ella es muy linda, datebayo)._ Pensó mientras acaricia con su mano el rostro de su novia, en eso ella despierta y ve al rubio.

Naruto: Buenos días. Dijo sonriendo.

Hinata: Buenos días Naruto-kun. Respondió con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Naruto: ¿Hace cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

Hinata: Dormiste por 3 días, Anko-san ésta bien ahora ésta descansando Ino y Maruhi-chan están con ella.

Naruto: Me alegro que este bien, lamento haberte preocupado Hinata-chan.

Hinata: No te preocupes Naruto-kun por eso estoy enamorada de ti por ser quien eres. Dijo sonriendo.

Naruto: Jejeje, gracias por ser mi novia. Respondió en eso le da un beso a su novia. Luego en la tarde el rubio y la pelivioleta están en el puesto de comidas comiendo el rubio su amado Ramen y la pelivioleta Dangos en el lado opuesto de la barra se ven unos pies con pantalones arriba (El cocinero se desmayó al ver todo lo que pidieron para comer).

¿: Por lo que veo se sienten bien. Entonces los dos ven el samurái se acerca y su amigo también que luego vio detrás de la barra al cocinero en el piso.

Daisuke: Pobre cocinero, fue demasiado para el con lo que comieron se puede retirar de por vida.

Anko: Nadie me dijo que dormiría por 3 días. Refunfuño comiendo otro Dango.

Naruto: Cambiando de tema Anko-nee ¿Cómo pasaste ese tiempo?

Anko: No recuerdo cuando dormi tan bien, recuerdo a mis padres y lo que hizo Orochimaru, cuando lo vea me las pagara.

Jim: No tienes remedio Anko-dono con sello o sin él sigues siendo una demente. Dijo soltando un suspiro luego los 3 hombres ven a la pelivioleta que esta de mal humor entonces el samurái mayor comenzó a correr por su vida seguido por la pelivioleta que lo amenaza de muerte mientras Naruto y Daisuke que los ven corriendo de un lado a otro.

Daisuke: ¿O los dos están locos o se aman y no lo admiten? Yo creo que ambas.

Naruto: Pues es difícil de explicar, yo digo que dejemos que se arreglen entre ellos. Entonces dejan a la pareja pelear mientras Daisuke pide algo para comer y conversa con el rubio. Más tarde el grupo ya ésta reunido el rubio y la pelirroja les comunican al grupo de la misión que les asigno el sapo seninn dejándolos confundidos luego de discutir cómo se organizaran para la misión decidieron que irán el rubio, la pelivioleta, el Hatane, la Uchiha, el Nara (Que problemático) y Daisuke en eso la rubia les entrego a los 2 nuevos miembros sus uniformes ya que son parte del grupo, 2 horas después ya listos los 6 partieron hacia la aldea oculta de la neblina, para perder el tiempo y viendo que será un largo camino comenzaron una conversación.

Daisuke: ¿Qué se sabe sobre Kirigakure?

Shikamaru: Le dicen la aldea oculta entre la niebla sangrienta por el reinado de Yagura el Yondaime Mizukage dicen que era una persona amable y respetuoso, pero de la nada se volvió loco pero nadie sabe, que problemático.

Sadara: Uno de los miembros de Akatsuki es uno de los 7 espadachines de la neblina Kisame Hoshigaki.

Naruto: No creo que lo veamos esta vez, según Ero-sennin la Mizukage tiene problemas con cara de pez.

Anko: Pero nadie sabe dónde ésta el Sanbi, luego que el Yondaime Mizukage murió el Sanbi desapareció deambulando.

Hiroki: ¿Qué nos espera cuando lleguemos a Kiri? Todos se quedaron pensando en eso el resto del camino cuando llegaron a un posada decidieron pasar la noche y seguir su camino muy temprano, cuando las chicas recibieron la llave de su cuarto, por suerte se fueron a descansar, los chicos por su lado están por ir a las aguas termales hasta que el rubio los llamo a los 3 que lo vieron.

Naruto: Me olvide de decirles luego de pagarle la reconstrucción al viejo Tazuna, hice un pedido para las nuevas bandas que usaremos de ahora en adelante.

Daisuke: Genial, no puedo esperar a verlo. Dijo emocionado el Nara asintió.

Hiroki: Lo que significa que Uzu ésta un paso más a estar en servicio. Luego de dejar sus cosas en el cuarto y cerrar con llave los 4 se fueron a las aguas termales para evitar problemas el dueño las dividió, una para las mujeres y otro para los hombres, al rato luego de cambiarse usaban ropa normal que cualquiera diría que son solo civiles vieron que aún era temprano para comer y como vieron que es una hermosa noche que las estrellas iluminan y todo el pueblo seguía afuera con sus negocios como si fuera normal el grupo decidió salir para conocer el pueblo que es humilde pero hay mucha gente cuando luego de estar en los puestos y comprar algunas cosas llegaron al llegaron al centro del pueblo en eso escucharon que el nuevo los llamaba.

Daisuke: Oigan amigos, vean esto. En eso el grupo se acerca rápido a donde esta y se quedaron viendo que en una pared unos cuantos carteles de "se busca" el Aikawa lee.

Daisuke: " _Se busca a una nueva organización llamada "los guardianes", no hay mucha información son criminales rango ss si los encuentra tenga cuidado se les reconoce por vestir gabardinas negras que llevan adelante el símbolo del yin/yang._

Naruto: Genial, ahora somos famosos. Dijo riéndose.

Shikamaru: Sera mejor que por ahora el grupo éste más atento. Momentos después el grupo se da cuenta que ya todos están cerrando sus puestos lo que les dijo que ya es mejor volver a la posada para comer y dormir un poco para irse temprano a Kirigakure sin saber los problemas que los esperan.

Fin del capítulo 13:

Nota del autor: Espero que este capítulo sea lo que esperen, me costó usar todas las ideas pero vale la pena.

¿Cómo los recibirán a Naruto y sus amigos en Kiri?

¿Quiénes serán los 2 últimos miembros del grupo?

¿Encontraran primero al Sanbi que Akatsuki?

Antes que me olvide, quiero darles las gracias a mis amigos y mi socia que me ayudaron en esta reorganización del fic los mencionados son:

DavidC20Oficialwriter

AcidESP

CCSakuraforever

Zafir09

Y HiNaThItHa.16241.

Solo esperen y verán, hasta el capítulo 14.


	14. Capítulo 14: Destino Kirigakure

Nota del autor: (Bueno aquí sigo pasando los 2 últimos capítulos de la saga "el héroe desterrado" me da flojera esto pero lo tengo que hacer para que se entienda desde un principio me ha llevado más de lo que pensé pero el resultado lo vale me siento orgulloso de hacer lo que hago mejor que esto, puedo usar mi imaginación y creatividad sin recibir quejas o que no acepten mis ideas como sea disfruten los capítulos.

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o los personajes de Makashi Kishimoto.

Capítulo 14:

Destino Kirigakure

Pasados los días de camino por fin llegaron a ver las puertas de Kirigakure luego de entregar sus papeles a los guardias y ver que todo ésta bien al entrar ven que los edificios tienen forma cilíndrica la aldea ésta dividida en 4 sectores por enormes muros que llega hasta los límites de la aldea todo cubierto por neblina entonces se dirigieron hacia la torre de la Mizukage no fue difícil de reconocer ya que es el edificio más amplio, en el camino notaron que los aldeanos los miraban con desconfianza así que mantienen un perfil bayo para evitar un escándalo el rubio conoce esas miradas de miedo e inseguridad ya que toda su vida fue visto así de la nada sintió que lo toman de la mano izquierda el voltea a ese lado y ve a la ojiperla sonriéndole dándole fuerzas para soportar ese momento, luego ve que sus amigos están con ellos. Luego de entrar y subir las escaleras de la torre al entrar el grupo en la oficina de la Mizukage ven a un joven de pelo color azul de su edad aunque a simple vista parece más mayor lleva anteojos, viste un suéter de mangas largas de color celeste agua marina lleva enfrente de su pecho atada la banda de Kiri abajo usa pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas de color blanco con nubes calza sandalias del mismo color y lleva en su espalda una espada de doble mango cubierta por vendas. El rubio hablo.

Naruto: Venimos a hablar con la Mizukage si no ésta ocupada.

Chojuro: Disculpen, ahora no ésta pero volverá en un momento si no les molesta por favor esperen. Dijo deforma educada él se fue a buscarla mientras el grupo se queda esperando hasta que escuchan gruñir el estómago del joven ruroni.

Sadara: ¿Ocurre algo Daisuke-kun?

Daisuke: Si…Dijo algo avergonzado siguiendo-Tu tenías razón debí haber comido esta mañana. En ese momento gruñe el estómago del Hatane, luego le entrega una cantidad de dinero al Nara que sonríe victorioso.

Hiroki: Esta es la última vez que apuesto cuando se trata de comida.

Naruto: Jajaja, fue todo gracias a Maruhi-chan. Entonces la mujer Uchiha golpea su frente con la palma de su mano abierta.

Sadara: Mejor vayan a comer y luego regresen antes que la Mizukage regrese. Entonces el par se fue por consiguiente la pelivioleta noto a la Uchiha pensando.

Anko: ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan seria?

Sadara: Espero que esos dos no hagan problemas.

Shikamaru: Mendosuke, exageras.

Naruto: ¿Qué podría salir mal? En ese mismo momento el par busca un puesto para comer cuando llegan a una esquina si querer el ruroni chocó contra un hombre alto de unos 40 años pelo azul oscurecido con una punta hacia arriba, viste un kimono verde oscuro con marcas amarillas y usa un parche en su ojo derecho y a su lado esta una mujer hermosa de su misma altura delgada, pelo lago y rojo color de ojos verde viste un vestido azul que le llega hasta cubrir las rodillas tanto ella como el cuarentón usan sandalias pero de diferente tamaño.

Ao: _Fíjate por donde vas mocoso._

Daisuke: Perdón amigo, fue mi culpa.

Ao: Los jóvenes de estos días son unos distraídos. Dijo mientras se pone de pie.

Daisuke: Oiga, no es para tanto fue un accidente.

Ao: Tus padres te dieron mala educación. (Eso fue el colmo).

Daisuke: _¡Oiga anciano cuide sus palabras cuando hable de mis padres!._ Respondió arremangándose una manga.

Ao: Mocoso indecente, te enseñare a mostrar respeto a los adultos. (Apuesto a que saben a dónde va esto) justo el Hatane se metió.

Hiroki: Eh viejo, mi amigo se disculpó. Dijo serio.

Mei: Ellos tienen razón Ao, fue un accidente.

Ao: Como diga mi señora. Luego el ruroni hablo algo confundido.

Daisuke: No fue mi intención, por favor acepten mis disculpas. Dijo inclinándose respetuosamente.

Mei: Aceptamos tu disculpa. Respondió con una sonrisa entonces el par siguió su camino al igual que los adultos.

Ao ¿Mizukage-sama porque intervino?

Mei: Solo fue un accidente a todos nos pasa.

Ao: En mis días yo-Pero fue interrumpido por la mujer.

Mei: Ao si queremos dejar el pasado el reinado de Yagura en el pasado comencemos por tratar con respeto a las personas.

Ao: Discúlpeme mi falta de respeto.

Mei: No es nada. En eso ven a Chojuro que se acerca a ellos.

Chojuro: Mizukage-sama, hay unas personas que recién llegaron quieren hablar con usted.

Ao: Sabes sus intenciones _¿No pensaste que podrían atentar en contra de la Mizukage?_ __Dijo regañando al joven.

Mei (Atentar-atentar compromiso).

Chijuro: Lo siento Ao-sama. Dijo mientras se encoge de hombros.

Ao: _¡Los jóvenes tienen muy poco sentido común!._

Mei (Sentido-sin sentido=Atentaron contra mi compromiso creyéndolo sin sentido). Luego ésta enfrente al hombre del parche.

(Nota del escritor: ¡Glup!...¿Cuál es tu última voluntad Ao?).

Mei: Cállate o te mato. Dijo sonriendo pero algo me dice que es una amenaza que puede cumplir porque el hombre se quedó pálido menos mal que el joven lo salvo (Nota: Mi respeto por el chico aumento).

Chojuro: Cálmese Mizukage-sama por favor, ya sabe cómo es Ao-sama no piensa antes de hablar.

Mei: En eso tienes razón. Dijo ya olvidando eso entonces caminan hacia la torre dejando al hombre del parche aun asustado segundos después volvió en sí y los siguen en otro lado de la aldea vemos al par que ya comieron y regresan con el grupo, todo ésta tranquilo molestamente tranquilo.

Daisuke: ¿En qué piensas?

Hiroki: En el hombre y la mujer, no soy de negarme a una pelea pero algo me dice que nos salvamos de un gran problema.

Daisuke: Si no te hubieras metido yo-Dijo susurrando pero fue interrumpido.

Hiroki: Error, si no fuera por esa mujer ya estaríamos dependiendo del estado mental de la Mizukage.

Daisuke: Eres un amargado. Respondió en eso apresuran el paso llegando justo a tiempo con los demás.

Sadara: Ya era hora que llegaran. Dijo regañándolos.

Daisuke: También te quiero Sadara-nee. Dijo frunciendo el ceño, luego escuchan unos pasos en eso ven entrar por la puerta a una mujer entrando seguida por sus guardaespaldas.

Ao: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Naruto: Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, Jiraiya-sensei nos envió para una misión. En eso el grupo hace una reverencia.

Mei: Soy la Mizukage Mei Temuri. Dijo regresando el gesto luego se sentó en su asiento cuando el rubio iba a hablar Ao lo interrumpió.

Ao: **¡USTEDES!.** Dijo señalando al Hatane y el Aikawa.

Daisuke: **¡TU!.** Respondió dejando al grupo confundido.

Mei (Esto puede ser emocionante) Pensó malévolamente sonriendo.

Sadara: ¿Quieres explicar Hiroki-kun?

Hiroki (¿Por qué yo?) Ya que, Daisuke choco sin querer con el anciano-señalando a Ao siguiendo-insulto a sus padres, sino fuera por la Mizukage ahora estaríamos en prisión.

Shikamaru (¿Por qué tengo amigos tan problemáticos?).

Naruto: Disculpe a mi amigo Mizukage-sama me hago responsable para protegerlos.

Mei _(MMM, humilde, modesto y responsable ¿Por qué no hay hombres como el más seguido?)_ Siendo honesta, fue muy divertido lo que pasa es que estamos saliendo de la era de Yagura y nos cuesta confiar en las personas.

Naruto: Gracias por ser amable, Jiraiya sensei nos dijo que Akatsuki viene a capturar al Sanbi también sabemos que uno de sus miembros era uno de sus ninjas. Dijo serio ese comentario molesto a la Mizukage.

Mei: Ese cobarde de Kisame huyo llevándose una de las espadas que se crearon para proteger a Kiri.

Shikamaru: Lo lógico es que no venga así que no sabemos que esperar si atrapan al Sanbi.

Ao: Para mala suerte no sabemos dónde ésta, pero creo saber en dónde se esconde.

Naruto: No dejaremos que Akatsuki lo encuentre, es una promesa. Dijo como solo el rubio sabe luego el joven espadachín de la neblina los llevo a una posada para que puedan prepararse para cuando lleguen los enviados de Akatsuki.

Ao: ¿Mizukage-sama podemos confiar en ellos?

Mei: Conociendo a Tsunade como hablo contamos con un buen aliado, además acordamos que esto ayudaría a una alianza entre Kiri y Konoha. Dijo muy confiada. Ya en la posada las chicas se dirigen a su cuarto mientras charlan entre ellas y los chicos al llegar a su propio cuarto notaron al más grande que ésta nervioso.

Naruto: ¿Qué te pasa?

Hiroki: Esa mujer es muy intimidante. En eso ven que el ruroni se cae al piso riéndose.

Daisuke: No tienes orgullo de hombre jajajaja. Luego en rubio y el Hatane los ven molestos para luego el mayor lo golpea en la cabeza haciendo que le saliera un chichón siguiendo-Ay ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Hiroki: Porque casi arruinas la misión. Entonces ven que el Aikawa ésta con pocos ánimos de discutir haciendo preocupar a los otros.

Daisuke: Lo ciento amigos, es que odio que otros hablen de mis padres sin saber cómo eran. En eso los dos ninjas lo ven confundidos sin saber que decir.

Naruto: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Daisuke: Cuando Jim-nisán abandono el país del hierro apareció una banda de asesinos que ataco a mis padres que son guerreros reconocidos salvaron acabaron con ellos y salvaron a mucha gente pero no tenían tiempo para mí desde los 12 años entendí que era diferente a ellos, años más tarde cuando me entere lo del duelo y que mi amigo se fue deshonrado escuche que el jefe del clan Chikami dijo que su hijo murió esa noche, espere hasta esa noche guarde mis cosas deje una nota a mis padres y comencé mi viaje hasta que llegue a ustedes. Dijo con tono algo deprimido luego el rubio hablo.

Naruto: No te preocupes Daisuke ellos tienen la culpa de no ver que buena persona eres, te prometo que no pasara lo mismo de ahora en adelante, es una promesa. Dijo sonriendo logrando levantarle el ánimo pasado eso luego de despertar a Shikamaru el grupo salió de la posada dirigiéndose a la torre para hacer un plan con la Mizukage para la llegada de Akatsuki cuando se reunieron con la Mizukage y sus guardaespaldas como no sabían que esperar deciden cuál será su movimiento.

Shikamaru: Sera mejor si la batalla es en campo abierto así su aldea no sufre daños nosotros distraeremos a los de Akatsuki el suficiente tiempo.

Mei: Me parece una buena idea, Ao tú te encargas de encontrar a al Sanbi.

Ao: Entendido, creo que para que no lo encuentren debe haberse escondido en el gran lago es el único lugar lo bastante grande y profundo para estar a salvo pero no creo que acepte después de la última vez.

Naruto: Iré contigo anciano.

Ao: ¿Qué podrías hacer tu mocoso? Esto no es ningún juego.

Naruto: Yo soy el jinchuriki del Kyubi, estoy seguro que al sentir su chakra al menos nos dará una oportunidad que es todo lo que necesito.

Shikamaru: Tiene mucho sentido si Naruto dice que lo convencerá no hay que dudarlo.

Ao: Esto es un grave error.

Mei (Error-desde el principio).

Naruto: Confió en el Kyubi sé que nos ayudara.

Ao: Esto tiene que ser una broma.

Mei (Broma-broma=Desde el comiendo en compromiso fue una broma).

Ao: Esto no podría ser peor.

Mei: Cállate o te mato. Entonces el hombre se puso pálido por la amenaza momento después volvió en si cuando entra Chojuro.

Chojuro: Mizukage-sama, ya encontramos al nuevo Jinchuriki del Sanbi.

Naruto: ¿Quién es el que eligió para eso?

Mei: Es un buen ninja la aldea lo conoce desde que es genin es de mi confianza.

Shikamaru: Eso nos ahorra tiempo. Dijo aliviado entonces siguen pensando en su plan.

Fin de capítulo 14: Ojala les guste, pensé en hacer ente capítulo comicó, me agrada la Mizukage cuando amenaza a Ao sé que es corto el capítulo pero tuve que improvisar en pocos detalles, voy a pensar en futuros problemas si Akatsuki llega a Kiri nos vemos en el capítulo 15


	15. Capítulo 15: Akatsuki vs Guardianes

(Nota del autor: Ya no sufran más, este es el último capítulo que pase, edite y mejore al fic puede terminar esto fue una buena experiencia re-editar los capítulos perdón si los torture con la espera pero sé que lo vale).

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto y ya saben todo lo demás

Capítulo 15:

Akatsuki vs Guardianes

Ya terminada la reunión el rubio y su grupo acompañados salieron de la oficina de la Mizukage seguido por la mencionada y sus guardaespaldas ya acordado todos los detalles cada uno se separaron a cumplir con lo acordado Ao guía al rubio y la pelivioleta hacia donde cree que puede estar el Sanbi alejándose rapidamente saltando de árbol en árbol mientras los demás salieron afuera de la aldea dirigiéndose alejándose cada vez más para que no haya civiles en el fuego cruzado en la espera de los miembros de Akatsuki en el camino el Nara les habla sobre una estrategia. Volviendo con el rubio, la pelivioleta y el hombre del parche en el tramo de su camino en el bosque se acercan más y más a la velocidad que van saltando de árbol a árbol se podía notar una neblina en el bosque pero al no ser tan espesa no es problema en todo caso hay un silencio incomodo así que el rubio saco un tema de conversación pero era más por la curiosidad que lo molesta.

Naruto: Oye viejo escuche que el Mizukage anterior era el jinchuriki del Sanbi.

Ao: Así es el Yondiaime Mizukage era un ninja respetuoso pero de la nada cambio. Dijo cortando el tema.

Anko: Escuche rumores que no podía controlar el poder del Sanbi y que eso lo volvió loco.

Naruto: ¿Acaso lo odiaban por ser un jinchuriki?

Ao: Tu deberías sabes lo que se siente. Dijo serio.

Naruto: Si lo sé. Respondió sonriendo dejando confundido el hombre.

Ao: ¿Cómo puedes estar contento con eso? Debiste pasar por un infierno por ser un Jinchuriki.

Naruto: Es justo eso mi vida fue un infierno estaba solo, las personas me llamaban demonio e intentaron matarme pero lo peor fue cuando me desterraron pero no les guardo rencor porque aún hay gente entre ellos que creen en mí: Tsunade-bachan, Ero-sennin, Shizune-nee, y mis amigos, por eso usare este poder que el Yondaime me dio para proteger mi gente querida, datebayo. Dijo firmemente.

Anko _(No sé de dónde saca fuerzas por todo lo que paso, pero me siento muy orgullosa de él, oh diablos…¿Acaso es posible que le sienta cariño a este baka? bueno viendo nuestros pasados es lógico, Anko-nee me gusta cómo suena)._ Pensó sonriendo.

Ao _(No lo entiendo…este chico fue despreciado cayendo en lo más bajo aun así no le guarda rencor en contra de Konoha, tal vez si haya para estos jóvenes)._ Pensó sorprendido por la increíble voluntad del rubio. Siguiendo en el camino pasado el tiempo por fin llegaron los tres al gran lago difícil de encontrar para los que no lo conocen y no miente es lo suficientemente grande para esconder a un Bijju, en cuanto llegaron se detuvieron cerca del lago y ven que está protegido por una barrera entonces el veterano activo su doujutsu.

Ao ¡Byakugan!-Dijo siguiendo-Este es el lugar pero está protegido por una barrera el Sanbi debio crearla para pasar desapercibido. La pelivioleta le habla al rubio.

Anko: ¿Listo para esto? Sera aburrido llevarte al hospital si el Sanbi te quiere como su cena. Dijo burlona al rubio.

Naruto: Gracias por el voto de confianza. Respondió viendo molesto a la pelivioleta en eso el zorro le habla desde el interior al rubio.

Kurama: **Eh mocoso déjame poseer tu cuerpo.**

Naruto: ¿Tienes una idea?

Kurama: **No hay duda que el que está ahí es el insensible de mi hermano Sanbi, cuando sienta mi chakra el salda de su escondite.** Entonces el zorro posee el cuerpo del rubio y comienza a dispersar su chakra para que sienta, en eso de la profundidad del lago emerge una gran tortuga de color gris su cabeza la protege un pequeño caparazón y la mayor parte del cuerpo por púas incluyendo su cabeza en su interior su piel es roja y tiene tres largas colas que lo caracterizan (como si no fuera obio) y uno de sus ojos lo tiene cerrado.

Sanbi: ¿Quién se atreve a molestarme? En eso ve al rubio con el chakra del zorro que lo ve.

Kurama: No has cambiado tortuga insensible.

Sanbi: ¿Qué quieres zorro hediondo?

Kurama: **Ya te diste cuenta que hay una organización que nos cazan-** El Sanbi asintió siguiendo- **ya atraparon a algunos necesitas un nuevo Jinchuriki.**

Sanbi: No me interesa, la última un usuario de Sharingan controlo a Yagura como si fuera un marioneta y no sirvió de nada sería una perdída de tiempo. Luego el rubio hablo.

Naruto: Suenas como un idiota.

Sanbi: ¿Quién eres mocoso?

Naruto: Soy Naruto Uzumaki y tú eres un cobarde. Como se imaginan no le gusto a Sanbi.

Sanbi: **¿ACASO NO SABES QUIEN SOY?**

Naruto: Si lo sé, eres egoísta mientras el mundo está en peligro tú te escondes tarde o temprano Akatsuki te atrapara.

Ao: ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar de esa manera al Sanbi? Muestra más respeto. Dijo serio al rubio.

Naruto: Me atrevo porque es egoísta, en vez de esconderte usa tu poder para proteger a Kiri y sus habitantes.

Sanbi: _(Este mocoso me recuerda a Yagura, entiende como lo trataron y aun así no siento maldad en su interior sobretodo aun los quiere proteger)_ Tienes razón mocoso, odio admitirlo pero fui egoísta el viejo ojos raros no le gustaría mi actitud.

Naruto: ¿Vas a elegir un nuevo jinchuriki? La tortuga gigante asintió siguiendo-Genial datebayo. Dijo el rubio sonriendo dejando sorprendido al veterano que lo ve pero no lo cree entonces continúan explicándole en la conversación que ya eligieron a su nuevo Jinchuriki. En ese momento a poca distancia de llegar a la aldea de la neblina se acercan caminando dos sujetos que a simple vista parecían un matrimonio discutiendo la mayoría de las veces los dos sujetos visten dos capas de color azul con nubes rojas uno tiene la cara cubierta y el otro tiene cara de loco y carga en su espalda una guadaña de tres hojas.

Hidan: Maldición, aún falta para llegar.

Kakuzu: Deja de quejarte, actúas como un niño.

Hidan: Yo solo quiero hacer la voluntad de Jashin-sama.

Kakuzu: ¡Cállate!, no me interesan oír tus estupideces religiosas.

Hidan: **¡Eso es blasfemia!** -Imagínenlo en ese momento con la cabeza más grande y viéndolo feo siguiendo- **¿Cómo te atreves a-** Fue interrumpido perdiendo el movimiento porque detrás suyo su sombra fue capturada cortesía del Nara detrás de él y su compañero fue encerrado en una jaula de madera, la pareja vio a 4 personas sin olvidar de la Mizukage (No se quejen, ella insistió en unirse a la batalla, puede ser insistente como sea, cosas de Kages).

Daisuke: Ya era hora que den la cara.

Hidan: Mierda, nos emboscaron (Nota de escritor: Perdón si me paso pero así habla este).

Mei: Esperaba que Kisame apareciera para convertirlo en sushi.

Hidan, Así que usted es la linda Mizukage, es justo como Kisame dijo.

Sadara: Eres asqueroso. Dijo repugnándole ese comentario.

Daisuke: Oye tonto, muestra más respeto por las mujeres. Dijo molesto por la falta de respeto.

Hidan: Ah tiene un admirador, me dan ganas de vomitar.

Hiroki: Déjame adivinar, eres el bocón de Akatsuki.

Hidan: **¡Maldito hereje, serás un sacrificio a Jashin-sama!. Grito Enojado.**

Shikamaru (Mendosuke ¿Por qué vine yo a esta misión problemática?). Pensó como si esperar lo que venía. De repente el zombi se libera del jursu y su compañero destruyo la jaula de madera estirando sus brazos muy rápido como si fuera a empujar el aire para luego atacarlos de frente a sus "anfitriones" mientras el zombi religioso corre al bosque para un mejor campo en la batalla.

Sadara: Mizukage-sama, usted, Shikamaru y Daisuke vayan por ese bocón sin modales, tu y yo nos encargaremos de este payaso. Dijo seria a lo que el Hatane asintió, luego los primeros 3 se fueron a perseguirlo dejando a los 2 últimos que apenas esquivaron el ataque ambos pusieron su atención en el ex-ninja de Taki que los ataco usando taijutsu mientras analiza los movimientos del par que se defiende (para ser un anciano sí que les dará problemas). Por el lado de Shikamaru y compañía lograron alcanzar al bocón de Akatsuki ellos tanto como ya en el piso los ataco directamente con su guadaña que fue detenida por la Katana del Aikawa que en el filo está recubierta de chakra para luego continuar con el ataque las armas de ambos chocan entre sí con cada golpe sin que el Aikawa es difícil seguirle el paso pero se podía cada movimiento del joven Ruroni es ve que fue hecho con disciplina mientras que el zombie lo ataca de manera sanguinaria en el próximo golpe el Aikawa lo esquivo haciendo que caiga en el piso entonces la Mizukage hizo sellos de manos para luego escupió de su boca una gran cantidad de lava el samurái lo esquivo saltando a otra rama lejos del peligro el zombie no pensó solo reacciono esquivando ese peligroso ataque que dio a unas rocas en cuestión de segundos la lava se secó rápido.

Daisuke: Mizukage-sama usted es increíble. Dijo sorprendido.

Mei: Me agradas muchacho, sabes bien como tratar a una mujer. Respondió aceptando el cumplido para luego centrarse en la batalla en ese instante el zombi los volvió a atacar con su arma ellos saltaron cada uno a un lado diferente de la rama en donde estaban de piel la misma rama recibió el ataque de la guadaña cortando la rama como si fuera nada, luego el Nara les lanzo varios kunais atados con papeles bomba que explotaron en su cara para segundos después sale de la nube de humo para atacar al Nara directamente con su arma el Nara sonrió para luego ver como volver a intentar usar su jutsu su sombra se acerca a su oponente pero el esquivo el ataque saltando a otro árbol sin perder la vista en el Nara luego se rio un poco.

Hidan: Son buenos, pero los matare en nombre de Jashin-sama.

Daisuke: ¿Ya te cansaste de decir estupideces? Esperaba más del payaso inmortal de Akatsuki. El nombrado se ríe como todo.

Hidan: Je…jejeje…¡jajajaja!, antes de cortare en pedazos te cortare la lengua. En eso corrió a toda velocidad choco su guadaña con la Katana del Aikawa que contraataco cada golpe de da el zombi el samurái lo responde con su Katana sus movimiento son precisos y disciplinados el zombi solo puede por poco seguirle el paso los dos se alejaron pero el zombi volvió a atacar en eso la Mizukage rápidamente se metió en la batalla cuando vio que bajo la guardia lo dio un poderoso golpe en la cara alejándolo el zombi cayo parece que le dolió porque le costó ponerse de pie el joven ruroni había escuchado los rumores sobre su fuerza esto comprueba que eran reales cuando volvió en si el zombi volvió hacia ellos al ataque entonces la Mizukage rápidamente hace sellos de mano.

Mei: Suiton: Pilar de agua: Luego de su boca envía un torrente de agua denso volviéndose una potente barrera interceptando el ataque alejando al inmortal herido a buena distancia pasado eso lo ven herido pero su cuerpo se restaura.

Shikamaru ( _Rayos, es más fuerte de lo que pensé_ )-Luego hace una posición de manos cierra los ojos y piensa en una idea en base a todo lo que vio siguiendo-( _Okey, no podemos matarlo pero tampoco uso otra arma aparte de esa guadaña ni jutsus pero siente dolor por el golpe de la Mizukage eso dice que siente si le afectan los ataques ¿Cómo vencer a algo que no se puede matar?-Ya lo tengo)._ Luego se acerca a sus aliados y les dice su plan en eso los dos asienten mientras lanza kunais hacia el zombi que toma su guadaña y se pone en movimiento rápidamente a ellos en eso el Aikawa hizo lo mismo pero corriendo hacia él.

Hidan: Veamos que puedes hacer aprendiz de será un gusto usar tu sangre como ofrenda a Jashin-sama, no los dejare vivos. Dijo confiado de si en eso el Ruroni desapareció luego de buscarlo con la vista descubre que está arriba de su cabeza en el aire entonces desenvaina su Katana de forma rápida.

Daisuke: Ryu Tsui Sen (Martillo del dragón relámpago). Segundos después cayó cerca del zombie en posición de pie dando un tajo luego envaina su Katana de la nada la marca del tajo se hace notar lastimando seriamente a Hidan cortándolo por la mitad era obio que el daño era momentáneo por qué es un zombie pero da tiempo a la Mizukage que ataco.

Mei: Youton: Globos de lava. Dijo seria luego de su boca envía proyectiles en forma de bolas de lava hacia al inmortal de Akatsuki que intento esquivarlos a todos y digo todos porque algunos le dieron atravesándolo en el estómago, el muslo de una pierna y casi le quita un brazo pero aunque lo movió al último momento le dio abajo del brazo si fuera un humano normal no soportaría ese dolor, mientras terminaba de esquivar el ataque saltando hacia atrás para luego quedar inmóvil lentamente voltea y ve que el Nara usa su jutsu de posesión de sombras capturando la suya y como se imaginaran el Zombie ya está muy enojado por caer en esa trampa.

Hidan: **¡Los…matare a todos…Jashin-sama tendrá su sacrificio!.** Como si nada él se liberó del Jutsu y volvió a atacar a todo el que se le atraviese. Ahora que nos dirigimos con la mujer Uchiha que activo su Doujutsu y el Hatane saco sus kunais a ambos que no les iba bien contra el ex-ninja de Taki que había analizado sus movimientos en la batalla luego lo volvieron a atacar usando taijutsu al miembro de Akatsuki que les respondió de la misma forma pero con la diferencia que luego de usar el sello de la serpiente solidifico su cuerpo como si golpearan a un roca entonces se alejaron a distancia.

Kakuzu: ¿Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer?

Sadara: Es tan fuerte como dicen los rumores. Dijo a su amigo al lado.

Hiroki: ¿De qué hablas?

Sadara: Si la historia no miente tú fuiste enviado a Konoha a matar al Shondaime Hokage. Ahora le hablo al zombi enfrente de ellos.

Kakuzu: Subestime a ese idiota de Hashirama era más fuerte de lo que pensé.

Sadara: Sera mejor tener cuidado escuche que antes de desertar de Taki el mato a los ancianos y se llevó los jutsus prohibidos. Le susurro al Hatane a su lado los mientras los dos jóvenes toman sus poses para pelear, En eso ven que el anciano se quita su capa dejando ver que en sus brazos tiene costuras y en su espalda tiene adheridas 4 mascaras, luego dichas costuras comenzaron a abrirse y se veía como si algo quisiera salir de su cuerpo en eso salieron de su espalda dos criaturas sus cuerpos están formados por hilos negros que se pusieron delante de su usuario una abrió la boca y corre hacia ellos rápido y el anciano usando sus manos hizo el sello del tigre.

Kakuzu: Futon: Presión sangrienta: Y de la máscara salió una gran presión de aire potente acercándose rápidamente a los jóvenes que solo pudieron esquivarlo alejándose lo más lejos de donde están ya estando más cerca pero en diferentes lados haciendo sellos de manos.

Sadara: Katon: Llamas del fénix: De su boca disparo una serie de bolas de fuego que aumentan de tamaño al acercarse.

Hiroki: Doton: Suiton: Disparo de cañón: El escupe bolas de agua a gran velocidad enviándolas al Akatsuki, los ataques los recibe haciendo que se levante una nube de humo en el lugar de entonces sorpresivamente del humo salieron dos brazos que se extienden rápidamente para cada lado atrapando al par ahorcándolos pero luego desaparecen en una cortina de humo pero él se dio cuenta que los originales aparecen en diferentes lados del Akatsuki listos para matar a sus criaturas.

Kakuzu: No estuvo mal, pero no lo suficiente. Entonces las criaturas se movieron rápido golpeándolo en el estómago para luego el anciano los tomo de sus cuellos con sus brazos que se expandieron para luego soltarlos a poca distancia el para se puso de pie esperando su movimiento siguiendo-Pero basta de juegos. Ahora mando a su otra criatura pata atacar.

Kakuzu: Katon: Tallista de cráneo. De la boca de la criatura salió una cantidad devastadora de fuego que no deja de extenderse rápidamente hacia el par.

Hiroki: Mokuton: Impenetrable muro de madera. En eso creo un domo de madera que protegió al par del ataque pero no lo resistió mucho ya que fue destruido luego al momento el Akatsuki ve que desparecieron porque no hay nadie en eso volteo y ya era tarde, la Uchiha ya tenía preparado otro truco.

Sadara: Raiton: Asesino eléctrico. De sus manos envía rayos enviándolos al anciano de Akatsuki con sus criaturas lejos el intento moverse pero abajo en la tierra vio que hay unas manos que le sujetan los pies impidiéndole huir así que recibió el ataque, la mujer Uchiha aumento la intensidad de los rayos provocándole un mayor dolor pasado eso el ex-ninja de Taki cayó al suelo luego al lado de le Uchiha aparece el Hatane de abajo de la tierra.

Sadara: ¿Estas bien?

Hiroki: Si…pero creo que con esto no será suficiente. Entonces ve que el Akatsuki se levanta.

Kakuzu: Sus cabezas deben valer mucho dinero, los matare y cobrare por sus cabezas.

Sadara: ¿Listo para patearle el trasero? Dijo burlona a su amigo activando su Sharingan.

Hiroki: si, al fin tengo una pelea decente. Respondió tomando sus Kunais En ese momento las criaturas regresaron al lado de Kakuzu y usando a la del elemento futon repitiendo el jutsu enviando otra potente presión de aire potente hacia el par pero de la nada aparecen unos cuantos clones interceptando el ataque Futon y al lado de los jóvenes aparecen el rubio y la pelivioleta.

Naruto: ¿Podemos intervenir? Pregunto serio.

Sadara: Ya era hora, terminemos con este fenómeno. El Akatsuki analizo la situación actual y no le queda otra opción que retirarse en eso aparece a su lado su compañero también herido pero por ser inmortal se recuperaba pero a paso normal.

Kakuzu: Sera mejor que de ahora en adelante que cuiden sus cabezas porque la próxima vez los cazare.

Hiroki: Cuando tú quieras te pateamos el trasero. En ese momento los dos zombis escapan muy rápido de la zona luego la Uchiha y el Hatane cayeron sentados al piso cansados.

Sadara: ¿Qué paso? ¿Encontraron al Sanbi?

Naruto: Si no se preocupen, lo encontramos y ya tiene un nuevo Jinchuriki, datebayo. Respondió sonriendo poniendo su pulgar en señal de victoria.

Hiroki: Entonces Misión cumplida.

Anko: Tú lo has dicho, ahh lo que tengo que hacer para salvarles el trasero. Dijo exagerando sacando algunas risas de ellos, en eso los demás llegan a donde están y el Nara cae al piso como el perezoso que es.

Shikamaru: Ese bocón se escapó pero eso es suficiente para mí. Entonces todos ven a la Mizukage.

Hiroki: Aun no entiendo como la dejamos unirse a la batalla. Pregunto confundido.

Mei: Puedo ser muy persistente cuando algo me interesa algo. Dijo provocativamente poniendo nervioso al mayor de los hermanos, cambiando de tema el rubio les explica como salió su misión mientras comenzaban su camino de regreso a la aldea de la neblina para conocer al nuevo Jinchuriki. Más tarde en la oficina de la Mixukage aparte de la nombrada ya están ahí el grupo reunido incluidos los guardaespaldas y el nuevo Jinchuriki del Sanbi un joven ninja de Kiri de 19 años, altura 1, 73 de alto, bien fornido de piel bronceada pelo largo y negro con un gorro, ojos purpura, viste un abrigo verde pantalón corto hasta las rodillas de color azul y usa sandalias en sus pies (el sujeto es algo torpe pero fiel) bastante fuerte de nivel Jounin, llamémoslo Ton-chan.

Mei: Ton-chan todos en Kiri te conocen, eres un gran ninja confió que con la ayuda del Sanbi protejan a Kiri.

Ton-chan: **Hare que se sientan orgullosos de mi Mizukage-sama, lo juro.** Dijo seguro terminada la reunión el grupo se fue a la posada a descansar para recuperar energías sobretodo el rubio que estaba feliz ¿Por qué? Bueno veamos.

Flash back: 5 minutos antes comenzar la reunión.

El grupo ya estaba ahí reunido luego Ton-chan entro algo nervioso ya que tiene un nuevo "socio" y tenía muchas preguntas al ver eso el rubio se acerca a él.

Naruto: ¿Tienes dudas sobre que pasara ahora?

Ton-chan: Pues sí, no tengo miedo pero escuche lo que paso con Yagura y no quiero ser como el acepte ser Jinchuriki para proteger a mi aldea y los que dependen de mí.

Naruto: No tengas miedo, lo hecho el hecho esta, donde sea cuando sea que me necesites estará aquí para ayudarte.

Ton-chan: Gracias Naruto, no te fallare también si me necesitas no dudes en llamarme. Dijo perdiendo sus dudas chocando puños con el rubio luego los dos vuelven con los demás.

Fin del Flash back.

Al día siguiente, en la entrada de la aldea la Mizukage, sus guardaespaldas y Ton-chan están con el grupo ya está listo para partir luego de las despedidas el Hatane agarrado de su mochila una libreta y una lapicera y le habla a la Mizukage.

Hiroki: Mizukage-sama sé que le dimos una mala impresión…pero ¿Podría darme su autógrafo? Eso impresiono al grupo.

Mei: Si claro, no será problema. Entonces tomo la libreta y la lapicera.

Hiroki: Es para mi hermana menor, usted la inspiro para ser Kunoichi, se llama Maruhi. Luego le devuelve la libreta y se despiden haciendo una reverencia luego el grupo comienza su camino a Uzu, ya recorrida una buena parte el menor de los Samurai no aguantando más la curiosidad.

Daisuke: ¿Por qué le pediste un autógrafo? Eso le dio curiosidad al grupo.

Hiroki: Onee-chan la admira desde antes de entrar a la academia, técnicamente es su heroína si no aprovechaba esta oportunidad para conseguirle el autógrafo Maruhi haría de mi vida un infierno. Dijo recordando que antes de Irse de Uzu su hermana le pidió ese favor.

Naruto: ¿Al final quienes son a los que Akatsuki envió?

Shikamaru: Al equipo zombie, con el quien nos tocó pelear era un bocón con fuerza bruta.

Daisuke: ¿Ah del tipo que le gustan a Anko-nee? En eso el samurái solo ve estrellas porque la pelivioleta le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza pero los demás no paraban de reírse.

Anko: Eso te mereces por faltarle el respeto a tus mayores. Dijo soplando su puño pero esto está lejos de terminar.

Daisuke: ¿Entonces admites que te gusta Jim-nisán?

Anko: Date por muerto. Dijo Anko a punto de matarlo si no fuera porque el rubio la detuviera necesitarían un sustituto, mientras los demás soltaron unas carcajadas al no aguantar más.

Sadara: ¿Por cierto Naruto quienes son esas personas que faltan? El rubio luego de conseguir calmar a la pelivioleta la suelta y respondió.

Naruto: No lo sé, Kurama dice que solo aparecerán a su tiempo.

Shikamaru: Que problemático, pero al menos con lo que nos pagaron Uzu estará reconstruida.

Hiroki: Están llegando más familias, eso es bueno.

Naruto: Oh, lo olvide-Luego busca en su mochila y saca nuevas bandas ninja y el grupo las toman y ven que tiene el símbolo de Uzu (desde el destierro se quitaron las de Konoha) y las tan en donde tenían las anteriores excepto el samurai que la ato en su cintura.

Sadara: Tiene estilo como nosotros. Dijo la Uchiha gustándole.

Naruto: Es cierto, ahora somos definitivamente ninjas de Uzuhiogakure. Dijo sonriendo el grupo asintió y siguieron su camino. En otro lugar lejos de donde el grupo camina en una cueva afuera el inmortal hacia guardia mientras que adentro el ex-ninja de Taki anunciaba el informe de su fracaso al líder.

Madara: Da tu informe de la misión.

Kakuzu: Nos estaban esperando el Jinchuriki y algunos ninjas desconocidos de nivel Jounin, no nos quedaba otra que escapar.

Madara: Maldición, el Sanbi ya debe tener un nuevo Jinchuriki gracias a ustedes inútiles.

Zetsu: También esta esa nueva organización llamada "Los guardianes" pero desaparecieron en las sombras.

Kisame: **¡bah!,** son cobardes si se esconden.

Konana: En su momento Mataremos a esos insectos. Dijo fríamente.

Madara: ¿Quién demonios serán?

Volviendo con el grupo se detuvieron cerca de un río a comer mientras pensaban cual sería el próximo movimiento del Sannin de las serpientes.

Shikamaru: ¿Tu qué crees Naruto?

Naruto: Cuando llegamos a Ame encontré al cuatro ojos atacando a Horuko-chan, Hinata-chan y Ino la curaron y yo pelee con él, escapo malherido pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva a mostrar su cara.

Sadara: Ya me lo imaginaba, había visto que se interesaba en el Sharingan si Sasuke es influido por el sello acudirá a él en busca de más poder.

Daisuke: Escuche rumores sobre que abandono a Akatsuki cuando Itachi lo derroto cuando intentó robar su Sharingan.

Hiroki: Que bajo ha caído uno de los tres legendarios Sannin

Naruto: Mei dijo que esta misión beneficiaria para que Kiri y Konoha consigan una alianza.

Daisuke: Espero que estas personas aparezcan pronto, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible. Más tarde en el camino apareció Gamasho delante del grupo.

Gamasho: Hola pandilla.

Naruto: ¿Qué haces aquí Gamasho?

Gamasho: Tengo noticias de Konan, hay dos personas en Ame que te conocen.

Sadara: Entonces tomaremos una desviación, ya escucharon al sapo. Dijo soltando un suspiro luego el Sapo desapareció en una cortina de humo y el grupo siguió su camino a la aldea de la lluvia, una semana después habían llegado a las puertas de Ame vieron que los constructores de la aldea la habían reparado desde el último ataque ya no tenían miedo gracias a cierto rubio. Luego al llegar al edificio donde vive Konan fueron recibidos por ella, luego dos personas vestidas con capas y sus caras cubiertas con las capuchas caminaron hacia la peliazul y el grupo uno de ellos hablo.

¿: Ha pasado mucho tiempo Naruto.

Naruto: ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

¿: Porque te pedí proteger a mi hermano.

Naruto: No…no puede ser…Los encapuchados se quitaron las capuchas mostrando sus caras, uno tiene pelo corto y azul, ojos negros y el otro igual de alto, tiene el mismo color de ojos y pelo pero largo atado con una cola de caballo, Naruto y Sadara están sin habla por ver quiénes son.

Naruto: **¡Itachi!.**

Sadara: **¡Shisui-nisán!.**

Grupo _(¿Ehhh?)._

Naruto: Estas vivo.

Itachi: He vuelto.

Fin del capítulo 15: Genial, Itachi y Shisui en este fic viven y han regresado el trio Uchiha se reúne, espero que les guste espero que Arnold Swarzeneger no me demande por usar su famosa frase en Itachi.

¿Cómo sobrevivió Itachi?

¿Dónde estuvo Shisui?

¿Qué rumbo tomaran en el fic?

Por fin llegue a mi meta, conseguí pasar todos los capítulos y mejor escritos, les agradezco por su ayuda y por seguirme en el fic y por disfrutar de los sucesos, ahora comienza el verdadero desafío, el seguimiento del fic.

Hasta el capítulo 16.

Dejen sus opiniones buenas o malas me ayudaran a mejorar.


	16. Capítulo 16:El equipo Uchiha

**Capítulo 16: El equipo Uchíhá**

Naruto Y Sadara no salían de su asombro, al menos que los muertos se levanten solos de sus tumbas no había explicación de este suceso, en eso la Uchiha corre llorando y los abraza a Itachi y Shisui sonriendo la correspondieron con el abrazo.

Sadara: Creí que no los volvería a verlos, los extrañe tanto. Dijo viéndolos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Itachi: No has cambiado Sadara-chan.

Shisui: Sigues siendo la misma peleonera que conocemos. Ya pasado un rato en la sala el rubio rompió el hielo.

Naruto: ¿Cómo es posible que estén vivos?

Daisuke: La noticia que Itachi murió a manos de su hermano llego hasta el país del hierro.

Shikamaru: El consejo dijo que tu mataste a Shisui para conseguir tu Manguekyo Sharingan.

Konan: Cálmense, todo tiene una explicación. Luego ven confusos a los hombres Uchiha.

Shisui: Lo mejor es que yo empiece, como Konan-chan dijo les explicaremos.

(Flash back: narrado por Shisui, hace 5 años)

Ese día ya era indetenible el golpe de estado del clan Uchiha, antes de que anocheciera volví de una misión muy débil Danzo me robo un ojo, sino fuera por Itachi que intervino habría terminado el trabajo, cerca del precipicio le entregue el otro a Itachi y luego caí por el precipicio a una gran altura caí en el arroyo inconciente la corriente me llevo a un bosque en Amegakure. Unas personas me llevaron a un lugar secreto donde donde me curaron y me transfirieron nuevos ojos, hace 4 años desperté del coma.

(Fin del flash back).

El grupo no podía creer como sobrevivio.

Sadara: Solo tú tienes tanta suerte Shisui-Nii.

Shisui: Tienes razón jejeje. Luego vieron a Itachi.

Naruto: ¿Y tú Itachi –nisán?

Itachi: Bien, no es algo que pensé solo paso.

(Flash back: narrado por Itachi)

Cuando Sasuke uso su técnica Kirin recibí una potente descarga eléctrica, por un momento creí que había muerto luego el me quito mis ojos y se fue dejándome solo. Mi cuerpo estaba mal herido pero toda la culpa que llevaba se fue, me sentía libre y esperando mi muerte de la nada siento que aparece a mi lado una presencia misteriosa.

Itachi: ¿Qui…quien e…res?

¿: Eso duele amigo, que no me recuerdes.

Itachi: Shi…sui?….Luego pierdo el conocimiento, la presencia carga mi cuerpo en su hombro y desaparecimos del lugar. De la nada desperté en un cuarto secreto sentí unas vendas donde cubriendo mis ojos, entonces escucho la voz de antes.

¿:Por fin despiertas.

Itachi: Shisui ¿estas vivo? ¿Dónde estoy?

Shusui: Por ahora descansa, hace poco te transfirieron tus ojos necesitas descansar. Hace poco tiempo me recupere.

(Fin del flash back).

Itachi: Konan nos dijo lo del destierro, la aldea cayo muy bajo estoy en deuda contigo Naruto lo malo es que cuando Sasuke se entere que estoy vivo buscara su venganza.

Hiroki: Ya lo sabemos Itachi, en una misión conocimos a tu hermano y tiene un carácter muy fuerte. Luego el ex akatsuki golpea el muro furioso.

Itachi: Maldita sea, no fui capaz de salvar a Sasuke fracase no solo como ninja sino como hermano. Luego Shisui y Naruto lo agarran de los brazos para contenerlo.

Naruto:La culpa es de Orochimaru por la influencia del sello maldito Sasuke se volvió su marioneta para conseguir su Sharingan. Luego de contarles su plan los hombres Uchiha vieron eso como una posibilidad de tener una nueva vida.

Itachi: Suena bien para mí no cometeré el mismo error.

Shisui: Si puedo patear traseros cuenten conmigo. Dijo levantando su puño.

Hiroki: Así se habla. Respondió imitándolo y chocaron sus puños.

Shikamaru (Mendosuke ¿Qué más podría salirnos mal?)

Sarada: Genial, ahora tengo que aguantar a dos bocones. En eso los dos la ven con ojos blancos y enojados.

S y H: ¡Oye! . El grupo se rieron al unisonio, en Uzu todo iba genial la mayor parte de la aldea estaba en proceso de reconstrucción, nuevas casas, negocios, herrerías, negocios, etc. El hospital ya estaba en servicio bajo la dirección de Karin y Yukyo las cosas iban bien, otros civiles se interesaron en aprender ninjutsu medico si la carrera de ninjas no les iba bien era bueno tener conocimiento básico por las dudas, mucha gente recuperaron la fe en el bien al encontrar un hogar en Uzu. La ojiperla luego de un dia de entrenamiento con Anko y Maruhi que se unio, es un hecho que entrenar con un compañero da buenos resultados, la peliblanca le ensenaba jutsus tipo suiton y Anko la ayudaba con su taijutsu pero vio que por alguna razón ese estilo no estaba hecho para la ojiperla, con el entrenamiento de la ex –aprendiz del sannin y su afinidad elemental suiton inventaron su estilo (Nota: Es el Aikido, investigue y el estilo va justo con su afinidad elemental) dicho estilo era basado en bloquear, evadir con gracia y con su Byakugan tenía una gran combinación. Luego del entrenamiento decidió aprender ninjutsu medicó, tenía conocimiento básico de niña hacia enguentos a base de hiervas medicinales para estar lista en caso de que en las misiones haya heridos. En el hospital ya habían terminado la clase, los estudiantes se fueron dejando a las 4 kunoichis y la ex –oficial Yukyo en una conversación, por su lado la ojiperla le explicaba a la Yamanaka que hiervas sirven en cada aldea para usar para hacer una cura la rubia asintió sorprendida del conocimiento de la heredera Hyuga, mientras la peliblanca hablaba con Yukyo de cómo sus vidas cambiaron.

Yukyo: Es increíble cuantas personas de diferentes lugares llegaron para comenzar nuevas vidas.

Maruhi: Adiós a la tranquilidad. En ese momento el grupo de chicas se rieron, luego ven a la pelirroja muy pensativa salío de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano de la castaña en su hombro rápidamente se hizo aún lado con una expresión divertida típico de ella y con una mirada sorprendida.

Yukyo: ¿Estas bien Karin?

Karin: Eh…si no es nada. Dijo sin pensar en eso se ve que en sus mejillas aparece un rubor que vieron.

Ino: ¿Enserrio? ¿No estarás pensando en alguien especial? (No le dicen la reina del chisme por nada).

Karin _:¡ NO DIGAS TONTERIAS!_ .Grito enojada mientras su rubor aumento a ser tan rojo como su cabello.

Yukyo: No me digas que sigues enamorada de Sasuke después de lo que paso.

Karin: Lo he estado pensado eso sino fuera por Naruto yo seguiría con ese amor sin sentido. Dijo seria pero algo triste.

Hinata: Asi es mi Naruto-kun, siempre ayudando a los demás. Respondió sonriendo.

Maruhi: Oni-baka y yo estamos en deuda con Naruto y ustedes, nos aceptaron sin dudar de nosotros.

Ino: Mejor cuídalo Hinata aunque sea un cabeza hueca.

Hinata: Lo prometo. Respondió la heredera del clan Hyuga.

Yukyo: Oye Maruhi ¿tu hermano siempre fue así?

Maruhi: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Yukyo: Ya sabes, es apuesto. Entonces la usuaria del Hyoton entendió.

Maruhi: Oh eso. Respondió siguiendo- él era más serio también como ahora le gustan las peleas nosotros teníamos amigos que solo nos querían por interés por nuestro clan así tendrían un alto recurso.

Mientras tanto en medio camino.

-ACHUUU-

Sadara: ¿Qué fue eso?

Hiroki: Llámenme loco pero alguien debe estar hablando de mí.

Shisui: ¿Es alguna admiradora enamorada? Pregunto el Uchiha mayor molestando haciéndolo sonrojar.

Naruto (Je Je Shisui dio en el clavo) Pensó riéndose y los demás se sorprendieron. Luego el ex –akatsuki le habla algo a la mujer Uchiha a su lado.

Itachi: ¿Hay algo que tenemos que saber Sadara? Aunque parecía sin interés no se podía negar que tenía curiosidad.

Sadara: Es una larga historia Itachi-kun. Respondió luego de suspirar unos segundos después la mujer Uchiha al recordar como lo llamo se sonroja y rápidamente se tapa la boca con sus manos sorprendiendo al grupo.

Itachi (¿Itachi-kun eh? Interesante).

Hiroki: Estas loco, no sé de qué hablas Shisui.

Shisui: Si como no, esa misma cara la tenía Itachi en la academia cuando veía a Sadara-chan en el jardín de flores. En eso los otros dos Uchihas se sonrojan por el comentario del Uchiha mayor.

S y I: _**¡SHISUI!**_ .Gritaron al unisonio.

Volviendo a Uzu:

Ino: ¿Interés como el del matrimonio arreglado por tu clan no? Eso la pelirroja no lo esperaba.

Maruhi: Si Ino-chan hubieran visto la cara de mi padre y los vejetes del consejo cuando insulto a su prometida delante de ellos, todavía me da risa cuando lo recuerdo jajaja.

Yukyo: ¿No hablaras enserio verdad?

Maruhi: Ella se creía mejor que todos odió a mi hermano desde la academia.

Hinata: ¿Sabes cuál es el motivo para que lo odie Maruhi-chan?

Maruhi: Según lo que Hiroki me conto cuando eran niños en la academia ella se burlaba de una amiga suya que se llama Mara por sus lentes, el intervino dándole la espalda él y Mara fueron al aula a ver al sensei, como el la ignoro desde ese día lo odia. Las otras kunoichis no lo podían creer lo que la peliblanca les contaba Karin iba a hablar hasta que escucharon una voz alterna.

-Esa niña nos da mala reputación a las kunoichis honradas. Luego ven apoyada en el marco de la puerta a la pelivioleta cruzada de brazos que escucho toda la conversación.

Hinata: A-Anko-sensei ¿Cómo llego y no nos dimos cuenta?

Anko: Hinata somos familia, dime Anko-onee.

Hinata: Si Anko-onee.

Karin: Anko-onee solo tú puedes hacer esas entradas.

Anko: De la que se salvó tu hermano, sería mejor cualquier tortura que vivir atado a alguien así.

Maruhi: Es algo inmaduro pero no Idiota. Luego el grupo de mujeres se ríen al unisonio por eso. En la casa que comparten Sai, Shino y Konohamaru (decidieron vivir con gente de confianza) decidido por ellos Shino estaba en el jardín entrenando alimentando a sus insectos (mejor no pregunten con que) pasando al bosque vemos al pálido dibujando había encontrado buenos paisajes (no sean malpensados) colibrís volando adsorbiendo néctar de las flores, animales que se reúnen en varias partes del bosque, es un bosque muy grande. También él y los jóvenes samuráis se volvieron muy buenos amigos, a veces el participaba en su entrenamiento Jim y Daisuke le enseñaban algunas tradiciones como Sai ellos practicaban el dibujo para su dominio en el arte samurái, ellos disfrutaban de su compañía otra de sus lecciones fue la meditación en la disciplina en todo sus sucesos que pasaron, el pálido aprovecho para aprender de ellos. Concluido el entrenamiento Daisuke se fue a casa a descansar dejando Al ex –ninja de Raiz y el ex –heredero del clan Chikami descansando en eso escuchan unas voces cerca así que fueron a investigar, ellos escondiéndose detrás de unos árboles encontraron la causa eran el joven Sarutobi al lado de la Nayu ambos pescaban en el rio (Nota: Konohamaru, Horuko y Daisuke tienen 13 años los 3 se llevan bien y son buen equipo) ambos disfrutan de la compañía del otro, Konohamaru no puede evitar extrañar a sus amigos y compañeros de equipo Udom y Moegi. Horuko no tenía muchos amigos en Ame aparte de Konan que la ve como su hermana mayor, pero desde que conoció a el rubio y el grupo se volvieron sus amigos pero la usuaria de las flores descubrió que tenía sentimientos escondidos por el joven Sarutobi en secreto, los jóvenes se reían porque Konohamaru le conto la vez que el rubio cubrió con pintura el monte hokage, detrás de los árboles el pálido y el samurái los espían a los más jóvenes.

Horuko: Jajaja, es justo como Konan-onee me dijo.

Konohamaru: Así es Ni-san, el me enseño que significa ser hokage. Respondió sonriendo.

Horuko: Realmmente cambio su vida y la de Yahiko, hace mucho tiempo no la vi sonriendo y con ganas de vivir.

Konohamaru: ¿La extrañas cierto?

Horuko: Es lo único que me queda como familia, en Amegakure desde niña me tenían miedo por mi kekei genkai no me quieran ayudar, una noche Konan apareció y me adopto, me enseño a ser una kunoichi y dominar mi kekei genkai, espero que este bien.

Konohamaru: Es una poderosa kunoichi, yo pelee con ella seguro estará con nosotros. (No hay duda que Naruto le contagio su confianza) eso animo a la usuaria de las flores.

Horuko: Tienes razón, ella prometió que vendrá sana y salva, después de todo es de Konan-onee de quien hablamos. Dijo confiada.

Konohamaru: Esa es la actitud, bien dicho Horuko-chan. Dijo alegre.

Horuko: Gracias Kono-kun. Respondió sonrojada.

S Y j: _¿KONO-KUN?_ Se preguntaron al unisonio viéndose sorprendidos luego se fueron sin que los descubran. El pálido volvió a la aldea a bañarse y prepararse para su cita con Ino (desde la misión de Hoshigakure su relación mejoro sin olvidar la determinación de la Yamanaka que a veces es de temer) el joven samurái sé quedó en el bosque un poco más de tiempo en el bosque disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad con su Sakabatou a su lado está en posición de loto meditando, de la nada su sentido del peligro se activa y unos kunais se dirigen al ex- heredero del clan Chikami rápidamente tomando su Sakabatou la desenvaino desviando los kunais luego la envaina de nuevo.

Jim: Ya sé que eres tu Anko-dono. En eso la pelivioleta aparece caminando hacia él.

Anko: Nada mal baka, fue un buen movimiento.

Jim: Ya pensaba que había demasiada paz para ser cierto.

Anko: Gracias, a las mujeres nos gusta escuchar eso. Respondió frunció el séño haciendo reír al samurái, luego cambiaron de tema.

Jim: ¿Cómo se siente? Deberías descansar Karin-dono dijo que al quitarte el sello maldito tú chakra disminuiría.

Anko: No tienes que preocuparte por mí, no soy de cristal pero me alagas. Al samurái le Salió una gota estilo anime en su cabeza.

Jim: Eres un caso perdido Anko-dono.

Anko: Así es, por eso soy la mejor en lo que hago. Dijo con su orgullo grande. Luego la pelivioleta le dijo ya no tenía el sello su contrato con las serpientes se ha roto pero lo bueno es que ahora ya podía buscar el suyo, su invocación son los Gekos se sentía más cómoda con su nuevo contrato, sus reservas de chakra eran bajas pero gracias a la secciones de Taijutsu con Hinata y Maruhi sus reservas mejoraban. También recordó todo su pasado por fin podía dormir con toda tranquilidad, luego el samurái hablo.

Jim: Anko Mitarashi es sentimental, el mundo se volvió loco. La pelivioleta lo vio feo por ese comentario.

Anko: Tu novia en el país del hierro te debe amar si eres así de gracioso. Dijo con sarcasmo.

Jim: ¿ORO? (igual a su antepasado Kenshin Himura jajaja) no…no tengo novia. La pelivioleta queriendo venganza lo molesto.

Anko: No me digas que la dejaste plantada en el altar.

Jim: _ **¡ANKO-DONO!**_ **.** Grito avergonzado y algo molesto mientras la pelivioleta se cae al piso en un ataque de risa.

Anko: Ya cálmate era una broma, no te enojes. Respondió levantándose siguiendo-confesa ¿Por qué no?

Jim: No es algo que me guste recordar, mi clan es orgulloso si, según ellos si un miembro se pone de novio con una persona que no es de sangre noble será una desgracia para todo el clan, y justo mi situación no era la mejor.

Anko: Eso es estúpido, nunca escuche una tontería más grande. Respondió como si hubiera sido insultada.

Jim: Eso mismo pensé, al otro día mi padre me dice que es hora de anunciar mi compromiso ya que luego de negarme matar a ese hombre solo eso traería honor al clan, intente convencerlo que era un gran error pero se negó, en ese momento entendí que el honor no vale nada si no era feliz luego su tan rápido como pude y guarde mis cosas en mi mochila y comencé mi viaje…

Anko (Maldición ¿Qué es esta sensación que tengo? ¿Me estoy enamorando dé él? Qué tontería) estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando el samurái.

Jim: ¿Anko-dono está bien? En eso volvió a la realidad.

Anko: Eh….ah sí estoy bien.

Jim: Le decía que aprendí algo que no olvidare es que el amor y el honor lo elijes tú mismo no los otros.

Anko: Eso es profundo baka pero es verdad. Luego los dos iniciaron su camino a la aldea conversando de otras cosas, ambos disfrutaron de la mutua compañía del otro.

Fin del capitulo 16

Perdón por tardarme pero aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que le gusten Este es el primer capitulo de la segunda parte de Naruto: El heroe desterrado soy el original sTaRlOrD45 escribrire los nuevos capítulos pero por ahora disfruten este nuevo es su problema si les gusta o no.


	17. Chapter 17: Encuentros cercanos

Capítulo 17: Encuentros cercanos

Una semana después de que el rubio y el grupo llego a la aldea del remolino notaron que una gran parte de dicha aldea esta reconstruida, luego de reunirse con los demás la Yamanaka y los otros ex –ninjas de Konoha no salían de su asombro al ver a los hombres Uchiha, después de una explicación del rubio ellos simplemente aceptaron luego de conseguirles una casa y acomodarse se pondrían al corriente de la situación actual. Volviendo a la actualidad era temprano en Uzu pero ya todos estaban haciendo sus obligaciones en la aldea el rubio un día antes le paso al constructor todo el dinero por el trabajo para pagarles a sus asistentes justamente así que eso ya está resuelto, en la casa de los primos Uzumaki encontramos al rubio desayunando sanamente(no me culpen fue Karin) por "consejo" de su prima a fuerza de voluntad convenció al rubio de comer más sano pero aún no ha nacido el que impida que Naruto Uzumaki coma ramen cuando quiera y tanto como quiera (ya se imaginaran cuanto) mientras tanto la pelirroja sigue dormida en su cuarto, por alguna razón desconocida tenía una sonrisa. Momentos después se levantó vestida abre la puerta y su primo la ve con cara malhumorada y el cabello alborotado.

Naruto: Buenos días. Dijo sonriendo.

Karin: Callate. Respondió con mal humor.

Naruto: Yo también te quiero prima. Dijo con una gota tipo anime en su cabeza. Luego los dos comían su desayuno la pelirroja ya lista para el día se da cuenta que el rubio la ve sonriendo.

Karin: ¿Por qué me estas mirando? Sé que soy hermosa pero no es para tanto.

Naruto: jaja que graciosa. Respondió sarcástico.

Karin: ¿entonces qué pasa?

Naruto: Aun no puedo creer que tenga familia, apartando a Tsunade oba-chan, ero-sennin, Shizune-onee y iruka-sensei pero estoy feliz al ver que no soy el último Uzumaki.

Karin: Siendo honesta yo no esperaba encontrar otro miembro del clan por un momento perdí la fe pero tú me enseñaste a tener fe siempre, ahora tú, Hinata y Anko-onee son mi familia. Respondió seria pero alegre, mientras conversan sobre las cosas buenas que pasaron desde la mente del rubio le habla el Kyubi.

Kurama: **Llego el momento mocoso**.

Naruto: ¿de que estas hablando? No entiendo.

Kurama: **Callate y escucha, el idiota tu padre y Kushina antes de encerrarme en ti hace 17 años dejaron un pergamino para ti que sería el momento también es para la simplona de tu prima**.

Naruto: ¿Dónde está?

Kurama: **No lo sé, conociendo a ese presumido lo más lógico es que lo tiene ese viejo sapo gruñón**. Respondió acomodando su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras para dormir.

Naruto: Gracias por eso, datebayo. Luego volvió a la realidad al lado de su prima.

Karin: ¿Qué pasa Naruto?

Naruto: Kurama dice que mis padres dejaron algo para nosotros. En eso agarra a su prima de su brazo mientras salían.

Karin: Espera un momento ¿Qué tengo que ver en esto?

Naruto: Te lo explicare en el camino. Entonces los dos salen corriendo dirigiéndose al bosque.

Ya en el bosque en una parte apartada de árboles el rubio mordió su pulgar luego hizo sellos de mano.

Naruto: -Kuchiyose no jutsu-. Luego ante ellos aparece un gran sapo del tamaño del Kyubi vestido de chaleco azul llevando un tantor y fumando una pipa.

Gamabunta: **Más te vale que haya una buena explicación para esto mocoso**. Dijo gruñendo y amenazando.

Naruto: Si como digas Jefe sapo, cambiando de tema mis padres dejaron algo para nosotros.

Gamabunta: **¿nosotros? ¿Qué quieres decir con…** Cuando el sapo vio que el rubio no estaba solo cuando vio a Karin por un momento pensó que al ver a los dos era como si viera a Minato y Kushina de nuevo.

Naruto: Oh lo olvide, ella es mi prima Karin.

Gamabunta **: Hola mocosa**. (Si es cierto que es sobrina de Kushina entonces tiene su carácter inestable, bueno ya veran).

Karin: _**¿A quién le dices mocosa rana super desarrolada?**_ Pregunto furiosa eso no le gusto al jefe sapo.

Gamabunta **: ¡No soy una rana soy un sapo!**. Respondió enojado (más de lo normal) echando humo de su cabeza, no iba a terminar bien si el rubio no intervenía.

Naruto: Suficiente, Basta los dos.

Gamabunta (Esta mocosa es la viva imagen de Kushina, el mismo carácter típico de ella)- **Ya era hora que lo buscaras**. Luego saca su lengua enrollada que la extiende hasta el piso al lado del rubio y la pelirroja ambos ven en la punta de la lengua un gran pergamino (como el que lleva jiraiya) el rubio lo toma.

Gamabunta: **Eh mocoso tal vez tú me digas que le paso al pervertido hace poco me invoco y no era el mismo idiota de siempre.**

Naruto: Me desterraron jefe sapo. Dijo triste y serio eso no lo esperaba el jefe sapo.

Gamabunta: **Con razón ese pervertido estaba de mal humor ya me las pagara por no decirme nada**.

Naruto: Ya olvídalo. Haciendo corta la historia le explico dónde estaban y lo que hacen fue suficiente para el jefe sapo.

Gamabunta: (Otro cabeza hueca como Jiraiya y aun quiere proteger a Konoha no hay duda que es hijo de Minato y Kushina) **hasta la próxima Naruto ya perdí demasiado tiempo**. En eso desapareció en una cortina de humo dejando solos a los primos.

Karin: Bueno ¿y ahora qué?

Naruto: Estoy en eso. Luego en su mente habla con el kyubi (para aclarar, libero a Kurama y para que el lugar no sea tan fúnebre lo convirtió en un bosque) lo encontró acostado arriba de un tronco de árbol cortado durmiendo.

Naruto: Oye zorro apestoso, ya tenemos el pergamino ¿ahora que hay que hacer?

Kurama **: Mas respeto mocoso, te prestare una cantidad abundante de chakra a ti y a tu prima para activarlo, haz lo mismo que el Kuchiyose no jutsu con la excepción de usar sangre usaran el chakra, no lo desperdicien.**

Naruto: Dalo por hecho, gracias. Luego volvió a la realidad y el zorro acumulo una pequeña cantidad de chakra rojo suficiente para usar el pergamino. En la realidad el rubio le dijo a su prima todo lo hay que hacer ellos abrieron el pergamino y lo apoyaron en el piso tenia escrito una especie de sello en eso, del rubio emana el chakra rojo de su socio, parte del mismo chakra se transfiere a su prima.

Naruto: ¿Estas lista?

Karin: Como siempre. Luego los dos hacen sellos de mano.

N y K:- _Kuchiyose no jutsu_ \- y apoyan sus manos en el pergamino en eso desaparecen luego aparecen (en el pergamino) en una especie de sub dimensión estaba oscuro habían en diferentes puntos luz que iluminan el camino los dos caminaron más en lo profundo hasta llegar donde hay más luz reunida entonces la pelirroja siente dos enormes chakras de gran nivel.

Karin: Naruto detecto dos presencias aquí, su chakra es de nivel Kage. Dijo seria.

Naruto: ¿Dónde están?

Karin: Ambas presencias están justo delante de nosotros como 10 segundos.

Naruto: Salgan cobardes para patearle el trasero. En eso unas voces hablan en la oscuridad.

¿: No esperaba que mi hijo nos amenazara.

¿: ¿ Qué forma de tratar a tus padres es esa? En eso se acercan a ellos los dueños de las voces a su lado aparece un gran sofá tipo familiar y aparecen caminando hacia ellos un hombre y una mujer de unos 30 años ambos con sandalias azules. El hombre era alto como Guy pelo rubio con puntas igual que Naruto lleva en su frente una banda de Konoha viste un chaleco Jounin verde y pantalones largos y de color azul oscuro arriba de eso lleva puesta una gabardina blanca en la espalda está escrita la palabra "Yondaime". La mujer es un poco más baja de pelo rojo y largo hasta donde termina la espalda muy linda ojos de color verde claro vestía un suéter de mangas cortas y blanco y una falda larga que llega hasta los pies arriba de eso lleva un delantal de color verde oscuro ambas personas sonreían el rubio al reconocerlos fue corriendo a ellos y los abraza llorando de la felicidad los adultos le correspondieron el abrazo.

Naruto: Mama…Papa…los extrañe.

Kushina: Nosotros también te extrañamos Naruto. Luego los adultos ven a la pelirroja que los veía.

Minato: Hay lugar para uno más. Dijo sonriendo.

Karin: Pero ni siquiera saben quién soy. En eso el rubio intervino.

Naruto: Yo les explico, Mama papa ella es mi prima Karin Uzumaki. Eso sorprendió a los dos adultos.

Kushina: ¿Ka…Karin Uzumaki? ¿Cómo se llama tu madre?

Karin: Mi madre murió en un ataque por asesinos se llamaba Yakumo Uzumaki. Entonces de la pelirroja mayor cayeron lágrimas al escuchar ese nombre.

Kushina: Yakumo-onee…snif…ella era mi prima… snif. Pero estaba feliz de ver que su hija está con ellos. Luego los 4 se abrazan en una abrazo familiar, era un bello momento, un rato más tarde los 4 están sentados en el sofá el rubio les cuenta todo lo que paso hasta ahora, el ex -hokage y su esposa "la Habanero rojo sangriento" no podían creer cuando menciono lo del destierro sacrificaron sus vidas por la aldea que su hijo salvo.

Kushina: _Tu es tu culpa Minato, si no hubieras usado a nuestro hijo como contenedor para el Kyubi no habría pasado por ese infierno_. Grito a su esposo que no parecía el mismo (adiós al Minato amable).

Naruto: Cálmate mama, papa no tiene la culpa de….pero fue interrumpido por el rubio mayor.

Minato: _Tu madre tiene razón esto es mi culpa, quería que te vieran como el héroe que eres pero mi maldita confianza en la gente de la aldea no lo aprecio hijo mío perdóname por todo el sufrimiento que pasaste._ Dijo arrepentido abrazando fuerte a su hijo (puede ser "el rayo amarillo de Konoha" pero primero es padre) en eso su hijo le corresponde el abrazo.

Naruto: No hay nada que perdonar papa sé que hiciste eso para protegerme, admito que tenía miedo porque me veían como un demonio pero ahora entendí que ustedes me amaban y querían lo mejor para mí. Luego la pelirroja mayor apoya su mano en la espalda de su hijo.

Kushina: Eso siempre lo deseamos para ti. Dijo sonriendo.

Karin: No fue toda la aldea fue el consejo pero…Y la pelirroja les explica que parte del consejo (Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, los padres de sus amigos y Asuma) intentaron protegerlo del castigo injusto, ya se imaginaran la cara de furia que tienen ahora los padres de Naruto sobretodo Kushina al escuchar que su viejo amigo Hiashi Hyuga formo parte de esto.

Kushina: _**Maldito Hiashi-baka, debí suponer que estaría metido en eso Yuno-chan debe estar retorciéndose de dolor en su tumba**_. Grito furiosa haciendo un berrinche típico de ella, el rubio mayor no estaba mejor pero se controló usando toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Minato: No puedo creer que Hiashi hiciera esto lo esperaba de Danzo pero no de él. Dijo decepcionado de su viejo amigo y compañero de equipo siguiendo-Pero me tranquiliza saber que Jiraiya-sensei te cuidara.

Kushina: Espero que Ero-sennin no te metiera en sus problemas. (como si eso fuera posible). Luego Naruto les cuenta el ataque de Akatsuki lo que paso después del destierro sin olvidar como lo desprecio Sakura y su noviazgo con la heredera del clan Hyuga, como algunos de sus amigos lo acompañaron en el destierro y sus nuevos amigos sin olvidar a los Uchiha y su plan de reedificar el país del remolino eso impresiono a sus padres.

Kushina: ¿Así que eres novio de la hija de Hiashi-baka? Pregunto dándole codazos en las costillas avergonzando a su hijo que se sonrojo.

Minato: Es increíble levantar Uzuhiogakure, tienen muchos amigos los apoyan y se cuidan unos a otros y querer salvar al mundo, no podemos estar más orgullosos de ustedes.

Naruto: Les prometo que no atacare a Konoha voy a conseguir que seamos amigos de nuevo.

Kushina: ¿enserio datebane?

Naruto: Enserio mama, ahí nací, ustedes amaban esa aldea hasta dar sus vidas por protegerla, ahí hay gente importante para nosotros si alguien la ataca la defenderemos, es una promesa. Dijo con orgullo las sonrisas de sus padres se llenaban de orgullo y felicidad al ver que su hijo no guarda rencor por la aldea. Más tarde la pelirroja se lleva a su sobrina a caminar a una considerable distancia dejando a su esposo y su hijo. Ya a una buena distancia.

Kushina: Ahora que estamos solas podemos hablar.

Karin: ¿Que es oda-san de lo que hay que hablar?

Kushina: ¿Hay algún novio que no hablaste? Pregunto con cara de chismosa y chisme haciendo sonrojar a su sobrina.

Karin _ **: ¿Cómo puedes preguntar algo así oda-san?**_ Pregunto enojada creciéndole la cabeza entonces la pelirroja mayor cayó al piso riéndose a carcajadas, esto llamo la atención de su esposo e hijo.

Naruto: ¿Qué rayos les estará pasando a esas dos?

Minato: Algo me dice que no es bueno.

Kushina: Ya cálmate…jajaja… esa misma cara la tenía yo cuando Mina-chan me pidió ser su novia. Dijo poniéndose de pie al lado de su prima.

Karin: Bueno…en realidad- Y le conto todo lo que vivió desde que llego a Konoha resumiendo: Cuando orochimaru la uso en experimentos, como conoció a Sasuke, su tiempo en Taka y Akatsuki cuando Sasuke la apuñalo en el corazón con su chidori (NOTA: Escuche de que se rompe pero esto es ridículo) y como conoció a Naruto y le ayudo a ver su error al enamorarse del Uchiha. Kushina le costaba creer lo que escuchaba luego le dijo algo avergonzada de sus sentimientos por uno de los amigos de su primo.

Kushina: Entonces dile lo que sientes.

Karin: La verdad tengo miedo de que no me acepte si se lo digo.

Kushina: ¿Crees que se ría de ti por eso? Pregunto confundida.

Karin: No solo me apoda y me hace enojar pero no haría eso. Luego siente una mano de su tía en su hombro.

Kushina: Si no le dices tendrás esa duda toda tu vida, no tengas miedo. Luego regresan con los rubios que están pasándola bien muy concentrados en su conversación justo Naruto le cuenta las aventuras que tuvo con Jiraiya (apartando los problemas en que se metía el sabio sapo) eran los típicos momentos abuelo/nieto, el ex –hokage estaba feliz que su hijo y su sensei tengan ese vínculo ya que Minato considera a Jiraiya como su padre. Su conversación se interrumpió al ver que las chicas estaban ahí entonces llego el peor momento la despedida, como seguro piensan no le gusto a Naruto.

Naruto: Esperen, hay muchas cosas que quería hacer con ustedes.

Kushina: Nosotros también amor, pero nuestro tiempo ya está por acabar solo acumulamos nuestro chakra para este momento. Entonces le susurra a su esposo al odio a lo que el asiente.

Minato: Hay tantas cosas que nos perdimos como familia pero tenemos un regalo para ustedes. En eso él apoya su mano en la cabeza de su hijo y Kushina en la cabeza de Karin y concentran su chakra en ellos luego quitan sus manos.

Naruto: ¿Qué fue eso?

Kushina: Transferimos nuestras técnicas a ustedes, Naruto tu padre te transfirió el Hiraishin no jutsu y yo le transferí mis cadenas mis cadenas de chakra a Karin-chan.

Karin: Pero oda-san yo tengo mis cadenas de chakra.

Kushina: Si lo sé, pero además mi chakra medico esta adherido a ella úsalos bien y una parte de nosotros estará para siempre con ustedes.

N y K: Gracias por todo.

Minato: Nosotros somos los que hay darles las gracias, al saber que ustedes están bien y tienen amigos a su lado ya podemos descansar en paz.

Kushina: Oye no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente. Dijo burlándose en eso los 4 comparten unas risas después de un último abrazo en familia se despiden de los jóvenes.

Minato: Cuídense mucho y nunca olviden quienes son.

N y K: Lo prometemos.

Kushina: No nos hagan abuelos tan rápido. Dijo burlándose haciendo sonrojar a los dos.

N y K: _**¡Mama/Oda-san!.**_ Gritaron al unisonio y el rubio mayor solo suspiro riéndose de la broma de su esposa.

Kushina: Era una broma, datebane. Luego una gran destello ilumino todo le lugar haciendo imposible ver, más tarde despiertan por unas voces.

-Naruto-kun.

-Rojita.

-Gusano (Anko).

-Karin-dono.

-Naruto.

-Karin.

Los dos abren sus ojos y ven a todo el grupo ahí reunido, luego se dan cuenta que están acostados en dos diferentes camas.

Naruto: Ahhh ¿Dónde estamos?

Itachi: En el hospital, Shisui y Horuko los encontraron en el bosque inconcientes. Luego el rubio mira por todos lados buscando algo.

Hinata: ¿Qué estás buscando Naruto-kun?

Naruto: El pergamino ¿Dónde está? Luego el grupo se ven entre sí.

Shisui: ¿Qué pergamino?

Naruto: El pergamino que estaba con nosotros en el bosque.

Horuko: Lo siento Naruto pero no había ningún pergamino cuando los encontramos. Luego la pelirroja les cuenta lo que les paso, al principio les costó creer pero ya que cada uno tiene su experiencia con lo inexplicable les creyeron y prometieron no decir nada. Luego se fueron todos a seguir con sus obligaciones Naruto fue a una cita con la ojiperla, el Hatane iba a salir con su hermana y Jim pero fue detenido por la pelirroja.

Karin: ¿Hiroki pudo hablar contigo a solas?

Hiroki: Si claro, ahora los alcanzo. Luego la peliblanca y el samurái se van dejándolos siguiendo-¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar rojita? No debió decir eso.

Karin _ **: No me digas así, mi nombre es Karin recuérdalo**_. Respondió enojada.

Hiroki: Esta bien, no te enojes no es para tanto solo es un apodo.

Karin: ¿Por qué demonios me pusiste ese apodo?

Hiroki: Creí que te gustaría, no tenía mala intención.

Karin: Pues creíste mal ¿acaso te gustaría que te diga lobo sarnoso?

Hiroki: ¿Quieres saber porque te llamo así?

Karin: Te escucho solo dilo.

Hiroki: Porque me gustas Karin. Eso no lo esperaba la pelirroja.

Karin: ¿Qué dijiste?

Hiroki: Me gustas Karin, Naruto me conto lo que paso con Sasuke pero él igual me apoyo en esto. Dijo sonrojado. Luego la pelirroja se acerca y lo besa. Unos segundos después se separan y se ven el uno al otro.

Karin: Tú también me gustas baka, de no ser por Naruto y sus padres no Tendría valor para decirlo. Respondió con un rubor en sus mejillas. Luego continúan besándose sin sospechar que un pequeño Geko los espiaba y desaparece en una nube de humo luego vuelve a aparecer cerca de la entrada del hospital al lado de Anko anunciando lo que vio haciendo que dicha pelivioleta tenga una sonrisa de victoria.

Anko: Lo sabía gane la apuesta, ahora paguen gusanos. Dijo recibiendo dinero de sus amigas.

Ino: Valió la pena por él espectáculo. Dijo sonriendo.

Sadara: Habla por ti, hoy no es mi día de suerte. Respondió la mujer Uchiha mientras de sus ojos salían cataratas de lágrimas. Luego ven que se acercan los dos samuráis y el ex –akatsuki caminando hacia ellas mientras hablaban entre sí, las chicas vieron que la mujer Uchiha se sonrojo al ver a Itachi con nueva ropa normal camiseta azul y pantalón corto negro pasando abajo las rodillas.

Daisuke: ¿Señoritas que nos perdimos? (le intento dar algo de carisma para confianza).

Anko: Oh nada importante, asuntos de mujeres. Respondió evitando el tema luego ven al samurái mayor pensativo.

Jim: Que irónico todo esto.

Ino: ¿Qué quieres decir Jim-kun?

Jim: Hablo de nuestras vidas, perdimos cosas importantes para nosotros pero ganamos otras más importantes. Miren, somos amigos, tenemos un nuevo hogar y somos parte de algo importante.

Itachi: Tienes razón, había olvidado lo bien que se siente la paz de un hogar, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que dormí con tranquilidad.

Daisuke: Si pero para que pueda ser todo legal necesitamos la autorización del Damnyo así anunciamos que Uzu está en servicio. Todos asintieron el buen punto del joven samurái luego ven salir del hospital a la Uzumaki y el Hatane que vieron interesante la conversación y cómo piensan la pelivioleta aprovecho para fastidiar a su hermana adoptiva.

Anko: Hola tortolitos, por fin aceptaron su amor. Dijo bromeando haciéndolos sonrojar ganando la curiosidad del ex –akatsuki y los samuráis.

Daisuke:¿ Sadara-onee es lo que pienso? Susurro al oído de la Uchiha.

Sadara: Seamos honestos, esto ya no era un secreto. A lo que todos asintieron.

Daisuke: Estos dos son están igual de peor que Anko y Jim-nisan. En ese momento la pelivioleta lo golpea en la cabeza bastante fuerte porque le salio un chichón del tamaño de la cabeza.

Daisuke: _**¿Por qué hiciste eso?**_ Pregunto enojado mientras pasaba sus manos por el chichón.

Anko _ **: Por andar diciendo mentiras, eso te enseñara a no hablar tonterías**_. Respondió igual de furiosa.

Jim: Daisuke ya te dije que yo no tengo tan mal gusto. ( no debió decir eso) En eso la pelivioleta lo ve con cara de terror al ex -heredero del clan Chikami saca un kunai bueno dejare que se hagan la idea.

Jim: No…Anko-dono por favor no. Y como de costumbre vemos a la ex –estudiante del saninn persiguiendo armada al ex –heredero del clan Chikami que corría por su vida. El par corría por todo Uzu destrozando algunas cosas mientras los demás los veían con una gota estilo anime en sus cabezas.

Itachi: ¿Tengo que preocuparme por esto?

Ino: No, ellos lo hacen todo el tiempo, aunque lo nieguen se aman. En eso asintieron todos. Pasada la tarde en otra sección del bosque encontramos a los tres Uchiha, llamémoslos equipo Uchiha entrenando tenían activados sus Manguekyo Sharingan, pasado el entrenamiento estaba descansando cada uno tenía problemas para respirar pero estaban felices de volver a estar reunidos.

Shisui: Como en los viejos tiempos.

Sadara: Tú lo has dicho, extrañaba la tortura de entrenar con ustedes.

Itachi: Ustedes dos no cambiaron en nada.

Sadara: ¿Qué quieres decir? Pregunto sintiéndose ofendida.

Itachi: Solo digo que ustedes dos siguen actuando como niños, metiéndonos en problemas. (eso fue todo).

Sadara: _**Vas a pagar por eso Itachi.**_ Dijo enojada y fue contra él y ambos terminan en el piso ella estaba acostada sobre el pecho de Itachi viéndose frente a frente a dos centímetros, el Uchiha mayor vio el momento para molestarlos un rato y lo aprovecho.

Shisui: ¿Quieren que los deje solos? Rápidamente los dos se pusieron de pie ambos sonrojados como tomates, luego ven con mala cara al Uchiha mayor riéndose como loco en el piso.

Itachi: ¿Ya terminaste?

Shisui: Jajaja….ah, si ya termine. Respondió limpiándose de los ojos sus lágrimas.

Itachi: He estado pensando y creo que será mejor que se enteren que estamos vivos. Eso tomo desprevenidos a sus amigos.

Sadara: ¿Se puede saber porque el repentino cambio de idea?

Itachi: No tiene sentido que nos escondamos en las sombras, lo sé por experiencia y es un infierno en vida, Naruto me enseño a resistir los problemas y seguir adelante en la vida. Respondió serio.

Shisui: Si yo también lo he estado pensando, si es verdad que la vida da segundas oportunidades aprovechemos está bien.

Sadara: Sera mejor hablar esto con los demás. Los dos hombres Uchiha asintieron y se fueron a la aldea discutir su decisión.

Fin del cap 17: espero que les guste no podía decidirme cómo hacer que todo esto entre en la historia pero es el capítulo más sentimental que escribí en el fic las apariciones de Minato y Kushina son épicas para cerrar todo y Karin conoce más de su familia le puse algunas escenas para pasarla bien pensé lo del equipo Uchiha hace tiempo lo de Itachi y Sadara es increíble se me ocurrió cuando paso lo del golpe de estado y ese rumor que Itachi tenía novia así que quise ser bueno y recompensarlo no me olvide de Shisui ya tengo pensado que hacer pero será un secreto hasta el cap 18.


	18. Capítulo 18:El entrenamiento del zorro

(Nota del autor. Hola otakus y fans de lo bueno en mi vieja cuenta si siguieron desde el principio mi fic la primera parte "Naruto: el héroe desterrado" se habrán dado cuenta que todos los capítulos les faltan palabras antes que nada anuncio que por gente de mi confianza (no diré nombre para protegerlos) me decían esos errores y porque había un virus en mi anterior cuenta así que voy a escribir los capítulos de la saga "el héroe desterrado" para que se entienda todo y no se pierda tomara tiempo pero también seguiré escribiendo los nuevos sin más que decir los dejo pásenla bien disfrutando la historia).

(Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes de Naruto de Makashi Kishimoto y no importa el resto).

Capituló 18:

 **El entrenamiento del zorro**

Con el correr del tiempo todo regreso a la normalidad en Konohagakure no sato, y con normalidad me refiero que todo era demasiado normal siendo para el gusto de muchos apartando a varios conocidos del grupo de jóvenes shinobi que por decreto del consejo fueron declarados como criminales los que fue una mancha negra en la vida de los familiares y conocidos de los mismos, era como si faltara esa sensación de felicidad y animo que solo cierto rubio solo podía dar, él les enseño que valía la pena vivir otro día sin él la aldea de la hoja se volvió más común (por no decir aburrida) pero tal tranquilidad no duraría mucho debido a un problema en la sala del consejo.

Después de reunirse por convocación de la Hokage que en menos de un año había comenzado a tomar más en serio su posición dejando bien en claro a los presentes cuál es su lugar en el consejo intimidando a la parte civil que como se imaginan no les gusto mientras que la parte shinobi asintieron, fue entonces cuando uno de los nobles civiles sin pensar hizo un comentario fuera de lugar con respecto a Naruto para luego reírse delante de todos mencionando que la partida de rubio fue lo mejor que sucedió quitándoles a Akatsuki de su lista de amenazas sin darse cuenta que esas palabras podían ser las últimas de su vida..

En eso Tsunade estaba a punto de darle su merecido sino fuera por un iracundo Jiraiya que salió de la nada crujiendo sus nudillos emanando su instinto asesino dispuesto a matar a ese sujeto el cual mojo sus pantalones como si viviera su peor pesadilla ante sus ojos y los demás civiles sentían miedo como nunca, al ver como ese bastardo insulta a su ahijado fue la gota que derramo el vaso para el importándole una mierda si es noble o no había conseguido un boleto de ida al infierno y se encargaría de hacer su viaje lo más doloroso posible, se necesitaron de quince Anbu para sujetar al sapo-sennin evitando que cometa su tarea siendo complicado para algunos de ellos, en tanto la Hokage en compañía de su asistente ven lo ocurrido mientras en la mente de la rubia le vino un recuerdo sobre lo aterrador e intimidante que su antiguo compañero de equipo podía ser.

Obviamente no eran los únicos que no le gusto esa decisión varios de los shinobi incluidos, civiles y el resto de los 11 novatos apartando a Sasuke y Sakura no estuvieron de acuerdo con lo dicho ya que el equipo Guy se sentían mal por lo eso Tenten por su lado se sentía desanimada y a la vez molesta queriendo descargar su furia con la cerezo lo cual hubiera sucedido si Lee y Chouji no la hubieran retenido lo que todo cambio porque Guy le dijo que era una pérdida de tiempo que si quiere hacer algo mejor que se enfoque en entrenar y mejorar solo así podrá ser de más utilidad para su amigo y aunque al principio la cabellos de albóndiga estaba confundida por la expresión seria de su sensei acabo por aceptar su sugerencia.

La verdad Neji no estaba de diferente humor ya que está molesto con su tio estando seguro que formo parte de esto y por un lado está enojado al recordar las veces que su prima necesito de su apoyo en el pasado con la formación o cuando su padre la tratada mal y la despreciaba como un paria y no hizo nada sintiendo asco de su antiguo yo ya que antes de lo sucedido se había vuelto más sobreprotector con Hinata y Hanabi a su manera sintiéndose patético pensando que su padre estaría decepcionado, la otra razón de su enojo se debía al rubio tenía que admitir que extraña a él como el resto de sus amigos después de todo el rubio le enseño que puede hacer su propio destino pero tiene la satisfacción de que su prima está protegida estando con el grupo lo que le da algo de alivio.

Lee era otra cosa, luego de que Tsunade les dio la noticia el cejotas se negó a creer que su amigo haría algo así deduciendo que hay gato encerrado también sabía que donde estuviera el rubio se volvería más fuerte lo que hizo fortalecer su espíritu y redoble su entrenamiento hablando sobre que las llamas de la juventud del rubio arden más que nunca, a lo que Guy orgulloso de su pupilo se auto invito a formar parte del mismo como su compañero para conseguir mejores resultados en el entrenamiento reforzando su determinación y voluntad (Nota: En mi opinión este sujeto es un héroe).

Hasta el instructor chunin de la academia lo extraña ya que es como su hermano menor, recordando las travesuras que hacia al punto de hacerlo hervir de la furia esos momentos los recordaba de forma divertida, estaba tranquilo de saber que está a salvo pero por consejo del sapo sannin era mejor que espere que regrese algún día, al mismo tiempo Teuchi y su hija Ayane los extrañaban no solo por perder a su mejor cliente también un gran amigo los recuerdos del rubio les saco sonrisas.

Dejando eso a un lado, nos dirigimos a la oficina de la hokage donde vemos salir de dicha oficina a una Shizune molesta por encontrar a su sensei durmiendo al lado del papeleo.

(Flash back: Hace 5 minutos).

Encontramos a la asistente de la Hokage entrando con unas cuantas pilas de hojas al dejarlos en la mesa luego encuentra a Tsunade durmiendo como si nada, cosa que no le gusto a nuestra querida Shizune en eso toma unos libros pesados y los deja caer sobre la mesa despertando de un susto a la Hokage para luego ser regañada por su estudiante por quedarse dormida evitando hacer su trabajo(hasta ahora me estoy divirtiendo) pasado eso su asistente se retira ignorando que la Hokage haciendo un puchero por el regaño sacándole la lengua.

(Fin del flash back).

Volviendo con la regañada Hokage que estaba de mal humor más de lo común ¿Adivinen con quien se desquito? Justo en el peor momento Jiraiya entra por la ventana ignorando lo sucedido. En el pueblo cerca de la torre estaban Asuma, Kurenai y su bebe que daban un paseo acompañados por Chouji, Kiba y Akamaru su conversación se interrumpió al escuchar un gran estruendo que proviene de la cima de la torre Hokage acto seguido todos ven que de las ventanas destruidas ven al sapo sennin seriamente herido alejándose de ahí como un cometa hacia el cielo el joven Akimichi al ver mejor lo reconoce.

-¿Que no es Jiraiya-sama? Pregunto Chouji.

-Me pregunto que habrá hecho para que Lady Hokage lo golpeara esta vez. Dijo Asuma.

-Lo más común es que ese pervertido la ofendió. Dedujo Kurenai frunciendo el ceño.

-O es que le gusta sufrir o es tan idiota como Naruto. Dijo Kiba recibiendo un ladrido de su compañero canino.

Volviendo a Uzu después de una semana de la reunión familiar en dicha semana han pasado algunos sucesos.

(Flash back):

Encontraron cuartos o mejor dicho salidas de escape secretas en caso de un ataque enemigo gracias a que Itachi y Shikamaru encontraron en la biblioteca un antiguo mapa señalando eso. Sin olvidar que la rubia había hecho un pedido especial en una nueva tienda de la aldea sin olvidar pedir sus uniformes para una modificación (Si fuera ustedes no quería meterme ya que la Yamanaka se encarga de los uniformes el que se niegue le ira mal). Más tarde ya reunido todo el grupo en el salón de reunión luego de devolverle a él rubio y los demás sus uniformes les entrego a los nuevos los suyos pasado eso decidieron quienes irían al país del té el rubio, la ojiperla, la Nayu, el Sarutobi, la Yamanaka y el Nara tiempo después ya preparados con sus mochilas y vistiendo sus uniformes arriba de su ropa partieron hacia el País del té.

(Fin del flash back):

Los ex ninjas de Konoha y la usuaria de las flores viajaban por barco (por consejo de Yukyo y evitando cruzarse con Konoha) las chicas conversaban entre ellas, el Nara estaba acostado en proa mirando a las nubes mientras que el rubio y el Sarutobi tenían la típica discusión de hermanos que fue interrumpida por un interesante comentario de la rubia.

-¿Oigan chicos como vamos a convencer al Daimyo que nos conceda su permiso?

-No debería ser tan difícil, investigue y su predecesor autorizo al anterior Uzukage aunque no encontré demasiada información del tema, ahora lo que me molesta es el siguiente movimiento de Orochimaru. Menciono Shikamaru.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Pregunto Konohamaru.

-Es simple, ya la noticia de que destierro habrá llegado hasta Kumogakure, si llego hasta ese punto significa que orochimaru aprovechara para provocar a Sasuke a ir por el en busca de más poder.

-Suena difícil que se arriesgue porque tienen a dos de los tres saninn en Konoha, sin olvidar a nuestros sensei.

-Pero Ero-seninn le sigue el rastro de Akatsuki haciendo que la cosa cambie para mal.

-¿Orochimaru? ¿El que deserto de Konoha? Pregunto Horuko.

-Si el quería usarte como su nuevo contenedor ¿Qué sabes sobre él?

-Lo suficiente para saber que no es de fiar, estaba aterrada al imaginar lo que sería capaz de hacer si tenía mi kekei genkai pero no es nada con lo que puede hacer con el Sharingan.

-Sadara-san dijo que solo entre miembros del clan Uchiha puede hacen las trasferencias pero era igual de peligroso y Itachi-san dijo que el uso del Manguekyo Sharingan causa ceguera perdiendo su luz. Menciono Hinata.

-Orochimaru no es estúpido seguro tiene un plan para b, si es así Konoha necesita nuestra ayuda. Dijo Naruto pensativo.

-Eso será difícil recuerden que ahora somos criminales rango s no creo que nos reciban bien que lata pero también es cierto que debemos proteger Konoha. Dijo el Nara siguiendo con su conversación hasta encallar en el puerto de ahí siguieron su viaje a pie por suerte no había señales de nubes negras en kilómetros luego de comer la comida preparada por Hinata y Ino siguieron su camino, el rubio iba adelante del grupo a su lado estaba la ojiperla agarrada del su brazo tipo novios, los demás los seguían hicieron una escala en un pueblo para comprar provisiones cuando pasaron por un humilde puesto las personas se acercaban a ellos agradecieron a la rubia por agregarles capuchas a sus uniformes para que no los reconozcan, las personas pasaban y los saludaban tratándolos con respeto, algunos niños se acercaban pidiéndoles autógrafos lo cual no fue problema, en eso algo llama la atención de la usuaria de las flores.

-Miren amigos por allá. Dijo Horuko señalando hacia un muro cerca de donde están el grupo ve esos carteles de "se busca" pero esta vez tenían palabras que el Nara lee en voz alta.

" Se busca a esta banda de mercenarios anónimos conocidos como "Los guardianes" se los considera peligrosos criminales rango s son mercenarios y amenazas si llega a encontrarse con algunos miembros tenga cuidado."

-En mi opinión creo que no nos consideran malas personas. Respondió Ino al ver como los pobladores los llaman "Heroes" el grupo solo asintió al verlo debe haberse corrió la voz de como ayudan a los pueblos al atrapar a ladrones, abusadores, mercenarios, Etc. Más tarde luego de salir de una tienda ya con las provisiones listas ven que unas admiradoras con ojos de corazones se acercan al rubio, el Nara (Nota del autor: Si Temari viera como miran a Shikamaru va a correr sangre) y el Sarutobi cosa que no le gusto ver a la ojiperla en eso se acercó y beso a su novio en los labios las chicas al ver como la ojiperla besaba al rubio se fueron decepcionadas.

-¿Y eso porque fue?

-Para demostrarte todo mi amor. Respondió Hinata sonriendo siendo suficiente para el rubio. Cuando esas chicas se fueron la Yamanaka alcanzo a ver que la Nayu estaba mostrando signos menores de celos al ver como algunas de esas chicas veían al Sarutobi que ni sabía que paso la rubia al ver eso necesitaba información para estar segura de lo que pensaba. Más tarde pasado ese "inconveniente" por decirlo así y pasado una gran parte del camino llegaron al palacio donde vive el Daimyo que está rodeado por guardias luego de bajar sus capuchas y presentarse siendo guiados por un guardia entraron y llegaron a la oficina donde está el Daimyo trabajando es un hombre un poco gordo con barba de chivo y pelo gris (si vieron Avatar la leyenda de Aang imaginen a Airo el tío de Zuko) parece muy amable.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles? Pregunto el Daimyo entonces resumiendo el rubio le conto quien era él y sus amigos y sobre pedir su autorización para que Uzuhiogakure vuelva a estar a disposición. El Daimyo por alguna razón se sentía alegre-Mi predecesor me informo que algún día los herederos del clan Uzumaki aparecerían a pedir lo que me dices muchacho sé quién eres Naruto Uzumaki las personas que vinieron me contaron buenas cosas de ti y tus amigos sé qué uzu está en buenas manos. Con eso el Daimyo firmo la autorización y luego el rubio la firmo después el grupo agradecerle con una reverencia y se retira cuando estaban ya lejos de la mansión comenzaron a reaccionar y hablar del éxito de la misión hasta que el rubio los interrumpió.

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto-kun? Pregunto la Hyuga.

-Me adelantare a decirles a los demás las buenas noticias, los veo después, Datebayo. Respondió en ese momento desapareció cortesía del Hiraishin no jutsu en tanto la ojiperla y los demas siguieron su camino y la conversación en Uzu todos estaban haciendo sus responsabilidades el equipo Uchiha estaba ayudando a Tazuna y sus trabajadores en las construcciones de casas (quien lo diría…los Susanoo son de gran ayuda) momentos después ellos descansaban de esa ayuda y justo a su lado aparece Naruto sonriendo como solo él lo haría.

-Hola chicos.

-Por tu mirada supongo que hay buenas noticias. Dijo Itachi.

-Así es el Daimyo nos dio su autorización ¿saben que significa?

-Que ahora volveremos al negocio. Menciono Shisui para luego beber de una botella de agua.

-Eso es correcto díganle a los demás la noticia nos vemos. Respondió al momento desaparece dejando al equipo Uchiha entre ellos.

-Esto hay que festejarlo, no hay duda. Dijo la azabache emocionada.

-Eso será después ya oyeron a Naruto. Dijo Shisui a lo que sus amigos asintieron y cada uno luego de usar un shushin desaparece por su lado para contarles la noticia a sus amigos. En el camino de regreso el rubio ya se había unido al grupo ya era de noche y como mucho tomaría dos días le viaje así que pasaran la noche en la posada del pueblo más cercano, ya registrados y teniendo las llaves solo había un problema solo hay dos habitaciones disponibles.

-Que lata ¿Ahora como arreglamos esto? Pregunto el Nara con flojera.

-Yo quiero estar con Naruto-kun. Dijo la ojiperla algo sonrojada y sujetando del brazo a su novio.

-Lo que dijo Hinata-chan. Respondió el rubio sonriendo.

-Por mi está bien si no tengo que escuchar los ronquidos de Ino. Dijo Konohamaru sin darle importancia al grave error.

- _ **¿QUE DIJISTE?**_ Pregunto una furiosa e inestable Ino sujetando por el cuello del suéter al Sarutobi viéndolo frente a frente ( _ **si vieron el anime en el capituló donde ino casi mata a Lee en el accidente de las aguas termales reconocerán su cara que hace quedar a Anko como un ángel**_ ) y comienza una discusión mientras los demás los veían con una gota estilo anime en sus cabezas mientras el rubio le da su llave a la Nayu y la rubia de repente siente como si su cuerpo fuera poseído cortesía del jutsu posesión de sombras del Nara haciendo que suelte a Konohamaku y luego los cuatro se iban a descansar.

-Que problemáticos son estos dos, si Konohamaru sobrevive nos vemos mañana. Dijo bromeando. Más tarde en una habitación vemos al rubio y la ojiperla acostados en la cama (vestidos pues claro, malpensados) ninguno podía conciliar el sueño.

-¿Naruto-kun estas despierto? Pregunto a su novio a su lado.

\- Si Hinata-chan ¿qué pasa?

-Lo siento no quería molestarte.

-Tu nunca me molestarías si te pasa algo aquí estoy para escucharte.

-Es que ahora que somos novios quería saber si es necesario hacer esas cosas. Dijo la Hyuga nerviosa.

-Claro que no, te amo demasiado no hare nada que no quieras. Respondió sonriendo.

-Gracias Naruto-kun.

-Soy yo quien debería darte las gracias a ti Hinata-chan por hacerme feliz. Respondió feliz luego se dan un corto beso y ambos se quedan dormidos felices, en la otra habitación había una conversación entre chicas los cuatro estaban cada uno en sus propia cama Shikamaru se quedó dormido al caer en su cama y Konohamaru por comer tanto siguió su idea quedando solo las chicas despiertas.

-¿Qué crees que hacen esos dos solos? Pregunto la Yamanaka.

-Eso es asunto de ellos. Respondió la Nayu algo avergonzada.

-Muy bien cambiemos de tema ¿Te gusta Konohamaru cierto? Dijo Ino tomando por sorpresa a su amiga aunque estaban apagadas las luces la rubia podía ver como la Nayu se sonrojo lo que hizo que usara toda su fuerza de voluntad para que no la escuchen reírse.

-Eso es una estupidez ¿Por qué me gustaría Kono-kun? En ese mismo momento se tapa la boca con sus manos.

¿Kono-kun eh? Pregunto una curiosa Ino entrando en modo chismosa que quería seguir el interrogatorio la Nayu pedía que se termine el mundo, al parecer sus ruegos fueron contestados porque en ese momento el Sarutobi comenzó a hablar dormido soñando que él era el nuevo hokage. Al otro día, luego de una bien merecido baño en las aguas termales separadas claro, y desayunar listos pagaron la cuenta y siguieron su camino a Uzu casi todo el camino fue tranquilo y digo casi sin olvidar las discusiones que tenían Naruto y Konohamaru por tonterías (estos sí parecen hermanos) cuando subieron a un barco en la mitad del viaje aparecen unos ladrones en la cubierta justo donde están ellos y los civiles que viajaban en el barco dos de ellos se metieron en el cuarto donde el capitán estaba navegando los dos ladrones lo amenazaron con matarlo si no le entregan su dinero mientras los otros les quitaban su dinero a los civiles y a la tripulación de la nada un miembro de la tripulación se negó entonces los ladrones lo golpearon cuando uno lo iban a apuñalar con sus cuchillos de la nada aparece el rubio golpeándolo en el rostro enviándolo a volar hasta chocar contra el mástil al ladrón poniéndose adelante del miembro de la tripulación protegiéndolo lo llamaremos Strap.

-¿Estas bien? En eso los otros del grupo aparecen a su lado.

-Ay…si, gracias por la ayuda. Dijo Strap en el momento dos de sus compañeros lo agarra cada uno por su brazo alejándose los tres justo regresa el ladrón golpeado.

-Mira un idiota quiere morir. Dijo burlón el líder de los ladrones los cuales se ríen.

-No dejaremos que lastimen a esta gente inocente. Respondió Naruto haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

-Solo dices idioteces. Ordeno el sujeto en es fueron corriendo hacia el rubio para apuñalarlo Naruto asintió a su grupo que se separaron luego hizo sellos de manos y aparecen dos clones detrás suyo acumulando chakra no para matarlos, formando dos esferas luego desaparecen y el original contraataca.

- **¡RASSERENGAN!.** Dijo el rubio impactando su esfera en los ladrones que salen volando contra las velas del barco. La ojiperla no tenía problemas para esquivar los golpes de sus oponentes.- **¡Byakugan!.** Dijo activando su Doujutsu, tomando su pose rápidamente golpea s sus oponentes cerrando sus puntos de chakra ambos quedan sin moverse en la cubierta. En la popa del barco podemos ver que Konohamaru y Horuko hacen buen equipo los ladrones atacaban intentando apuñalar a él ya uno estaba en el piso cuando el otro se acercó a apuñalarlo el Sarutobi atrapo el con una mano el ladrón creyó que había ganado pero fue un gran error mientras no se dio cuenta que con la otra mano acumulaba chakra como el rubio.

\- ¿Tus últimas palabras enano?

-Solo una tonto **¡RASSENGAN!.** Dijo el Sarutobi impactando su técnica el ladrón cayo encina de unos barriles de ron ínconciente, luego el Sarutobi vio como otros dos ladrones atacan con espadas a la Nayu que tenía controlada la situación luego de divertirse un poco lo tomo enserio haciendo sellos de manos.

- _ **Hana: jutsu cazador de loto**_. Luego sus manos se convirtieron en enredaderas que se extendieron atrapando a sus oponentes sofocándolos hasta que perdieron el conocimiento luego deshizo el jutsu. En la cabina del capitán los últimos ladrones no sabían que pasaba afuera y estaba por lastimar al capitán, de la nada uno comenzó a sentir como si controlaran su sombra cortesía de Shikamaru ambos voltean y ven al Nara realizando su jutsu.

-Tu turno. Le dijo Shikamaru a la rubia lista preparando un sello de manos apuntando al otro ladrón.

-Jutsu de transferencia de mente. Luego ella cae al piso ya en la mente del otro ladrón da la señal al Nara.

(El plan salió justo tal como lo pensé). Pensó el cabeza de piña en ese momento los poseídos ladrones se nockean el uno al otro cayendo al piso, luego el Nara dispersa su jutsu y la mente de la Yamanaka regresa a su dueña haciendo que despierte y se levante.

-Todavía somos geniales. Dijo Ino sonriendo con orgullo.

-Nunca lo dude. Respondió Shikamaru con una sonrisa. Más tarde ya reunido el grupo afuera y habiendo capturado y atado a los ladrones son recibidos por aplausos tanto de los civiles como del capitán y su tripulación por salvarlos, horas después cuando tocaron tierra siguen su camino. Días después de haber llegado a su destino ya vestidos con su ropa normal habían arreglado que se reuniera el grupo completo en una gran parte del bosque despejado casi todos estaban ahí entonces llegaron los hermanos que eran los únicos que faltaban.

-Ya era hora que llegaran flojos. Dijo Anko fastidiándolos.

-También te quiero Anko-Onee. Respondió la Utagawa frunciendo el ceño.

-Con One-chan hablamos y queremos que conozcan a dos viejos amigos. Eso llamo la curiosidad del grupo.

-Con mucho gusto seria genial conocerlos, Datebayo. Dijo el rubio sonriendo acto seguido los hermanos se alejan a poca distancia del resto.

-¿Lista? Pregunto a su hermana a su lado.

-Lista Ni-baka. Respondió segura ambos muerden sus pulgares y luego de unos sellos de manos presionan sus manos al suelo.

 _ **-¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!.**_ Dicen al unísono para luego de que el humo se despejo el grupo ve que al lado de los hermanos hay una zorra y un lobo ambos del tamaño familiar del lado de la peliblanca la zorra era igual que el Kyubi pero de color amarillo y tenía una cola de punta blanca y ojos azules vestía un kimono purpura y al lado del Hatane el lobo era de color negro de ojos amarillos que tenía puesto un Gi del mismo color.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo de vernos Lady Maruhi. Dijo la zorra con modales.

-Tienes razón Kira. Respondió regresando el gesto.

-¿Dónde rayos estoy? Esto no es Ruronigakure.

-Es una larga historia Zenaku luego te explico. Dijo el pelinegro volviendo al grupo.

-Amigos ella es mi compañera Kira. Dijo Maruhi.

-Es un honor conocerlos. Dijo presentándose.

-Y el lobo gruñón es Zenaku. Dijo señalando al lobo que asintió cruzado de brazos.

-Suficiente de esto ahora habla. Dijo el lobo molesto a lo que después de una resumida explicación no les gusto al lobo y la Zorra en eso al rubio lo llama el Kyubi en su interior.

-¿Cuál es el problema zorro apestoso?

-No me llames así mocoso, sabía que ese chakra era de la simplona de mi hermana.

-Espera un momento ¿Kira es tu hermana?

-Algo así, es complicado explicarlo.

-¿Quieres hablar con ella?

-Haz lo mismo que la vez anterior te prestare una cantidad de chakra más abundante para durar más tiempo en el entrenamiento. Ya arreglado eso con su "compañero" el rubio vuelve a la realidad-Oye Kira-san hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo. Eso gano el interés del zorro amarillo entonces el rubio se aleja del grupo ya en un espacio abierto usando el chakra del Kyubi realiza los sellos de manos y bueno ya saben lo que sigue.

- _ **¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!**_ **.** Luego el grupo ve sentado al kyubi al lado del rubio del mismo tamaño que las invocaciones y quedan estaban inmóviles al verlo con sus propios ojos.

-¿El…es el Kyu…bi? Pregunto Konohamaru sintiendo escalofríos recorriendo por su espalda al ver el zorro.

-Es como Kurenai y Kakashi me han dicho. Dijo la Mitarashi seria en eso escuchan al rubio a su lado.

-Tranquilos, no es tan malo como parece solo es gruñón. Eso solo hizo que el Kyubi frunciera el ceño.

-De todas las aldeas del mundo justo es esta tenías que aparecer.

-También me da gusto verte de nuevo Kurama. Respondió con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza.

-Oye mocoso Uzumaki, no sé en qué se metió este idiota pero lo que hicieron esos imbéciles es imperdonable desde ahora en adelante los lobos seremos leales a Uzuhiogakure. Anuncio el lobo.

-También pueden contar con la protección de los zorros Maruhi-chan y Hiroki-kun son de la manada esto significa que nuestro pacto con Ruro se rompe. Dijo Kira seria.

-No se arrepentirán de confiar en nosotros, Datebayo. Dijo el rubio asintiendo.

-Si confían en ustedes es suficiente para mí, por cierto Kurama luego seguiremos la conversación, si nos necesitan cuenten con nuestra ayuda.

-Lo que ella dijo. Dijo Zenaku serio después ambos desaparecen en un puf de humo, dejando al grupo con su verdugo…digo Kyubi.

-¿Naruto él nos entrenara? Pregunto el Aburame.

-Así es Shino logre convencerlo de que nos entrene ¿Después de todo quien mejor para esa tarea que un Bijju que vivo miles de años?

-Basta de tonterías, cuando termine con ustedes pedirán a gritos la muerte, suplicaran por sus vidas. Sentencio el zorro con una sonrisa retorcida haciendo que el Sarutobi, Ino, Shikamaru y el Aikawa tragaran grueso en tanto los rostros de los demás se tornaron tan blancos que superaron el tono de piel de Sai sintiendo el terror sobre ellos. Después el zorro canalizando su chakra crea dos clones uno de ellos color verde y otro color azul.

-Ustedes tres síganme iremos a otro sector del bosque- Dijo el clon verde señalando el equipo Uchiha siguiendo al zorro.

-Lo mismo digo ustedes dos vamos. Dijo el clon azul ganado la atención de los Samurai.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunto Daisuke arqueando una ceja.

-Les enseñare el Hiten Mitsuryugi-ryu.

-Pero hicimos la formación del Hiten Mitsuryugi-ryu.

-Bueno…yo solo domino 8 técnicas y un par de alto nivel. Dijo el Aikawa serio.

-He visto usuarios de ese estilo y no le llegan a los talones ni siquiera a ese despistado de tu antepasado además su formación se basa más en la de asesinos, lo que necesitan es pasar por la formación del estilo. Dijo a lo que ambos Ruroni siguieron al clon hacia otra dirección para comenzar la formación dejando al resto con el zorro original.

-Comencemos con la pesadilla…quiero decir la formación. Anuncio el Bijju en tanto por la mente de los primos Uzumaki comparten el pensamiento de que pasaran por el infierno.

Fin capítulo 18:

Aquí esta lo prometido, es uno de los capítulos más largos que subí hasta ahora me gustó tanto que no podía estar separado en partes. El tan esperado momento conocido como el infierno cayó sobre Naruto y sus amigos si no me equivoco si sobreviven del entrenamiento deberían tener buenos resultados, sin dudas tengo planeado más cosas sin olvidar el posible regreso a Konoha, bueno hasta la próxima.


	19. Capítulo 19 El rey mono

(Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de loa personajes de Naruto y…ugh…¿Cómo era?...no importa).

Capítulo 19:

 **El rey mono**

Una nueva mañana llego iluminando el por Uzu pasaron dos meses desde que el rubio y el grupo pasaron por una pesadilla llamada entrenamiento del Kyubi que fue peor de lo que pensaron ya que fue exigente pero pasado todo ese dolor valió la pena les diré algunos ejemplos.

 _1-El Kyubi los ha hecho hacer 3.000 lagartijas, 1000 sentadillas, y el que se detenía debía comenzar de 0 y eso es poco con decir que los sellos de presión complicaban las cosas._

 _2-Correr 100 vueltas alrededor de la aldea los que tuvieron problemas con eso fueron el Sarutobi y el Aikawa que se detenían por falta de aliento pero en ese momento el Kyubi usando un jutsu tipo Kaiton los hizo correr más rápido como si escaparan de sus pesadillas rebasando a los demás que se preguntaron que les sucede a esos dos._

 _Con el paso del tiempo el grupo fue notando el progreso de la formación dando excelentes resultados adquiriendo más fuerza, agilidad, resistencia, precisión por no olvidar que con la ayuda del zorro y la investigación en la biblioteca aumentaron su conocimiento e inteligencia mejorando su habilidad._

 _Otro cambio notorio en las chicas fue que comenzaban a notar los cambios en sus cuerpos siendo más desarrollados y flexibles debido a la formación a lo que el resto de mujeres en Uzu solo podían soñar con algo así, lo que no paso por alto a la vista de los hombres que las miran con lujuria lo que era un problema con el rubio y el Sarutobi ya que eran más protectores con la Hyuga y sus hermanas siendo una prueba notoria de eso era su instinto asesino de ninguna manera permitirían que les hagan daño a su familia._

 _El mismo caso era con el pelinegro lo que causo problemas debido a lo sucedido una vez cuando los hermano fueron a tomar un helado para después ir al parque donde ambos vistiendo casual se sentaron en una banca disfrutando del día después el joven se fue a buscar algo, no lejos de su posición un grupo de chicos escondidos detrás de unos arbustos observan con deseo y lujuria a la peliblanca la cual usa una blusa amarilla mangas largas, una falda hasta las rodilla color azul y un par de zapatos casuales para luego sentir escalofríos recorriendo por sus espaldas dándose vuelta para ver que detrás de ellos esta su hermano el cual los descubrió para luego sin pensarlo dos veces romperles la nariz a los mismos._

 _No se puede olvidar el hecho de que luego recibir un regaño por la Utagawa la cual estando cruzados de brazos debido a su lado protector tratándolo como un niño pequeño al ver como dejo a esos tipos por lo que la Utagawa lo obliga a los lleve al hospital si no tendría que dormir en el bosque de los lobos por lo que el pelinegro fastidiado sin tener opción luego de cargar los cuerpos inconscientes de los sujetos se dirige al hospital murmurando cosas por lo bajo sobre hermanas fastidiosas que ni siquiera le agradece por protegerla, después de hacer una mueca enojado tenia mas que claro que su pequeña hermana estaba convirtiéndose en una mujer y que solo es cuestión de tiempo para los chicos se interesen en ella a pesar de no estar de acuerdo tendrá que lidiar con esa situación._

 _En tanto Maruhi cruzada de brazos ve a su hermano alejarse a pesar del ceño fruncido de su rostro no estaba realmente molesta en el fondo sabía que no actuaba con malas intenciones ya que solo se preocupa por ella lo que podía volverse fastidioso y no es la primera vez que sucedía, de alguna o de otra manera esto tiene que acabar acto seguido no pudo evitar reírse de pensar en el regaño que recibirá de parte del médico por complicarle su trabajo con ese desquite para su diversión se dirigiré a casa de la Nayu._

 _En el caso de los hombres su musculatura aumento considerablemente lo que provocaba las miradas hambrientas de algunas mujeres de la aldea espantadas por la novias de estos en especial Karin que no le gustaba como miran a sus primos y su novio y la Yamanaka que se ponía molesta cuando las chicas miraban con lujuria a Sai quien ni se daba cuenta de lo que pasa por estar hablando con el Aburame. Claro que por supuesto también varias chicas miraban al joven Chikami y Itachi que se encuentran en una casa de te bebiendo un taza de té y conversan sobre filosofía lo que provoco que la mujer Uchiha las fulminara con la mirada en tanto un aura en forma de fuego emanaba de su cuerpo ardiendo haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no golpear a esas chicas que a simple vista se podía considerar que son lagartonas superficiales._

 _En ese mismo sitio a su lado se encontraba Anko que por alguna razón se sentía incomoda al ver que el joven samurai recibe atención del género femenino lo que provoco tuviera ganas de ir a golpearlo por idiota, esperen un momento…¿Acaso no serán celos?_

 _Otra de los cambios era que hace mucho en la residencia de los Uzumaki luego de agradecer al Nara y Shino de que se quedara con ellos y meses de intentar convencer al Sarutobi de mudarse con ellos lo habían conseguido y con ayuda Tazuna habían construido otro cuarto para que el muchacho se instale, mientras la Mitarashi opto por vivir sola en una de las casa que están desocupadas siendo mejor que su apartamento en Konoha, rayos…me Sali del tema._

 _En la residencia Uzumaki durante la cena la pelirroja les revelo que no es un ninja médico y que su participación en el hospital fue temporal para ayudar a la Yamanaka y el resto de los medicos a pesar de que expandió su conocimiento en el área médica indicando que es una Kunoichi del tipo sensor lo que demostrado al detectar firmas de chakra del área, en eso Naruto confundido le pregunta porque no lo menciono antes lo que la llevo a revelarles su secreto dejando al descubierto sus brazos mostrando las marcas de mordidas en sus mismos lo que trajo miradas de seriedad y susto del par de hombres y la peli-violeta._

 _Se podía sentir el frio del silencio en la habitación acto seguido la pelirroja explico que su ckacra tiene propiedades curativas sanar a quien sea por medio de la mordida transfiriendo chackra y sangre pero hay numero limitado de veces porque si lo usa más de una vez causaría su muerte por agotamiento de chakra lo cual dejo sin habla a todos, fue entonces que la Mitarashi saco la conclusión de porque Orochimaru mostro interés en Karin en sus experimentos para adquirir los secretos de su clan y en el menor caso apoderarse de su poder haciendo que el odio de los primos al saninn aumente por querer robar sus secretos sin importarle el costo considerando el asunto personal, al día siguiente el ex-Akatsuki les recomendó que no vendría mal para su repertorio tener experiencia de diferentes artes shinobi por lo que la pelirroja aparte de Ninjutsu medico se dedicó a aprender más sobre Taijutsu y NinJutsu._

 _Naruto por su parte con ayuda del Uchiha mayor aprendió el secreto de Kage bushin no jutsu el cual se trata de que la información conseguida de los clones va a parar al original siendo una herramienta fundamental en su caso, por lo que mejoraba el aprendizaje de las practica con la peliblanca en Genjutsu mientras otros con la ayuda de Sai se dedicaron a la formación de Fuinjusu pero lo malo de esto es que por la cantidad de información por el número de clones causo que el rubio cayera desmayado obviamente debía trabajar en eso._

 _3- El Bijuu chiflado (digo Kurama) les ayudo a descubrir sus contratos animales apartando a los samurái y los que son usuarios de contrato._

 _Hinata: Nuida._

 _Ino: Gato salvaje (suena igual que Ino)._

 _Shikamaru: Murciélagos._

 _Shino: Hormigas._

 _Sadara: Aves._

 _Horuko: Abejas._

 _Sai: Buho._

 _Pero el que menos esperaba de qué se trataba su invocación fue Konohamaru al descubrir algo interesante hace unos días antes._

(Flash back):

Después de una buena noche de sueño aparte considerando que llovió en los últimos dos días se levantó y desayuno al ver que Sai y Shino seguían dormidos en sus habitaciones salió en silencio para evitar hacer ruido y para matar el tiempo fue a entrenar un poco el jutsu de invocación, el rubio le dio unos consejos para sacarle toda duda. Como sea ya en el bosque luego de asegurarse que no haya nadie aparte dé el claro, ya seguro que esta solo mordió su pulgar sacando un poco de sangre haciendo las posiciones de manos luego apoyo su mano en el cesped.

- _Kuchiyose no jutsu._ Dijo el Sarutobimientras desapareció y aparece en otro lugar que desconoce, el lugar tiene la apariencia de un jungla habían árboles y juncos tan grandes que no se veía el interior, el Sarutobi se había metido en la selva habían árboles y juncos tan grandes que no se veía el interior. El joven Sarutobi se adentró en la jungla y recorrió un largo comino que parecía no tener fin luego de la nada aparecen dos presencias a su lado amenazándolo luego se dio cuenta que eran dos monos ambos más altos que el vestidos con dos gi de pelea (traje de pelea) blancos y lo amenazaban y lo amenazaban apuntándole cada uno con lanzas a primera vista podía con ellos pero quiera saber en dónde ésta así que no hizo resistencia en eso los monos lo llevaron prisionero, al llegar al pueblo vio que todos los civiles son monos sus casas y demás están arriba de los árboles como una versión animal de Konoha luego se ve una montaña en la cima tiene esculpida la cabeza de un mono momentos después llegan a la casa más grande luego salen de dicha casa unos monos de diferentes tamaños el último en salir era enorme de pelo blanco y largo, una barba corta y blanca, viste un traje de entrenamiento color piel con rayas negras con mangas largas atado a un cinturón negro, pantalones negros y zapatillas kung fu lo curioso es que en la cabeza lleva la banda de Konoha el gran mono ve con mala cara al joven.

-¿Cómo has llegado aquí intruso? Pregunto el mencionado.

-No es de tu incumbencia grandulón. Respondió desafiante lo cual molesto al mono al instante que se le ve una vena en su frente.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Para que lo sepas yo soy Enma el rey mono. Dijo fuerte con autoridad.

( _¿Enma? ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?_ ) Pensó intentando recordar sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando ve la banda de Konoha en la cabeza del mono confundiéndolo.

-Habla ¿Cómo es que llegaste a la montaña del mono?

-¿Oye viejo mono porque llevas la banda de Konoha?

-Me la dio un viejo amigo, si eres un ninja renegado que amenaza a Konoha te matare en este mismo momento.

-No me importa lo que pienses de mi soy un shinobi de Uzuhiogakure. Eso hizo que los monos que escuchaban se rían a carcajadas.

-Mocoso ingenuo Uzuhiogakure son solo ruinas. Eso hizo enojar al Sarutobi.

- **¡No dejare que se burlen de Ni-san, mis amigos o mi aldea, si alguno vuelve a reírse la pateare el trasero!.** Dijo enojado fulminando con la mirada a los primates.

-Jajaja ¿Por qué defiendes a esa aldea?

-Por qué ahí ésta mi familia. Respondió con la misma seguridad que Naruto sorprendiendo al rey mono ordenando a los guardias dejarlo libre.

-¿Mocoso cuál es tu nombre? Pregunto para sacarse la duda.

-Mi nombre es Konohamaru Sarutobi y algún día seré el Sandaime Uzukage. Dijo con orgullo eso hizo que las dudas del rey mono desaparecieran.

-¿Dijiste Sarutobi? ¿Tienes algo que ver con Hizuren Sarutobi?

-¿Cómo conoces el nombre de mi abuelo? Pregunto confundido.

- _ **¡JAJAJAJAJA, NO HAY DUDA QUE ERES NIETO DE SARUTOBI!**_ ¿Pero porque eres ninja de Uzu? La última vez recuerdo a tu abuelo y yo evitamos que Orochimaru destruyera Konoha. Entonces el joven Sarutobi le cuenta resumiendo todo lo que paso desde ese día sin olvidar lo que le hicieron a Naruto y porque lo siguieron y la promesa de proteger a Konoha.

( _Sarutobi viejo descuidado, estarías orgulloso de tu nieto_ ) Suficiente si hubiera sido otro el que dijo eso creería que ésta loco pero ya vi antes esa cara honesta y confiable en tu abuelo. Luego aparece entre ellos un contrato que Enma abre y solo se ve la firma de sangre "Hizuren Sarutobi" luego Konohamaru usando su dedo mordido lo aprieta un poco sacando sangre y con ella lo firma al lado de la firma de su abuelo luego dicho contrato desaparece.

-Konoha ésta siendo influenciada por malas personas pero me alegra saber que aún hay gente que lleva la voluntad de fuego.

-Gracias viejo mono le prometo por la voluntad de fuego que Uzu protegerá a Konoha de las amenazas. Luego el rey mono lo envía devuelta a Uzu. De vuelta en Uzu justo en el mismo lugar donde estaba en eso llegan Sai y Shino.

\- Hola chicos.

-¿Dónde estaba Konohamaru?

-Lo siento, me encontré con un viejo amigo de mi abuelo. Eso confundió a los dos jóvenes en eso el Sarutobi les explico mejor ahí entendieron entonces fueron a decirle al rubio sobre su aventura.

En la casa de Jim y Daisuke más precisamente en el patio encontramos a un consiente pero agotado y malhumorado Daisuke acostado en el pasto verde viendo al cielo murmurando cosas que no se entendían en otras palabras quejándose éste día había pasado por una serie de sucesos dependiendo del punto de vista ajeno.

-Uno de esos como vieron al principio del capítulo fue como Kuybi-sensei o Kyubi-baka según ellos los hizo correr por medio del uso de jutsus Kaiton ( _Ya se imaginaran como habrán corrido asustados jajajaja nota: Me caí de la silla por la risa_ ).

Más tarde terminado el día de entrenamiento se les asigno a él y al equipo Uchiha ayudar a Tazuna y los constructores con una parte de la aldea pero que fue un proceso más rápido (No hay duda que ser usuario de Susanoo tiene sus ventajas) redujeron el tiempo al terminar la mayoría de las casas y algunos negocios con la ayuda del rubio y sus clones en general, Uzu ya casi esta reconstruida y no solo eso, llegaron más refugiados que perdieron sus hogares eso significa que los rumores se hicieron populares, no había problema con eso ya que Uzu era un país así que hay espacio de sobra para todos. En fin, volviendo con nuestro ruroni el con algunos constructores terminaban de dar los detalles a una nueva casa, el joven ruroni estaba parado sobre una escalera que ésta apoyada en el techo mientras el clavaba los últimos clavos en el techo irónicamente pasaban por ahí la pelirroja y la pelivioleta discutiendo por tonterías típico de hermanas mientras más se acercan, en eso la pelivioleta no vio la escalera chocando con ella haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y en la parte superior vemos al joven ruroni con cara de sorprendido (Si vieron Ruroni Kenshin cuando Kenshin pone una cara muy chistosa cuando lo golpean) intentando hacer brazadas con los brazos intentando volver al techo pero la escalera se fue en sentido contrario, bueno háganse la idea.

- _ **¡CUIDADO ABAJOOO!.**_ Y como se imaginaran seguro luego del gran estruendo el par de chicas ven que el joven Aikawa aterrizo de cabeza en un contenedor de basura con las piernas saliendo, menos mal que estaban medio llenos pero igual no evito que temporalmente ciega en brazos de Morfeo, sus pensamientos se interrumpen al ver que salen al patio el Chikami acompañado por la pelivioleta, la Nayu y el Sarutobi, algo adolorido el ruroni se pone de pie y camina hacia los mencionados.

-Vaya sorpresa, aun sigues vivo. Dijo Jim burlón consiguiendo haciendo que su amigo lo vea feo.

-Me duele lo suficiente para no estar muerto parte de esto es culpa de tu novia. Se quejó sin pensar en eso un rubor apareció en el rostro del chikami para después recibir un "regaño físico" por parte de nuestra querida pelivioleta el Aikawa se fue con un enorme chichón en la cabeza seguido por el Sarutobi y la Nayu dejando a la pelivioleta y el Samurai mayor que en su cara se vio preocupado cosa que Anko vio.

-Muy bien ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-¿Eh? no Anko-dono no pasa nada. Ese comentario molesto a la Tokubetsu Jounin.

-No pasa nada mi trasero repetiré ¿Qué demonios es lo que te pasa? Dijo seria sin juegos. Sin quedarle otra opción ambos se sentaron en dos rocas ahí y empezó a hablar.

-De acuerdo Anko-dono usted gana te lo explicare. Respondió igual de serio -Sabia que algún día pasaría esto, hace 10 años Daisuke era un niño problema es cierto que sus padres son respetados y tienen reputación en _Tetsu no kuni_ lo que pocos sabían era que fue ignorado por ellos preocupándose mas por su "gloria y reputación" con él tiempo comenzó a meterse en problemas peleándose con quien lo molestaba...

(Flash back)

 _Un día como cualquier otro vemos a un joven Chikami alrededor de distraerme, luego de comprar un Okonomiyaki camine por el pueblo pensado en mis cosas entonces veo a unos niños golpeando a en grupo a otro que apenas se defendía justo deje mi espada de bambú en casa sin pensarlo mucho intervine en la pelea apareciendo delante del chico golpeado deteniendo un golpe._

 _-¿Estas bien?_

 _-Esta no es tu pelea ¿Por qué lo defiendes? Pregunto al que detuvo el golpe._

 _-No es justo pelear 4 contra 1 eso es de cobardes. Responde Jim serio a esos niños no les gusto uno de ellos iba a golpearlo pero el niño que defendió bloqueando el golpe y con la otra mano lo golpeo en el estómago cayendo al piso._

 _-Maldito seas, ahora veras. Luego el Chikami se pone de espalda cuidando la suya ambos listos para pelear._

 _-Gracias por la ayuda, mi nombre es Jim Chikami._

 _-Daisuke Aikawa mucho gusto. Después los niños malos los atacaron, un rato más tarde los buscapleitos se fueron golpeados luego el Chikami pasando un brazo del Aikawa sobre su hombro lo lleva a su casa para curarlo, con el correr de los días ambos comenzaron a entrenar Kenjutsu volviéndose grandes amigos en el proceso, días después en el dojo teniendo listo todo para un ritual mediante el uso de un tanto se hacen un pequeño corte en las manos haciendo que salga algo de sangre._

 _-Esto es una prueba de mi respeto._

 _-Yo también te respeto Jim-nisán._

 _-¡Hermanos!. Dicen al unísono estrechando el brazo del otro con sus manos sangradas volviéndose hermanos simbólicos._

(Fin del flash back).

-En fin eso es todo. Concluyo su relato dejando a la pelivioleta en silencio durante ese momento incomodo parecía no terminar hasta que la pelivioleta hablo.

-Eres un tonto por preocuparte por nada.

-No me importa lo que pienses de mi Anko-dono si quieres burlarte en mi cara hazlo, tú no sabes cómo es que te vean como si fueras diferente.

- **¿Así que no sé cómo se siente?** **Ese desgraciado de Orochimaru hizo de mi vida un infierno usándome para el sello de maldición, esos idiotas de Konoha me veían como un monstruo por eso se lo que Naruto siente así que no digas tu vida fue fácil porque la mía no lo fue.** Dijo furiosa poniéndose de pie para golpearlo.

- **Mi vida tampoco fue fácil, para mi clan era basura porque no quería derramar sangre como querían trayendo deshonor ahí soy conocido como "la oveja negra del clan Chikami" me llamaron cobarde por no matar a ese sujeto en el duelo, por eso me largue de ahí aquí en Uzu por primera vez encontré algo que llamar hogar.** Respondió serio poniéndose de pie frente a la mujer.

-Eres un baka inmaduro y despistado. Dijo molesta.

-Y tú eres una mujer demente sádica y altanera. Ambos se miraban frente a frente enojados y de la nada se dan un beso, al darse cuenta de lo sucedido en ese momento ambos se separan por falta de aire y al darse cuenta se alejan uno de otro sonrojados mirándose a los ojos sin pronunciar palabra.

-Yo…tengo que irme. Dijo la Mitarashi desapareciendo con un _shushin_ alejándose de su casa confundida mientras el Samurai se quedó ahí pensativo en su mente haciéndose preguntas. Volviendo con Horuko y sus amigos que salían de un puesto de comida volviendo a la casa de los samuráis mientras el Sarutobi les cuenta una historia sobre él y su equipo de cuando tuvieron la misión de capturar al gato tora de la nada ven saltando entre las casas a la pelivioleta alejándose sin detenerse.

-¿Es idea mía o esa es Anko-san? Pregunto la Nayu.

-Si es Anko-onee, tal vez discutió de nuevo con Jim-san.

-Esos dos deberían casarse. Dijo sin importancia a lo que sus amigos suspiraron ya que saben cómo esos dos discuten. En la casa de los primos Uzumaki encontramos a la pelirroja que regreso de una tienda a comprar perfumes como pasatiempo, al llegar recordó que el rubio se fue con Itachi y Hinata para hablar con el constructor de puentes luego de prepararse una taza de té se encuentra leyendo un libro que le presto Sadara, de repente se siente un enorme estruendo la hizo caer de su asiento quedando sentada en el suelo.

-¿Pero qué rayos fue eso? Pregunto acomodando sus lentes para luego ponerse de pie caminando hacia la puerta con los ojos blancos-¿Quién fue el que hizo esto… Luego de abrir la puerta ve a la Mitarashi teniendo problemas para respirar.

-¿Esta…Naruto contigo?

-No Anko-Onee solo estamos tú y yo.

-Mejor así tenemos que hablar, asunto de chicas. Menciono Anko consiguiendo el interés de la pelirroja después el par entra a la casa.

Fin del capítulo 19:

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí ésta un capitulo nuevo he pensado y hable con mi socia y tome la decisión de escribir algunos capítulos sobre el pasado de los nuevos amigos de Naruto apartando a Itachi y Shisui que ya conocemos su historia tristemente, lo iba a hacer como relleno pero luego me gustó la idea de que se conozca para descartar cualquier teoría de traición, yo tampoco pienso eso pero no quiero dejar cualquier sospecha. Ya ésta entrando en la parte en regresar a Konoha sin olvidar a Orochimaru y Akatsuki aún no tengo nada de eso pero ya pensare algo. Hay gente que se niegan a las ideas creativas pero espero que este cap. no sea inmundo porque me importan los lectores que leen esto si alguno tiene quejas por favor no duden en mencionarlas en los comentarios así mejorare y por ende el fic también, muchas gracias. 

Hasta el cap. 20.


	20. Capítulo 20: El pasado de los hermanos

Nota: Lo prometido es deuda aqui estoy cumpliendo creo que todo este problema de los capitulos fue mi culpa porque queria modificar algunos capítulos porque note que me limitaba en muchas cosas que ahora me doy cuenta les pido a todos una disculpa como sea pasado esto hagamos lo que venimos a hacer.

(Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes de Naruto y todo lo demás que es aburrido...).

Capitulo 20:

 **El pasado de los hermanos presente**

* * *

Han pasado unos días desde el inesperado encuentro entre la pelivioleta y el Chikami como seguro están al tanto vemos a la mencionada dentro de la casa de los primos Uzumaki contándole lo sucedido a Karin que le sirve una taza de te y prestaba atención en cuanto solo parpadea unas veces dejando en claro que no se impresiono mucho en tanto escucha la reciente información y viaja a su cerebro, acto seguido la pelivioleta le hace prometer que no diría nada de esto (código de mujeres). Ya acordado eso todo volvió a la normalidad luego de tomar de su vaso cambiando la conversación la pelirroja puso en cuestión sin entender el rechazo de que la Mitarashi no aceptara vivir con ella y el rubio porque la casa es lo suficientemente grande para los tres no le parecía lógico que escogiera vivir en su apartamento (Si Tazuna y sus constructores tienen que ver con esto sin olvidar a cierto equipo usuarios del Susanoo ¿quien diría que podían ser tan útiles en la construcción ademas de destruir?) A lo que la amante de los dangos responde que necesita su espacio libre por no decir que esta mas que acostumbrada a vivir sola a lo que solo la pelirroja ve que no ganaría nada intentado convencerla, al rato de que se fue por esa puerta entra el rubio con cara de preocupación lo cual capto la pelirroja entonces su primo le dijo que algo le esta pasando a Anko un minutos antes se encentro con ella y le pregunto si esta bien pero la mencionada solo lo ignoro haciendo como si no pasara nada para evitar que la situación empeore, dicho eso la pelirroja no podía culpar lo por su preocupación pero no podía decir nada al respecto tanto ella como el rubio le habían tomado cariño a la pelivioleta como su Onee-san incluyendo al joven Sarutobi aunque la mayor parte acabaran peleando entre ellos sobre que comida es mejor en la cuales 9 de 10 veces el menor terminaba con la cabeza llena de chichones en tanto el rubio solo había mostrado ese tipo de cariño solo a un ninja y persona de Konoha Umino Iruka. En la entrada de Uzu aparece un sujeto delgado de tamaño normal cubierto con una capa llegando a donde esta custodiado por dos ninjas calificados entre los refugiados que fueron los que se ofrecieron para tomar ese turno, en ese momento el personaje llego a donde están se quita la capucha mostrando la cara de un hombre en sus 40 años de pelo negro y largo hasta sus hombros, cejas alineadas y tiene un bigote bien arreglado luego les dio sus papeles al par de ninjas que los revisaron al ver que todo esta en regla se los devolvieron dándole el visto bueno.

Uzu 1: ¿Se puede saber cual es el propósito de su visita? Pregunto de forma normal.

¿: Solo es un asunto que no es de suma importancia. Responde neutral.

Uzu 2: Bueno puede seguir su camino. Dijo sin mas a lo que el hombre siguió su camino adentrándose mas en la aldea para localizar a los objetivos de su misión, poco tiempo después en el interior de los hermanos en la cocina encontramos a la usuaria del Hyoton conocida como Maruhi Utagawa tarareando una melodía en tanto esta terminando de preparar el almuerzo ya que esperaba a sus amigas (ya saben reunión de chicas) su hermano salio con la pelirroja a comprar comida y algunas cosas que les falta así que tenia la casa para ella, cuando tenia el te y todo listo en la mesa se quita el delantal y lo cuelga en un gancho en eso sale de la cocina de repente escucha que golpean la puerta a lo la abre con una sonrisa pensando que serian sus amigas pero repentinamente su expresión cambio por una de enojo haciendo que frunce el ceño al ver que es el sujeto de la capucha.

Maruhi: **¡TUUUU!**. Dijo con odio en sus palabras poniéndose en alerta, en tanto en la calle vemos al pelinegro cargando algunas bolsas con comestibles regresando a la casa acompañado por la pelirroja que le habla sobre los progresos que hacen en el hospital junto con la Yamanaka y la ojiperla y como tanto civiles como miembros de clanes refugiados mejoran en las lecciones de ninjutsu medico dando buenas perspectivas y después han comenzado a asumir funciones en el hospital atendiendo a los enfermos, fue en eso que la pelirroja saco el tema recordando cuando los miembros de los clanes y los civiles hicieron un juramento de lealtad al grupo y a Uzu como gratitud al permitirles tener un nuevo comienzo pero su charla se interrumpe cuando ven a poca distancia de donde están al rubio con el Sarutobi y el Uchiha mayor discutiendo por tonterías porque los tres están en total desacuerdo haciendo que al par les de curiosidad entonces se acercan a ver consiguiendo detener la discusión.

Karin: ¿Se puede saber porque están discutiendo ustedes tres? Pregunto frunciendo el ceño consiguiendo la atención de los involucrados.

Konohamaru: Es que estos dos idiotas no entienden que tengo razón. Dijo con el ceño fruncido y teniendo los ojos blancos.

Hiroki: Pues aun sigo sin entender cual es el problema. Dijo arqueando una ceja entonces las miradas se posan sobre el Uchiha.

Shisui: Verán la cuestión es la siguiente: Están en medio de una misión están a punto de morir y su refugio es una cueva ¿Que tipo de comida elegirían? Una elección, yo elegí Okonomiyakis. Dijo explicando el tema.

Naruto: Yo elegí Ramen como lo mas obvio. Dijo seguro a lo que asienten entendiendo.

Konohamaru: Y yo elegí Takoyaki porque es lo mejor. Dijo determinado con brillo en sus ojos.

Shisui: ¿Como podrías comer Takoyaki en una cueva? Pensaba que podías ser mas original. Dijo conflictivo al Sarutobi sobre su opción que dio.

Hiroki: Los tres están mal lo que hay que llevar es onigiri. Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio cosa que no les gusto escuchar al trió que en pocos segundos reanudaron la discusión ignorando a la pareja sobretodo a la pelirroja que los ve con una gota en su cabeza observando la escena para que luego suelte un pesado suspiro de fastidio.

Karin: Mejor nos vamos de aquí por como veo las cosas estos tres bakas son capaces de seguir discutiendo toda la noche (Nota del autor: Pagaría una fortuna para ver eso). Dijo llevándose al usuario de Mokuton que en un momento rápido frunció el ceño queriendo unirse a la discusión con sus amigos pero no le quedo mas que resignarse siguiéndola llevando las bolsas, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de la casa se encuentran con la pelivioleta, la Yamanaka, la Uchiha, la Hyuga, la ex-oficial y la Nayu llegando por otro camino a la casa y como se imaginan la Mitarashi vio la oportunidad de molestar a su hermana adoptada (Si le pagaran por eso seria millonaria).

Anko: Lo veo y no lo creo tal parece que mi querida Nee-chan por fin se ha olvidado del gusano Uchiha es una lastima que tenga tan mal gusto en elegir a sus novios. Dijo burlona consiguiendo unas risas del grupo de chicas en tanto a la pelirroja se le podía notar una vena en su cabeza.

Hiroki: También me da gusto verte Anko. Dijo entrecerrando la mirada siguiendo - sera mejor que pasen si blanca ve que de alguna forma interrumpo su reunión de chisme me regañara hasta que Konohamaru sea Uzukage. Dijo sin darle importancia a la broma.

* * *

 **Casa de Sai, Shikamaru, Shino y Konohamaru:**

Konohamaru: **-ACHUUU-**. Se escucha en el patio trasero.

Sai: ¿Estas bien Konohamaru? Pregunto mientras esta lavando los platos y justo puede verlo desde una ventana que da al patio trasero.

Konohamaru: Si estoy bien creo que alguien esta hablando de mi. Responde levantado un pulgar en alto.

Enma: **¡Suficiente de excusas regresa al entrenamiento**!. Exigió serio en tono de voz alta y su cabeza crece en un tamaño bastante cómico.

Konohamaru: Si ya te escuche mono gruñón. Dijo por lo bajo para mala suerte el mono logro escucharlo.

Enma: **¿COMO ME LLAMASTE MOCOSO?** Pregunto enojado con los ojos blancos despertando al Nara que esta acostado debajo de un árbol cerca de donde están.

Shikamaru: Que problemáticos son estos dos no se puede dormir en paz. Dijo fastidiado mirando al mono y el Sarutobi para luego ver al cielo las nubes y en tanto el Aburame esta entrenando con sus insectos en el invernadero que hizo.

Shino: Al parecer que esos dos se llevaran bien con el tiempo. Dijo concentrandose en su nueva tecnica con sus aliados.

Enma ( _Este mocoso es escandaloso me recuerda a Sarutobi en sus mejores_ _días cuando le reclamaba a ese pervertido de su estudiante_ ). Pensó en su mente al ver el parecido con el ex-hokage manteniendo su personalidad dura siguiendo - bien mocoso hay trabajo que hacer. Dijo serio a lo que el Sarutobi asiente haciendo sellos de mano.

Konohamaru: Katon: Bala de fuego flama de dragón. En eso moldea chakra para luego expulsarlo por su boca convirtiéndose en fuego con gran potencia tomando forma de dragón acercándose rápidamente hacia un tronco para luego convertirlo en cenizas al contacto en eso dispersa el jutsu y cae al piso sentado.

Enma: Excelente trabajo Konohamaru lograste dominar el jutsu de tu abuelo en menos tiempo del que pensaba. Dijo sonriendo.

Konohamaru: Gracias jefe mono el viejo si que tenia jutsus geniales aunque admito que me tomo mucha practica. Responde alegre mirando al rey mono.

Enma: Aun que sea un Jutsu de rango-b es extremadamente difícil de dominar hasta algunos jounin con experiencia tienen problemas porque las llamas pueden dividirse en tres direcciones izquierda, derecha y asalto frontal su alcance puede variar de corto a mediano necesitaras mas practica si quieres controlarlo. Dijo instruyendo a su convocador que vuelve a intentarlo.

* * *

 **Casa de los hermanos:**

En ese mismo momento al entrar el grupo de chicas se dirigen a la sala al entran al lugar ven a la peliblanca mostrando un semblante asesino y cerrando sus manos en forma de puños usando su auto - control para no destruir lo que a sus amigas les parece raro ya que la mayoría de las veces es una persona amable y de confianza, acto seguido las chicas voltean sus rostros hacia donde esta enfocada su mirada para encontrar sentado en la mesa a un extraño sujeto que viste chaleco táctico Jounin de color azul como los que solían usar los hermanos y unos pantalones largos de color negro también lleva una espada apoyada encima de la mesa y lleva una banda ninja con un centro grabado atada a su brazo derecho. Al verlo tuvieron el mal presentimiento del visitante y si la cosa no podía ponerse peor **se esta comiendo los dangos que eran para Anko** a lo que de la mencionada aparece un aura que emana de su cuerpo y esta lista para pateare el trasero hasta kumo sin importarle quien sea justo en ese momento escuchan la voz del Hatane que se acerca.

Maruhi (Rayos me esforcé tanto en cocinar y tener todo listo para pasar el tiempo con mis amigas solo para que este baka aparezca justo ahora y arruine todo, menos mal que llegaste Ni-baka solo espero que estés de buen humor). Pensó aliviada sabia que algún día los encontrarían pero no esperaba que fuera tan rápido.

Hiroki: Oye Nee-chan te prometo no interrumpir su reunión pero al menos déjame comer algo y me iré. Dijo burlón a la vez que entra a la sala donde están todos fue entonces que al igual que su hermana su expresión cambio por una de rencor al que hay una visita no deseada a lo que suelta las bolsas que carga que caen al piso.

¿: Ha pasado mucho tiempo hijos míos. Dijo despreocupado como su nada.

Hiroki: ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? Pregunto serio entrecerrando la mirada y tomando del mango de uno de sus kunai sin mover lo de la vaina.

¿: ¿Como que hago aquí? Vine a buscarlos para regresar a Ruro. Responde como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

Maruhi: ¿Como tienes el valor para dar la cara y decirnos que hacer? Pregunto molesta frunciendo el ceño cosa que no le gusto al extraño escuchar.

¿: Mas respeto mocosa no olvides que hablas con- No pudo terminar la oración al ser interrumpido por el Hatane.

Hiroki: ¡Silencio nosotros no te debemos nada!. Dijo enojado pero se contenía luego voltea a ver a las chicas siguiendo - los siento chicas vayan por Naruto y díganle que hay un intruso. Dijo al grupo que ven atentas lo que sucede.

Anko: Espera un momento ¿Que demonios tienen que ver Maruhi y tu con este idiota? Pregunto a la peliblanca con tono de voz neutral pero en su interior sigue molesta por el asunto de los dangos al instante saca de sus mangas unas agujas senbon.

Maruhi: Por favor chicas vayan a informar de esto luego les explicare todo. Les pidió a sus amigas con seriedad también pudieron ver en los ojos de la Utagawa un brillo afirmando que después les aclararía todas sus dudas.

Sadara: Esta bien vamos. Ordeno la azabache en ese mismo instante el grupo de kunoichi desaparecieron usando un shushin todas menos la Uzumaki.

Karin: No iré a ninguna parte hasta que digan quien rayos es este sujeto. Dijo con semblante serio por no decir que de manera astuta al observar las miradas de los hermanos dirigidas al hombre llego a la rápida conclusión de que el mencionado no es de fiar y eso la incomoda un poco.

Maruhi: El es la razón por la que nos desterraron de Ruro te presento al "traidor" Shiguen Hatane" es nuestro Oto-san. Dijo seria sin perder de vista al extraño a lo que la pelirroja ahora comprende mas el asunto ya que tenia una idea por lo que le contó el rubio.

Shinguen: ¿Traidor? ¿Como puedes llamar así a tu padre? Pregunto haciéndose el indignado.

Maruhi: Ahora que los pienso tienes razón el titulo de "traidor" es muy poco para ti. Responde con seriedad.

Shinguen: Que ingratos y desagradecidos son después de pasar tanto tiempo buscándolos para que volvamos a nuestro hogar como una familia. Dijo con falso tono de decepción no era nada nuevo para los hermanos que intente eso.

Hiroki: No me hagas reír con esa excusa tan falsa y para que quede claro nuestro hogar es Uzu. Dijo cortante.

Maruhi: Así es y nuestra familia esta aquí nos cuidamos los unos a otros y nos respetan como personas. Dijo apoyando el punto del pelinegro.

Shinguen: ¿Como se atreven a deshonrar de esa manera a su padre y su clan de esa forma? Pregunto con tono de voz alto e indignado y entrecerrando la mirada.

Hiroki: ¿Nosotros? Vienes aquí a ordenarnos después de lo que nos hiciste ¿Y tienes el descaro de hablarnos de honor? Responde subiendo su tono de voz haciéndole frente, en eso de la nada aparecen Naruto, Itachi y Sai detrás de ellos.

Itachi: Al parecer Hinata tenia razón aquí hay un intruso. Dijo con tono de voz frió analizando con su mirada lo que pasa en tanto el rubio escucha la voz del zorro confirmando sus sospechas.

Naruto: Oiga viejo no dejaremos que se lleve a nuestros amigos. Dijo serio cosa que el hombre no le gusto escuchar como se dirigió a su persona.

Shinguen: ¿Y quien demonios eres tu para decir eso y dirigirte de esa forma a mi mocoso? Te faltan años para estar a mi altura. Responde sin tener la menor idea de a quien le esta hablando (Pagaría una fortuna para ver su cara pálida si se entera que esta enfrente del jinchuriki del Kyubi jejeje).

Maruhi: Te lo diré solo una vez no pensamos regresar a Ruro ni que estuviéramos locos ahora Uzu es nuestro hogar tenemos verdaderos amigos que no están con nosotros por intereses egoístas y el tiene una novia. Dijo seria aclarando ese punto.

Shinguen: ¿Como esta eso que tienes una novia? Tu deber con Ruro es casarte con Yoshiko. Dijo poniéndose de pie de golpe molesto entrecerrando la vista mirando a los hermanos que a los mismos no se les movió un pelo ya que están acostumbrados a esa reacción del hombre mayor cuando ellos se oponían a las ideas absurdas que se le ocurrían y esta vez no seria diferente a las anteriores.

Hiroki: Ya oíste a Maruhi si tenemos verdaderos amigos que son buenas personas y si tengo una novia justo esta aquí te presento a Karin ¿No es hermosa? Dijo lo último sin pensar haciendo que la pelirroja se quede sin habla y por el lado del anciano digamos que no esta muy contento por ver que su hijo abraza a la pelirroja de forma cariñosa.

Shinguen: **¡NO LO ACEPTO USTEDES VAN A REGRESAR A RURO POR LAS BUENAS O POR LAS MALAS!**. Dijo amenazando y dejando a un lado la sutileza.

Itachi: Suficiente no me interesa quien sea pero si hay una cosa que odio es a los que intentan usar a otros para sus fines egoístas si lo que busca es una batalla con gusto lo complaceré. Dijo con tono de voz frió sin demostrar emoción alguna dando unos pasos hacia adelante pero la peliblanca se interpuso levantando un brazo deteniendo al Uchiha.

Maruhi: Espera Itachi nos haremos cargo de esto. Dijo susurrando para que el anciano no escuche en cambio el azabache entendiendo lo que significa solo asiente.

Naruto: ¿Enserio quien hacer esto? Pregunto neutral y a la vez preocupado por sus amigos.

Hiroki: ¿No fuiste tu el que nos enseño a pelear por lo que queremos y nos importa? Responde serio volteando su cara donde esta el rubio el cual capto una pequeña sonrisa.

Maruhi: Así se habla Ni-san pelearemos por nuestro hogar y nuestros amigos. Dijo seria pero se puede notar en su mirada determinación a lo que el rubio suelta un suspiro.

Naruto: Que demonios sino queda otro remedio no los detendremos pero asegúrense de patear su trasero. Responde sonriendo teniendo en cuenta que es importante para ellos terminar con este problema. Al rato la noticia no tardo en llegar a los oídos del grupo con lujo de detalles por cortesía de la Mitarashi y la Yamanaka haciendo que ellos asistan para ver el combate, al rato se encuentran reunidos en una enorme arena con un gran espacio vació (imaginen el estadio donde se realizo la tercera fase de los exámenes chunin) en las gradas se puede ver al grupo que esta sentado esperando la salida de los combatientes, en pocos minutos después se puede ver al hombre mayor salir al área donde se realizara el encuentro armado con su espada en espera de los hermanos los cuales antes de salir hablan con la ojiperla y los primos Uzumaki.

Maruhi: Gracias por esto chicos y les pedimos una disculpa por dejar que nuestro pasado haya venido a molestar la paz de Uzu no es justo para ustedes que los involucremos mas en nuestros problemas. Dijo de manera humilde a lo que ella y su hermano se averguenzan por este problema en tanto el rubio y el par de chicas solo parpadean una veces al ver que su comportamiento.

Hinata: No tienen que disculparse Maruhi-chan somos sus amigos si hay problemas los afrontaremos juntos eso es la amistad. Dijo sonriendo.

Maruhi: Les debemos mucho a todos por confiar en nosotros y darnos una oportunidad para tener una nueva vida. Responde sorprendida por ver que entienden lo que significa el asunto haciendole sacar una pequeña sonrisa de confianza.

Naruto: Ya no digas eso que suena muy cursi - Dijo burlon para luego ponerse serio siguiendo - Entendemos que esto es algo que deben hacer pero les aconsejo que no se dejen llevar por la venganza ya perdimos a un amigo porque siguió ese camino. Dijo honesto a lo que los hermanos al instante de procesar la informacion recibida en sus cerebros se ponen a pensar en el consejo.

Maruhi: Naruto dice la verdad si nos concentramos en la venganza nos volveriamos lo que mas odiamos y eso para un ninja puede ser un gran problema. Dijo entendiendo el punto al que el rubio quiere llegar.

Hiroki: Si tienes razón esas emociones se pondrían en nuestra contra y eso no seria bueno prometimos no vivir en el pasado menos ahora que tenemos una vida y eso es lo que importa. Dijo asintiendo con sentido común.

Naruto: Esa es la actitud. Dijo el rubio sonriendo animando a los hermanos, de repente la pelirroja se acerca al Hatane y le da un beso en la mejilla sorprendiendo a su primo y a las chicas.

Karin: Eso es para la buena suerte. Dijo sonriendo y se puede notar un rubor en sus mejillas.

Hiroki: K...Karin-chan yo...Dijo sonrojado.

Maruhi: Genial ahora esta mas tonto de lo normal. Pensó en voz alta para luego escuchar un -Te escuche- consiguiendo unas risas de sus amigos, pasado ese momento la ojiperla y los primos Uzumaki se fueron a sus asientos y los hermanos salieron a donde los espera el anciano listos para la pelea al poco tiempo están cara a cara con su padre que espera que esto termine lo mas rápido posible.

Shinguen: Esto no tiene sentido se puede ahorrar la humillación de la derrota y solo irse conmigo. Dijo con arrogancia en sus palabras teniendo frente a frente a sus hijos.

Maruhi: Gracias pero no gracias no estamos locos. Responde seria en eso ven que aparece Sai enfrente de ellos ya que se ofrecio para ser el anunciador del encuentro en tanto el resto del grupo estan viendo desde sus asientos en las gradas.

Sai: Esta lucha ha sido aprobada como un encuentro oficial se anunciara al ganador por rendición o si veo que no esta en condiciones para continuar. Dijo anunciando las reglas acordadas siguiendo - comiencen - Dijo anunciando alejarse a un lugar apartado de la nada el viejo ninja de Ruro clavando su espada en el suelo comenzo a hacer rapido sellos de manos.

Shnguen: Katon: Bala en llamas. Dijo para luego escupir de su boca una enorme bola de fuego que aumenta en tanto se acerca a los hermanos en eso el pelinegro hace el sello de manos del carnero.

Hiroki: Doton: Muralla de corriente de tierra. En eso expulsa de su boca una cantidad de lodo que se convierte en un muro tierra protegiendo a los hermanos del ataque en tanto la peliblanca hace sellos de mano preparando un Genjutsu.

Maruhi: Recuerda el plan tiene que parecer que nuestro nivel sigue como antes, voy a necesitar un poco de tiempo para tenerlo listo ¿Puedes encargarte? Dijo consentrandose acumulando su chakra a lo que el pelinegro asiente con gusto desenvainando sus armas para atacar al anciano a buena velocidad lanzando un corte desde diferentes lados a lo que el anciano lo bloquea siguiendo su ritmo con su espada para luego atacarlo con diferentes cortes en secuencia desde diferentes puntos a lo que chocan contra el arma del anciano en eso el los esquiva y bloquea mientras intercambian patadas entre si en tanto se alejan del area donde comenzo el combate sin perderse de vista, al poco tiempo se vio una ruptura a lo que el Hatane aprovecha para hacer una estocada con el kunai de su brazo derecho en el estomago del anciano a lo que el lo bloquea con su espada y lo dirige al piso usando su peso como presion para luego darle una patada en el hombro derecho enviandolo al piso en eso el pelinegro usando un mano libre para acertarle una patada en las costillas dejando aturdido al hombre mayor, no tomo mucho tiempo para que volvieran a intercambiar ataques esta vez el anciano ataca lanzando rapidas estocadas a lo que su oponente usando sus armas los bloquea sin perder un segundo la vista los movimientos cuando el anciano abre una apertura haciendo una finta con su brazo para en realidad tomarlo por sorpresa con un corte lateral pero termina chocando con los kunai en posicion x provocando que ambos forcejen en el choque.

Shinguen: Aun eres muy lento con estas cosas para enfrentarme de ambos sabemos que debiste elegir mejor una espada si querias probar tu fuera contra un experto como yo. Dijo intentando provocarlo.

Hiroki: Ese siempre fue tu problema desde el principio no todos tienen tu gusto en armas, ademas que los kunai gemelos son mas retráctiles en las batallas y son un regalo de los lobos por firmar el contrato. Responde mirando a su oponente como si fuera tonto en tanto desvia la mirada a hacia el lado izquierdo donde esta la peliblanca a poca distancia abriendo sus ojos lista para hacer su movimiento.

Maruhi: Ilusión infernal, dimención oscura. Murmuro lanzando la tecnica, cuando el anciano se da cuenta ve que aparece en un sector despejado y en total oscuridad estando de pie sobre una base solida encadenado de ambos brazos y las cadenas estan colgando en la nada pero estan firmes impidiendole la movilidad.

Shinguen: Estoy en un Genjutsu esa mocosa fue habil en atraparme pero no lo suficiente. Dijo fastidiado en poco tiempo despues logro romper el Genjutsu liberandose en tanto la peliblanca le cuesta respirar por la perdida de chakra acumulada en su tecnica, ya recuperada desenvaino su propia espada y ambos hermanos se disponen a atacar en equipo al anciano, el pelinegro ataca primero dando un salto en el aire y con el impulso ganado choca sus armas contra la espada del hombre mayor acto seguido el anciano rompe el choque lo aleja solo para que la peliblanca aparezca por detras lanzando un corte directo hacia la cabeza del anciano que el rapidamente lo impide bloqueando con su espada, en eso ambos chocan sus espadas desde diferentes angulos a la vez que bloquean y esquivan los ataques del oponente estando a la par momentáneamente, entonces la peliblanca luego de bloquear un corte hacia abajo intenta un corte en el lado izquierdo solo para que el anciano lo bloque provocando otro forcejeo entre ellos de la nada el anciano le conecta una patada en el estomago mandando a la peliblanca por el aire hacia atras a poca distancia lo suficientemente lejos en eso la usuaria del Hyoton ignorando el dolor del golpe aprovecha la altura y el impulso hace un mortal hacia atras aterrizando en cuclillas en el suelo entonces envaina su arma rapido para hacer sellos de mano.

Maruhi: Suiton: Disparo de cañón. Luego de su boca dispara unas bolas de agua a buena velocidad a las que el hombre mayor esquiva y corta con su espada como si no fuera nada.

* * *

Sadara: Hay algo raro en esto que no le veo sentido ese sujeto apenas se esfuerza en contraatacar el jutsu rango-c y el Genjutsu de Maruhi eran lo bastante fuerte pero por lo que puedo ver ella le permitió romperlo por no decir que están conteniendo sus reservas de chakra pero tenemos la oportunidad de ver de donde Maruhi saca su habilidad en Kenjutsu. Dijo usando su Doujutsu para ver las reservas de chakra.

Daisuke: Solo que te equivocas en una cosa Sadara-Nee el no tiene nada que ver con la habilidad de Maruhi aunque sea su padre en cuestion de Kenjutsu es muy diferente por sus lineas de sangre crei que eso era un mito. Responde sentado a su lado apoyando su Sakabatou como soporte para que descanse en su hombro sin perder de vista nada del encuentro.

Sadara: ¿Que quieres decir con eso? Ambos se mantienen en las mismas condiciones pero los movimientos que Maruhi muestra son una señal de que tiene destreza, gracia y presición. Dijo volteando su rostro a donde esta el Aikawa.

Daisuke: Ese es el punto, en todo este tiempo Maruhi lo único que hizo fue seguirlo en el paso como dijiste es raro de que se este limitando en su Kenjutsu lo que significa que debe haber algo que no esta bien. Dijo llegando a esa conclusión.

Sadara: ¿Como llegaste a esa conclusión? Pregunto sorprendida por ver la astucia del joven Samurai claro sabe que hay algunos momentos en lo que demuestra madures para su corta a pesar de ser tan joven pero esto no lo esperaba.

Shikamaru: (No puedo negar que puede haber un problema si lo subestiman...que lata lo superan en ventaja numérica y aun asi estan a la par con el enserio que problemáticos, estoy seguro que esto es mas que una cuestión familiar). Penso el Nara con tono de pereza.

Daisuke: Una de las habilidades que los Samurai del pais del hierro aprenden en la formación es a distinguir cuando alguien se esta limitando en su Kenjutsu no importa que estilo de espada sea es imposible engañar a un samurai -Dijo explicando a la mujer Uchiha siguiendo - Escuche rumores que hablan sobre las mujeres del clan Utagawa que por sus lineas de sangre son expertas en Genjutsu y Kenjutsu la última habilidad puede comparase a las de los Anbu con entrenamiento ¿Entonces la cuestion es porque se esta limitando? Tal vez ese sujeto sea un experto en Kenjutsu pero aun asi su habilidad esta por debajo en consideración con las mujeres del clan Utagawa. Dijo explicando confirmando que los rumores eran ciertos entonces ven que el anciano regreso al ataque lanzando un corte con su espada que es bloqueado por la peliblanca tomando una pose defensiva y firme ocasionando un choque entre espadas despues de separarse un poco la Utagawa tomando del mango de su arma con una mano contraataca lanzando cortes desde diferentes lados a lo que el hombre solo se defiende en cada choque bloqueando los golpes que recibe, cuando la peliblanca baja por un momento la guardia el anciano aprovecha para acertarle una patada en el estomago enviandola a poca distancia adolorida por el golpe se apoya sobre una rodilla intentando recuperar la respiración en ese instante el anciano la ataca directamente lanzando un corte horizontal solo para que la espada sea bloqueada por los Kunai del Hatane apareciendo delante de su hermana cruzando sus armas en una x resistiendo el ataque del adulto, acto seguido el pelinegro rompe el forcejeo y se aproxima conectando un golpe de codo en el rostro alejandolo en tanto lo sigue a donde esta para darle algo de tiempo a la peliblanca.

Hiroki: Puño del lobo blanco. Susurro en eso ataco con sus kunai a una mejor velocidad mejor en tanto sus armas se refuerzan con chakra agradeciendo mentalmente al Uchiha mas grande por enseñar esa tecnica a los hermanos sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando choco sus armas con la del anciano seguido de una serie de ataques desde distintos lados sincronizados sin perder al anciano que solo contraataco de igual manera, de la nada el pelinegro le lanza una patada alta que el anciano la detiene atrapando atrapando su pierna con un brazo para luego darle un puñetazo en su cara seguido por dos en las costillas al mayor de los hermanos haciendo que retroceda adolorido a lo que el hombre mayor aprovecha para hacer sellos de mano.

Shinguen: Raiton: Asesino eléctrico. De sus manos lanza rayos que se dirigen hacia el Hatane en eso la peliblanca actuando mas rapido intervino entre ellos.

Maruhi: Hyoton: Prisión de hielo. De la nada crea un muro de hielo que los protege de los rayos, pasado el ataque el muro de hielo desaparece en unos segundos.

Shinguen: Nada mal pero mas les vale rendirse es inevitable su derrota ante alguien superior. Dijo con arrogancia en sus palabras mirando a los hermanos a la distancia.

Hiroki: Lo único que no se puede evitar es tu idiotez y ver que sigas siendo tan arrogante eres patetico. Responde serio entrecerrando la mirada al igual que su hermana ambos viendo al anciano.

Shinguen: Ya basta de este juego absurdo es mas que inevitable que ustedes dos regresen conmigo a Ruro han deshonrado bastante a nuestro clan, cuando regresamos van a cumplir con sus responsabilidades. Dijo con autoridad en ese instante ve a la Utagawa soltando una pequeña risa de burla.

Maruhi: Como si nos interesara, no nos importa el clan y no volveremos a esa aldea de amargados. Responde seria y con determinación en eso los hermanos comenzaron el raund 2 lanzándose ambos al ataque.

* * *

Anko: Esto se esta poniendo bastante interesante. Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Itachi: En resumen ellos saldrian perdiendo porque si pelean mostrando su nivel actual seria el comienzo de una serie de sospechas que se divulgarian en pocos dias trayendo espias y eso nos pondria en el ojo de la tormenta de las otras naciones haciendo que perdamos el elemento sorpresa haciendo retrasar todo lo conseguido, sin embargo basandome en nuestro nivel anterior con el actual creo que optaron por usar un perfil bajo como si nada hubiera cambiado y por la arrogancia de ese tipo lo mas logico es que intentan explotar esa desventaja en su contra. Dijo analizando la situación de la batalla y sacando una conclusión detallada.

Ino (No hay duda de que la reputación de Itachi es bien merecida por lo que han dicho Asuma-sensei y Kurenai-sensei es perspicaz y analitico, sin embargo es diferente de Sasuke es bueno ver que ahora esta de nuestro lado). Penso tranquila y un tanto divertida al ver que el azabache es una persona de confianza.

Anko: Nunca se me paso por la mente que confiaría en un Akatsuki no te ofendas no se si es cosa del destino o algo asi pero es bueno contar contigo anciano. Dijo con voz neutral disfrazando el nuevo apodo para el azabache.

Itachi: ¿Anciano enserio? Viniendo de Anko Mitarashi es un alago. Responde con tono de voz seria escondiendo la parte burlona en tanto ven como sigue la batalla a lo que el anciano les lanza a los hermanos muchos Kunai y Shuriken en eso la peliblanca se esconde detras de su hermano intentando otro truco haciendo sellos de mano.

Hiroki: Doton: Lanza de tierra. En eso su cuerpo se endurece como piedra recibiendo el ataque de frente haciendo que los Kunai y Shuriken terminen rebotando sin hacer daño alguna cayendo al piso para luego dirigirse al anciano para competir en taijutsu con la peliblanca al lado usando su espada intercambiando golpes, patadas y ataques de espada entre padre e hijos, al pasar un largo momento de intercambiar ataques los oponentes se alejaron ambos hermanos se les puede notar su respiración esta agitada haciendo una evaluación rapida se puede ver que en sus cuerpos en varias partes algunos cortes y golpes sintiendo los efectos pero los ignoran por su parte el hombre mayor también tenia lo suyo y comenzaba a sentir algo de dolor entonces la peliblanca comenzo a hacer sellos de mano.

Maruhi: Hyoton: Rafaga de viento frio. Al instante soplo una rafaga de viento hacia el oponente que contraataca.

Shinguen: Katon: Gran bola de fuego. En eso de su boca expulsa una gran bola de fuego derritiendo la técnica de la peliblanca ocasionando una neblina dificultando la vista en todo el terreno.

* * *

Naruto: Estoy seguro que piensan lo que yo estoy pensando. Dijo serio al ver que algo esta mal siguiendo - Karin ya sabes que hacer.

Karin: Estoy en eso. Dijo cortante cerrando sus ojos y levantando una mano haciendo el sello del tigre concentrándose siguiendo - Es justo lo que pensamos la mayor parte de su chakra estan siendo alterado y a su vez contenido. Dijo al hacer un rapido analisis de la situación.

Shisui: Hay que tener cuidado porque las cosas pueden dar un giro brusco en el momento menos inesperado. Dijo teniendo activado su doujutsu dando un buen argumento ya que como ninjas saben que el esceso de confianza puede jugar una mala pasada en ese momento la ojiprela activa su doujutsu.

Hinata: Detecto que el chakra de su padre es de un Jounin de rango alto sus reservas de chakra son altas carecemos de información asi que subestimarlo podria ser un grave error pero tanbién gracias al entrenamiento nosotros tambien somos mas fuertes que antes no podemos descartar la que dijo Shusui-san en las misiones las cosas pueden dar un repentino cambio de los acontecimientos sera mejor tener cuidado. Dijo pensando en voz alta a lo que el trio asienten a su comentario en eso pueden ven que la neblina comienza a despejarse.

Shinguen: Se acabo ¿Para que quieren sufrir esta humillación sin sentido? Sigo siendo superior a ustedes - Pero no pudo terminar su oración porque al ver hacia abajo noto que unas manos le sostienen firme las piernas impidiéndole moverse y delante suyo los hermanos se convierten en imágenes de lodo y agua acto seguido ve que la peliblanca se acerca corriendo hacia el y esta acumulando su chakra en la palma de su mano formando una espera.

Maruhi: **¡Suiton: Rassengan!**. Dijo golpeando con su técnica de frente en su estomago enviando a su oponente a chocar contra un muro a poca distancia a lo que luego del impacto cae en el piso, en eso el pelinegro aparece de debajo de la tierra al lado de la Utagawa.

Hiroki: Tenias razón todo salio como lo planeamos aunque pensé que no usarías esa técnica. Dijo confundido.

Maruhi: Descuida ese ataque no lo prepare con la cantidad necesaria de chakra para derrotarlo solo para dejarlo nockearlo temporalmente aunque parece que me limite demasiado. (¿Recuerdan el Rassengan que Naruto uso contra Kabuto en el anime? Pues este fue hecho solo con la cuarta parte de lo usual asi que también disminuye su potencia) Dijo señalando al hombre que se pone de nuevo en pie aun afectado por la tecnica.

Shinguen: ¿Como hicieron eso? Pregunto molesto.

Maruhi: Eso no es nada comparado con lo que Kira y Zenaku querían hacerte cuando se enteraron de lo que hiciste. Dijo con tono neutral recordando lo molestos que estaban la zorra y el lobo (Nota: Seamos honestos, es cosa de manada).

Hiroki: No quisiera ser tu si Zenaku te pide una explicación ya sabes que tiene mal carácter. Dijo seguro al conocer al lobo amargado.

Shinguen: Ya nos enteramos de que ese sarnoso anulo nuestro contrato de invocación nunca pense que caeria tan bajo al traicionarnos. Dijo haciendo sellos de mano siguiendo - Katon: Cañon de fuego. De la nada dispara unas potentes bolas de fuego en tanto la peliblanca actuo.

Maruhi: Hyoton: Rafaga de dragon oscuro. De su mano sale un dragón de hielo que choca con la tecnica de fuego creando una nueva neblina espesa impidiendole la vista al hombre mayor que mira en todas direcciones desorientado pero no puede ver nadan en ese instante la mano del Hatane se comvierte en unas vigas de madera atrapando al anciano haciendo que suelte su arma tomandolo por sorpresa, cuando pasa la neblina desde las gradas el grupo pueden ver a la peliblanca en el lado izquierdo del anciano apuntando la punta de su espada hacia el.

Maruhi: Se termino esto perdiste. Dijo como si nada al momento que aparece Sai que ve la situación actual.

Sai: Los ganadores son Maruhi y Hiroki. Dijo anunciando su decisión pasado eso aparecen el rubio y los demas en el campo felicitando a los hermanos de la nada el grupo pone su atención al anciano.

Shinguen: **¡ESPEREN NO ESTABA LISTO!**. Dijo intentando excusarse mientras el pelinegro lo suelta regresando su mano a la normalidad y ambos hermanos con las manos abiertas se golpean sus frentes por el acto vergonzoso por parte del anciano al dar un berrinche de niño pequeño por que le hicieron trampa en un juego.

Maruhi (¿Como rayos es posible que Oka-san termino casandose con un payaso como este? Es por estas cosas que pienso que somos adoptados). Penso irritada entrecerrado la mirada.

Hiroki (Maldición otra humillación de este idiota se suma a la lista ojala esa idea de Shino para cambiarme el apellido siga pendiente). Pensó y en su cabeza se ve una vena notoria.

Naruto: Oye viejo se termino solo lárgate, Dijo el rubio enseñándole la salida.

Shinguen: **¡CÁLLATE MALDITO MOCOSO!**!. Responde molesto de la nada la pelivioleta cansada de sus quejas infantiles lo nockea de un golpe dejando al grupo viendo lo que paso con los ojos abiertos por la impresión.

Anko: ¿Que? He querido hacer eso todo el día nadie se come mis dangos y se queda sin castigo. Dijo con orgullo a lo que el grupo tiene cada uno una gota en sus cabezas.

Jim: ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer con el? Pregunto cruzado de brazos intentando cambiar el tema, en ese instante arriba de las cabezas del grupo aparece un enorme signo de pregunta **?** dando a entender que piensan en la pregunta del Chikami en eso aparece encima de la Yamanaka un foco prendido teniendo una idea para susurrarle en la oreja de la azabache que luego de que la información llega a su cerebro y pensar un poco en la propuesta de la rubia asiente con una sonrisa ce cómplice.

Ino: Nosotras tenemos una idea. Dijo mientras la azabache sonríe maliciosamente dando curiosidad al grupo que comparte el pensamiento de que eso no terminara bien en especial los conocidos como Itachi que suelta un suspiro pesado y Shisui que trago grueso ya que ambos saben que cuando la mujer Uchiha muestra esa expresión es una clara evidencia de que es mejor no estar en la mira ya que van a pagarlo caro.

Shusui: ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo no es cierto? Pregunto a su mejor amigo.

Itachi: Si y en cierta parte compadezco a ese idiota para sufrir tan cruel castigo ¿Recuerdas lo que paso la última vez que alguien se le ocurrió fastidiar a Sadara? Dijo al recordar a la victima de la kunoichi.

Shisui: Como olvidar algo así el pobre sujeto termino con un trauma hacia los pasteles y el Hokage catalogo ese "accidente" con rango triple S y yo que creía que el Tsukuyomi era una tortura pero eso simplemente le gano. Responde haciendo memoria. Mas tarde luego de que los hermanos fueron curados de sus heridas sin olvidar al anciano por petición de la Utagawa vemos al grupo en la entrada de Uzu observando como la Yamanaka y la mujer Uchiha atan al hombre a la espalda de uno de los halcones gigantes de la azabache vistiendo al sujeto inconsciente con un vestido amarillo y usando una peluca azul con corte de hongo sin olvidar que el Sarutobi antes usando su ingenio pego un letrero en su espalda que dice " **Kick** **me"** (Pateame) en tanto la Nayu y el Aikawa a duras penas resisten la ganas de reírse como locos por la vestimenta del anciano (Nota del autor: Sin duda Konohamaru tuvo un buen maestro en el arte de las bromas) ya que todo esta listo entonces la Uchiha le da las últimas indicaciones al ave.

Sadara: ¿Alguna duda sobre lo que tienes que hacer? Pregunto para ver si entendio.

Halcon: No se preocupe lo dejare sano y salvo en la entrada de Ruronigakure no sato. Responde seguro de lo que debe hacer para luego el ave se fuera volando hacia Ruro con su "paquete"aun dormido en tanto el grupo lo ve alejándose a lo lejos sobretodo los hermanos que ven como esa parte de su pasado se cierra para continuar con sus vidas, claro que el momento se rompió cuando se escucha un pequeño gruñido proveniente del estomago del rubio dirigiendo todas las miradas al mencionando.

Naruto: Jejeje eso no me lo esperaba. Dijo riéndose mientras levanta un brazo tocando su nuca en eso escuchan tro gruñido.

Konohamaru: Rayos con esto de la batalla me había olvidado de comer algo. Dijo recordando a lo que la peliblanca suelta una risa.

Maruhi: Fue por ese motivo que te dije que desayunaras - no pudo terminar su oración a lo que escucha gruñir su estomago haciendo que se sonroje de vergüenza.

Shisui: Con amigos como estos para que necesitamos enemigos. Pensó en voz alta en eso el grupo comparte una risa al unisonio y regresan a la aldea mañana seria un día difícil.

* * *

Fin del capitulo 20:

* * *

Notas: Por fin termine les pido a todos disculpas por hacerlos esperar y por los problemas, yo también estoy molesto pero estos problemas solo me motivan mas a seguir escribiendo y como Otaku disfruto de los combates y no es diferente de este, aproveche para modificar algunas cosas porque se que me limite demasiado en muchas cosas pero también se que hay jóvenes que leen, he tenido una mala racha de flojera pero seguiré haciendo lo mejor que hago ser un Otaku y creativo a la vez, disfruten el nuevo capitulo.

El personaje de Shinguen Hatane fue inspirado del personaje Soun Tendo del anime Ranma 1/2 con la diferencia de que no es tan lloron pero si es un oportunista barato mejor no pregunten de quien se me ocurrio lo oportunista.

Ah...este capítulo se lo dedico a mis amigos que me ayudan desde el comienzo y necesito una segunda opinion gracias y buenas noches nos vemos en el capitulo 21.


	21. Chapter 21

Nota del Autor:

Damas, caballeros y todos los Otakus geniales hago este anuncio porque hoy 10 de octubre es el día de cumpleaños de uno de los personajes del anime Naruto Uzumaki conocido como el ninja número 1 en sorprender a la gente.

En mi opinión como Naru fan que soy es un honor esto, sé que suena exagerado pero este personaje nos enseñó a no renunciar a un sueño y seguir adelante a los fans, así que pensé que escribir esta nota sería algo para los Narufans. En fin volviendo al negocio aquí está el nuevo capítulo

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto y todo lo demás ya lo saben para no aburrirse.

Capítulo 21:

El mensaje de una Leyenda

Un nuevo día había llegado y con el vemos que el samurái convoco al rubio en el lugar donde entrenan y le dijo que si podía hacer que el zorro estuviera también incluidos sus nuevos amigos apartando a Itachi y Shisui los convocados tenían una gran confusión mezclada sin olvidar que están molestos con el Chikami por pedirles reunirse ahí tan temprano a lo cual el usando una voz seria hizo cambiar sus expresiones, ya tranquilos el rubio abrió el tema sin olvidar que esta vez el Kyubi está en un tamaño más normal al de los jóvenes como el tamaño anterior de Kira.

Naruto: ¿Ahora que estamos todos cual es el anuncio Jim-sensei?

Jim: Naruto ya no tienes que llamarme Jim-sensei ya terminamos el entrenamiento para que domines la Katana del Shondaime-Uzukage desde ahora llámame Jim.

Naruto: Entendido Jim-nisán. Dijo levantando su pulgar sonriendo al samurái.

Jim: Bueno al menos ya no me siento tan viejo. Dijo suspirando haciendo que los demás se ríen pero duro poco para volver al tema siguiendo- Sé que esto puede sonar raro pero tengo la duda de nuestra lealtad por eso les pedí que estuviéramos nosotros solos. Eso no lo esperaban los demás pero el rubio era otra cosa.

Naruto: Ahh, de eso se trata, tranquilos yo, Hinata-chan y los demás confiamos en ustedes como si fueran de nuestra familia. Dijo confiado.

Jim: Ese es mi punto Naruto, ¿Cómo puedes estar tranquilo? No digo que no respeto de tu confianza en nosotros pero para estar seguro por las dudas.

Daisuke: Sé a qué quieres llegar Jim-nisán pero compartimos momentos difíciles es más que claro que ahora somos una familia.

Horuko: Yo no conocí nada más que depresión y el miedo de tener una habilidad que asusta a los demás pero cuando los conocí a ustedes me sentí a salvo y eso nunca dejare de agradecerles.

Hiroki: Nosotros fuimos infelices cada uno por su lado aquí pero ahora encontramos algo que proteger.

Maruhi: Daisuke-baka tiene razón, al principio nos costó por todo lo que pasamos cada uno pero por primera vez siento que estoy con gente con quien daría mi vida por protegerlos y sé que ustedes harían lo mismo.

Jim: Lo se chicos, yo también me siento orgulloso de formar parte de esta familia pero no estaré tranquilo hasta ver que confían en mi por eso Kyubi-sama le pido si puede hacer algo con esto.

Kurama: Al fin algo de respeto, si ya se dejaron de cursilerías veré qué puedo hacer. En eso uso seis de las nueve colas a las cuales tocaron las frentes de los amigos de Naruto que el mismo veía al lado del zorro los recuerdos de cada uno era como si vieran en diferentes pantallas de tv.

Kurama: Vaya, estos no mentían en dudar cada uno tiene lo suyo como tu novia y los otros de tus amigos pero no veo ninguna señal de traición.

Naruto: Ya lo sabía desde que se unieron pero no los culpo de temer después de todo los trataron como a nosotros pero no son malas personas.

Kurama: Odio admitirlo pero tienes razón, aunque desde hace un tiempo tengo una duda que me molesta.

Naruto: ¿Cuál es tu duda?

Kurama: ¿Cómo es posible que esa chica Hyuga se ha fijado en ti con lo idiota y despistado que eres?

Naruto: Eso fue muy bajo aun para ti. Dijo viendo al Kyubi enojado con los ojos blancos.

…..

Kurama: Nunca entenderé eso pero es cosa de humanos. Respondió molestando al rubio siguiendo-Volviendo al tema, se nota que estos payasos son igual de leales que la ojos raros de tu novia y los desesperantes que te siguieron desde Konoha. Dijo dando su diagnóstico.

Naruto: Esto no era necesario sé que ellos son capaces de dar su vida por protegernos así como Hinata, Anko-nee, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, los demás y yo lo haríamos.

Kurama: No entiendo como sigues siendo así pero no me quejo ya que tu ves el lado positivo de todo. Dijo algo fastidiado pero en parte se sentía cómodo por cómo es su Jinchuriki aún no lo diría por su orgullo luego de volver a la normalidad se dirige en palabras al grupo-No hay nada que temer son igual de leales como los otros tontos de sus amigos.

Jim: Le agradezco por su ayuda, esto no me dejaba tranquilo.

Kurama: No hay duda que eres igual a tu antepasado ese idiota de Kenshin se preocupaba por proteger a sus amigos, si ya está todo dicho yo me voy. Dijo antes de desaparecer volviendo al interior del rubio y el grupo volvió a sus casas a dormir sintiéndose cada uno más aliviado de que tomaron la decisión correcta en sus vidas al encontrar a una familia. Ya más tarde todos en Uzu hacían sus responsabilidades y encontramos al samurái mayor al lado de un rio donde caía una cascada el mencionado está en posición de loto meditando entonces escucha una voces buscándolo luego de terminar su meditación abre los ojos y ve al Uchiha mayor, la mujer Uchiha y la Yamnaka .

Jim: ¿Qué es todo ese escandaló?

Ino: Ven con nosotros a la biblioteca, encontramos un pergamino.

Jim: ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso? Pregunto confuso arqueando una ceja.

Shisui: Porque el pergamino está firmado por tu antepasado. Dijo serio ocasionando que el Chikami al escuchar eso perdiera el equilibrio de la roca donde estaba sentado haciendo que caiga al agua momentos después salió del agua sorprendido a donde están el trio siguiendo-¿Qué dijiste?

Sadara: Hoy sí que estas tonto, te explicamos en el camino. Dijo la mujer Uchiha frunciendo el ceño para luego agarrarlo de un brazo mientras lo llevan a la biblioteca, Cuando llegaron al lugar al mueble donde están los rollos y pergaminos entonces el Uchiha mayor señalando con su mano mientras buscaba el objeto para luego sacar un pergamino que tenía como sello de su clan, él Uchiha se lo dio al Samurai luego los 4 se sentaron las sillas en una mesa.

Jim: Definitivamente es como los rollos que hay en el país del hierro pero su escritura es de mi clan pero es antigua.

Ino: ¿Qué es lo que dice?..Digo si se puede saber. Dijo algo avergonzada.

Jim: No te preocupes Ino-chan, si se puede leer les agradezco que estén para compartirlo.

Shisui: No hay problema. Dijo sonriendo entonces el Samurai comenzó con la lectura.

Jim: Si has encontrado este pergamino y lo lees posiblemente eres mi descendiente habrá pasado mucho tiempo por eso dejo este pergamino para estar seguro que mi legado sobre proteger y ayudar nacio en otra persona seguro que te entrenaron con el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi así como su filosofía que la habran retorcido y que tienes muchas dudas por lo peligroso que es yo también tuve ese miedo pero he encontrado personas que me han dado las fuerzas para continuar viviendo que llenaron ese vacio que tenia, aunque he cometido errores en la guerra yo prometi que eso no dejaría que me atormente actualmente mi esposa Kaoru-dono nuestro hijo Kenji , Sano, Yahiko, Megumi-dono, Misao , mi maestro entre otras personas sin olvidar a mi viejo amigo el Uzukage-sama que me acepto como parte de su familia a quien estare eternamente agradecido por su gesto. En fin, mi punto al que quería llegar es que me siento orgulloso de que sigues buscando la paz y querer proteger a los que amas pero a la vez saber cual valiosa es toda vida es la lección más difícil de entender pero si tienes un corazón puro se que entenderas estas dos lecciones: Amor por los que amas y saber el valor de una vida es irremplazable no tengas miedo de expresarlas sobretodo el amor es lo que puede salvar como a mi me salvo, bueno esto es todo adiós.

Kenshin Himura.

Al terminar de leer el Chikami estaba confundido al igual que el trio que escucho cada palabra.

Jim: Después de todo era verdad, el amor fue lo que salvo a Kenshin-sama comprendo porque el Amor es la lección más difícil en mi clan seguramente la habrán ignorado pero yo la comprendo.

Ino: Es una historia muy triste tener que vivir con un pasado como ese y seguir adelante por las personas que ama, ahora entiendo más como se sintió Naruto.

Shisui: Kenshin Himura con razón ese nombre me era conocido el mi padre me contaba historias de él cuando era niño es una leyenda tenía grandes ideales sobre el amor y la paz habría sido un gran honor conocer a ese hombre en persona. 

Sadara: ¿Qué significa la lección sobre el amor exactamente? Pregunto confundida.

Jim: No lo se con toda franqueza según esto esa lección debió encontrarla con Kaoru-sama y con sus amigos así como yo con Naruto y ustedes seguro hablo del amor de una familia o como ustedes dicen "la voluntad de fuego".

Ino: Tu antepasado habrá sido una gran persona. Dijo sonriendo a lo que los Uchihas asintieron.

Jim: Si estoy seguro de eso, gracias chicos por estar conmigo en este momento significa mucho para mí. Luego los 4 salieron de la biblioteca y el Samurai estaba confundido pero ya se sentía tranquilo por lo que se enteró. Esa misma noche en casa de los samuráis ambos están en sus habitaciones el joven Aikawa estaba ya en brazos de Morfeo y en su cara tenía un ojo morado cortesía de Horuko porque el intento hacerle una broma a su amiga asustándola bruscamente y ella actuando por instinto lo nockeo con un golpe fuerte para suerte de él no estaba lejos la casa de ellos así que muy amablemente lo llevo y pidió disculpas por lo sucedido al Chikami que no salía de su asombro. Volviendo a la noche el samurái mayor no podía estar más en su cama con la mente que no lo dejaba en paz así que para que pueda encontrar la causa de su problema se puso en posición de loto y entro en su meditación ya pasado en su mente que está en total oscuridad en eso veo una luz que ilumina enfrente suyo al ver mejor se da cuenta que es el pergamino de su ancestro que luego su luz ilumino todo haciendo que el Chikami se cubría su cara con los brazos porque había tanta luz que le hacía difícil ver no tardó mucho en desvanecerse esa luz solo para que el joven samurái escuche una voz desconocida.

¿: Te he estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo joven samurai. Al escuchar la voz levanto la mirada y cuando iba a tomar su Sakabatou se da cuenta que no la tenía lo que hizo que la busque pero no la encontró viendo que no tenía su arma entonces busca de donde viene esa voz- para ver enfrente suyo a poca distancia a un hombre un poco más alto que Shisui que no pasara de 30 años, el pelo de color rojo y largo atado, viste un kimono de color rojo abajo lleva un hakama de color blanco y lleva enganchado en su saya un Sakabatou igual a la del Chikami, a primera vista el sujeto parece humilde y tranquilo.

Jim: ¿Quién eres? Pregunto teniendo una sensación familiar al ver cara a cara al enigmático personaje.

Kenshin: Oh, que torpe soy mi nombre es Kenshin Himura. Dijo de forma serena haciendo que el Chikami no crea lo que ve con sus ojos.

Jim: ¿O-o-oro? No…no puede ser verdad ¿Tu…eres Kenshin Himura? D-digo Kenshin-sama tu….tu eres mi antepasado ¿Cómo es posible que estés vivo? Pregunto abriendo los ojos como platos asi como su antepasado y poniendo una cara muy chistosa (No hay duda que es su descendiente).

Kenshin: Bueno es algo confuso para explicar pero lo intentare técnicamente no estoy vivo, con ayuda del Uzukage Ashina-sama el me ayudo a acumular chakra para dejar este mensaje como prueba de nuestra amistad y respeto. Responde intentando calmar al joven Chikami.

Jim: No puedo creerlo siempre soñé con la oportunidad de conocerte han pasado muchas cosas desde su época el mundo se ha tornado mas extraño. Dijo serio.

Kenshin: Es justo lo que imaginaba me entere lo que paso con Uzuhiogakure intente convencer al Uzukage-sama de permanecer en ese momento pero dijo que yo aún tenía que vivir, él dijo que mi destino era encontrar mi camino. Dijo recordando a su viejo amigo.

Jim: Tú me inspiraste desde que era un niño, ahora Uzu está siendo reconstruida y hay dos descendientes del clan Uzumaki que regresaron.

Kenshin: ¿Oro? (que nota Kenshin dice Oro, es otra forma de decir que) Pregunto confundido.

Jim: Déjame explicarte Kenshin-sama-entonces el Chikami le explica porque está en Uzu, lo que les paso a él y al Aikawa en el país del hierro y como el rubio y el son amigos sin olvidar su decisión de seguir su ejemplo para proteger a los necesitados siguiendo-espero no decepcionarte Kenshin-sama pero siento que encontré mi lugar en el mundo fue difícil seguir tu ejemplo pero no me arrepiento de hacerlo desde tu época generaciones después el clan cambio su nombre a Chikami porque sus descendientes se volvieron orgullosos con el paso del tiempo olvidando los orígenes y los fundamentos del estilo Hiten Mitsuryugi con su significado.

Kenshin: No tienes de que culparte estoy orgulloso de ti puedo ver que eres una buena persona siento que te has formado a el estilo Hiten Mitsuryugi y que has llevado una gran carga en tus hombros que ningún joven podría aguantar me siento aliviado al ver que tu encontraste a buenas personas a las que defender. Responde con una sonrisa al ver la sinceridad del muchacho.

Jim: Es un honor para mí escuchar esas palabras de usted. Dijo sintiéndose honrado de escuchar el cumplido de su héroe.

Kenshin: Es un alivio escuchar que los herederos del clan Uzumaki sobrevivieron y están regresando me recuerdan mucho a Kushina y a Mito-dono.

Jim: ¿Es verdad? ¿Tu conociste a Mito-sama y a la madre de Naruto? ¿También conociste al Shondaime Hokage?

Kenshin: Eso es correcto Mito-dono era algo seria pero a la vez bondadosa aunque no mostraba siempre y cuando conoci a Kushina-dono era una niña que no tenía miedo a seguir sus sueños pero tenia un carácter bastante fuerte cuando algo la molestaba por lo que dices su hijo heredo su voluntad.

Jim: Así es Naruto nos reunió a mi como a otras personas, nos enseñó cómo es la "La voluntad de fuego" ahora nos consideramos una familia y ahora estamos recibiendo a los refugiados para que inicien una nueva vida en tanto todos ayudamos a re-edificar a Uzu para que sea otra vez una aldea.

Kenshin: Hace mucho tiempo que no escuche sobre la "voluntad de fuego" la última vez fue cuando Hashirama-sama me hablo de ella esa voluntad existe incluso en quienes viven en las sombras. Dijo impartiendo su sabiduría.

Jim: Es cierto, Naruto me dijo que ayudo a dos personas que atacaron Konoha por Pain Naruto encontró la manera de salvar la aldea de la hoja y transmitirles la voluntad de fuego a ellos cambio sus vidas salvando a todos. Respondió serio entonces ve como su antepasado comienza a desvanecerse siguiendo-Kenshin-sama.

….

Kenshin: No temas Jim, el propósito de este pergamino ya se cumplió es hora de irme ahora que sé que están en buenas manos y que el próximo Uzukage-sama les transmitió "la voluntad de fuego" estarán a salvo, no tengas odio Jim por tu clan y el país del hierro por su error todos cometemos errores ser fuerte no significa vivir con el odio y rencor sino tener el valor para perdonar a los demás.

Jim: A veces es muy difícil perdonar.

Kenshin: Eso es verdad pero no significa que sea imposible.

Jim: Gracias por su ayuda Kenshin-sama ¿Pero adonde ira ahora?

Kenshin: Iré a reunirme con Kaoru-dono, mi hijo Kenji, el mundo les pertenece ahora a tu generación no olvides esto: El amor verdadero puede salvar a las personas aunque todo este perdido, se que usaras el estilo Hiten Mitsuryugi que me maestro Seijuro Hiko me transmitio a mi en su tiempo para ayudar y proteger.

Jim: No lo olvidare, se lo prometo. Dijo haciendo una reverencia a su antepasado que hizo lo mismo.

Kenshin: Adiós Jim. Luego de eso su antepasado desapareció ante sus ojos luego el Chikami abrió sus propios ojos viendo que seguía en su casa en eso escucha que golpean su puerta y entra su amigo.

Daisuke: ¿Jim-nisán estas bien? Pregunto preocupado.

Jim: Si estoy bien. Entonces ve su pergamino al lado y ve que está en blanco y como si fuera nuevo entonces lo deja a un lado y su amigo ve por la ventana y le dice que vea en eso el Chikami se acerca y ambos miran al cielo entonces ven que los saludan Kenshin a su lado su esposa Kaoru cargando a un pequeño niño parecido al Himura al lado de ellos ven a un hombre más alto con corte de pelo de pollo y se ve que es muy fuerte vestido de blanco, a una mujer hermosa a su lado vestida con un Kimono tradicional, un muchacho más pequeño vestido con un gi de color piel y parecido a Daisuke pero carga una espada de madera y una chica vestida de ninja e igual de linda. Dichas personas desaparecen dejando al Aikawa confundido.

Daisuke: Jim-nisán ¿viste lo que yo vi?

Jim: Si, Gracias Kenshin-sama. Respondió sonriendo mientras ve al cielo. Más tarde cuando se reunieron con los demás el Chikami les conto su encuentro con su antepasado y lo que le dijo dejando sorprendidos a sus amigos claro sin olvidar mantener el secreto que le dijo su antepasado.

Naruto: Eso es genial, el anciano Himura conoció a mi madre y el Hokage.

Shino: ¿Cómo es posible algo así? Pregunto dejando la

Ino: ¿Acaso eso importa? Tsunade-sama dijo que el Shondaime-hokage le contaba historias sobre él.

Sai: "El amor verdadero puede salvar a las personas aunque todo este perdido" ¿Qué significa?

Jim: Eso creo que Naruto lo ha demostrado en muchas ocaciones.

Anko: Suena muy cursi, pero si una leyenda como él lo dice debe ser verdad.

Hinata: Chicos aquí encontré algo que está relacionado con Himura-san. Entonces la ojiperla les muestra al grupo abriendo un rollo y ven un dibujo de Kenshin con Kaoru y sus amigos.

Horuko: El mundo tiene muchos misterios.

Itachi: No soy quien para negar estos sucesos, yo te creo Jim si dices que es verdad. Dijo sonriendo y el resto del grupo asiente igual, pasado ese momento pusieron atención al tema de la reunión.

Karin: Chicos Naruto y yo estuvimos hablando y decidimos que es el momento.

Konohamaru: ¿Qué rayos quieres decir Karin-nee?

Naruto: Es hora de regresar a Konoha. Dijo serio sorprendiendo al grupo.

Fin del capítulo 21:

Nota: Sé que esperaban más pero yo hace tiempo vengo pensando sobre la aparición especial de Kenshin y sus amigos, es un gusto especial que me di y sé que es corto el capítulo pero me quería dar el gusto no sé qué piensen pero me estoy acomodando a la rutina después de pasar 20 capítulos me oxide un poco pero ya tengo escrito nuevas cosas.

¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante cuando regresen a Konoha?

Hasta el capítulo 22


	22. Chapter 22

capítulo 22:

Regreso a Konoha part 1

El grupo no salía de su asombro al escuchar la noticia del rubio no tardaron en discutir el asunto, no es que estén enojados ni nada de eso es que no entendían pero desde otro punto de vista ellos todavía tienen asuntos pendientes en la aldea de la hoja lo digo por los ex-ninjas de Konoha, luego que aclararon todos los detalles el grupo escuchan al Uchiha mayor.

Shisui: La verdad chicos no sabemos cómo reaccionaran al enterarse que Itachi y yo estamos vivos cuando creen lo opuesto.

Shino: Con todo respeto, no creo en el destino pero las cosas sucedieron por algún motivo.

Shisui: No me malentiendan, estoy emocionado por arreglar los asuntos con Konoha habrán cambiado muchas cosas.

Shikamaru: Pues si fuera tu estaría atento. Dijo serio haciendo que el grupo escuchen con atención.

Hinata: ¿Qué quieres decir Shikamaru-san?

Horuko: Si, no nos dejes en suspenso.

Shikamaru: He estado pensando la situación con sumo cuidado y algo me dice que el destierro fue planeado a propósito.

Naruto: Ahora que lo dices hay gato encerrado en todo esto.

Maruhi: ¿Éstas diciendo que todo puede haber sido una trampa para alejar a Naruto de Konoha? La pregunta es porque.

Shikamaru: Es simple, antes que se descubriera que Naruto es hijo del Yondaime y la habanero rojo sangriento ya lo odiaban pero cuando paso lo del ataque de Pain ya los del consejo que no les agrada ya no podían hacer nada de frente porque perderían sus cabezas aprovecharon la oportunidad que Naruto logro detener a Sasuke dándole una excusa para quitarlo del camino y a la vez limpiarse las manos.

Itachi: Malditos ancianos, lo que significa es que planean un golpe para tomar el mando y como Naruto no ésta ahí ya que es leal a la Hokage ésta más vulnerable la situación. Dijo el Uchiha molesto.

Ino: También esta Jiraiya-sama para cuidarla, hablamos de 2 de los 3 Saninn sin olvidarnos de Shizune.

Anko: Eso es un alivio pero opino lo mismo que Naruto y avisarle a Tsunade-sama para que estén listos.

Daisuke: ¿Bien y quien irán esta vez?

Naruto: Iremos todos.

Karin: ¿Qué dijiste Naruto? Pregunto sorprendida de esa acción de su primo.

Naruto: Sera mejor que todos vayamos pero no iremos como una amenaza sino a reanudar la amistad entre Konoha y Uzu como fue en el pasado.

Sai: Sera difícil que no nos tomen como una amenaza. Dijo honestamente.

Hinata: Ya sabíamos eso antes de irnos de Konoha los que están mal son ellos que culparon a Naruto-kun injustamente, yo también tengo un asunto que debo resolver por mi clan. Dijo decidida y seria.

Sadara: Igual nosotros, desde que los conocí mi sueño ha sido limpiar el nombre del clan Uchiha pero esta vez por el buen camino y enseñar la voluntad de fuego. Dijo firme a lo que el par de hombres Uchiha asintieron.

Konohamaru: ¿Cuándo nos vamos? No puedo esperar. En eso delante del grupo aparece Gamatatsu.

Gamatatsu: Hola amigos ¿tienen algo de comida?

Naruto: Hola Gamatatsu ¿Cómo has estado? Pregunto feliz de verlo.

Gamatatsu: Muy bien Jiraiya me envió para que les de esto. Luego abre su lengua y saca un rollo se lo da al rubio que lo abre y al leerlo el rubio les dice al grupo que Jiraiya se casó con Tsunade dejando al grupo impresionado por la noticia.

Anko: Simplemente no puedo creerlo sé que la Hokage lo rechazo muchas veces.

Naruto: Yo tampoco lo creo pero es una buena noticia, ero-sennin merece ser feliz y como se lleva con Tsunade-bachan, diles que nos veremos pronto y felicidades por su boda.

Gamatatsu: Ten por seguro que se lo diré. Luego el sapo desaparece en una cortina de humo. Acto seguido al terminar la reunión el grupo fue a prepararse para el viaje saliendo cada uno a diferentes momentos Los últimos dos fueron precisamente el rubio y la ojiperla que ya desde hace tiempo eran reconocidos como pareja ambos salieron disfrutando la compañía del otro por supuesto en la mente de la Hyuga tenía una duda que no la deja en paz sobre la misión que harían dejándola pensativa cosa que el rubio vio.

Naruto: ¿Algo te tiene intranquila Hinata-chan? Pregunto preocupado logrando sacar a la ojiperla de sus pensamientos.

Hinata: Si es sobre la misión, será lo más difícil que enfrentaremos.

Naruto: Te comprendo pero todo saldrá bien, vamos a ver a casi todos nuestros compañeros de nuestra generación.

Hinata: Es cierto Naruto-kun, he entrenado mucho con la ayuda de Anko-nee para demostrar que puedo proteger a ti y nuestros amigos y no ser un estorbo. En eso el rubio arqueo una ceja sin entender.

Naruto: Tu nunca fuiste un estorbo, tú me salvaste muchas veces a mí y a los demás sobre todo cuando paso lo del ataque de Pain si no me hubieras salvado habría estado en grandes problemas y con lo del destierro.

Hinata: ¿Lo dices enserio? Dijo sorprendida.

Naruto: Claro que si, a decir verdad yo creí que mi mundo se venía abajo pero recordé lo que dijiste cuando te enfrentaste a Pain fuiste tú la que me salvo estuviste a mi lado y eso nunca lo olvidare. Respondió sonriendo.

Hinata: Gracias Naruto-kun por siempre creer en mí. Dijo sonriendo para luego darle un beso a su novio entonces la pareja sigue por su camino mientras cada uno se sentía más fuerte al lado del otro, si suena cursi pero por ser ellos es un lindo momento.

En casa de las chicas encontramos a la usuaria de las flores usando su Kekei-genkai mostrándoles a la rubia y la peliblanca su dominio y mejoras ésta mostrándoles una kata que practico hace mucho tiempo y quería que vean los resultados mientras diferentes tipos de pétalos vuelan a su alrededor la mencionada los dirige era como si dominara el viento y en la corriente las flores son llevadas por las diferentes corrientes, luego haciendo unos movimientos juntando algunos pétalos con sus manos encerrándolos como si fuera una esfera ( _Imaginen la segunda face del entrenamiento cuando Jiraiya le enseña a Naruto el Rassengan, pues lo mismo pero en vez de chakra Futon es una esfera de pétalos)_ Luego levanta sus manos por encima de su cabeza separando sus manos dejando libres los pétalos que caen tipo lluvia luego toma un respiro indicando que termino para luego escuchar unos aplausos de su publicó.

Ino: Eso fue hermoso no hay palabras que lo expresen mejor.

Maruhi: Es verdad, no vi nada igual de hermoso.

Horuko: He practicado mucho desde que era niña. Respondió la Nayu que se acerca a donde están sus amigas mientras ve el espectáculo.

Ino: Es la primera vez que veo un Kekei-genkai como más que una habilidad para el combate.

Horuko: Jejeje chicas están exagerando, no es la gran cosa. Dijo modesta restándole importancia luego las 3 chicas conversan en el jardín tomando una taza de té en eso la Yamanaka al entender que le cuesta abrir sus emociones siendo buena amiga queriendo conocerla mejor le habla a la Nayu.

Ino: ¿Dinos cómo fue que se te ocurrió para inventar esta kata usando tu Kenkei-genkai?

Horuko: Es que al ser niña siempre me gusto ver cuando los pétalos de los cerezos caían era algo que me inspiro a crear esta Kata aún no tiene nombre nunca fui buena nombrando así que sigo trabajo en eso. En eso a la peliblanca le vino una idea.

Maruti: Ya lo tengo ¿Qué les parece si la llamas "Tormenta de pétalos"? En eso el par comenzó a pensar en el nombre.

Ino: Suena creativo y a la vez es misterioso.

Horuko: Si me gusta, que bien me volví loca pensando en un buen nombre.

Maruhi: Chicas propongo un brindis por la "Tormenta de pétalos" Dijo levantando su taza de la mesa.

I y H: Por "Tormenta de pétalos" Kampai (Salud). Dicen el par imitando su acto para luego chocar sus tazas de un golpesito y tomar de ellas

(Flash back) Hace 8 meses.

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que el equipo Uchiha se volvió a reunir y se ponían al día con el rubio y los demás no fue problemas ya que luego de conocer los verdaderas intenciones de Itachi y Shisui y el sacrificio que ambos hicieron por la aldea de la hoja el grupo rápidamente entablo amistades con los ex-ninjas de Konoha y los nuevos amigos lo que les quito a los Uchiha un gran peso sin mencionar que luego de lo que les explico Naruto del consejo vieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era unirse al grupo y con el tiempo arreglar los asuntos con Konoha y así limpiar el nombre de clan Uchiha, en la noche todos los civiles y los clanes refugiados habían hecho sus campamentos están algo desconfiados por sus lados no era un asunto de orgullo sino más bien es por los acontecimientos que sufrieron los hace temerosos pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se conozcan unos a otros en fin con el rubio y el grupo también hizo su campamento el grupo se sientan alrededor de la fogata comiendo la cena además que conversan y se ríen de lo que hablan, en eso la pelivioleta nota algo perdido al rubio en sus pensamientos.

Anko: ¡Eh Gaki, la comida se enfría!. En eso el rubio vuelve en si siguiendo-¿Cuál es el problema? En eso el grupo cortando su charla ven al rubio.

Naruto: He estado pensando como seguiremos y lo más lógico para que cuando Uzu este reconstruida es que lo anunciemos a los demás Kages.

Konohamaru: Suena muy complicado. Dijo intentando comprender.

Shino: ¿Qué tienes en mente Naruto para eso?

Naruto: Ahora que somos criminales rango s no sospecharan lo que nos cubrirá por un tiempo, con eso de lado con él nos dará tiempo para entrenar y mejorar nuestro nivel.

Ino: ¿No crees que piense Konoha que somos nosotros o es un engaño?

Naruto: Como ya dije sospecharan de cualquiera pero no de nosotros.

Sai: ¿Cómo piensas hacer para que los Kages reconozcan de nuevo a Uzu?

Shikamaru: La mejor forma seria en la cumbre de los kages en el país del hierro. En eso ven a los samuráis algo confusos.

Naruto: Sabemos que esto es duro para ustedes dos Jim, Daisuke.

Daisuke: No pasa nada, técnicamente ya no vivimos ahí te apoyaremos en lo que decidas Naruto. Momentos más tarde todo el grupo reunido esta en la entrada de Uzu cada uno llevando su uniforme y su mochila de viaje.

Jim: ¿Crees que sea buena idea dejar la aldea desprotegida Naruto?

Naruto: No hay de qué preocuparse cuando se construyó la academia y salieron la primera clase graduada Kurama vio asegurándome que ellos llevan "la voluntad de fuego" en sus corazones y con la ayuda de Itachi colocamos de uno de los pergaminos de la biblioteca un sello protector haciendo aparecer a simple vista que Uzu sigue estando en ruinas.

Itachi: Fue una gran idea pero sugiero que si vamos enseñar fuinjutsu a la clases avanzadas y que sea lo básico.

Karin: ¿Por qué lo dices Itachi-kun?

Itachi: Solo piensen, los del clan Uzumaki eran conocidos por su dominio del Fuinjutsu que los hacia peligrosos para los otras aldeas, si algo aprendí de nuestra experiencia es que el exceso de poder en una persona los puede corromper.

Naruto: Si tienes toda la razón, hay cosas que mejor se queden en secreto pero confió en todos ustedes hagamos la promesa que si vemos que en el futuro nuestros estudiantes quieren aprender los ayudaremos pero con la condición de que no harán mal uso de su poder.

Grupo: ¡Prometido!. Dicen al unisonio.

Naruto: Bueno rumbo a Konoha. Dijo feliz el rubio siendo seguido por el grupo.

En la aldea de las hojas mejor dicho en la oficina de la Hokage que ésta en una lucha constante contra el papeleo ya había recibido el mensaje del sapo gigante por un lado y digo su lado materno no puede negar que ésta preocupada por el rubio y los demás desde el día del destierro intenta convencer al consejo de que reincorporen al rubio pero dados los informes de su antiguo compañero Jiraiya se sentía tranquila de saber que están bien en eso ve por su ventana hacia el cielo frunciendo el ceño como si tuviera un presentimiento.

Tsunade _(Tengo una mala sensación de que algo pasara ugh, cuando más necesito a ese mocoso cabeza hueca, solo el tiempo lo dirá pero es mejor que éste atenta)._ Luego de ver que termino su papeleo hizo un escape de su oficina hacia un bar a tomar sake mientras evita encontrarse a su estudiante porque sabe que la regañara por escapar de sus obligaciones. En ese mismo momento en el monte Hokage encontramos al Sapo sannin trabajando en su próximo libro en eso recordó los buenos momentos que vivió con el rubio durante su entrenamiento de tres años, lo que su esposa le conto su participación en la batalla con Pain no podía dejar de sentirse orgulloso de su ahijado había superado lo que otros se negaban a creer entonces levanto la mirada viendo a la estatua de su antiguo estudiante.

Jiraiya: Me pregunto qué harías tú en mi lugar Minato no dudo que tú y Kushina estarían orgullosos de tu hijo tanto como Tsunade y yo lo estamos conociendo a Kushina no dudo que golpearía a esos ancianos traidores Naruto siendo la viva imagen de ustedes dos supero el mal momento y se ganó el aprecio de sus amigos y tiene una nueva meta no hay duda que es su hijo. Pensó mientras se ponía de pie y vuelve a la aldea con una sonrisa de alivio al ver que su imperactívo ahijado seguía siendo el mismo que conocía cuando volvió a las calles de la aldea su estómago gruño así que viendo que hay un restaurante cerca estaba a punto de entrar cuando se cruza con la estudiante y asistente de la Hokage.

Shizune: ¿Disculpe Jiraiya-sama ha visto a Tsunade-sama?

Jiraiya: Oh viejo ¿Otra vez se escapó de sus obligaciones como Hokage? Dijo teniendo una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.

Shizune: Eso me temo, ya me va a oír cuando la encuentre. Dijo molesta.

Jiraiya: Jajaja Tsunade no cambiara sigue siendo la misma de siempre.

Shizune _(Nunca entenderé que le vio a Tsunade-sama pero es cosa de ellos)_ En fin si la ve dígale que vuelva a la torre.

Jiraiya: Shizune ambos sabemos que eso no pasara para evitar que la regañes. (El sannin tiene el punto).

Shizune: No puedo discutir ese punto pero la seguiré buscando con su permiso. En eso la kunoichi se fue dejando al sannin entrando al restaurante, volviendo con el rubio y el grupo que ya recorrieron la mitad del camino luego de hacer una parada para comer y seguir su viaje que tomara com días ahora que tomaron el camino más corto pero no dejaban de sentir algo de incomodidad por dos ninjas que parecía que algo los molesta pero ninguno quiso preguntar para evitar problemas ¿Qué les paso para estar así a los dos Uchihas menores? Bueno vean.

(Flash back).

Antes de salir de Uzu ya estaban listos el equipo Uchiha el trio se dirige hacia la entrada para reunirse con los demás en eso el mayor se desvía a la armería porque Sadara le pidió que comprara nuevos Kunais y demás armas ninja ya que durante el entrenamiento con el Kyubi las que tenían ya se rompieron al ver que todavía no llego nadie en la entrada fue usando un Shunshin dejando a sus dos mejores amigos que les pidió que lo esperen en el punto de encuentro en el camino el par estaba en silencio en eso la mujer Uchiha noto a su compañero de equipo algo distante.

Sadara: Si no fuera que te conozco no dudo que piensas en "ella" ¿no?

Itachi: Jeje si me descubriste-Dijo siguiendo-Las pesadillas de ese día aun me persiguen pero estoy agradecido al Sandiame-hokage que Sasuke ésta bien.

Sadara: Sabes bien de quien estoy hablando. Respondió algo molesta se podía ver en su cabeza una vena.

Itachi: No hay un solo día que no piense en Miyo. Dijo con semblante serio pero se nota un tono triste.

Sadara: Aunque ella era mi rival yo siempre respete su relación Miyo tomo su decisión ahora ¿Cual será la tuya? Dijo algo avergonzada.

Itachi: Lo que más odio es que apartando a Sasuke me gustaría haberla salvado.

Sadara: Gracias por preocuparte por Shisui-nisán y yo. Dijo sarcástica.

Itachi: Sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

Sadara: Lo sé solo te estoy molestando-Respondió burlona cambiando su expresión a seria siguiendo-Tú no tienes la culpa no teniás otra opción Miyo tomo su decisión.

Itachi: Si es verdad pero estoy seguro que podría haberlo evitado.

Sadara: El mismo Itachi siempre cargando con la culpa del clan.

Itachi: Si hubiera sido por Shisui o tu habría hecho lo mismo por protegerlos. Dijo serio siguiendo-Cambiando de tema ¿En dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Escuche rumores que te habían enviado a la tierra inexplorable.

Sadara: Por donde comienzo ¿Recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos yo era la única de los tres que no pudo despertar el Manguekyo Sharingan?

Itachi: Como si lo olvidara eso, habías salido del hospital y recién te recuperaste de la transferencia de los ojos fue entonces cuando el Sandaime nos pidió que fuéramos a su oficina Seito-sama fue un gran hombre en el clan Uchiha.

Sadara: No niego que odie la idea de intentar eso de la transferencia pero viendo que él me lo pidió antes de morir para mi bien no tuve otra opción que aceptar además que mis intentos para despertar el Manguekyo Sharingan terminaron en fracaso.

(Flash back)

Konoha hace 3 años atrás:

Esa tarde el equipo Uchiha entro a la oficina donde los esperaba el tercer hokage luego de llamados para hablar del asunto del posible golpe de estado sin la asistencia de esos ancianos amargados (Homura, Hotaru y Danzo como si no fuera obvio) luego de hablar con Shisui y Itachi los mencionados se fueron dejando al Hokage y a la mujer Uchiha.

Sadara: ¿De qué quiere hablar Hokage-sama?

Hizuren: Antes que nada lamento la muerte de Seito él fue un gran ninja y una buena persona.

Sadara: Gracias le juro que él no forma parte de todo esto. Dijo intentando excusarse.

Hizuren: No es necesario que lo digas él era mi amigo y fuimos equipo en las misiones muchas veces por lo que sé que él nunca haría algo que perjudicaría a Konoha.

Sadara: Lo ciento no era mi intención. Dijo avergonzada.

Hizuren: No te disculpes entiendo que esto es un duro golpe para ti y apenas hoy saliste del hospital lo que indica que se cumplió su último deseo.

Sadara: Así es, como no pude despertar el Manguekyo Sharingan como Itachi y Shisui-nisán y con esto del golpe de estado que puede ser o no en el clan sospechar.

Hizuren: Y es por eso que te pedí que vinieras tengo un mal presentimiento de lo que pasara y necesitas tiempo para aprender a dominar tu doujutsu así que te enviare a una misión para que entrenes.

Sadara: Pero Hokage-sama ¿A dónde voy a ir a entrenar? Como ésta la situación actual soy más útil estando aquí.

Hizuren: Ya he pensado eso, no dudo tus capacidades como ninja pero ahora no estas a condiciones para lidiar con problemas de este nivel y por respeto a mi amigo que me pidió este favor adonde iras a entrenar tengo entendido que no tienes tu contrato animal.

Sadara: Eso es correcto pero no entiendo que tiene que ver. Dijo confundida a lo que el Hokage dijo serio.

Hizuren: Dejame explicarte sé que tú, Itachi y Shisui llevan en si "la voluntad de fuego" pero tú no éstas lista para lidiar con esto si lo del golpe es un hecho, basándome en el favor que Seito me pidió que te mantuviera a salvo organice a eso como una misión para evitar toda duda en eso entra tu falta del contrato.

Sadara: Como diga Hokage-sama ¿Qué es lo tengo que hacer? Luego de las indicaciones que el tercero le dio a la mujer Uchiha a lo que esta asintió esto el Hokage lo haría pasar como una misión secreta luego le dijo que no le diga a Shisui y Itachi ya que peligrarían en sus misiones y no quería exponer a la mujer Uchiha a la situación actual. Al otro día bastante era muy temprano entonces Sadara ya estando lista con su mochila preparada en su espalda ya estaba en la entrada de Konoha, antes de iniciar su viaje volteo su rostro para ver dar un último vistazo a la aldea.

Sadara (¿Por qué tengo un la sensación de que esto ira de mal a peor? Espero que el Hokage-sama encuentre una solución pacifica si fuera por esos ancianos del consejo no dudo que usarían cualquier pretexto para iniciar una guerra con el clan). Un rato más tarde ya se había alejado hasta los límites del país del fuego, se detuvo en un espacio despejado de los arboles luego de ver que no hay nadie alrededor puso manos a la obra, mordió su pulgar haciendo salir un poco de sangre para luego hacer los sellos de mano.

Sadara: **¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!.** En ese mismo momento la mujer Uchiha desaparecio.

(Fin del flash back).

Sadara: Y lo demás ya es historia vieja.

Itachi: Ahora tiene sentido porque desapareciste, el Sandaime hizo bien en tomar precauciones, antes de matar al clan mis padres me pidieron que Sasuke estuviera a salvo otra cosa que estaré en deuda con el Hokage, acepte llevar la carga para que mi hermano tenga una vida normal.

Sadara: Siempre fuiste diferente al clan con esa mentalidad. Itachi: Si algo que aprendí de Naruto cuando lo conocí es que no hay que rendirse y continuar aunque todo éste en contra.

Sadara: ¿Desde cuando eres tan sentimental? Pregunto dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

Itachi: Miren quién habla. Dijo entonces antes que comenzaran a discutir los se ven las caras cerca uno del otro no podían justo no había nadie se estaban acercando el uno al otro, pero no vieron venir algo llamado Shisui Uchiha.

Shisui: ¿Llegue en mal momento? Pregunto tomando a sus amigos por sorpresa que al momento se separaron algo sonrojados, Sadara estaba a punto de golpearlo pero al ver que el rubio y el grupo se acercan a ellos listos para la misión.

Sai: ¿Ya están listos? En eso el equipo Uchiha asintió.

Anko: ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? Pregunto la pelivioleta viendo al par.

Sadara: No…nada, mejor vámonos.

Naruto: Ya la escucharon amigos vamos. Dijo el rubio entonces el grupo salió por la entrada de Uzu dirigiéndose a Konoha.

Fin del capítulo 22.

Aquí estoy de nuevo siguiendo con el proyecto es mejor de lo que pensé me volví loco pensando el orden y si era muy pronto para el regreso pero será mejor ahora solo estoy viendo si escribo más capítulos que tenía pensado antes pero ya veré eso o mi cerebro se quejara de sobre exigirle, a una amiga (no diré nombre para protegerla) es fangirl de Sasuke y es parte de esto sin olvidar que Sadara Uchiha es su personaje ella ya me amenazo si algo le pasa al emo me ira mal ¿Con amigos así para que quiero enemigos? Como dice Shikamaru "Que problemático".

Por cierto, cuando termine este fic comenzare un fic de Ranma ½ llamado: Nuevos cambios y un viejo conocido, espero que les guste nos vemos.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23:

 **Regreso a Konoha part 2**

Con la mitad del camino recorrido y luego de ver que si seguían el paso como hoy justo llegarían mañana a horas tempranas de la tarde otro punto que no se podía pasar es que ya el sol se ésta ocultando dando a entender al grupo que era mejor recobrar energías para mañana, acto seguido en un espacio corto pero despejado el grupo dividió sus tareas: El rubio, la pelirroja, el Sarutobi, el ex-Akatsuki, y el Nara a fuerza de voluntad cabe decir levantan las tiendas mientras la Ojiperla, la Yamanaka y la peliblanca preparan la cena en ese instante el par de Samurai volvieron del lago con suficientes peces para alimentar al grupo mientras los demás revisan el perímetro mientras ponen trampas conectadas a sellos de luz y bombas en caso de una emboscada y para protección del grupo terminando justo a tiempo mientras regresan al campamento ya habían encendido una fogata mientras las tiendas están alrededor y a distancia segura en menos de que se dieran cuenta cada parte del grupo mencionado conversaba con los demás, es verdad que la primera impresión es difícil pero no fue el caso aquí ya que luego de reunirse mientras comían se ríen al contar momentos divertidos que habían pasado no era nada vergonzoso sino momentos cómicos, tonterías, etc por ese momento dejaron de verse como ninjas siendo solo un grupo de amigos pasando el tiempo, conociéndose y uno que otro golpe cortesía de nuestra querida Anko en la cabeza a Daisuke por hacer una broma de la misma con su mejor amigo Jim sobre que hacen una linda pareja causando que el grupo se riera mientras la pelivioleta y el ruroni ambos están sonrojados irónicamente ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro, entre risas el rubio vio que por primera vez desde Konoha viendo ese momento sentado junto a su novia ambos tomado de la mano consiguió lo que siempre quiso a parte de su sueño, tenía una familia, eso para cada uno era algo que agradecían por su lado después de pasar tanto miedo en su pasado, luego de terminar la cena se vio que el trio más joven (Konohamaru, Horuko y Daisuke) bostezando producto del sueño provocando que el Sarutobi y el joven ruroni cayeran dormidos hacía para después despertar de manera brusca y dolorosa por golpearse la parte trasera de sus cabezas con una enorme roca haciendo que digan insultos al aire por el dolor mientras los demás los ven el momento cómico mientras el par además de tener un enorme chichón cada uno de sus ojos momentáneamente blancos salían cataratas de lágrimas.

Anko: ¿Ya terminaron de quejarse? Pregunto burlona.

Konohamaru: A veces te odio Anko-nee. Respondió apretando sus dientes molesto.

Anko: Es parte de mi carisma gaki, ya me amaras con el tiempo. Dijo sonriendo haciéndose la inocente (Hay que darle crédito el papel de hermana mayor de los primos Uzumaki y el Sarutobi le sienta bien).

Sarutobi: ¿Te encanta torturarnos al jefe y a mi verdad?

Hiroki: Bienvenido a mi mundo, al menos Anko-chan tiene una excusa.

Maruhi: Eso fue grosero Oni-baka. Dijo sintiéndose ofendida.

Shino: Ya basta ustedes dos, guarden sus fuerzas para mañana será un día difícil.

Hinata: Shino-kun tiene razón, estoy emocionada por ver a nuestros amigos de vuelta. Dicho eso el grupo se cada uno a su tienda no tardando en llegar el sueño el único que seguía despierto en su bolsa de dormir es el rubio muy pensativo en los sucesos de mañana.

Naruto: (Me pregunto cómo estará Iruka-sensei debe estar preocupado, viejo me regañara por no avisarle en todo este tiempo pude pensar y aunque en Konoha me consideran una amenaza no saben lo que les espera) Pensó sonriendo para sin darse cuenta en segundos se quedó dormido soñando con Ramen. (Nota: Si pensaron que me refería a otra cosa entonces son unos malpensados). Ya era de mañana y el grupo vistiendo sus uniformes y usar sus capuchas haciendo que fuera difícil reconocerlos ya que solo se puede ver sus bocas dando el aspecto un tanto misterioso en ellos, en ese momento llegan a la entrada de Konoha acto seguido presentaron sus papeles a los guardias que no los reconocieron y a la vez están sorprendidos porque tienen en cuenta que la reputación de "Los Guardianes" ha llegado esta sus oídos pero eso no fue excusa para que bajen la guardia ya pasado el procedimiento los guardias les permitieron pasar uno de ellos se ofreció a llevarlos hasta la torre de la Hokage en el camino el grupo fue en silencio y si tenían que responder algunas preguntas tenían acordado que la respuesta seria si/no sí olvidar que notaron que algunos civiles en las calles los ven y susurran entre si preguntándose cuál es el motivo para que la recién reconocida organización camina por sus calles pero el grupo solo los ignoro. Al llegar a la torre el guardia luego de informarle lo sucedido a Shizune regresa a su posición mientras ella los lleva a ver a la Hokage al golpear la puerta y recibir como respuesta ella entro anunciando su presencia para luego la mujer ve que adentro ésta el sapo sennin mientras ella esta con expresión seria y lista para atacar a los mercenarios que entran siguiéndola uno a uno pasa hacia adentro haciendo que la rubia Hokage al ver quiénes son sus visitas su semblante se ponga serio.

Tsunade: ¿Se puede saber porque están aquí?

¿:Vaya forma de recibirnos Ba-chan después de tanto tiempo. En eso los ojos de ambas mujeres se abrieron impresión mientras que el Sapo-Sennin solo sonreía tranquilo mientras esta de brazos cruzados viendo con emoción al escuchar esa voz y porque como la llamaron a la Hokage porque solo había una persona que se atrevía.

Shizune: Na…naruto ¿Eres tú? Pregunta esperando que sí. En ese momento nueve del grupo dando un par de pasos adelante del resto levanta sus manos llegando a la altura de la cabeza de ambos lados usando sus manos se quitaron las capuchas sus caras. Momentos después vemos al rubio asfixiado por el abrazo que le da la Hokage rubia seria la típica escena de una madre sobreprotectora mientras lloriquea preocupada.

Tsunade: Naruto cabeza hueca ¿dónde demonios estabas?

Naruto: También…te extrañe Tsunade ba-chan…pe-pero no puedo respirar. Responde el rubio de forma difícil tomando en su rostro un color azul que se hace más notorio, pasado eso la Hokage lo soltó solo para ser abrazado otra vez por la asistente de la Hokage (Aquí entre nosotros, tiene suerte el rubio de que gracias al entrenamiento del Kyubi mejoro su resistencia de lo contrario no estaría de pie, sin olvidar de que el zorro los torturara…digo los entrenara les dijo que no forzaran sus cuerpos al límite por unos días por lo intenso que fue su entrenamiento necesitaran un poco de descanso, si son fuertes pero siguen siendo humanos). Luego que la Hokage recupero su compostura habitual mientras volvía a su asiento al lado de Shizune.

Tsunade: Es bueno ver que están bien Jiraiya ya me informo su ubicación actual debí suponer que solo ustedes harían algo como esto.

Naruto: Eso nos ahorra tiempo y palabras, puedes estar segura que no pensamos en traer venganza en contra de Konoha después de todo aquí nacimos pero estamos aquí para re-anudar la amistad que tenían Konoha y Uzu. Dijo decidido mientras los demás se quietan las capuchas mostrando a sus acompañantes.

Tsunade: Es bueno verlos de nuevo Itachi, Shisui, Sadara. A lo que el equipo Uchiha se inclinó por respeto.

Itachi: Hokage-sama Naruto ya nos dijo lo que paso y por eso vinimos a pedirle un favor.

Tsunade: ¿Qué es lo que quieres pedirme?

Sadara: Que nos permita anunciar que hay sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha que siguen leales a Konoha.

Shisui: Mire sé que tiene muchas preguntas y se las responderemos.

Tsunade: Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde, por cierto Naruto quienes son ellos.

Naruto: Ah sí, se me olvido ellos son nuestros amigos jejeje-En eso cuando nombra a uno el mencionado asiente siguiendo-Jim-nisán, Horuko, Maruhi, Hiroki y Daisuke. En eso el Samurai mayor se dirigió al Sannin.

Jim: ¿Puedo preguntarle algo Jiraiya-sama? Pregunto serio.

Jiraiya: Te escucho. Respondió igual de serio en ese momento el Samurai dirigiéndose a su mochila y saca de ella un libro de cubierta bastante humilde y una lapicera a la vez cambio su expresión por una sonrisa.

Jim: ¿Me podría dar su autógrafo? En eso todos alrededor cayeron al piso estilo anime comedia a lo que el Sannin asintió al ver a un fanático de sus libros.

Naruto: ¿Cómo puedes leer esa basura Jim-nisán?

Jiraiya: "La historia del ninja absolutamente audaz" tienes buen ojo para la buena lectura.

Jim: Su historia fue inspiradora me costó conseguir el ejemplar pero aprendí mucho al leerlo. Responde de forma respetuosa mientras el Sannin le devuelve el libro mientras el rubio suelta un suspiro de alivio al ver que el libro de su amigo era el primero que su padrino escribió. Pasado ese momento el rubio, la Ojiperla y el equipo Uchiha teniendo cosas que hablar con la Hokage los demás salieron dejándolos con sus asuntos no sin antes que la pelirroja pidiera permiso a la Hokage para llevar a los nuevos amigos a pasear por la aldea a lo que la rubia les permitió de manera seria con la condición de que no provocaran problemas a lo que solo asintieron haciendo una reverencia agradeciendo su amabilidad para luego de salir de la torre el grupo se separaron en grupos la Yamanaka, el Nara, el Aburame y el Sarutobi fueron a visitar a sus padres, compañeros de equipo y sus sensei, la pelivioleta y el pálido fueron al cementerio el Chikami y la Nayu los acompañaron para hacerles compañía dejando a la pelirroja llevando a sus amigos a recorrer la parte comercial de la aldea por supuesto antes de separarse el grupo guardaron sus uniformes en sus mochilas por idea de la Utagawa para mantener sus identidades en el anonimato apartando a la Hokage, el sapo-sannin y su asistente, en fin pasando a la actualidad la pelirroja y sus acompañantes mientras pasean por la aldea ellos tenían una charla, imaginen al típico grupo de secundaria hablando entre ellos pero se cortó la conversación al encontrarse cara a cara con el azabache Uchiha la cerezo y los dos miembros de Taka si las miradas lastimaran ya habría muchos heridos se sentía una enorme tención la que lo sentía más es Karin sabía que tarde o temprano se encontraría con su pasado aunque es buena disimulando sentía que no podría con esto en eso Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que la tomaban de la mano haciendo que voltee para ver al Hatane y sus amigos que asienten como apoyo haciendo que recupere la compostura para poner su vista al frente ella no tenía problemas con Jugo ya que el grandulón en su forma siempre la trato con respeto.

Suijetsu: Vaya, pero si es la zorra de Karin creí que la próxima vez que te vería seria tras las rejas.

Karin: Hola Suijetsu veo que todavía no has madurado. Respondió con tono de voz neutral.

Sasuke: ¿Qué éstas haciendo aquí Karin? Dijo serio (Ja, vaya sorpresa) En eso la pelirroja lo ve.

Karin: No es tu problema Sasuke pero igual te lo diré, vine a acompañar a Naruto a arreglar unos asuntos. En eso el Uchiha frunció el ceño.

Sasuke: ¿El dobe ésta aquí? Sera mejor que respondas.

Karin: ¿Cuál es la respuesta que estoy buscando? Ah sí, no es asunto tuyo. Respondió astutamente cosa que el Uchiha no le gusto escuchar.

Sasuke: ¿Qué no es mi asunto? Él y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes. En eso la peliblanca le habla a sus amigos.

Maruhi: ¿Saben lo que yo escucho? Yo esto…yo aquello ¿Qué no sabes decir otra cosa? Dijo burlona provocando una carcajada a su hermano y amigos, el azabache indignado iba a responder pero la cerezo sin pensar y actuando por instinto lo hace primero.

Sakura: ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Sasuke-kun? (Nota del autor: No soy experto en el tema pero enserio ¿Se puede caer más bajo? Aunque basándome en el fic no creo que sea necesario responder ya que es obvia la respuesta).

Maruhi: Me atrevo porque suena como un idiota. Respondió con tono fastidioso mirándola eso no le gusto a la cerezo queriendo tomar el asunto en sus manos por él comentario.

Sasuke: Sigues siendo una inútil que depende de estos fenómenos para que te protejan. Dijo molesto.

Karin: Di lo que quieras, si hay algo de qué me arrepiento es de perder mí tiempo y seguirte por tu estúpida venganza.

Suijetsu: Creo que la zorra consiguió algo de dignidad. Dijo burlándose, en eso el joven samurái teniendo suficiente se pone enfrente del espadachín.

Daisuke: No vuelvas a hablarle así a Karin-nee o te pateare el trasero tan fuerte que volverás a la academia. Amenazo fastidiado con una vena notoria en su cabeza señal de que puede hacerlo.

Suijetsu: Ah que tierno tienes un mocoso que te defiende casi me da lástima el infeliz que sea tu novio, claro si existe ese idiota.

Hiroki: Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso me gusta Karin-chan como es. Dijo firme cerrándole la boca al cara de tiburón albino y haciendo que en la cara de la pelirroja se notara un pequeño sonrojo.

Sakura: No hay duda que Naruto te contagio lo baka, debe ser de familia eso. Dijo la cerezo burlona intentando provocar a la pelirroja que no cayó en su juego.

Karin: Muérdete la lengua Haruno antes de hablar de mi primo, por respeto a Tsunade-sama prometimos no hacer un escándalo no sé qué vio Naruto en ti pero no valías la pena ni antes ni ahora me das asco. Dijo seria para luego la pelirroja y sus amigos sigan su camino dejándolos con una buena lección en sus caras apartando a Jugo que lo saludo con respeto a lo que el grandulón respondió de igual manera ya a distancia del grupo Taka su novio y sus amigos la felicitaron.

Maruhi: Así se hace Nee-san. Dijo con orgullo.

Daisuke: ¿Vieron sus caras cuando les dijo la verdad? Eso no tiene precio.

Hiroki: Nada mal Karin-chan. En eso ella pone uno de los dedos en medio de la frente de su novio.

Karin: Para ti soy rojita. Dijo sonriendo segura sorprendiendo al trio.

Hiroki: Creí que no te gustaba que te llamara así.

Karin: Ésta comenzando a gustarme. Dijo mientras se acomoda los lentes y abraza al brazo de su novio mientras los cuatro siguen su camino.

Maruhi: No tiene sentido en nada.

Daisuke: ¿Qué quieres decir Maruhi-chan? Pregunto confundido a lo que los otros 2 asintieron sin entender.

Maruhi: No entiendo que le vio Naruto a esa frentona, por lo que pude ver es de la clase de gente que es agresiva y se queja demasiado. Dijo apoyando una mano debajo de su barbilla intentando buscar algo lógico en su deducción pero no encontró nada.

Karin: Ya somos dos, llegue a la misma conclusión sin sentido pero eso es cosa del pasado siendo honesta me siento aliviada de que Naruto se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata, él es un baka pero también la ama a Hinata. Dijo segura a lo que el trio asintió entrando a un restaurante. En ese mismo momento en otra parte de la aldea mejor dicho en el cementerio encontramos a Sai viendo a una lápida al lado de la Nayu que no pronuncio palabra pero como buena amiga quería apoyarlo en ese momento

Sai: Te agradezco Horuko-chan por venir a apoyarme en este momento.

Horuko: No tienes que darme las gracias, no podría llamarme tu amiga si no los ayudara. Dijo amablemente pero con tono bajo siguiendo-¿Él era muy importante para ti?

Sai: Si Shin era mi mejor amigo casi un hermano crecimos juntos cuando estábamos en RAIZ él quería dejar esa vida pero injustamente murió el adulaba mis dibujos y me ayudaba cuando no entendía sobre alguna cosa, su personalidad fue algo que lo identifica con Naruto. Dijo mientras deja un ramo de flores en donde ésta enterrado.

Horuko: Somos ninjas pero no significa que no podemos mostrar sentimientos por la pérdida de un ser querido.

Sai: Suena como algo que el diría, tanto el como Naruto me hicieron quien soy en el presente me hubiera gustado darle las gracias a Shin por ayudarme. Dijo sonriendo pero por su cara caen lágrimas que muestran diferentes emociones en ese momento la amante de las flores le dio un abrazo para apoyar a su amigo lo cual era lo que necesitaba el agradeció que había encontrado amigos que lo apoyan tanto en los buenos como los malos momentos pero no olvidaría a su hermano. Cerca de ahí encontramos a la pelivioleta en compañía del Chikami pero esta ésta viendo a dos lapidas que tiene un nombre cada uno la de la izquierda dice Otaru Mitarashi y en la derecha dice Megumi Mitarashi en eso la pelivioleta de puso en cuclillas dejando otro ramo de flores en medio de ellas para luego volverse a poner de pie.

Anko: Ahora ya recuerdo todo lo que les paso a ustedes Oto-san, Oka-san no se preocupen por mí el Sandaime me ha cuidado bien ahora estoy haciendo mi camino, tengo a tres mocosos que en cierto me salvaron y encontré a gente en quien puedo confiar lamento no haberlos ayuda no cometeré el mismo error con ellos si alguna vez nos volvemos a ver espero que me perdonen. Dijo con tono de voz neutral.

Jim: Anko-dono…Dijo sintiéndose algo inútil.

Anko: No te pongas sentimental conmigo, me siento bien el por fin recordar todo.

Jim: No tienes que explicarme nada si no quieres respetare tu silencio. Dijo de forma respetuosa apoyando una mano en el hombro de la pelivioleta en eso ella voltea hacia donde ésta el Samurai luego ambos se fueron a reunir con el pálido y la Nayu que justo tenían su propia conversación.

Anko: Gracias baka. Dijo asintiendo cambiando de expresión a burlona siguiendo-Igual no creas que porque me viste así tendrás una oportunidad de conquistarme.

Jim: ¿Qu…e…qu…que dijo…? Yo nunca algo así Anko-dono. Respondió alejándose nervioso por lo que escucho. Como seguro piensan la pelivioleta no dejara este asunto por las buenas.

Anko: Ah no ¿Entonces no te parezco hermosa?

Jim: Si es hermosa…no es que no lo sea...digo si es hermosa pero…lo que quiero decir es que, mejor me callo. Respondió avergonzado golpeándose la cara con la palma de una de sus manos consiguiendo que la pelivioleta se ría del momento, en eso justo estaban cerca Sai y Horuko que por el tono se preguntan ahora porque están discutiendo esos dos.

Jim: ¿Ya ve lo que me hace decir? Pregunto fastidiado.

Anko: Ya cálmate solo te molesto.

Jim: Debería darle vergüenza, una mujer de su edad que actúe de esta manera. (Esto no va a terminar bien).

Anko: ¡ **Oye,oye repite eso!**. Dijo molesta con una vena en la cabeza teniendo ganas de golpearlo. Y en ese momento siguieron con la discusión sin darse cuenta que el pálido y la Nayu los ven ambos con una gota en sus cabezas.

Sai: ¿Se acordaran que no tenemos que armar ningún escandaló?

Horuko: Si esto no es un escandaló entonces Shisui-kun no es un bromista. Dijo sarcástica.

Sai: Es un buen punto. En eso fueron a detener la discusión de la pareja antes que la cosa pase a peor. _(Vaya con estos dos, no hay duda que son el uno para el otro)._

Haruko: Por favor cálmense, como discuten son capaces de despertar a los muertos. Dijo consiguiendo separarlos.

A y j: **¡El/la comenzó!.** Dicen al unisonio dejando medio confundidos a sus amigos.

Sai: Se supone que vinimos a arreglar una amistad con la aldea no a empeorar las cosas. Dijo con paciencia.

Jim: Perdón no era mi intención hacer esto. Respondió haciendo una reverencia pidiendo una disculpa.

Anko: Por mi estas perdonado. Dijo restándole importancia entonces al ver que se fue rápido el tiempo y como quedo acordado volvieron a la torre Hokage en dónde seguían hablando el rubio con la Hokage y el sapo sennin.

(Flash back):

Luego de que el rubio y sus amigos resumiendo le habían explicado a la Hokage como hicieron para que Uzu vuelva a ser lo que era antes de la guerra, los habitantes refugiados que los ayudaron al constructor de puentes y sus trabajadores en la reconstrucción haciendo que la Hokage vea sorprendida de los logros que hicieron en tan poco tiempo no solo por eso sino también ésta sorprendida al ver que el rubio abrazo de forma cariñosa a la ojiperla que a pesar de estar algo ruborizada se ve feliz mientras acomoda su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Tsunade: Es bueno ver que te diste cuenta de sus sentimientos, sé que cuidaras bien de este cabeza hueca Hinata. Dijo con tono maternal a lo que el Sapo sennin asintió a lo que dijo su esposa.

Hinata: Lo prometo Tsunade-sama. Respondió feliz de ver que cuenta con sus bendiciones. En eso el clima se volvió a poner serio.

Tsunade: Entiendo sus intenciones de re-construir los lazos de amistad entre Konoha y Uzu, me ha llegado el informe de la Mixukage hablando bien de su participación en la protección del Sanbi evitando que Akatsuki lo capture y por consiguiente ayudando a mejorar la relación con Kirigakure.

Sadara: Con todo respeto la mujer es algo inusual insistió tanto en unirse a la batalla al punto de creer que no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

Tsunade _(Típico de Mei, sigue siendo igual de persistente)._ Pensó recordando a su amiga siguiendo-Por lo que dijo en su mensaje el Sanbi ya tiene un nuevo Jinchuriki.

Naruto: Si se llama Kakouton pero les decimos Ton-chan es un buen ninja y una buena persona que es leal a Mei y Kiri se podría decir que él y yo somos hermanos ya que somos Jinchuriki si el me necesitara yo estaré para el seguro haría lo mismo por mí.

Jiraiya: Es bueno saber que no perdieron el tiempo, hicieron un movimiento arriesgado al regresar aquí porque por culpa del consejo ahora están en el libro bingo intentamos evitarlo pero no hubo resultados.

Naruto: Les agradezco que intentaran ayudarme pero cambiando de tema creemos que todo el tema del destierro fue planeado. Eso tomo desprevenidos a los Sannin y la asistente de la Hokage.

Tsunade: ¿Qué es lo que quieren decir? Pregunto apoyándose sobre sus manos en el escritorio.

Shisui: Creemos que el destierro de Naruto fue todo una trampa para apartarlo de Konoha alejándolo para que no fuera un problema mayor.

Shizune: Pero no tiene sentido ¿Para que habrían planeado algo como eso?

Sadara: No lo sabemos bien pero son demasiadas coincidencias y la mayoría de ellas apuntan al consejo. Dijo tomando una pose pensativa.

Tsunade: ¿Sospechan del consejo? Esos desgraciados traidores. Dijo mientras piensa en lo que escucho siguiendo-Lo mejor será esperar a ver qué pasa en el futuro.

Itachi: Ya deben saber que Naruto y los demás regresaron así que no harán nada estúpido. Dijo serio. Luego de terminar esas palabrerías el rubio, la Ojiperla y el equipo Uchiha volviéndose a cubrir sus caras con sus capuchas se retiraron de la oficina de la Hokage para reunirse con el resto del grupo, en eso lejos de su posición, en un cuartel secreto escondido a varios kilómetros de profundidad bayo tierra se encuentran los tres miembros del consejo (Danzo, Homura y Hotaru) discutiendo el mejor momento para dar su golpe.

Homura: Es el mejor momento para atacar ya que el Jinchuriki nunca más regresara o por el remoto caso que regrese en todo caso los ANBU lo arrestaran a él por ser una amenaza y a los desertores que lo siguieron por traición.

Hotaru: Es una vergüenza que la hija de Hiashi eligió a un monstruo en lugar de su clan igual siempre fue una inútil.

Danzo: Pero su Doujutsu es muy valioso para que caiga en manos de Akatsuki si el Jinchuriki regresa lo convertiré en el arma suprema de Konoha.

Fin del capítulo 23

Nota del autor: Bueno aquí esta, perdón por tardarme pero necesitaba inspiración y analizaba las posibles escenas y momentos que pasaran lo importante es que el regreso a Konoha se hizo Naruto y la pandilla ya volvieron listos para lo que pueda pasar, no puedo esperar a ver que pasar en el encuentro con el equipo 7 conociendo a la cerezo no dudo que culpara a Naruto de la lección que Karin le dio sin olvidar el emo Uchiha que seguro quera su venganza por la humillación, me rompí el cerebro pero estoy orgulloso de cómo va este proyecto. Hasta la otra.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24:

Nota del autor: No soy bueno con estas cosas pero me siento orgulloso de hacer lo que hago con la ayuda de unos amigos y mi socia este fic duro más de lo que pensé no se preocupen, voy a seguir con este proyecto les agradezco que la pasen bien mientras lo leen, como sea que lo disfruten.

Descargo de responsabilidad: En fin no soy dueño de Naruto y todo lo demás ya lo saben.

 **Regreso a Konoha part 3**

Terminada la conversación con la Hokage y de intercambiar opiniones el sapo sennin salió a otra misión para vigilar los movimientos de Akatsuki por medio de su red de espionaje en gran parte siente alivio al ver que su ahijado esta para ahí para proteger a la aldea en caso de un ataque quitándole un enorme peso de encima de preocupación, luego la Hokage convoca a una reunión del consejo haciendo pedir que se reúnan lo más rápido posible para hablar de un anuncio sin discutir a lo que cada miembro (excepto los padres del Nara, la Yamanaka, el Aburame y Asuma que por medio de los jóvenes están al tanto de la situación y su propósito) el resto del consejo no entiende cual es el motivo los que tienen más duda son Danzo, Homura y Hotaru que tienen un mal presentimiento de lo que será, luego en la sala del consejo los miembros ya están sentados a la espera de la Hokage mientras hablan entre sí sobre porque fueron convocados justo en ese momento entra la Hokage seguida por su asistente sin notar que dejaron la puerta del salón abierta mientras la rubia se sienta en su asiento con actitud seria y Shizune ésta a su lado.

Tsunade: Estoy al tanto de que se preguntan el motivo de porque he convocado a esta reunión. En eso por la puerta entran el rubio seguido por la ojiperla y el equipo Uchiha vistiendo sus uniformes de "Los Guardianes" los cinco tienen cubriendo sus cabezas con las capuchas haciéndoles difícil de reconocer a la vista de los ancianos del consejo que reaccionaron de manera inesperada por ver quiénes eran.

Hiashi: ¿Qué es lo que estos criminales hacen aquí? Pregunto serio por su inesperada presencia.

Danzo: Son posibles amenazas y tienen que ser detenidos. Dijo sin mostrar ninguna emoción típica de su persona hasta que la Hokage intenta mantener la calma.

Tsunade: Mantengan la calma que ellos son parte de la razón por los que los llame, "Los Guardianes" han venido en son de paz para proponernos formar una alianza con la aldea a la que representan. Dijo anunciando el propósito de sus invitados lo cual no fue bien recibido por esos ancianos.

Hotaru: Tiene que ser un engaño para luego traicionarnos.

Sadara: No hay ningún engaño, solo buscamos una alianza con una aldea que a la que podemos llamar aliada.

Mebuki Haruno: _**¡Son mentiras, un criminal siempre será un criminal!**_. Reclamo acusándolos de manera escandalosa (De tal madre tal hija, como dice Shikamaru: Que problemático).

Tsunade: **¡SUFICIENTE!.** Dijo enojada haciendo que los miembros del consejo se callen siguiendo - como decía me llegaron reportes del Hoshikage y la Mixukage que hablan bien de ellos dando buenas referencias a la organización por su participación en momentos en que los pidieron ayuda. Dijo con semblante serio.

Naruto: Yo diría que no están en posición de negarse ya que la noticia de que Suna rompió su alianza con ustedes habrá llegado hasta Iwa a estos momentos por lo que los vuelve más vulnerables al riesgo de ser atacados por aldeas enemigas sin embargo nosotros también acabamos de hablar con la Hokage-sama de que la aldea a la que presentamos es joven lo que nos da la opción de hacer una alianza con una aldea para contar con buenos aliados. Dijo explicando sus intenciones.

Mebuki: Es difícil creerle a alguien que se cubre su rostro ¿Por qué no se quitan eso y nos dejan ver con quien estamos hablando? Pregunto la mujer desconfiando.

Naruto: Con todo respeto preferiríamos que nuestras identidades permanezcan en el anonimato. Responde con tono serio y cortante.

Tsume: ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que no nos traicionaran y nos mataran en cualquier momento si les damos la espalda? Pregunto poniendo la duda.

Naruto: Si quisiéramos matarlos ya estarían muertos antes que se dieran cuenta. Dijo firme.

Hiashi: **¿Qué falta de irrespetuosidad es esa?** Pregunto enojado levantándose de golpe de su asiento sintiéndose ofendido.

Homura: ¿Cómo podemos estar convencidos de que no se trata de una trampa? Pregunto desconfiando de los 5 encapuchados en eso el encapuchado líder toma la palabra mientras los 5 encapuchados se arrodillaban delante de la rubia Hokage en forma de respeto.

Naruto: En nombre de mis compañeros y de nuestra aldea le aseguro Hokage-sama que solo queremos conseguir la paz entre nuestra aldea y la suya si aceptan le doy mi palabra de que convenceré al Kazekage-sama y la Mizukage-sama para que acepten hacer una alianza con Konoha, es una situación que les conviene para beneficio en ambos bandos. Dijo con respeto a la rubia Hokage.

Choza: ¿Se puede saber a qué aldea es en donde pertenecen? Pregunto para que parezcan que no saben lo que pasa como el resto del consejo.

Naruto: Sin ofender pero esa información es clasificada de rango ss actualmente a la que solo se la confiamos es a la Hokage-sama, en todo caso si es posible hacer la alianza con mucho gusto se les anunciara a que aldea pertenecemos.

Tsunade: Es una gran propuesta la que hacen les pido que se queden en Konoha hasta mañana para que nos permitan discutir y decidir sobre lo que nos proponen. Dijo con seriedad a lo que los 5 encapuchados solo asienten para luego salir callados del salón guiados por Shizune dejando solo al consejo que comenzó a discutir entre ellos por la inesperada situación. Momentos después en una posada a la que la asistente de la Hokage los registro los dejo con todo ya arreglado para momentos después ya reunido el grupo en la posada para decir mejor en una habitación luego de poner unos sellos y activarlos alrededor de la habitación para que nadie afuera escuche su conversación los 5 los ponen al día de lo ocurrido en la conversación con la Hokage dejando sorprendidos a sus amigos que escuchan.

Daisuke: Si que esto es complicado. Dijo mientras arquea una ceja y se rasca su cabeza con una mano intentando entender.

Horuko: Ésta más claro que el cristal, según dicen todo sale de acuerdo al plan.

Anko: No puedo esperar hasta el momento para patear traseros. Dijo con una sonrisa sanguinaria.

Hiroki: Ya somos dos los que pensamos lo mismo. Dijo apoyando el punto de la Mitarashi.

Sadara: Ya llega el momento nosotros (Refiriéndose al equipo Uchiha) hicimos todo a nuestro alcance para evitar el feo destino de nuestro clan solo queremos demostrar que el clan Uchiha lleva en si "La voluntad de fuego". Dijo seria a lo que sus compañeros de equipo asintieron.

Jim: Es muy admirable querer limpiar el nombre de su clan, me siento orgulloso de llamarme su amigo. Dijo con honestidad.

Shikamaru: Volviendo al tema Naruto ¿Ahora cual será nuestro próximo movimiento? De por sí ya perdimos el elemento sorpresa. Dijo pensativo.

Naruto: Solo habrá que esperar hasta mañana si sucede lo que pensamos que pasara eso significa que esos ancianos no dudaran en hacer lo suyo pero tendremos que mantener un perfil bajo. Responde confirmando la situación.

Konohamaru: ¿Qué haría el viejo si viera como son las cosas actualmente? Pregunta en voz alta intentando poner la cuestión.

Itachi: Conociendo el Sandaime-hokage el buscaría una solución pacifica aunque esto no tenga solución. Dijo pensativo.

Hinata: El seguro estaría muy molesto al ver en la situación actual de Konoha luego de que se sacrificó para nada. Dijo apoyando su punto y en parte teniendo razón.

Maruhi: Lo que pase mañana tenemos que hacer esto bien para evitar que muchas vidas salgan heridos en esto. Dijo determinada a lo que el grupo asintió apoyando su punto luego de terminar de hablar vieron que ya se pone el sol a lo cual ya en la aldea comenzaban a encender las luces y como si fuera suficiente escuchan que unos estómagos gruñen a lo que dirigen su atención a su localización todos voltean a ver curiosos y descubren que los gruñidos provienen de los estómagos del Sarutobi y el Aikawa.

Daisuke: Jejeje, esto sí que es humillante.

Konohamaru: **Esto es culpa del jefe**. Dijo enojado entrecerrado los ojos momentáneamente blancos mientras señala con el dedo al rubio.

Naruto: ¿Por qué es mi culpa? Pregunto confundido por el momento.

Konohamaru: **Por hacernos seguir tan temprano sin comer para llegar a Konoha antes de que anocheciera**. Dijo enojado.

Naruto: **Pero si esa fue tu idea maldito**. Respondió molesto con los ojos entrecerrados y de color blanco.

Konohamaru: **¡CALLATE!.**

Naruto: **¡CALLATE TU A MI NO ME CALLES!.** En eso los dos comenzaron una discusión por tonterías ignorando al resto del grupo que los ven con una gota estilo anime en cada cabeza.

Karin: A veces no entiendo cómo es posible que seamos familia. Dijo soltando un suspiro de inconformidad.

Ino: Hay cosas que nunca cambian. Respondió apoyando a su amiga, ya pasado eso y antes que la discusión pasara a física el grupo fue a comer al restaurante claro aun usando sus uniformes para que no los reconozcan se puede decir que la posada gana bien porque apartando al grupo hay muchos huéspedes que se quedan ahí por negocios o solo están ahí de paso los mencionados al ver al grupo sentados en unas mesas sin dudarlo fueron a recibirlos como si fueran héroes debido a la reputación que era mencionada y la ayuda que le dieron a gente inocente al librarlos de los ladrones, mercenarios y demás pesados es al grupo al principio los hacía sentir algo incomodos con tanta atención recibida pero al ver que los niños no los ven con miedo sino que les gusta ver a sus héroes en persona dejaron la incomodidad a un lado acto seguido el dueño de la posada presente y los adultos alrededor levantaron sus copas de alcohol.

Dueño de la posada: **Propongo un brindis, por "Los Guardianes" Kampai (Salud).**

Adultos: _**¡Kampai!.**_ Dicen al unisonio mientras chocan sus copas contra otras incomodando un poco al grupo excepto a la pelivioleta que solo sirvió para hacer más grande su orgullo.

Hiroki: Genial, ahora tenemos que aguantar el ego de Anko. Dijo susurrando a los odios del Nara y el Sarutobi pero para mala suerte el odio de la pelivioleta logro escuchar el comentario.

Anko: **¿Cómo está eso de mi ego?** Pregunto molesta.

Hiroki: Tienes suficiente ego para regalar. Responde burlón.

Daisuke: En eso Hiro-nii tiene razón. Respondió sin pensar concentrado en su comida para luego ver las estrellas momentáneamente por un golpe en la cabeza que le propino la pelivioleta a los que él resto del grupo se ríe a carcajadas.

Shino: Eso le pasa por meterse en donde no lo llaman. Dijo con tono frio.

Jim: Daisuke siempre fue un caso perdido en estas cosas. Respondió al Aburame moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro despacio luego de soltar un suspiro. Más tarde todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir por mera coincidencia solo habían dos cuartos disponibles para el grupo así que arreglaron que uno lo usarían las chicas y el otro los chicos por suerte hay suficientes camas en cada habitación para el grupo no tardo nada que el sueño llegara pero algo en el interior de la mente del rubio mejor conocido como su socio Kurama quiere un cambio de palabras.

Kurama: **Mas te vale que sea importante lo que tengas que decir para no dejarme dormir.** Dijo gruñendo.

Naruto: No te hagas el idiota conmigo zorro apestoso, si La mayoría del tiempo te la pasas durmiendo te pareces a Shikamaru. Respondió molesto justo en ese momento afuera de la mente del rubio en la cama donde duerme el Nara el mencionado estornuda medio despertándolo pero sin tomarle importancia así de rápido se volvió a dormir. (Nota: Si hubiera una competencia de quien es el más vago del grupo seguro gana la medalla de oro).

Kurama: **Te conozco lo suficiente para ver que algo te molesta para no dormir luego de que te comiste todo ese ramen.** Dijo poniéndose serio.

Naruto: Jejeje si me atrapaste - Dijo sonriendo siguiendo - Me hubiera gustado ver las caras de esas ciruelas pasas del consejo cuando salimos de su reunión, hombre eso no tiene precio.

Kurama: **Nadie puede discutir eso - Dijo con una sonrisa de cómplice por un momento para luego cambiar su expresión a seria siguiendo - Oye mocoso ¿Tú tienes en cuenta que Akatsuki ya capturo a varios de mis hermanos no?**

Naruto: Si no he olvidado ese detalle ¿Pero adonde crees que los tienen escondidos?

Kurama: **Esa es una buena pregunta contándote a ti, el Jinchuriki del Hachibi y el cabeza hueca de Kiri han capturado a 6 de mis hermanos.**

Naruto: Lo primero que hay que hacer es encontrar la guarida de Akatsuki seguramente ahí deben estar sería arriesgado para ellos tenerlos por separado y necesitarían algo lo suficientemente fuerte para contenerlos.

Kurama **: Parece que si tienes cerebro después de todo.**

Naruto: Puedes estar seguro que rescataremos a tus hermanos Bijus es una promesa. Dijo levantando su pulgar.

Kurama: **No esperaba menos de ti cabeza hueca, como sea sé que no eres de pensar las cosas antes de actuar.**

Naruto: Miren quien habla. Dijo sarcástico viendo a su socio.

Kurama: **¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?** Pregunto con una vena notoria en su cabeza como si lo insultaran siguiendo- **Mejor vete a dormir antes de que pierda la paciencia.**

Naruto: Si en eso te doy la razón tú también descansa. Dijo mientras da media vuelta y se va, pero claro esto no termina aquí.

Kurama: **Que sueñes con tu noviecita.** Dijo molestándolo al rubio consiguiendo que el rubio sonrojado se vaya mientras susurra maldiciones en contra del Kyubi que se ríe a su espalda sin importarle que su Jinchuriki esté presente. Ya era de mañana y todo en Konoha sigue igual si es que el ambiente actual se puede llamar normal todo sigue según el procedimiento fue en ese mismo momento que Danzo procede con el ataque mediante su organización RAIZ ordenando matar a quien les pusiera resistencia esparciéndose rápido por toda la aldea cabe decir que la Hokage se esperaba esto y comenzó a poner resistencia al igual que el resto de sus ninjas contando con los Jounin, chunin y genin en Konoha que le son fieles en ese momento justo está en medio de los negocios acompañada por su asistente que defienden a los civiles en compañía de algunos de los 11 novatos que son superados en número fue entonces cuando las mentes detrás de esto aparecen adelante suyo.

Tsunade: Danzo, Homura y Hotaru debí suponer que ustedes traidores estaban detrás de todo esto.

Danzo: Así es todo esto fue preparado por el bien de la aldea.

Tsunade: ¿Lo mejor para la aldea? ¿Crees que de esta manera la aldea mejorara malditos traidores?

Homura: Todo fue previsto pero lo que no salió fue que la captura de ese monstruo no se realizara.

Hotaru: Todo es por culpa del Jinchuriki del Kyubi desde que nació no fue más que problemas ese demonio al que Sarutobi protegió teníamos pensado capturarlo cuando fue desterrado pero no contamos con que otros traidores abandonen sus ideales para seguir a ese monstruo.

Tsunade: Así que el destierro de Naruto fue una trampa para que no se metiera en su camino y aprovecharon cuando Konoha este en un punto débil para atacar ¿Por qué?

Danzo: Tenía pensado convertirlo en el arma suprema de Konoha ya desterrado nadie pensaría en buscarlo porque nunca se fue, con el completo control del Kyubi para protección de Akatsuki y Orochimaru manteniéndose en las sombras. Mientras hablan en distintas partes de Konoha los ninjas leales siguen peleando contra los subordinados de Danzo pero no se esperan lo siguiente.

Naruto: Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Entonces las miradas de los traidores voltean para ver de donde proviene esa voz para encontrarse con 3 de los 5 misteriosos encapuchados del otro día que aparecieron en la sala del consejo ahora cabe destacar que no reconocen sus voces no se explican lo que ven ante sus ojos el que ésta en medio de los misteriosos personajes camina unos pasos hacia adelante siguiendo-Hokage-sama creo que esto puede considerarse no solo traición.

Homura: Mejor no te metas en esto. Dijo con autoridad.

Maruhi: Es mejor que cambien su opinión. En eso los ancianos traidores vuelven a voltear de lado y ven a mas encapuchados que dejan reunido a un lado como una montaña a los subordinados de Danzo totalmente inconcientes y derrotados en eso uno de los encapuchados hablo.

Hiroki: Si fuera ustedes deberían atender a estos idiotas que fueron engañados pero si saben cómo pelear. Dijo satisfecho.

Horuko: Los interceptamos justo salvando a sus ninjas en ese momento los que sufrieron heridas graves están siendo atendidos. En eso justo comienzan a aparecer en escena los jounin incluyendo al peliplata y su rival cejudo luego de hacer un reconocimiento de que no hay bajas de su lado seguidos por algunos Anbu naturalmente los demás ninjas de Konoha siguen llegando a su posición.

Jim: Hokage-sama estos ninjas de RAIZ son otras víctimas en esta locura nuestro experto descubrió que su mente hay cicatrices tanto psicológicas como mentales lo que confirma que fueron presionados al punto de perder toda emoción humana volviéndolos sin alma. Dijo serio a lo que la Hokage asintió.

Tsunade: Ya he escuchado suficiente ¡Anbus!. Dijo seria mientras los demás ninjas en la aldea verifican el estado actual de los civiles.

Capitán Anbu: Ordene Hokage-sama. Dijo a lo el resto del equipo Anbu espera sus órdenes.

Tsunade: Lleven a estos traidores a la prisión y que Ibiki no se limite al interrogarlos. Dijo asqueada al ver a los ancianos pero en ese momento el líder de RAIZ rápidamente al ver que su plan maestro había concluido como un fracaso en un movimiento rápido usando sus manos abre un poco su gi mostrando su pecho y en eso aparecen en el unos símbolos alertando como un mecanismo de defensa a los Anbu que se ponen delante de la Hokage.

Capitán Anbu: No puede ser el Jutsu de tetagrama sellado inverso.

Anbu: Protejan a Lady-Hokage. Ordeno cuando todos se alejaron a una determinada distancia excepto los tres encapuchados en un movimiento rápido cuando del cuerpo del anciano comenzó a salir tinta en forma descontrolada el trio se puso alrededor de Danzo en forma triangular para luego uno abre un rollo en blanco para luego el trio comenzó a hacer sellos de mano de modo sincronizado.

Naruto: Arte Fuinjutsu: Sello de los 9 puntos del infierno. Dijo serio entonces del rollos comenzó a salir un par de gigantes brazos como si fueran de un demonio pero transparente usando un brazo atrapa al anciano inmovilizándolo y con el otro presiono el sello para acto seguido empujar hacia afuera del cuerpo separando el sello del cuerpo para luego soltar al anciano ya hecho el trabajo él par de brazos desaparecen dentro del rollo de forma automática en eso el rubio ve que en el rollo aparece un sello bloqueando el otro tomando la forma de un cuadrado que es atravesado por un gran shuriken y por afuera lo custodian dos dragones cada uno desde un diferente lado para luego el encapuchado mirando al inconciente Danzo para luego acercarse al mencionado y sus cómplices que son arrestados por los Anbu sin decir nada le comienza a quitar las vendas del brazo derecho para luego seguir con la de la cabeza que al terminar muestra en total 11 Sharingan impresionando a la mayoría de los presentes en eso uno de "Los Guardianes" aún bajo su capucha levanta una mano hasta la altura de su rostro para cubrir con la mano por un momento uno de sus ojos como si tuviera la sensación familiar al recordar la razón (Nota: Me imagino que sabrán de quien estoy hablando).

Naruto: Desde mi punto de vista esta imagen vale más que mil palabras.

Tsunade: Estoy de acuerdo, llévenselos. Ordeno con autoridad a los que los Anbu asintieron mientras se llevan a los tres ancianos traidores para luego volver a donde están el grupo de encapuchados siguiendo-Les agradezco que nos prestaran su ayuda en la protección de la aldea, Konoha está en deuda con ustedes por el servicio que dieron. Dijo seria a lo que todos los de alrededor se inclinaron como agradecimiento de forma humilde al grupo encapuchado y repentinamente aparecieron en escena el azabache seguido por la cerezo y sus compañeros del equipo Taka.

Naruto: No tiene nada que agradecer Hokage-sama ¿Esto significa que es posible el arreglo de una posible alianza.

Tsunade: Aun hay detalles por discutir pero es lo más probable. Respondió decidida a lo que el rubio asiente mientras ellos se alejan de la escena aun escuchando los aplausos y las alabanzas que los civiles y algunos ninjas de Konoha en el camino esta vez los ignoran a la vez que vuelven a la posada en eso pasan en sentido contrario el equipo 7 seguido por el resto de los 11 novatos y Akamaru claro chocando que comenzó a mostrar los dientes y haciendo un gruñido bajo que no pasa desapercibido por Kiba alertándolo provocando que los otros novatos y los ex-compañeros de equipo del rubio cambien sus miradas a serias con los encapuchados en eso ambos grupo pasan a un lado del otro caminando sin bajar la guardia ni un segundo al instante que se alejaron díganle si les parece mejor intuición femenina de la ojiperla le anuncia que algo no ésta bien a lo cual aprovechando su capucha ella activo su doujutsu mirando a través de ella tras un rápido análisis de la zona confirmando lo que su intuición le dijo no tarda en susurrar al grupo sin temor a que otros escuchen y con la ayuda del enorme ruido que el gentío hace es una buena ayuda.

Hinata: Chicos puedo ver a varios Anbu que nos están vigilando desde diferentes puntos y algunos miembros del clan Hyuga son fácil de distinguir unos de otros por el Byakugan algo me dice que no están por orden de Tsunade-sama.

Karin: Eso mismo pensé cuando atendíamos a los que tenían las heridas más graves tuve la sensación de que nos vigilaban así que en secreto active mi habilidad detectando alrededor de nosotras como 10 presencias de chakra cerca de nuestro nivel y con el tiempo algunos más aparecieron para confirmar la sospecha hicimos como que no los descubrimos.

Maruhi: ¿Creen que pueda ser una emboscada? Pregunto en voz baja.

Shino: No, sería muy obvio luego de sufrir un atentado como este y cabe destacar el hecho de que hay muchos civiles alrededor no creo que se atreverian a provocar un escandalo después de esto. Responde de manera audaz.

Shikamaru: Sera mejor que nos apeguemos al plan y no hagamos nada imprudente que les de motivos para moverse. Responde susurrando luego de pensar la situación a lo que los otros contestaron de manera desapercibida moviendo una mano cada uno como si estuvieran atornillando algo al piso como una forma de asentir cosa que el joven Nara entiende, mientras el grupo se aleja y más se acercan a su destino ignoran que a sus espaldas en medio del camino el azabache Uchiha no los deja de ver cuestionando en su mente las intenciones del enigmático grupo que se aleja más y más. Al siguiente día, ya traspasado ese momento los habitantes de Konoha en general están reparan los daños causados por el intento fallido de golpe de estado y como dije antes luego de que sea aseguraron de que no haya ninguna baja por orden de la rubia Hokage los subordinados de Danzo fueron llevados al hospital no sin antes tomarse algunas precauciones con respecto a ellos 1-Activando en ellos sellos de anulación de chakra para que no usen ninjutsu y genjutsu 2-fueron encadenados a las camas con grilletes para evitar que escapen y 3- Siguiendo la sugerencia del Chikami los sometieron a todos a un análisis contando con la ayuda de Inoichi Yamanaka para que pueda ver en sus mentes en busca de posibles traumas psicológicos una cosa es segura tomara un buen tiempo ya que son muchos los subordinados de Danzo desde mi punto de vista me dan lastima quien sabe lo que habrán sufrido, volviendo a lo actual en la oficina de la Hokage la rubia mando llamar al grupo para que fueran a ver la decisión del consejo el cual tiene buenas probabilidades de que sea un éxito ya en la oficina de la Hokage se diría todo.

Tsunade: Debo admitir que esos traidores tenían todo bien pensado hacer un movimiento que podría haber sido un caos haciendo que aldeas como Iwa y Kumo aprovechen para atacarnos. Dijo al grupo que no tenían problema en que la rubia Hokage los vea cara a cara porque saben que no tienen malas intenciones y como antes se preocupan por proteger a Konoha

Anko: No me esperaba ver tantos Sharingan en una persona lo cual me da la idea de que con algo tan retorcido solo indica que Orochimaru está metido en todo esto.

Ino: Tsunade-sama ¿Cree que eso pueda ser algo extremo para llegar a un beneficio?

Tsunade: Concuerdo con eso solo el bastardo de Orochimaru puede ser el causante de todo él siempre se obsesiono con esas cosas.

Shisui: Sentí culpa por que no evite que Danzo me quitara mí ojo podría ser peligroso que use el Kotomasukami con malas intenciones.

Sadara: ¿Y que tiene pensado hacer con ellos Hokage-sama?

Tsunade: Sus derechos de ser parte del consejo fueron revocados en lo que concierne al sus ojos usando una droga especial diseñada por el Shondaime-hokage fue inyectada en el brazo donde Danzo tenia los Sharingan esa droga mata las células que no son originales del cuerpo desintegrándolas al instante su brazo ya es normal esos doujutsus incluido el ojo de Shisui se desintegraron rápidamente yo misma vi cuando paso y como sus células de chakra fueron cerradas ahora son solo ancianos comunes y corrientes.

Itachi: Es suficiente castigo para ellos ver que su plan maestro no se hizo realidad.

Naruto: Tienes razón Itachi nii-sán es lo más justo que merecen ¿Y qué decisión fue la que tomaron con lo de la alianza? Luego que la Hokage les anuncio que si aceptaron porque sería absurdo que no después de lo ocurrido fue un motivo para celebrar que Uzu y Konoha vuelven a ser aliados y como el rubio prometió va a hablar en Suna con el pelirrojo para que suna vuelva a ser aliado. Más tarde ese día luego de despedirse de la Hokage y su asistente no sin antes pedirle que saluden a Iruka y al sapo sennin y de arreglar que se les avisara que las otras aldeas que se reúnan para que sepan que Uzu ya está de nuevo en pie ya listos todos los detalles y prometer que volverían pronto el grupo comenzó su camino hacia Uzu

Fin del capítulo 24: Por fin, ya es un hecho esto y solo puedo decir que gracias por esto a los lectores que disfrutan el fic y el anime.

Hasta el capítulo 25.


	25. Capítulo 25:

Capítulo 25:

Nota: Hola soy yo otra vez molestando solo será un momento para que sepan qué me siento satisfecho en ver que los lectores la pasan bien luego de todo el tiempo que esperan el próximo capítulo lo que me da emoción para seguir escribiendo, que cursi se escuchó eso como sea estoy pensando en alargar unos cuantos capítulos más porque creo que hay cosas que a su tiempo deben ser explicadas para que concluyan en lo esperado, yo no sé qué opinen pero lo que piensen como siempre pueden dejar sus opiniones que serán recibidas para mejorar.

(Descargo de responsabilidad: Bla,bla,bla no soy dueño de los personajes de Makashi Kisimoto, bla,bla,bla y no soy dueño de Naruto y ya saben el resto).

 **La fase dos**

Han pasado cuatro días desde que iniciaron el camino de regreso a Uzu usando sus ropas normales claro por consejo del Itachi usando el Henge no jutsu transformándose en un grupo de monjes viajantes para que pasen desapercibidos, cuando llegaron a un bosque en los límites del país del fuego en un punto ciego pasado el tiempo, luego de asegurar el perímetro y ver que ésta despejado de la vista de posibles ataques dando el reporte que es completamente seguro dispersaron el jutsu regresando a la normalidad en tanto usaron el tiempo para comer su comida y verificar con el mapa su posición actual sin olvidar trazar la ruta más conveniente sin pasar por alto una que otra discusión ridícula entre el rubio y el Sarutobi que es interrumpida por una irritada Karin dándoles un golpe en la cabeza a ambos ocasionando que les salga un enorme chichón a sus primos lo que provoco unas risas de sus amigos. Momentos después guardaron en sus mochilas de viajes todo para continuar el recorrido lo bueno es que como antes tuvieron que ir por el camino más largo ahora es que al momento de llegar a un puerto lograron tomar un barco que los dejaría más cerca de su destino comprándoles un buen tiempo ya en el barco no dejaban de hablar de lo que vieron cada uno en su estadía en Konoha en especial el equpo Uchiha que están muy decepcionados por ver con horror el brazo de Danzo haciendo que Shisui y Sadara no puedan resistir más las ganas de vomitar por lo que fueron hacia uno de los costados del barco y les dejo el resto a su imaginación en tanto el Sarutobi y la Yamanaka les dan unas palmadas en sus espaldas sintiéndose mal por lo que vivieron el par de azabaches por el lado del ex-akatsuki a duras penas resiste la repugnancia por la idea de pensar los actos de saqueo de tumba que habrá organizado el viejo miembro del consejo solo para obtener el doujutsu, cabe destacar que tampoco no alienta mucho en ver que su hermano no ha cambiado desde su último encuentro detectando que aún sigue llevando ese odio sintiendo que todo lo que hizo fue para nada. Por su lado, el Nara y el Aburame están teniendo una conversación entre ellos de que habían dejado sus intenciones más claras a sus padres de su decisión inesperada al apoyar a rubio a lo que recibieron el visto bueno de parte de los adultos, en fin el viaje no tomo mucho tiempo para el grupo por estar en su charla cuando se dieron cuenta vieron que llegaron a la aldea del remolino antes de entrar el rubio y el Uchiha acordaron dejar activados los sellos de Uzu para mantener la cuartada de que no hay ningún cambio y al entran por las puertas en donde fueron recibidos por los habitantes en sus negocios y los que caminan alrededor de paso los saludan como si fueran lo más común y por algunos ninjas lo digo en general ya que después de que los ayudaron a comenzar una nueva vida mejor que la que tenían antes por separado lo menos que podían hacer es ser agradecidos. Por parte del grupo cada uno tiene un raro sentimiento de conformidad que se siente bien al ver que no los miran mal ni susurran por debajo sobre todo para el rubio que se siente cómodo al ver que lo tratan con respeto y amabilidad (Nota: Siendo honesto Naruto se ganó el respeto). Luego de eso el grupo se separó en diferentes direcciones hacia sus hogares no sin antes acordar que luego hablarían de su próximo movimiento, momentos después vemos al grupo de chicas que camina a su hogar compartido en ese momento se escucha a la Yamanaka.

Ino: Ahhh, que bueno que llegamos es genial ver que nuestros padres están bien y aclarar todo. Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sadara: Me siento mejor al saber que esos ancianos corruptos recibieron su merecido, pero ahora lo único que quiero es tomar un baño caliente y que no me despierten cuando caiga en mi cama. Dijo decidida.

Hinata: Jijiji eso es justo lo que diría Shikamaru-kun. Dijo la ojiperla soltando una pequeña carcajada.

Sadara: ¿De verdad? Hmm, que problemático. Dijo haciendo una imitación del joven Nara en forma cómica consiguiendo que sus amigas no contuvieran más las risas.

Horuko: Hacía ya un buen tiempo que no me reía así. Dijo la Nayu al disfrutar el momento de risa compartida siguiendo - fue una buena experiencia ver a Konoha con mis propios ojos aunque siento mucha lastima por esos ninjas de RAIZ no quiero imaginar lo que habrán experimentado para ser convertidos en armas por un demente. Dijo para sí misma cosa que no pasó desapercibido por la rubia Yamanaka.

Ino: Pues yo lo vi y les aseguro que por un momento me asuste al ver en una de sus mentes encontré recuerdos de lo que sufrieron eso les dejara cicatrices psicológicas en sus mentes lo que pasaron fue inhumano tienen suerte que Tsunade-sama hará todo lo posible para ayudarlos a dejar eso en el pasado. Dijo seria.

Hinata: En la academia nos enseñaron que la vida de un ninja sería diferente y estábamos preparados para correr el riesgo pero hay cosas que tienen un límite que no hay que cruzar. Respondió la ojiperla sintiéndose algo mal, en cierta forma no se puede imaginar que habrán experimentado los ex-subordinados de Danzo.

Sadara: Saito-sama tenía un dicho: "La vida es como un laberinto, hay obstáculos y parece que te pierdes con cada paso pero si tienes decidido cómo vivir entonces encontraras la salida". Dijo de manera astuta.

Horuko: Eso fue muy profundo y cautivador. Dijo recordando cómo fue su pasado haciendo mentalmente la promesa de no vivir atada a esa parte de su vida.

Ino: Nuestro mundo en general ha cambiado para bien, habría pagado por ver la cara de la frentona cuando se descubra que nosotros estamos mejor de lo que piensan. Dijo burlona.

Hinata: Han cambiado mucho nuestras vidas en tan poco tiempo parece como si fuera ayer cuando salimos de Konoha sin rumbo. Dijo al ver como mejoraron las cosas para luego el grupo de chicas llegan a su casa para descansar un poco del viaje. Tiempo después en el parque vemos al Uchiha mayor dando un paseo manteniéndose en sus pensamientos y a la vez disfrutando del lindo día, el paisaje del bosque y como se nueve la corriente del rio seria el típico escenario de una vieja película del viejo Tokyo por cómo se ve hay que admitir que ésta sorprendido al ver como los civiles pasan por ahí y aunque sean de diferentes tipos de razas y clanes no hay problemas bueno tal vez una que otra discusión típica pero nada serio, se respetan y ayudan los unos a otros con igualdad con la ayuda mutua habían hecho parecer que todo el lugar parezca recientemente nuevo lo que le da al Uchiha mayor una gran confusión en su mente de que es demasiado bueno para ser cierto en eso se da cuenta al salir de sus pensamientos y poniendo su atención en otra cosa voltea su cabeza al lado derecho mirando al piso mejor dicho debajo de un gran árbol ve que hay un manga es una coincidencia porque justo es de la clasificación de la saga favorita del Uchiha: Aventuras y Peleas tomando en consideración la pregunta a los que pasan por ahí si a alguien no se le había caído y o haber olvidado el manga pasado un rato de no haber conseguido resultados en la zona sobre el dueño/a de la publicación Shisui se acerca rápido a donde el manga tomándolo del piso y dando paso a la lectura ignorando el peligro al que se expone.

Shisui: Genial es el nuevo número de Yu yu Harusho que he estado esperando por fin salió me pregunto que pasara con el combate de ahhhh - Pero de la nada se calló al ver que una cuerda lo capturaba por las piernas y lo tiraba hacia arriba sujetándolo de abajo del árbol dejándolo cabeza abajo luego ve hacia abajo a dos presencias el Sarutobi con el Aikawa que se ríen como locos.

Sarutobi: No puedo creer que hayas caído en esa vieja trampa Shisui-nisán jajajaja. Dijo sonriendo.

Daisuke: Te dije que no se daria cuenta, no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan despistado. Dijo cayendo al piso por la risa.

Shusui: Que sea usuario del Manguekyo Sharingan no significa que lo use todo el tiempo. Dijo algo frustrado escuchando por un rato como los más jóvenes continúan con la risa siguiendo – Está bien ya me atraparon chicos ya bájenme. En eso el Aikawa desatando la cuerda lo baja al suelo ya de vuelta en tierra firme el Uchiha mayor recuerda que le hizo esa misma broma a Shikamaru la noche anterior cuando armaron el campamento que aunque no lo crean él mencionado se quedó dormido mientras estaba cabeza abajo en el aire, otra prueba de que el Uchiha mayor no se molestó es que tenía más interés en el contenido de su publicación de aventuras y peleas haciendo que se fuera caminando leyendo dejando a los jóvenes que lo ven ambos callados.

Daisuke: ¿Crees que va a tener resentimiento y se vengara por esto? Dijo tragando grueso.

Konohamaru: No lo creo Sadara-nee dijo que estas bromas no lo molestan sino todo lo contrario además se ve más concentrado en ese manga que seguro se olvidar de la broma. Respondió calmando a su amigo que suelta su suspiro como alivio en eso ven cerca caminando a la pelirroja y la pelivioleta teniendo una conversación si no fuera porque sabemos quiénes son seria el cuadro de un momento entre hermanas a lo cual los dos jóvenes se escabullen detrás de los arbustos cerca de donde están para escuchar por no olvidar que la pelirroja apenas asiente a lo que dice Anko porque se nota que su atención ésta en otro lado lo cual a la pelivioleta le comenzó a fastidiar.

Anko: ¿Algo te ocurre o me haces la ley del hielo por alguna razón? Dijo haciendo un puchero bastante cómico.

Karin: Uh, lo siento Anko-nee hay una duda que tal vez me respondas. Dijo seria.

Anko: Si claro lo que sea por mi querida Nee-chan ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Dijo prestando atención.

Karin: ¿Crees que el destino ha querido que nos encontráramos? Pregunto sorprendiendo a la Mitarashi que se quedó parpadeando confundida.

Anko: Eh, no entiendo bien lo que quieres decir. Dijo al procesar la pregunta.

Karin: Veras cuando era niña perdí a mi madre he actuado a la defensiva al ser asechada que notaron mi linaje seguro pensaban venderme en el mercado negro al cual luego de usarme les daría lo mismo si vivía o no. Dijo seria.

Anko: Suena como algo que solo un idiota haría y eso que en este negocio he visto a muchos. Dijo entrecerrando la mirada.

Karin: Lo que quiero decir es que con eso he cometido muchos errores llegando al punto de perder la fe y cuestionar mi propósito en la vida y que estaría sola por siempre sin familia cuando pensé que moriría en el puente sentí que la pesadilla llegaría a su fin. Dijo con voz triste lo que la pelivioleta noto y sabe que necesita de su apoyo.

Anko: No soy buena con estas cosas pero lo intentare….Dijo a la vez que piensa la mejor forma de aconsejar al cabo de unos segundo ya tiene su respuesta siguiendo - he estado en tu lugar y por la depresión que me invadió pensé en el suicidio muchas veces me asustaba por no tener valor para hacerlo hasta el momento en que conocí a Naruto. Dijo haciendo que la pelirroja se sorprenda.

Karin: ¿Cómo fue que conociste a Naruto? Por lo que se de Hinata y Shikamaru sé que la mayoría de los habitantes de Konoha lo odiaban él me conto lo del Kyubi pero nadie en esa aldea puede ser tan idiota para culparlo de algo que no hizo. Dijo sin entender.

Anko: Por esa razón es la que te puedo decir que me identifico tanto contigo como con el cabeza hueca.

Flash back: Narrado por Anko:

(Nota: Anko tiene 10 años más que Naruto así que en este flash back tendrá 20 y Naruto tendrá 10).

 _ **Habían pasado 10 años desde que el Yondaime sello al Kyubi en un bebe yo por mi parte ya había conseguido mi promoción a Tokubetsu Jounin así que fui a celebrar con Kurenai y Yugao cuando iba a reunirme con ellas obviamente los civiles al verme algunos susurraban por lo bajo cosas de mi ya sabes cosas como monstruo, demonio y cosas así mientras que otros se asustaban no me terminaba de acostumbrar a la idea porque a pesar de lo que ellos pensaban era leal a Konoha estaba en deuda con el anciano porque me ayudo, me di cuenta que lo que paso con Orochimaru cuando abandono la aldea que él no me abandono yo lo deje a él pero ese mismo día las cosas ya eran un poco diferentes las miradas no se dirigían solo a mí lo que me da curiosidad de su motivo luego me doy cuenta que todos ven como me veían a mi ahora ven a un mocoso rubio vestido con una chaqueta y pantalón naranja y usaba googles de la academia caminando por donde iban los civiles que lo veían con más miedo que a mí, el anciano ya me había hablado de Naruto y su sueño de ser Hokage pero no le puse mucha atención, cuando me di cuenta él se había ido en ese momento sin olvidar lo que vi regrese a mis asuntos. Pasando unos días con el permiso del anciano que me lo conto todo ya entendí el motivo de las miradas de miedo de esos ignorantes ya que Naruto era el contenedor del Kyubi todo tenía sentido.**_

Fin del Flash back.

Karin: Esto es una mierda ahora entiendo mejor todo sin duda esa gente están todos locos Oda-san debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba por haber visto tanta injusticia hacia mi primo. Dijo enojada cerrando sus puños con furia a lo que su pelo comienza a moverse como las colas del Kyubi en tanto la pelivioleta no la culpa por su reacción incluso creyó por un momento ver que el habanero rojo sangriento había regresado de entre los muertos.

Anko: Sera mejor que te calmes Karin entiendo que quieras golpear a esos idiotas pero solo pondrá en riesgo todo lo que conseguimos. Dijo seria a la pelirroja.

Karin: **¿Cómo quieres que me calme al escuchar como esos malditos maltrataron a mi familia de forma tan injusta?** Dijo enojada con los ojos blancos.

Anko: ¡ **Porque si intentas alguna estupidez en tu estado actual serás como el idiota Uchiha que renuncio a todo solo por esa estúpida venganza y tú no eres como él o esos estúpidos eres mejor que eso no importa el pasado usa la cabeza y piensa!.** Grito con tono alto intentando que la Uzumaki razonara a lo que al parecer funciono ya que la pelirroja se está calmando y toma un respiro y comienza a razonar.

Karin: ¿Cómo te enteraste de la noticia del destierro? Pregunto ya un poco más calmada (Igual a Kushina sin duda pobre Minato si no estaba de humor).

Anko: No tenía idea fue Hinata la que me dijo lo del destierro para mí fue el colmo de alguna forma no iba a dejar que esa pesadilla volviera a pasar por eso tome la decisión de ir con ustedes ya que entiendo como es ser despreciado por la ignorancia y la soledad. Responde con tono neutral.

Karin: Eso explica muchas cosas es solo que me siento inútil al ver que no merecían algo como eso, él también me ayudo a recuperar mi fe en la vida ahora tú Naruto y Konohamaru son mi familia tienes razón que no valdría la pena perder el tiempo con la venganza solo un idiota haría algo así. Dijo decidida. 

Anko: Siempre quise una Nee-chan con quien hacer cosas ridículas. Respondió sonriendo a la pelirroja siguiendo mientras ve hacia un arbusto cambiando a una mirada de temer siguiendo - ¿Quieres divertirte un poco? Pregunto haciendo un guiño con un ojo a la pelirroja que arquea una ceja sin entender en eso la pelivioleta saca de su gabardina unos kunai y los lanza hacia al arbusto del cual salieron asustados el Sarutobi y el Aikawa por lados opuestos esquivándolos.

Konohamaru: _**¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso Anko-nee?**_ Pregunto en una mezcla de emociones entre asustado y enojado.

Anko: Eso les enseñara a no espiar en las conversaciones de las personas la próxima vez no voy a fallar. Dijo en un intento de molestia.

Daisuke: ¿No podías ser más sutil si lo sabias? Pregunto sorprendido.

Anko: Eso le quitaría todo lo divertido. Dijo con orgullo en eso el Sarutobi y el Daisuke al haber aprendido por un pelo una buena lección sin dudar comienzan a correr a toda velocidad como si participaran en una maratón dejando solas a las chicas.

Karin: Sin duda tengo mucho que aprender. Dijo con una sonrisa de cómplice.

Anko: Sera todo un placer enseñarte mi querida Nee-chan. Respondió con una sonrisa infantil.

Karin: Eso será genial pero antes tengo un asunto pendiente que hacer. Dijo sonriendo dándole curiosidad a la Mitarashi para luego explicarle el tema que hablo con su primo indicándole a la pelivioleta que no estará por unos días para la formación del modo sannin consiguiendo toda la atención de su hermana. Volviendo a la aldea encontramos a la Yamanaka y al pálido teniendo una cita ambos iban a comer al lugar acordado en ese momento en sentido contrario ven que se acercan dos largas nubes de polvo que se reconocen como Konohamaru Sarutobi y Daisuke Aikawa que como si nada pasaron enfrente de la joven pareja ganando la curiosidad tanto de ellos como de los civiles que pasan por ahí.

Ino: ¿Pero que fue eso? Pregunto sorprendida la rubia.

Sai: No los vi bien pero creo que eran Konohamaru-kun y Daisuke-kun. Dijo mirando como los mencionados se alejan cada vez más lejos.

Ino: Rayos cualquiera diría que estos dos escapaban de la muerte por como corren. Dijo entrecerrando la mirada.

Sai: Me pregunto que habrá provocado que huyan de esa manera. En eso la pareja piensa en cuál sería la razón del misterio hasta que se les ocurre una idea.

I y S **: ¡Anko-sensei!.** Ambos respondieron al unisonio. Al rato no muy lejos de ahí encontramos al rubio y la ojiperla dando un paseo por el pueblo tomados de la mano disfrutando de su mutua compañía en eso se detienen en un puesto de dibujo mostrando interés en ver el trabajo del artista dicho artista había ofrecido hacer un retrato de la pareja a lo que ambos al ver terminado dicho trabajo les muestra haciendo que le guste luego el rubio le pago bien por el buen trabajo (Si vieron esos artistas callejeros que hacen caricaturas sobre todo de parejas que se aman pues es uno de ellos) la pareja comparte una risa producto de ver su dibujo para divertirse es un lindo momento el que pasa la pareja ambos por su parte se sienten bien al estar compartiendo uno de tantos buenos momentos.

Hinata: Estoy muy feliz de estar contigo Naruto-kun. Dijo sonriendo.

Naruto: Jejeje yo también me siento feliz por estar contigo Hinata-chan te vez muy linda cuando estas alegre. Dijo sonriendo.

Hinata: Gra….gracias por ese cumplido. Respondió escondiendo su cara contra el pecho de su novio para ocultar el rubor que tiene en sus mejillas por eso mismo es lo que el rubio le gusta de la ojiperla porque es tímida y amable en eso el rubio la abraza con todo cariño queriendo que ese momento no termine en eso la ojiperla acomoda su cabeza a la vez que muestra una sonrisa humilde dando a entender que se siente segura y contenida sintiendo calidez en el buen sentido claro, el rubio por su parte también se siente a salvo y amado claro tiene el cariño de sus amigos (viejos y nuevos) y de su familia (Anko, Karin y Konohamaru) pero el cariño que siente por la ojiperla es especial es algo que atesora y cuidara.

Hinata: Te amo Naruto-kun. Dijo levantando su rostro para verlo a los ojos.

Naruto: Yo también te amo Hinata-chan, Gracias por salvarme. Dijo para después dale un beso pero claro nada dura tanto tiempo bien sin que alguien interrumpa el momento.

Anko: Ustedes dos sí que son cursis. Dijo la pelivioleta asustando a la pareja que la veían ambos sonrojados porque no se esperaban algo así, pero bueno es Anko Mitarashi después de todo en cierto modo la pelivioleta ésta feliz por ellos desde hace mucho en Konoha sabía de los sentimientos de la ojiperla por su nombrado Oni-san lo que la hace sentir aliviada de que el rubio le corresponda, por no olvidar además que a veces es su pasatiempo torturar al rubio haciendo bromas de mal gusto a la pareja como cualquier Onee-san (Hermana mayor) lo cual siempre termina en discusión entre Naruto y Anko peleando como si fueran niños pero bueno es cosa de hermanos después de todo.

Naruto: ¿Oye Anko-nee hace cuanto llegaste? Pregunto el rubio al recordar el suceso de hace unos momentos que vieron antes.

Anko: Hace unos segundos pero como no quería interrumpirlos me quede callada viendo el espectáculo. Dijo para fastidiar al rubio y haciendo que en la cara de la ojiperla se pusiera roja. Al transcurrir el tiempo el grupo se reúne en la casa de los primos Uzumaki según lo acordado temprano afortunadamente la sala de estar es lo suficientemente grande para todos, cada uno llego en diferentes momentos en menos de 10 a 20 minutos ya llegaron todos.

Sadara: Bien supongo que ya estamos todos así que comencemos. Dijo a lo que todos asintieron.

Shino: ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso Naruto? Pregunto dejado en suspenso.

Naruto: Como le prometí a Tsunade Ba-chan en Konoha iré a Suna a hablar con Gaara para que hagan una alianza. Dijo de manera simple.

Ino: Eso lo veo difícil de hacer ya que el Kazekage es tu amigo pero esto ésta fuera de discusión. Dijo dando su opinión.

Jim: ¿Tanto lo respeta el Kazekage-sama a Naruto? Pregunto el Samurai al grupo.

Hinata: Es verdad Jim-kun nos olvidamos que no estaban con nosotros, es porque ambos comparten lo que es ser un Jinchuriki Orochimaru intento atacar a Konoha en la invasión de Suna y Oto engañando al anterior Kazekage-sama. Dijo explicándole.

Daisuke: ¿Así que Orochimaru fue el que provoco todo? Suena como algo podrido. Dijo al comprobar que era cierto.

Anko: En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. Dijo la pelivioleta asintiendo.

Jim: Por favor Hinata-sama continúa. Dijo el samurai con respeto.

Hinata: Orochimaru siempre tuvo odio a Konoha hasta donde sabemos el aprovecho que la relación de Suna hacia Konoha para planear todo para cumplir su objetivo de destruir la aldea usando como arma al Ichibi que en ese momento él y Gaara-kun no se llevaban bien. (Vaya, que gran deducción enserio seguro será una buena líder de clan).

Konohamaru: Ese maldito bastardo nunca lo perdonare. Dijo enojado y como no estarlo lo cual tomo despreocupado al grupo en especial a sus amigos más cercanos Horuko y Daisuke jamás habían visto esa parte del joven Sarutobi.

Naruto: Cálmate Konohamaru, el odio no te llevara a nada. Dijo el rubio recordando al anciano hokage y en parte entiende como se siente el joven Sarutobi no dijo nada conoce quedándose en silencio.

Konohamaru: Lo siento Nisán, amigos. Dijo con tono triste.

Sai: No tienes que disculparte sabes que si nos necesitas estaremos ahí contigo. Dijo el pálido con una sonrisa animando al Sarutobi a lo cual el asintió.

Shikamaru: Dejando esto aún lado también deberíamos hablar con el Kazekage sobre la reunión de Kages ya que Suna es la primera aldea aliada a Uzu sería lo más lógico. Dijo a la vez que piensa en la situación.

Shisui: Si nos guiamos por este patrón también deberíamos enviar un mensaje a las otras aldeas para que participen.

Shino: Apartando a las aldeas en donde no estuvimos sería en el siguiente orden: Suna, Ame, Kiri, Konoha y Hoshi. Dijo con tono sombrío.

Naruto: Sé que esto suena ridículo pero creo que debemos invitar al Rurokage a esto. Dijo serio sorprendiendo a los hermanos.

Maruhi: Por favor di que esto es una broma Naruto. Dijo preocupada.

Hiroki: No nos puedes pedir eso es una mala idea solo con pensar en volver seria ridículo. Dijo entrecerrando la mirada.

Naruto: Es su decisión chicos no están obligados a hacer esto sabemos que odian ese lugar pero no pueden huir de su pasado toda la vida. Dijo dando un buen punto.

Itachi: Naruto tiene razón es una tortura vivir con eso nadie mejor que yo lo entiende. Dijo apoyando una mano en el hombro de la Utagawa comprendiendo eso.

Maruhi: Chicos confiamos en ustedes solo que no nos gusta la idea pero lo haremos. Contesto asintiendo.

Hiroki: Ya que de todos modos es lo menos que podemos hacer después de todo lo que hicieron por nosotros. En eso la pelirroja toma la palabra delante del grupo.

Karin: Iré con ustedes y no, no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta. Dijo decidida algo me dice que es mejor no llevarle la contra si es verdad eso de que él carácter es de familia. (Lo digo por Kushina jajaja) provocando que el Sarutobi tragara grueso al conocer esa mirada de la pelirroja.

Anko: ¿No será que quieres ir para mantener a cualquier zorra lejos de tu novio Nee-chan? Pregunto la pelivioleta burlona lo cual ocasiono un risa entre el grupo.

Karin: No….no es eso…es solo que pueden necesitar a un ninja medico conociendo a estos dos no se sabe. Dijo apenada y molesta con la pelivioleta mientras se acomoda sus lentes con una mano en tanto le lanza una mirada fulminante a su hermana como diciendo _ya me las pagaras_.

Naruto: No vas a engañar a nadie Karin con esa excusa ¿Ustedes que dicen sobre esto? Les pregunta a los hermanos.

Hiroki: No sirve de nada impedírselo además me siento mejor con que vaya con nosotros. Dijo asintiendo.

Maruhi: Espero que sepas lo que haces, que estoy diciendo si eres la novia de Nii-baka basada en esto el viaje a Ruro será pan comido. Dijo pensando en voz alta.

Hiroki: Si Blanca tiene razón… **¡Oye!**. Respondió lo último ofendido mirando a la peliblanca que se tapaba la boca con una mano intentando no reírse pero para el grupo no fue posible ya que se escucha una carcajada en grupo.

Anko: Ya ésta oficial entonces solo cuídenla de que no los meta en problemas. Dijo burlona.

Shikamaru: Ahora solo tenemos que planear donde será la reunión. Dijo a lo cual asintieron serios.

Fin del Capítulo 25:

(Notas del autor: Otro capítulo bien hecho, me he estado inspirando en películas como en Rápido y furioso parte 6 por el código moral, las bromas y los momentos entre amigos y ver que estarán ahí para cuando los necesites de ahora en adelante intentare mejorar los capítulos y hacerlos más largos porque pienso que me limito en creatividad también no quiero pasarme de clasificación porque como dije hay jóvenes lectores y son necesarios más momentos de acción y suspenso según creo yo espero que la pasen bien las partes del fic comedia y acción son las que más me gustan pero creo que también la idea de enfrentar el pasado es interesante y con esto de la reunión de Kages las cosas se ponen mejor.

Hasta el capítulo 26.


	26. capítulo 26: Cosecha lo que siembras

Nota: Aquí estoy de nuevo perdón por la tardanza pero es que tuve que re-escribir el capítulo ya que este fue borrado porque lo hice usando otro proceso que no sirvió pero viendo el lado positivo eso me la oportunidad de modificarlo, me di cuenta que me limitaba demasiado había muchos puntos sin sentido y estoy probando otro modo de escritura porque me llego un mensaje que dijo que era demasiado predecible y así no había sentido ni imaginación a la hora de leerlo ciertamente respeto esa clase de comentarios porque me ayudan a mejorar, ya que hagamos lo que venimos a hacer disfruten el nuevo capítulo.

(Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes de Naruto de Makashi Kishimoto y todo eso zzz…zzz…zzz).

Capítulo 26:

 **Cosecha lo que siembras**

Si dijera que las cosas siguen en Konohagure no sato siguen como si nada estaría mintiendo donde la rubia Hokage cumpliendo su palabra hizo la vida de la momia y los antiguos consejeros un infierno aunque eso significara lidiar con el tedioso papeleo valdría la pena luego de una sección de I&T a cargo personal de Ibiki Morino con la ayuda de Inoichi Yamanaka descubrieron la ubicación de los cuarteles subterráneos de Raíz a la que la Sannin cerro la organización al descubrir los métodos inhumanos que exponen los ninjas convirtiéndolos en soldados perfectos sin emociones sin olvidar que confirmando el punto de la Yamanaka recibió las pruebas hechas a los ninjas de Raíz bueno digamos que no estaba contenta.

-Esto es inhumano Shizune ¿Entiendes lo que significa esto? Dijo en lo que lee el informe más furiosa se pone.

-Los análisis confirman un 99% de probabilidades que sufrieron un lavado de cerebro al parecer el procedimiento fue hecho como una medida de seguridad para evitar dar cualquier información-Dijo su asistente seria.

\- ¿Qué clase de formación enferma fueron expuestos? Maldito Danzo no son Shinobis son asesinos sin emociones-

\- Existe la teoría de que hayan sido expuestos a un método eficaz dependiendo del individuo como falta de alimento o abuso mental para reprogramar su mente y controlar sus movimientos incluyendo sellos para callarlos -

\- ¿Crees que aun haya esperanza de contrarrestar los métodos con la rehabilitación? -

\- No se puede descartar la posibilidad de rehabilitación pero en gran parte dependerá de cómo reaccionen a los tratamientos y los resultados -

\- Bien puedes retirarte -

\- Hi Tsunade-sama - Dijo para luego salir de la oficina por la puerta y la rubia saca de un cajón una botella de sake y un vaso donde lo sirve para pasar el mal trago.

( _Vaya desorden que organizaron esos ancianos destruyeron las vidas de esos jóvenes las cicatrices psicológicas y mentales los atormentaran el resto de sus vidas ¿Qué hubieras hecho tu viejo en mi lugar si te enterabas de esta locura?_ ) Pensó mirando por la ventana hacia la estatua del difunto Sandaime Hokage para luego beber el sake.

Otra de las novedades fueron ocurridas días después a lo que la rubia convoco una reunión del consejo ya reunidos todos podemos ver entre los presentes al azabache usando un chaleco táctico Jounin en representación del clan Uchiha algunos de los miembros del consejo aprovecharon el momento de discordia y confusión (y cuidando de sus intereses) para nominar al azabache para tomar su "merecido" lugar en el consejo lo que fue un gran dolor de cabeza para Tsunade, como sea en eso anuncia que recibió mensajes y quejas de los países con los que están aliados entre los mencionados están: Nami no kuni, Haru no kuni, Tori no kuni, Taki no kuni de los cuales algunos líderes de dichos lugares como Shibuki y Koyuki Kahazana reclamando una explicación del asunto relacionado con el "Ninja imperativo número 1 en sorprender a la gente" en especial porque ambos tienen respeto por el mencionado sin dejar fuera de discusión que anunciaron el fin de su alianza con Konoha de ningún modo no quieren tener nada que los vincule con una aldea superficial que son tan ciegos para no diferenciar su mano izquierda de la derecha, seguido del mensaje de Suna enviado por el Kazekage aunque está al tanto no disminuye el hecho de que solo está enojado sería decir poco ya que también el mensaje indica que si no fuera porque Naruto logro convencerlo de mantener su alianza ya estarían en "grandes problemas con Suna" a lo que fue el comienzo de una pequeña discusión por ambas partes shinobi y civil, cuando el clima se calmó la rubia pudo cambiar de tema en que mencionó los servicios prestados de cierta organización anónima ocasionando que algunos miembros entre ellos Mabuki Haruno fruncieran el ceño en su afán de no confiar en criminales que en poco tiempo de darse a conocer con sus misteriosos actos y ya son considerados una amenaza como Akatsuki lo más irónico es que esos criminales descubrieron los planes de Danzo a vista de todos lo cual fue un duro golpe a su orgullo.

Lo curioso en todo esto es que Lee no era el mismo de siempre (y no, no estamos locos aunque lo piensen) conociendo al cejudo es común que siempre se vea activo y escandaloso pero cuando él y los demás presentes se enteraron por la Hokage de la verdad acerca del rubio aparte de sentirse alegre también estaba algo deprimido por el destierro de su amigo y rival aunque usaba una máscara intentando fingir delante de todos que no pasa nada a lo que sus amigos y compañeros de equipo pudieron notar que mentía y no fue diferente con Teuchi y Ayane a lo que por casualidad Lee en compañía de Chouji y Ten-ten pasaban por ahí, pasados los saludos al instante padre e hija notaron el estado de ánimo del cejudo.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a su amigo? - Pregunto confundido el cocinero señalando con un dedo a Lee.

\- No sabemos con claridad pero desde que se demostró la inocencia de Naruto ha estado deprimido - Dijo el Akimichi mientras come otra papa de su bolsa.

\- Oh es verdad Iruka nos dio la buena noticia pero no es motivo para estar triste - Dijo ahora Ayame sin entender el motivo.

\- Es que solo es la mitad de lo que paso…Entonces la cabeza de albóndiga les explico mejor sobre lo que había pasado sin pasar por alto la partes relacionadas con Sasuke y Sakura sin olvidar que según lo que dijo la Hokage cuando se lo informo al peli plata sobre la noticia este simplemente hizo caso omiso del asunto, no era necesario ser un Nara para darse cuenta que tanto padre como hija les hervía la sangre por la furia y les dijo que tanto Guy como ella y Neji comenzaban a preocuparse fue en eso que al cocinero se le sirvió un tazón de ramen con puerco que el rubio hacia tanto alarde por alguna razón y aunque al principio el cejudo no quería probar bocado en eso el Akimichi le dijo que al rubio no le gustaría verlo así y que si quiere hacer algo por respeto debería esforzarse por hacer su sueño realidad acto seguido comenzó a comer los fideos y de la nada su estado de ánimo volvió a la normalidad como si hubiera recibido una descarga al probar el ramen sin dudar comió otro bocado de los fideos y una sonrisa apareció en su cara para luego comer a un ritmo más acelerado en tanto padre e hija se pusieron alegres al igual que sus amigos al ver que el cejudo regreso.

Con el tiempo Lee hizo amistad con Ayame volviéndose buenos amigos lo que fue bueno para ambos jóvenes en tanto ayudaba de vez en cuando con las entregas cuando no estaba ocupado en misiones o está entrenando para aliviarles el trabajo se podría decir que es un buen apoyo y dado su carisma contagioso los motivo a tener esperanza de algún día ver de nuevo al rubio imperativo. Transcurridos varios meses después vemos saltando entre los techos al joven del expandes verde más serio de lo normal y algo nervioso dirigiéndose al puesto de Ichiraku sintiendo un conflicto de emociones internas dentro de sí, en su carrera como Shinobi había combatido contra oponentes tenebrosos como Kimimaro, el antiguo espadachín de la niebla Raiga y el mismo Kazekage pero esta batalla es la primera que lo pone de esta forma contra las cuerdas una cosa es segura no iba a dar marcha atrás es esto, segundos después de dar un mortal con giros en el aire llego al puesto de ramen apareciendo delante del cocinero y su hija bueno ya verán lo que pasa.

\- Siento mucho molestarlo Teuchi-san pero necesito que escuche mi petición - Dijo el cejudo determinado.

\- De acuerdo ¿de qué se trata?- Responde el cocinero.

\- Quisiera pedirle su permiso para ser el novio de Ayame-chan - Dijo a lo que se arrodillaba al suelo y baja la cabeza tomando por sorpresa tanto padre como hija.

\- Espera creo que escuche mal ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? - Dijo mientras procesa la información con el paso del tiempo ambos jóvenes habían comenzado a tener citas no era algo serio es claro que todos en Konoha saben que aparte de Naruto él también tenía un flechazo por Sakura pero con todo lo del destierro hizo que el cejudo mande sus sentimientos al caño perdiendo su interés completamente por la decepción, pero era todo lo contrario con Ayame en el tiempo que lograron conocerse descubrió que es una chica gentil, amable y dulce con un lado necio de temer y lo volvía loco a la vez.

\- ¿Lee-kun que es lo que intentas decir? - Pregunto algo sorprendida por el comentario de cejudo.

-Sé que es apresurado esto y algo desquiciado pero amo a su hija como no ame a nadie y si tengo que demostrar que mis sentimientos son honestos recorreré las 5 grandes naciones caminando de manos sin detenerme, es una promesa. Dijo más determinado que nunca el hombre podía ver fuego en la mirada del shinobi, decir que Teuchi está sorprendido por eso sería decir poco pero si de algo es conocido Rock Lee es por su sinceridad y sentido del honor lo que era suficiente para el viejo que no alcanzo decir media palabra porque de repente su hija se precipitó sobre el joven shinobi en un abrazo cayendo ambos al suelo sobre el para luego de escuchar un _**"SI"**_ de la chica solo para que ella presionara sus labios con los del joven shinobi en un beso dejando sin palabras al joven como a su padre que tenía una sonrisa en tanto no lejos de ahí en las calles de Konoha se podía ver a un Guy llorando a cataratas de la felicidad y corriendo como loco gritando cosas sobre el poder de la juventud en tanto derriba todo a su paso (Seamos honestos Lee merecía ser feliz).

De vuelta en Uzu en la casa de Itachi vemos al equipo Uchiha retomando una vieja costumbre desde sus días en Konoha lo que nos lleva a que el mencionado este en cocina cortando vegetales preparando salsa mientras que su viejo amigo está agregando especias a la carne ambos usando mandiles para no ensuciarse en tanto cierta azabache prepara la mesa en la otra habitación.

\- Cómo es posible que ocurra otra vez - Se quejó el Uchiha mayor.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? - Dijo Itachi arqueando la ceja.

\- Estoy hablando de Sadara siempre se las ingenia para hacernos cocinar -

\- Shisui en primer lugar fue tu idea hacer esto cuando nos unimos al Anbu -

\- Y ya me arrepiento de mi idea hablando de eso ¿Recuerdas la broma de la bomba de pintura al clan? -

\- Cómo olvidarlo estuvieron bañados en pintura por casi una semana -

(Flash back Konoha años atrás):

En la sala de reunión del clan Uchiha están reunidos incluyendo a la cabeza del clan Fugaku Uchiha en compañía de unos ancianos y unos jounin elite adultos discutiendo unos asuntos alrededor de una mesa de tamaño considerable ignorando que en un muro se pueden ver unos agujeros donde tres pares de ojos ven curiosos.

\- Ahora es el mejor momento que esperábamos -

\- No sabrán que los golpeo - Dijo la joven Sadara.

\- Hemos llegado muy lejos para que algo salga mal - Dijo el joven Itachi a lo que sus amigos asintieron.

\- Ya me imagino sus caras no lo verán venir ¿Listo Shisui-nisan? -

\- Listo - Responde el joven Shisui a su amiga haciendo con una mano el sello del tigre activando unos sellos escondidos dentro del cuarto provocando una explosión cubriendo a los hombres y la habitación con pintura color verde vomito mientras los adultos parpadean varias veces confundidos por la sorpresa.

\- **¿QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO? -** Grito un cableado Fugaku de tal forma que media Konoha logro escuchar.

\- ¡Mierda nos descubrieron corran! - Ordeno sin dudar a lo que sus amigos asintieron y corren lo más rápido que puedan alejándose en tanto no dejan de reírse.

(Fin del flash back).

\- Eso si fue divertido hasta el Hokage no pudo resistir la risa al verlos en su oficina - Dijo el Uchiha mayor riéndose al recordarlo.

\- Nunca vi a mi madre reírse tanto al ver a mi padre bañado en pintura - Dijo con una sonrisa poniendo las verduras en la olla revolviéndola siguiendo-¿Estás seguro que así se prepara la carne?

\- Claro que si es la receta especial de mi padre después de todo -

\- Te equivocas primero se moja en escabeche y luego se condimenta -

\- Estás loco Itachi eso le quita todo el sabor mejor concéntrate en mejorar tu salsa -

\- ¿Y qué tienes en contra de mi salsa? -

\- Ah nada solo que siempre exageras con la pimienta - Dijo quejándose comenzaron a pelearse en tanto tiran los fideos de lados ospuestos.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? - Pregunto la azabache haciendo que ambos combatientes se detengan para ver a su amiga.

\- El comenzó - Dicen ambos al unísono y se apuntan con una mano confundiendola.

( _Rayos estos dos idiotas siguen igual que los viejos tiempos paciencia Sadara necesito paciencia_ ) Pensó la Uchiha con una gota en su cabeza en tanto los ayudar a cocinar. Pasando ese asunto nos encontramos al Chikami haciendo las compras en la aldea había cargando unas bolsas con comestibles días atrás la Yamanaka le recomendó una receta de cocina que estaba ansioso de preparar en eso sigue su camino ignorando la las miradas lujuriosas de las jóvenes que lo ven como si lo comieran con la mirada en eso ve a unos niños dos niños de unos 10 años ambos de color de pelo gris y una niña de 8 años color de pelo verde vestidos con ropas rasgadas escapando de un sujeto robusto.

\- ¡Vuelvan aquí ladrones no huyan! - Dijo el sujeto acto seguido atrapa a una niña entre ellos siguiendo-Ahora si mocosa te voy a dar una lección para nunca más robes mi mercancía-Dijo a punto de golpearla.

\- **¡Es suficiente! -** Grito el Chikami mirando serio al sujeto a poca distancia que voltea a verlo mientras los otros dos niños se esconden asustados detrás del samurái y la gente de alrededor ve lo que pasa.

\- Tú no te metas infeliz esos mocosos ladrones merecen ser castigados por robar mi mercancía - Dijo soltando a la niña en el suelo que corre despavorida con sus hermanos.

\- ¿No te da vergüenza? Golpear a una niña solo porque tiene hambre no permitiré que les hagas daño a los niños - Dijo serio.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué vas a ser estúpido? **-** Dijo al Chikami que saca una bolsa con dinero de su ropa lanzándola hacia al sujeto robusto.

\- Eso cubrirá los gastos - Dijo a lo que el sujeto solo asiente y se aleja acto seguido el Chikami voltea hacia los niños poniéndose en cuclillas - ¿Están bien? -

\- Si gracias señor por salvarnos - Dijo la niña sonriendo.

\- No es nada ¿De todos modos porque estaban robando a ese hombre? -

\- Es que tenemos mucha hambre y como ese sujeto se burlaba de nosotros por no tener dinero no tuvimos más opción que robar la comida - Dijo uno de los niños con semblante triste.

-Igual está mal niños sus padres deben estar preocupados-

\- Nuestros padres murieron en un ataque a nuestra aldea protegiéndonos de asesinos llegamos aquí escondidos porque escuchamos que estaríamos a salvo-Dijo el otro niño sollozando en eso Jim ve que del niño aparecen lagrimas que harían quebrar al más duro.

( _Maldita sea ¿Qué clase de enfermo le quita sus padres a unos niños? Es un alivio que ellos estén a salvo_ ) Pensó Jim sintiéndose mal internamente en eso apoya las palmas de sus manos en la cabeza de los niños - ¿Saben una cosa? Soy amigo del Uzukage-sama él puede ayudarnos a que no vuelvan a pasar hambre -

\- ¿Lo dice enserio? - Dijo uno de los niños.

\- Claro que si después de todo el considera a todos en la aldea como su familia - Dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que los niños sonrieran por la felicidad.

\- Muchas gracias por todo señor - Dijo la niña abrazando al samurái.

\- No es necesario que llamen señor mi nombre es Jim ¿Cómo se llaman? -

\- Mi nombre es Daigoro Sawanaga y ellos son mis hermanos Aoshi y Tsubame - Dijo señalando a sus hermanos.

\- Es un placer conocerlos por favor acompáñenme a hablar con el Uzukage no será ningún problema él siempre está dispuesto a ayudar - Dijo sonriendo a lo que los niños caminan al lado del Chikami dirigiéndose a la torre del Uzukage mientras los niños las frutas sintiéndose bien estando en buenas manos. Después de hablar con el rubio y el Nara acerca de ese asunto y escuchar la historia de los propios niños por no decir que el Kyubi confirmo a su Jinchuriki que dicen la verdad fue más que suficiente para Naruto que se encargó del asunto como si fuera personal, luego de realizar una bien hecha investigación lograron averiguar que un matrimonio busca adoptar niños pero la decisión era de los mencionados no los iban a obligar, luego de que aceptaron con una sonrisa tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para conocer a los que de ahora en adelante serían sus padres que son personas con buenas intenciones le prometieron al Chikami que no olvidarían lo que hicieron por ellos y que entrarían a la academia para ayudar a los demás de la misma manera.

( _Es bueno ver que esos niños estaran con una familia que cuidaran de ellos merecen tener una vida normal, bien ahora de vuelta a mis cosas por suerte conseguí todo lo necesario para preparar la cena conociendo a Daisuke como el glotón que es no le importara_ ) Pensó para sí mismo en tanto abre la puerta de la casa solo para ser tacleado desde adentro por una persona haciendo que el Chikami por el ataque sorpresa suelte la bolsa esparciendo los comestibles por todas partes en el impacto lo que nos lleva al joven samurái termine en el suelo con ojos de espirales.

\- Ahh mi cabeza ¿Qué fue eso? - Dijo aturdido sin darse cuenta de la persona encima.

\- Sorpresa ¿No te lo esperabas eh? - Dijo la persona poniéndose de pie en eso reconoce la voz.

\- ¿Anko-dono que significa esto? - Exigió Jim confundido a su agresora.

\- Bueno siempre presumes que eres un buen cocinero así que vine para comprobarlo en persona después de todo no se puede resistir a una comida casera - Dijo burlona ofreciendo su mano ayudando al Chikami a ponerse de pie.

\- No tengo problema que te quedes a comer con nosotros ¿No sería mejor que lo hubieras dicho en lugar de atacarme? -

\- ¿Y dónde está lo divertido en eso? Cambiando de tema bigotes me conto lo que sucedió con los mocosos te aseguro que ese bravucón se acordara de mi por mucho tiempo - Dijo mientras lo ayuda a recoger los comestibles.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? -

\- Ah una chica tiene sus métodos para convencer - Dijo con una sonrisa inocente y dulce provocando que el Chikami sienta lastima por el sujeto, en otra parte de Uzu en la zona comercial se puede ver al tipo robusto inconsciente cubierto de moretones dentro de un cubo de basura con las piernas sobresaliendo. Dejando ese malentendido a un lado en los campos de entrenamiento vemos a la usuaria de las flores teniendo problemas para respirar mientras esta delante de unas enormes rocas con la ayuda de la mujer Uchiha logro mejorar su repertorio de técnicas con su Kekei-genkai ahora usando un kimono de color azul con bordado de flores color blanco recordando días atrás en compañía de Ino y la Utagawa las tres recorrieron tiendas de ropa actualizando su armario con algunos modelos que salieron sin olvidar el hecho que en una de las tiendas se podía ver a la Yamanaka y la peliblanca metidas en una nube peleándose con otras jóvenes por un kimono de ceda exquisito mientras que cierta pelinegra ve la escena junto a los empleados con algunas gotas de sudor corriendo por su frente.

Otro de los cambios en la joven kunoichi es su nuevo look gracias a la Yamanaka que hizo un corte de pelo cortándolo hasta donde comienzan los hombros arreglándolo con dos coletas aunque al principio dudo de la capacidad de la rubia con las tijeras finalizada su labor quedo asombrada, era como si fuera otra persona y aquí entre nosotros Ino logro quitarle un par de años haciéndola parecer más joven. Como sea repaso en su mente una y otra vez su batalla con la mano derecha de Orochimaru sintiéndose humillada no quería ser un peso muerto para el grupo lo cual nos lleva a la actualidad en una investigación había visto en los rollos de la biblioteca descubriendo que las mujeres del clan Uzumaki eran capaces de crear cadenas de diamantina lo que le dio una idea, luego de meses de meses de práctica y con un poco de ayuda de Karin está segura que sería un éxito.

( _De acuerdo con la teoría de Sadara y los consejos de Karin este será un jutsu clase ofensivo como defensivo es una ventaja dado mi estilo de Taijutsu si logro hacer esto sería un avance para las generaciones futuras_ ) Pensó la Nayu seria poniéndose de pie enfrente de una roca - Aquí voy solo debo concentrarme toma el control de tu elemento - Dijo haciendo el sello _Hitsuji_ canalizando su chakra emanando de su cuerpo, en eso de su espalda aparecen tres enormes enredaderas conectadas a la Nayu creciendo fuera de control tomando forma de cabezas de dragón acto seguido las cabezas de dragón atacan a la roca directamente dejando solo escombros, ocurrido eso la Nayu dispersa el Jutsu solo para caer al piso sentándose en el césped teniendo problemas para respirar sin evitar sentirse fascinada.

\- Lo logre…no tenía idea que la perdida de chakra fuera más de lo planeado…supongo que es lo lógico tal vez no sea demasiado sofisticado pero no me quejo, ahora lo que queda es ponerle un nombre genial - Pensó unos pocos segundos hasta que se le ocurre siguiendo - Ya lo tengo mi nuevo Jutsu será conocido como " **Hana: Cadenas de dragón Hydra"** una técnica asombrosa merece un nombre con estilo - Dijo con una sonrisa divertida mirando hacia el cielo disfrutando de la belleza del ambiente en eso cierra sus ojos sintiendo la paz y calidez del momento.

Más tarde se puede ver al grupo reunido en la entrada de Uzu usando sus uniformes y están preparados para el viaje en tanto discuten los últimos detalles de la misiones.

\- Bien entonces el plan será así - Dijo El Nara siguiendo en orden:

\- Naruto, Ino y yo iremos a Sunagakure –

\- Shisui, Horuko y Konohamaru irán a Amegakure -

\- Anko y Sadara se dirigen hacia Kirigakure -

\- Itachi, Jim y Daisuke su destino será Tetsu no kuni -

\- Hinata tu Sai y Shino irán a Hoshigakure -

\- Y Karin tu Maruhi y Hiroki se dirigen a Ruronigakure - Dijo terminando.

\- Ya envié el mensaje hacia Kumogakuge tomara como mucho un par de días en llegar a sus manos - Dijo la ojiperla.

\- Yo también me encargue de hacer lo mismo con Iwa lo veo difícil que acepten tanto Iwa como Kumo aún tienen resentimientos por lo que sucedió en la tercera guerra.

\- Si eso es verdad pero lo único que podemos hacer es esperar y apegarnos al plan - Dijo la azabache a lo que todos asintieron.

\- Nos vemos luego chicos Ino, Shikamaru será mejor que pongan sus manos en mis hombros - Dijo el rubio a lo que los mencionados no entienden.

\- ¿Por qué deberíamos hacer eso? - Pregunta la Yamanaka.

\- Solo hazlo ya verás que vale la pena - Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Mendosuke si eso sirve para la misión hagámoslo - Dijo el Nara a lo que ambos apoyan sus manos en los hombros del rubio que no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa siniestra.

\- Nos vemos sujétense por cierto espero que hayan comido - No puedo decir palabra la rubia que de la nada desaparecieron en un destello amarillo sorprendiendo a su novia y amigos.

\- Maldito Ni-san y su Hiraishin no jutsu - Gruño el joven Sarutobi.

\- Descuida él no es el único con trucos bajo la manga -Dijo activando el Manguekyuo Sharingan en tanto sostiene las muñecas del Sarutobi y la Nayu siguiendo - Nos vemos amigos **¡KAMUIII! -** Dijo en tanto el azabache y sus amigos desaparecen en la dimensión del Kamui.

\- Como sea terminemos con esto - Dijo la pelivioleta fastidiada comenzando a caminar seguida por los demás que tienen las cabezas bajas en resignación. Si nos dirigimos a la aldea conocida como Sunagekure cualquiera diría que es víctima de un fuerte temblor retumbando todo el punto de todo se encuentra en la oficina del Kazekage que es el escenario de una guerra sin cuartel la causa de eso puede describirse como Subaku no Temari que está lanzando objetos cada vez más grandes y pesados al marionetista porque el mismo bocón hizo una pésima critica acerca de la cocina de su hermana la cual encabronada por eso había comenzado a lanzarle proyectiles que tenga a mano con el objetivo Kankuro por su lado de alguna forma solo puede evadir el ataque corriendo de un lado a otro por la oficina, en tanto se ve a Gaara en la protección de su escudo de arena con los brazos cruzados con su semblante serio pensando que es el adulto, en eso Kankuro está literalmente entre la espada y la pared oh bueno las puertas esta arrinconado contra ellas mientras que en una demostración de fuerza la rubia levanta el escritorio del pelirrojo asustando al marionetista, menos mal que el pelirrojo termino su papeleo o si no sálvese quien pueda.

\- Di tus oraciones Kankuro - Dijo Temari enoja lanzado su proyectil en tanto en mencionado desesperado toma los picaportes y comienza a forcejear intentando abrir las puertas y el objeto se acerca rápido al instante logra abrir las puertas haciéndose a un lado esquivando solo para que del otro lado entre el par de rubios y el Nara.

\- ¡AHHHH! - Gritan al unísono.

\- ¡Rápido cierren las puertas! - Ordeno la Yamanaka a lo que Naruto y Shikamaru la obedeciendo cierran rápido ambas puertas estando del lado seguro mientras el escritorio impacto contra las puertas fue en eso que los hermanos vieron preocupados a lo que el pelirrojo usando su arena hizo a un lado los restos del escritorio para ver que sus aliados están a salvo en eso se abre de nuevo la puerta y el trio entra.

\- Oye Gaara sino quieres que te visite solo tienes que decirlo no es necesario que nos lances tu escritorio Datebayo -

\- No fui yo - Responde el Kazekage frunciendo el ceño hacia sus hermanos que parecía como si los regañara con la mirada por fortuna de Temari a la Yamanaka se le ocurrió una idea para salvar su trasero.

\- Que bueno que te encuentro Temari había recordado que iríamos de compras por un momento pensé que escucharía a estos tontos hablar de temas aburridos - Dijo a la mayor de los Subaku haciendo un guiño con su ojo a lo que la otra rubia entiende.

\- Si tienes razón estos hombres y sus asuntos masculinos realmente aburren mejor vamos de compras - Responde saliendo de la oficina con la Yamanaka-

\- Que problemático será mejor que vaya con ustedes basándome en la reciente bienvenida alguien puede salir herido-Dijo el Nara saliendo de la oficina.

\- Kankuro ve y pide que traigan otro escritorio - Dijo el Kazekage son tono espeluznante haciendo que un escalofrió corra a través de la espalda del mencionado que trago grueso.

\- SIIIII….COMO….OOO…DI….DIGAS - Dijo asustado el marionetista al instante salió corriendo a cumplir la orden dejando al rubio con su amigo.

\- ¿Critico la comida de Temari de nuevo? - Pregunto el rubio.

\- Si esto se está volviendo una mala costumbre - Responde Gaara soltando un suspiro.

\- Sabes que las puertas de Uzu están abiertas para los amigos si quieres tomar unos días libres -

\- Lo tendré en cuenta - Respondió el pelirrojo, dejando eso a un lado se ponen a hablar sobre el propósito de su visita sin dejar ningún detalle al descubierto.

Fin del capítulo 26:

Termine luego de tanto tiempo este capítulo fue todo un reto pero valió la pena, he estado ocupado en algunas cosas por lo que no tuve mucho tiempo para trabajar en esto yo tengo un sistema diferente para escribir eso es confidencial pero me sirve tranquilos estoy haciendo un repaso de los siguiente capítulos para ver los errores y así mejorarlos también tengo que ponerme al día con mis otros fics y eso lleva tiempo y en parte es algo confuso a veces el organizarse igual estoy satisfecho que aún hay lectores que les guste mi trabajo y eso me motiva a seguir muchas gracias.

Hasta el cap. 27.


	27. capítulo 27: Asuntos en desacuerdo

Nota: Es bueno estar de vuelta, no me culpen el baka de mi hermano irresponsable nos metió en más de un problema haciendo que corten el servicio esta es la última vez que toca algo de dinero porque si no hace alguna estupidez con él siendo el mismo egoísta de siempre. Dejando eso atrás es bueno estar de vuelta en Fanfictión de por si agradezco los comentarios aprendo mucho de mis errores y me motivan a seguir con esto tanto con este fic como los demás, bueno suficiente de esto disfruten el capítulo.

(Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes de Naruto Shippuden y todo lo demás z…z…z…).

Capítulo 27:

 **Asuntos en desacuerdo**

\- Mi pequeña Horuko es momento de despertar – Dijo una voz dulce a una niña de unos 3 años dormida vestida con un kimono color celeste con flores color rosa, pelo color negro atado a una cola de caballo corta con un listón color oro, luego de soltar un bostezo abre sus ojos mostrando un par de ojo color verde transparente los cuales ven a quien pertenece la voz resultando ser una mujer hermosa vestida con un kimono color azul con flores blancas ajustado con un cinturón color amarillo, color de pelo igual al de la niña y ojos color rojo y en su cuello tiene un collar de color negro en ambos extremos sostienen una pieza de madera en forma hexagonal y tiene pintada una flor de loto (como la pieza del juego paisho) ambas estaban dejado de unos árboles de cerezo y unas hojas eran llevadas por una ligera corriente de tiempo. De repente esa imagen es reemplazada por otra en donde hay un incendio consumiendo muchas casas entre la cuales muchas casas acto seguido se ve a un hombre calvo, alto y fornido usa un tatuaje de un escorpión comenzando en el lado izquierdo de su cara y debajo de su ojo hasta donde concluye su cuello, su vestimenta se compone de un kimono color rojo atado a un cinturón color piel ajustado y pantalones largos color gris, ambos brazos tienen muñequeras de metal y calza un par de botas color piel, en eso el sujeto levanta su brazo izquierdo sosteniendo un hacha ordenando a sus hombres saquear a los habitantes del pueblo la mayoría de los mismos escapan corriendo aterrados, entonces la imagen vuelve a cambiar en donde aparece la mujer de noche observando preocupada de frente a la pequeña intentando calmarla que rompió en llanto en tanto cae la nieve a su alrededor.

\- No te preocupes…todo estará bien -

En ese mismo momento la usuaria de las flores despierta asustada con la respiración acelerada por consiguiente se ven gotas de sudor corriendo por su rostro sintiendo los latidos de su corazón aumentando, en eso hace una mueca de color a lo que toca la parte superior de la cabeza con una mano, a los pocos segundos de darse cuenta que está dentro de una habitación busca con la mirada a sus compañeros de equipo para ver un par de camas en desorden, luego de recuperar su aliento salió de su cama vistiendo una blusa amarilla mangas largas con botones blancos, en su mano derecha usa un brazalete hecho de bronce, pantalones ajustados color piel hasta las rodillas y calzando un par de sandalias luego de estirarse un poco quitándose lo que quede de sueño se acerca hacia la puerta sin usar su banda shinobi en la búsqueda de sus amigos, eso y otras cosas pasan por la mente de la usuaria de las flores mientras se dirige al corredor a pocos metros siente el mismo dolor.

( _Otra vez esa maldita pesadilla como si no fuera bastante el dolor de cabeza…esa voz…es tan familiar es como si mi mente intentara decirme algo daría lo que fuera por saber de qué se trata_ ) Pensó sin tener respuesta alguna por lo que haciendo caso omiso llega al final del corredor entonces baja por las escaleras a la parte restaurante donde se pueden ver a los huéspedes sentados en las mesas mientras la Nayu ve en una mesa cerca al azabache en compañía del Sarutobi desayunando teniendo una charla amistosa se puede notar ciertos cambios en el caso del Sarutobi ha crecido en altura llegando a competir con la de Temari en los exámenes chunin al igual que su apariencia su pelo sigue marrón solo que más corto con dos mechones cayendo por ambos lados de su cara la cual adquirió un aspecto más juvenil (y es obvio para alguien de 14 años), su vestimenta consiste en una chaqueta mangas largas abotonada de cuello alto cubriendo su cuello color negro donde comienzan sus hombros en forma triangular invertido y en la parte inferior color verde oscuro (El atuendo de la película _The last_ ), un pantalón marrón que llega por debajo de las rodillas. El azabache usando el _**Henge no jutsu por sugerencia de la Nayu porque no sería conveniente que un muerto camine como si nada por la calle y más si dicho muerto se trata del apodado como Shushin no Shisui**_ _,_ Cosa que fastidio al Uchiha a fin de cuentas le dio la razón su vestimenta se compone deun pañuelo color negro atado cubriendo su pelo usando un Genjutsu del Sharingan cambio el color de ojos a gris, viste una camiseta verde debajo de una chaqueta color negro cuello y mangas largas abierta, pantalones largos color azul tanto el como el Sarutobi calzan sandalias color negro.

\- Así que de eso se trataba ese escándalo – Dijo atragantándose con su comida a lo que se da unos golpes en el pecho.

\- Como lo digo jamás vi tanto dolor -

\- Eso explica porque lo vimos tan golpeado viejo nunca pensé que Ino golpeara tan fuerte –

\- Y que lo digas -

 _En ese momento en otro lugar:_

\- Achuuu –

\- ¿Qué ocurre Sai-kun? – Pregunto la Hyuga.

\- Alguien debe estar hablando de mí –

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? – Pregunto el Aburame.

\- No sé de qué hablas –

\- Tu cara quien fue el que golpeo – Dijo apuntando con el dedo la cara de su amigo mostrando un ojo morado y unas banditas.

\- Ah esto…solo fue un accidente – Dijo dando una sonrisa.

 _Volviendo con Shisui y Konohamaru_

\- ¿Pero qué fue lo que hizo? -

\- Hasta donde se Ino con Sadara-chan y Maruhi-chan entraron a una tienda a comprar algunas cosas poniendo su atención en unos zapatos cuando se toparon con unas chicas que se interesaron los mismos zapatos ocasionando una pelea entre ellas, después Sai y algunos chunin intervinieron quedando atrapados en el fuego cruzado -

\- Vamos no pudo haber sido tan malo – Dijo Konohamaru con una gota en la nuca.

\- No dirías lo mismo si los vieras en el hospital a uno le dislocaron el hombro y le rompieron una pierna los demás tienen varias costillas y órganos internos heridos – Dijo Shisui comiendo sus fideos Udom mientras el Sarutobi tragando grueso agradece no ser parte de los heridos de repente la conversación se interrumpe al ver a su amiga.

\- Buenos días Horuko–chan – Dijo amable el Uchiha mientras que su amigo teniendo la boca llena con comida se limitó a saludar con la mano.

\- Buenos días ¿Por qué se levantaron tan temprano? – Pregunto uniéndose en la mesa.

\- En realidad es una historia interesante – Dijo el Uchiha.

\- Tengo tiempo suficiente – Responde la Nayu curiosa observando varios moretones en las caras de sus amigos.

\- Te diré lo que pasó…-

(Flash back) – Narrado por Konohamaru:

Un par de horas atrás en la habitación encontramos al trio durmiendo en su respectiva cama, es un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad o eso parecía porque de la nada Horuko se levanta de su cama en brazos de Morfeo poniéndose de pie extendiendo sus brazos delante suyo como si se tratara de una película de zombis dirigiéndose a sus compañeros de equipo ignorando lo que sucedería, acto seguido desde afuera de la posada se ve al lugar dando unos cuantos saltos en tanto salen estrellas como si se tratara de una caricatura de humor sin ignorar los gritos de dolor provenientes de nuestros amigos, segundos después encontramos afuera de la habitación al par de muchachos tirados en el piso del corredor con chichones en sus cabezas ambos con ojos espirales. Al poco tiempo el azabache recupera el sentido sintiendo dolor en varias partes del cuerpo.

\- Anotaron a la invocación…Oye ¿Cómo terminamos aquí? – Pregunto el azabache haciendo una mueca de dolor.

\- Lo mismo digo yo maldita sea ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Dijo un adolorido Konohamaru sobándose la cabeza con ambas manos por los chichones.

\- Eso dejara marcas – Dijo Shisui asegurándose que su quijada está bien en tanto el par se pone de pie.

\- Cuando encuentre al que nos hizo esto me las pagara – Se quejó Konohamaru con ojos blancos mientras entran a la habitación exigiendo solo para ver a su amiga regresando a su cama.

\- Horuko-ch - No pudo terminar su oración porque el Uchiha le cubre la boca con una mano.

\- Silencio ¿No ves que es un sonámbulo? - Le susurra al oído del Sarutobi.

\- ¿Un sonámbulo? –

\- Caminan dormidos sin tener idea de sus acciones hagas lo que hagas no la despiertes –

\- ¿Porque no? –

\- Es muy peligroso despertar a un sonámbulo si despierta en ese estado ni el Rikudou-sennin nos salvara – Susurro Shisui en ese momento recuerda la vez que Fugaku despertó a su esposa Mikoto en la cocina con la intensión de darle una sorpresa lo que acabo en una visita al hospital para el hombre durante varios meses debido a múltiples fracturas en el cuerpo se requirió de Itachi y Shisui y uno que otro Anbu inconsciente con la cabeza dentro de una olla abollada en un intento fallido de contener a la matriarca de los Uchiha evitando una masacre, sin decir palabra el par abandono el cuarto cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

(Fin del flash back).

Luego de que el trio dejo atrás la posada a varios kilómetros en tanto el Sarutobi acabo su relato provocando que un rubor fuerte aparezca en las mejillas de la Nayu avergonzada suelta una risa traviesa mientras Konohamaru sigue confundido por lo del tema a lo que Shisui le explica más detalladamente dejando asombrado al joven por el conocimiento del azabache. Varias horas más tarde el trio se encuentra en la entrada de Amegakure luego de mostrar los papeles a los de vigilancia dando el visto bueno caminan debajo de la lluvia continua en cualquier lugar donde pongan la vista se nota el ambiente deprimente rodeado por edificios industriales sin olvidar las miradas de los residentes no son alentadoras como si se tratara de un pueblo fantasma a fin de cuentas no fue difícil mezclarse entre los civiles sin levantar sospechas.

\- Ya casi llegamos – Menciono Horuko señalando una casa, unos cuantos pasos después están enfrente de una casa en buen estado, acto seguido la Nayu se desprende su collar que tiene colgado una llave y hace un puchero recordando la vez que regreso de comprar comestibles estando delante de la puerta en eso se da cuenta que olvidó la llave otra vez a lo que luego de golpear la puerta se abre desde adentro revelando a la peliazul usando una toalla ajustada a su cuerpo (Malpensados) cubriéndose dando a entender que estaba en la ducha sin olvidar el regaño de la peliazul a su hermana por descuidada lo que nunca fue agradable por la última, la bella mujer cansada de la torpeza de su hermana le regalo el collar en caso de que no este y de que por otro descuido se quede afuera durante semanas.

En ese mismo instante puso la llave en el cerrojo abriendo la puerta acto seguido los tres entran mientras Horuko enciende la luz tocando un interruptor.

\- ¿Seguro que está bien si nos quedamos aquí? –

\- No es ningún problema Konan-nee no es de quedarse mucho tiempo – Dijo la Nayu sin dudar.

\- Si tú lo dices de cualquier manera será mejor apegarnos al plan Horuko-chan es tu aldea ¿Qué debemos saber? – Anuncio Shisui cancelando el jutsu.

\- Resumiendo desde lo ocurrido con Pain tras su derrota y sin candidatos disponibles algunos Jounin veteranos tomaron control de Ame -

\- Me arriesgare a decir que no son muy amigables –

\- Si y no a la vez supongo que siguen recuperándose del último ataque no hubo muchos heridos pero como lo habrán notado apenas están acabaron la reconstrucción –

\- Es un alivio que no hubo bajas -

\- Pero lo malo es que no les caigo bien –

\- ¿Y eso porque? – Pregunto el Sarutobi arqueando una ceja.

\- Debido a que soy usuaria del _**Hana**_ mi habilidad es un misterio –

\- Hubo un tiempo en Kirigakure no Sato usuarios con distintas líneas de sangre como el clan Kaguya y el Yuki –

\- ¿Que tiene que ver conmigo? – Pregunto Horuko confundida.

\- Tal vez tu línea de sangre proviene de algún clan –

\- Lo dudo hice una investigación no hay registros de mi familia que vincule con shinobi o con líneas de sangre –

\- Tiene de haber una pista ¿No recuerdas algún indicio? -

\- No recuerdo mucho acerca de mi pasado era una niña cuando descubrí mis poderes me preocupa lo que el consejo haga cuando se enteren -

\- No te preocupes te apoyaremos – Dijo el Uchiha.

\- Shisui-san tiene razón estamos contigo – Dijo ahora Konohamaru.

\- Gracias algo me dice que no será fácil – Menciono la Nayu neutral.

Horas más tarde luego de haber comido y de ponerse sus uniformes ocultando sus caras con unas máscaras y usando las capuchas se ponen en marcha hacia la torre en silencio en el camino notan las miradas dirigidas al trio de parte de los civiles manteniendo distancia susurrando cosas excepto algunos niños que observan sin temor a los encapuchados, al contrario los ven con admiración. Al poco tiempo luego de ser guiados por la asistente el trio entra a la oficina donde ven a unos ancianos sentados alrededor de una gran mesa.

\- No somos enemigos venimos por cuestiones que los beneficien – Dijo el azabache.

\- ¿Qué clase de beneficio pueden ofrecer unos criminales? -

\- La posibilidad de conseguir una posible alianza y ayudar a mi hogar – Dijo otro de los encapuchados en eso las miradas de los ancianos se ponen confundidos debido a esa voz resultándoles familiar acto seguido se quita la capucha con las manos revelando su cara sorprendiendo a los ancianos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar muerta–

\- Sé que merecen una explicación Goro-san tengo pruebas que el ataque no fue coincidencia –

\- ¿Qué intentas decir? – Pregunto otro anciano.

\- Fuimos infiltrados por shinobi de Otogakure no sato vinieron por órdenes de Orochimaru para atacar a Ame –

\- Continua –

\- Fue una fachada para capturarme como su nuevo contenedor el sujeto con quien luche dijo que tenía puestos sus ojos sobre mi Kekei-genkai – Menciono la Nayu.

\- ¿Que implicaría en todo esto que desapareciste? Eres Una kunoichi de Ame después de todo – Dijo otro miembro arrogante.

\- También les diré que mi lealtad pertenece al nuevo UzuKage – Responde la usuaria de las flores tomando por sorpresa a los ancianos.

\- ¿Q-q-qué demonios dijiste?...Responde en este instante – Exigió el líder del consejo.

 **-** _ **ESTO ES TRAICIÓN –**_

 _ **\- ¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HAS HECHO? –**_

 _ **\- ES UNA DESGRACIADA**_ –

\- ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido? –

\- Porque salvaron mi vida a pesar de ser una desconocida es un hecho el estado actual de Ame a través de las demás naciones lo que nos lleva al verdadero motivo de la misión el Uzukage los invita a la reunión de kages toda la información está en el rollo – Menciono la Nayu entregando el objeto al consejo los cuales luego de leer el mensaje y tomarse un momento para analizar el asunto entre ellos pusieron su atención en la joven.

\- ¿En verdad crees que arriesgaremos nuestra credibilidad y reputación para aliarnos con criminales insignificantes? - Dijo otro de los ancianos entrecerrando la mirada.

\- Esos criminales insignificantes protegieron la aldea de posibles bajas de civiles como shinobi lo que nosotros no pudimos hacer por ignorantes por no decir que uno de los motivos de la reunión es dejar los problemas en el pasado y trabajar juntos para forjar el futuro de paz para las generaciones futuras – Menciono Horuko con esperanza de conmover al consejo los cuales se ríen al unísono.

\- No cambia el hecho que eres un ninja renegado traicionaste tus ideales – Reprocho otro de los ancianos ofendido.

\- Tiene razón debido a tu traición de acuerdo a la ley del Amegakure el consejo te pondrá en el CRA **(Sistema de restauración de clanes)** para tener usuarios de Hana bajo nuestro control – Sentencio el líder del consejo.

\- No lo hare –

\- Se acabó el tiempo rompiste las leyes de Ame como Kunoichi __conoces el precio de tu traición –

\- Como dije veo por el nombre de Amegakure y las personas que dependen de nosotros para proteger, se los ruego olviden el rencor del pasado y piensen lo mejor para el pueblo – Dijo la Nayu arrodillándose apoyando las manos en el suelo.

\- _**ERES UNA VERGÜENZA DESPUES DE LOS SACRIFICIOS QUE HICIMOS POR TI**_ – Grito iracundo un anciano golpeando la mesa con ambas manos.

\- ¿Sacrificios? ¿Hacer que mis padres me abandonaran es un sacrificio? ¿Las humillaciones? ¿El miedo? No les importo que Orochimaru me atrapara solo para limpiarse las manos ahora se les ocurre la estupidez de volverme su incubadora ignorando las consecuencias no lo permitiré – Dijo la Nayu enojada al descubrir sus intenciones.

\- Eres una basura como la perra de Konan escapo de nuestras manos por Pain pero tu harás lo que te digamos – Grito el líder de los ancianos con una vena en su cabeza mientras el resto de los ancianos se ríen como cretinos la Nayu se sentía destrozada por dentro al ver como las personas que admiraba y respetaba en el pasado en realidad se tratan de escoria cayendo en un vacío interno.

( _No quería hacer esto pero estos bastardos necesitan una lección al diablo la diplomacia_ ) Pensó Shisui activando su doujutsu pero nadie vería lo siguiente.

\- ¡ **YA BASTA MALDITOS SUFICIENTE SI VUELVEN A REIRSE DE MI AMIGA LO PAGARAN!.** Grito Konohamaru furioso mientras un aura emana a través de su cuerpo callando a los ancianos desde lo ocurrido con el rubio se sintió inútil por no evitarlo siendo un completo insulto para el joven desde entonces no permite que otro amigo pase por lo mismo y la gota que derramo el vaso fue ver las lágrimas corriendo por el rostro de la Nayu debido a la humillación de los vejetes siendo el punto de ebullición, el Uchiha por su lado por un momento le pareció ver al difunto Sandaime Hokage de entre los muertos como si la voluntad y espíritu estuviera presente sobre los hombros de su nieto recordando porque fue apodado " _ **shinobi no kami**_ " **.**

 **-** ¿ **Q- quién demo…nios te crees que eres…para amenazarnos?** – De repente aparecieron varios jounin.

\- (Ahora) – Susurro Shisui a centésima de segundo acto seguido los shinobi de Ame los decapitan enfrente de los ancianos dejando sus cadáveres en el piso mientras la sangre del trio se derrama.

\- Que esto sea una lección para el que se oponga a nuestras órdenes deberá pensarlo 2 veces -

\- Es un desperdicio matarla no sin antes divertirnos con ella – Menciono uno de los ancianos con lujuria a lo que otros se ríen ignorando al trio como si no estuvieran alejándose sin decir palabra alguna mientras los ojos del Uchiha se tornan en forma de shuriken espiral color negro con un punto en medio pasando entre los cadáveres de los ninjas de Ame que acabaron matándose entre ellos decapitándose con sus espadas. En la casa de Nayu luego de hacer los preparativos para su partida vemos al Uchiha entregando su informe a un búho en tanto Konohamaru coloca encima de la mesa las mochilas en fila.

\- Eso fue increíble – Dijo Konohamaru.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? – Pregunto el azabache.

\- Si no me equivoco eso fue el Kotoamatsukami -

\- Solo yo puedo usar ese Genjutsu no tuve opción –

\- Si no hubieras intervenido estaríamos en graves problemas ¿Te diste cuenta? -

\- Cuando mostraron sus verdaderas intenciones era obvio que no aceptarían no les guardo rencor –

\- Viste lo que le hicieron a Horuko-chan ¿Cómo no puedes estar molesto? – Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- Comprendo mejor que nadie lo que significa tener un poder y que hagan lo que sea por tomarlo sin importar el precio debido a su codicia – Responde con semblante triste hubo un momento de silencio no era novedad para Konohamaru debido que Itachi les conto su encuentro con Danzo sintiendo un enorme alivio que arruinaron los planes de la momia, en eso el Uchiha cambia de tema.

\- ¿Crees que estará bien? -

\- No ha salido de su habitación desde que regresamos – Dijo el Sarutobi al momento que la Nayu sale de su habitación.

\- Ya hice los preparativos – Dijo con tono depresivo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Shisui viendo las marcas en sus ojos de que estuvo llorando.

\- No se preocupen por mí ya lo supere soy una tonta debí pensar que no les importo mi paradero – Dijo cubriendo la cara con sus manos luego de eso siente que algo la sostiene por lo que al quitar sus manos observa al Sarutobi dándole un cálido abrazo.

\- No eres una tonta eres la persona más amable y gentil que conozco –

\- Konohamaru…-Susurro sorprendida.

\- No importa lo que ese vejetes digan diste la cara por los habitantes de la aldea porque te preocupas por ellos a pesar de las burlas de esos idiotas eres más fuerte de lo que crees – Menciono Konohamaru serio.

\- ¿De verdad piensan eso? – Pregunto mirando fijamente a su amigo.

\- Claro que si no solo yo también los demás ¿No es verdad? – Pregunto al Azabache que asiente con una sonrisa y levantando su pulgar enfrente causando que la amante de las flores recupere su ánimo para luego romper el abrazo.

\- No hay nada más que hacer vamos a casa – Dijo Horuko a sus compañeros de equipo los cuales asintieron tomando sus cosas dirigiéndose a la entrada. A varios kilómetros luego de abandonar la aldea sin dar marcha atrás de la nada aparece frente al trio el Búho de Shisui con un mensaje en su espalda que el menciono lee.

\- Es de Yukyo extenderemos nuestra estadía en Ame un cartel de mercenarios se apoderaron de un pueblo en los límites del Ame no Kuni explotando sus recursos carecen de elementos suficientes para resistir están dispuestos a formar una alianza a cambio de nuestra ayuda –

\- Si vamos por el camino largo nos tomara tres semanas sin embargo de acuerdo con el mapa hay una ruta que usan los comerciantes para transportar y mantenerse a salvo de los bandidos nos permitirá llegar en la mitad del tiempo – Menciono la Nayu analizado el mapa acto seguido observa las miradas determinadas de sus compañeros haciendo que asienta a lo que se dirigen a su nuevo destino sin saber que tendría una futura conexión que será drástico para " **La flor de Amegakure"**.

Fin del Capítulo 27:

(Nota: del autor):

 _Disculpen la espera tuve un problema con el servicio de internet fue una complicación me concentre en otros proyectos y cuando menos lo espere la inspiración vino como si nada, cuando escribí el cap. 27 lo había escrito con un formato diferente sin tener idea que perdería esa parte me volví loco buscándolo me siento avergonzado por no darme cuenta de ese error. Por el lado positivo me da una oportunidad para probar algo que planeo relacionado con el pasado de Haruko y de paso modifico los próximos capítulos haciendo cambios en los que trabajo sé que cumplirán con mis expectativas esperadas gracias por los comentarios son útiles._

 _Qué onda con esos ancianos pervertidos no reconocerían a un shinobi leal no aunque estuviera en sus narices fue complicado encontrar las palabras indicadas para el trama pero en mi opinión fue épico ver la furia de Konohamaru pienso que a futuro debería ser conocido como el nuevo "Shinobi no Kami" por no olvidar que vimos el Kotoamatsukami en acción apuesto que no lo esperaban, tenía pensado divertirnos un poco haciendo que Shisui los obligue a hacer algo humillante en lo que dure el Genjutsu como que esos ancianos corran en ropa interior por toda la aldea pero no quedaría con el momento._

 _Dejen sus comentarios si quedaron conmovidos y otros detalles no vemos en el Cap. 28._


	28. capítulo 28: ¿Encuentro o destino?

(Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto Shippuden de Makashi Kishimoto y el resto no importa).

Capitulo 28:

 **¿Encuentro o destino?**

En la regiòn norte de Ame no kuni en las afueras una caravana de comerciantes viajeros que consiste de 5 carretas tripuladas de varios hombres, mujeres y niños pequeños recorren el bosque rumbo a Yugakure no sato, kilometros mas adelante en el punto intermedio donde se dividen los caminos el cochero y el lider de la caravana discuten que camino tomar.

De repente son enboscados por un grupo de bandidos tomandolos por sorpresa amenazando que si no les entregan todo su dinero las mujeres y niños sufriran las consecuencias.

Sin pensarlo dos veces los hombres desesperados por el miedo les entregaron todo el dinero que traen a bordo sin descartar varias telas y demas objetos de valor, al tener los objetos en su poder los criminales repentinemente cambiando de idea dirigen sus miradas lascivas y maliciosas a las asustadas pero bellas mujeres lo que en si no significa nada bueno al notar la baba cayendo por sus bocas.

Por lo que una parte de ellos someten a los hombres y niños que observan la escena los primeros mecionados tenian el orgullo destrozado por no decir que se sentian inutiles por no proteger a sus familias en tanto sus complices las acorralan a las mujeres.

En eso enormes raices sugen de la tierra capturando a los bandidos en el aire como si las mismas tuvieran vida propia con la presión dejandolos fuera de combate protegiendo a las mujeres que se limitan a obserbar.

El resto de los bandidos buscan con la vista el origen el cual se trata de una presencia vestida de negro con una capucha cubriendo su rostro, dicha presencia se encuentra inclinada apoyando sus manos en el suelo solo que las palmas de sus manos estan convertidas en raices que se mueven bajo tierra.

Acto seguido el resto de los bandidos armandose con lanzas y kunai en sus manos se lanzan al ataque directo a la persona con la intención de apuñalarlo solo para ser interceptados por una bandada de cuervos de la cual surgen otras dos presencias usando el mismo traje, después uno saca un kunai y el otro deseivana su tanto se disponen a encargarse de ellos, en cuestión de minutos se puede oir varios gritos de dolor de los delicuentes.

Luego de amarrar a los golpeados bandidos fuera de combate entre si con unas cuerdas los comerciantes ven que uno de ellos da instrucciones a un mono albino de estatura promedio que se los lleve a lo cual asiente desapareciendo con los rufianes.

Cuando la situación se calmo lo suficiente los viajeros ponen mas atención en quienes los salvaron para después reconocer en su ropa el emblema del Yin/Yang por lo que sus miradas de miedo y terror se tornearon de alegria y sorpresa al darse cuenta de quienes se tratan.

\- Gracias a kami que son ustedes.

\- ¿Alguien se encuentra herido? Dijo la mujer revelando su rostro trantandose de Horuko.

\- Solo unos cuantos golpes pero nada que preocuparse. Dijo el lider de la caravana abrazando a su esposa e hijos como si no hubiera mañana lo mismo pasa con el resto de las familias.

\- Fue un golpe de suerte que pasaramos por aqui, conque esta es la ruta de la que los bandidos no conocen. Dijo el Sarutobi con sarcasmo dirigiendose a su amiga la cual opto por no responder comprendiendo que su mapa necesita una actualización.

Momentos después la caravana retomo su camino en compania del trio como agradecimiento por salvarlos, el azabache fue adelante en compania del cochero y el lider de la caravana en tanto la Nayu y el Sarutobi viajan en la última manteniendo la vigilancia en caso de otro ataque.

Desde el ataque el Uchiha mantiene el ceño fruncido teniendo la sensación de que se olvido de algo por lo que intenta volver en sus pasos para ver que es lo que le fastidia.

(Flash back).

 _Dias atras en un sector despejado del bosque rodeado por arboles apartado del camino en el sector se ven dos tiendas en una duerme la amante de las flores mientras que el Sarutobi y el Uchiha comparten la otra._

 _Tomando precausiones alrededor de la zona colocaron trampas poniendo etiquetas explosivas, si eso no funciona sobre el campamento se encuentra una red de alambre en forma de telaraña rodeando el area mientras en el centro uno de los estremos se encuentra colgando en el aire teniendo atado en el estremo contrario un cascabel en medio de las tiendas._

 _A mitad de la noche la Nayu salio de su tienda caminando dormida denuevo extendiendo ambos brazos tipo pelicula de frankestein dirigiendose a la otra tienda donde encuentra a sus amigos durminendo para darles otra paliza apagando sus luces, en tanto en lo profundo del subconciente de la Nayu no deja de tener el mismo sueño misterioso._

 _Como si tratara decirle algo desde lo mas profundo de su subconciente pero no lo bastante claro desde que tiene uso de razón en varias ocaciones habia tenido el mismo extraño sueño concluyendo en el mismo resultado nada, confundiendo a la joven con mas preguntas sin olvidar el fastidioso dolor de cabeza._

 _Minutos después vemos a la mencionada regresando a su tienda sin darse cuenta de sus acciones dejando a unos maltratados y golpeados Konohamaru y Shisui con chichones en sus cabezas permaneciendo un tiempo mas profundo en la tierra de los sueños._

 _A la mañana siguiente la Nayu se levanto de la tienda estirandose un poco quitantose los restos de sueño para luego poner su atención en la tienda de junto notando que sus compañeros de equipo siguen dormidos, momentos después de cocinar el desayuno al poco tiempo observa que el par de hombres despíertan._

 _\- Buenos di-No pudo terminar su comentario porque se cubre la boca con ambas manos y abre los ojos sorprendida al ver el estado de sus amigos los cuales muestran varios chichones en sus cabezas Konohamaru tiene un ojo morado, por su parte Shisui tiene varios moretones en su cara por no decir del dolor que sienten en sus costillas como si se hubieran metido en una pelea para después notar que ambos ven feo a la Nayu._

 _Acto seguido se puede ver a un molesto Konohamaru exigiendo una explicasión por atacarlos sin tener la menor idea de lo que hizo para sufrir tan cruel castigo, la Nayu en tanto suelta una risa nerviosa sonrojandose de la verguanza al enterarse que fue la causante de su aspecto._

 _Para disgusto del joven recordo a cierta marimacho pelirosa y su antigua compañera de equipo Moegi la cual es fangirl de la primera que sin tener sentido del humor lo golpeaba cuando usaba el Jutsu sexy tomando por sorpresa a su antiguo sensei el cual sufria una hemorragia interna despegando como cohete._

 _En tanto Shisui ve la escena con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza haciendo una mueca de dolor reconsiderando la posibilidad de volver de la tumba no fue de sus mejores ideas, en eso se da cuenta de algo mientras abre y cierra sus manos con lentitud._

( _Esto es estraño, no me siento tan cansado como sienpre, siento los efectos secundarios pero no se siente como lo habitual, se supone que usar el Kotoamatsukami consume gran cantidad de mi chakra toma varios dias para que mis reservas se recuperen diria que estoy al 50% de mi capacidad_ ) _Penso extraño sin entender siendo un completo misterio._

 _Por suerte la usuara del Hana vino preparada para este tipo de situaciones, a lo que buscando entre sus cosas saca un pote con unguento especial del clan Hyuga agradeciendo mentalmente a Hinata por enseñarle los diferetes usos que puede aplicar de diferentes plantas y sus propiedades curativas, mientras aplica el remedio natural en las heridas de sus amigos hace una nota mental para discutir el asunto con la Hyuga y la Yamanaka pensando en los beneficios que usaria combiandolo con su kekei-genkai siendo de amplia ayuda._

(Fin flash back).

( _Debe ser mi imaginación, no sera la gran cosa_ ) Penso el ex-Anbu sin darle mas importancia de la debida para luego comunicarse por el comunicador en su oreja.

\- _Cuervo a Mono ¿Me escuchas?_

\- " _Aqui mono te escucho sin problemas_."

\- _Cual es el situación actual._

 _\- "Despejado, todo sigue tranquilo."_

\- _Bien, fue un golpe de suerte que llegamos justo a tiempo._

\- " _Yo pienso igual, la proxima vez eligire que camino recorrer."_

 _-_ Te escuche. Se quejo Horuko asegurando el perimetro.

\- _Ustedes dos ya calmense, la prioridad es que no hubo bajas_.

\- "¿ _Crees que haya mas de ellos esparcidos por la zona_?"

\- _No creo que no fuera mera casualidad, talvez me equivoque no podemos confiarnos en territorio desconocido._

\- " _Entendido...Cuervo otra cosa_."

\- ¿ _Si_?

\- " _¿Quien fue el idiota que se le ocurrio los nombres clave?"_ Se quejo Konohamaru al Uchiha que se encoje de hombros por la subida de tono.

\- Fuiste tu. Dijo Horuko con tono de voz neutral disfrazando el tono burlón por lo que el Sarutobi murmura cosas por debajo acerca de que le quierer tomar el pelo.

\- " _La posibilidad de toparnos con ninjas renegados es inevitable asi que mentenganse alerta_." Ordeno Shisui con gotas corriendo por su cien para después cortar la comunicación.

En el interior de la última carreta donde van algunas mujeres con sus niños.

\- ¿Tu lo sabias? Susurro el Sarutobi a su amiga.

\- Si y no a la vez.

\- ¿Como que "si y no"? No tiene sentido.

\- Es un secreto rango doble s con el tiempo todo desaparecio quedando en el olvido esa parte de Ame fue quitada de la historia castigando con la muerte todo aquel que mencione algo al respecto.

\- ¿Porque? ¿Que fue lo que sucedio?

\- Kono-kun los que no aprenden de la historia estan condenados a repetirla. Dijo la Nayu con tono de voz deprimente a lo que Konohamaru confundido al ver que no quiere hablar del tema por algún motivo en especifico opto por quedarse callado en tanto continuan vigilando.

( _Me pregunto como le ira a los demas_ ).

 **En ese momento en Konohagure no sato:**

Una joven kunoichi estornuda deteniendose en plena formación.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Moegi?

\- No te preocupes Udon estoy bien, alguien debe estar hablando de mi. Responde la joven Kunoichi con una sonrisa en eso aparece su sensei.

\- Tsunade-sama nos necesita para una misión. Dijo Ebisu a lo que se dirigen a la torre Hokage dejando atras a la chica por un momento.

( _Algun dia lo vere de nuevo a Konohamaru y le dire lo que siento_ ) Pensò Moegi mirando hacia el cielo encontrando una nube pasando de una forma estraña resultandole conocida para luego notar su parecido a la cabeza del mencionado para después ir con su equipo acelerando el paso.

 **Volviendo con la caravana** **:**

Después de horas de viaje por el interior del bosque la cavarana puede ver desde lo lejos las enormes puertas de un pueblo conocido como _Aki no kuni_ resultando el lugar mas grande de lo normal del tamaño de una aldea protegido por un enorme muro de concreto protegiendo el area, facilmente podria competir en tamaño con su aldea shinobi.

Los caballos impulsan las cuerdas de las carretas recorriendo las calles del lugar los viajeros observan el lugar teniendo apariencia al puro estilo medieval, a simple vista se puede ver a los civiles caminando por las calles comprando en negocios, interactuando, teniendo conversaciones con otros, los comerciantes atienden a sus clientes en sus negocios.

Los niños corren por las calles jugando en grupo con sonrisas en sus rostros preocupandose solo en divertirse, el trio desde su posiciòn el Sarutobi y la Nayu observan curiosos el entorno parpadeando varias veces concluyendo que seguro tomaron el camino equivocado siendo un error cometido del cochero, a lo mucho esperaban un ambiente ruin y tiranico por no decir deprimente e infame en tanto el azabache durante el viaje conversa con el antes mencionado y el lider de la caravana sobre la situaciòn del pais intentando conseguir una pista sin tener exito notando la discreciòn por parte de los hombres. De repente el cochero tira de las riendas deteniendo a los caballos junto a una taberna causando el fin del viaje para el trio a bordo, dadas las despedidas por parte de los viajeros deseando que lleguen a su destino la caravana siguio su rumbo dejando al trio atras mientras se aleja hacia lo lejos.

Usando un bajo perfil empujan la puerta entrando en el establecimiento consiguiendo miradas de pocos amigos de los clientes estilo viejo oeste se posaran en los jovenes que con la mirada ven los alrededores, despuès de todo fue buena idea guardar sus bandas y uniformes en sellos de almacenamiento y con su vestimenta normal dan la apariencia de que se tratan de simples viajeros que estan de paso.

Dirigiendose al area de servicio ven a los huespedes comiendo y bebiendo por lo que se dirigieron a la barra donde se encuentra sentado un sujeto de estatura normal calvo de complexión atletica por los musculos en sus brazos usa guantes color negro sin dedos, color de ojos negros en el ojo izquierdo se puede notar una cicatriz en caida horizontal de un corte, usa una capa color gris cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo igual se puede ver que viste una camiseta color rojo con tirantes pantalon blanco largo y calza botas de combate.

\- Vengo de _Fuyu ni kumi_ buscando a un amigo perdido. Menciono el azabache.

\- Soy de _Natsu no kuni,_ me encontraste.

\- ¿Eres el contacto?

\- ¿Por que deberia responder tu pregunta?

\- Porque nos dieron instrucciones para cuando nos encontraramos contigo. Responde Shisui enseñando la nota confirmando.

\- Siganme. Se limito decir el sujeto por lo cual el trio sigue al sujeto por la salida del establecimiento, sin pronunciar palabra los cuatro caminan por las calles.

\- Me llamo Vash los estaba esperando. Dijo el mencionado con mirada seria - ¿Que saben sobre la situación?

\- No nos dieron mucha información nos vendria bien que nos pongas al corriente. Dijo el Uchiha serio.

\- No puedo darles todos los detalles.

\- Es un comienzo.

\- Hace mucho tiempo concluida la tercer guerra mundial shinobi, nuestro lider y varios lideres de clanes se encargaron de lidiar con las secuelas que dejo sacando adelante al pueblo restableciendolo con el paso del tiempo se volvio abundante y prospero por negociar con el comercio de armas con los demas paises, la gente caminaba con orgullo por las calles sin preocupacion, repentinamente de la noche a la mañana aparecio un grupo de individuos y la mitad de los lideres vendieron sus almas a las personas que se opusieron las ejecutaron.

\- Continua.

\- Una guerra civil se produjo los siguiente 10 años vivimos el infierno entre nosotros y los invasores, hubo muchas bajas por parte de ambos bandos, para que no hubiera mas derramamiento de sangre nuestro lider Jimpu-sama con algunos lideres idealistas ofrecieron una tregua con nùestros enemigos llevando el peso en sus hombreos se enfrentaron al lider de los invasores y sus generales mas fuertes durante el combate fueron enboscados por los "Ejecutores" matando a esos hombres a sangre fria.

\- ¿Quieres decir que hay gente que los bandidos?

\- ¿Que dices?

\- Nos topamos con unos bandidos no fue algo que no pudieramos controlar. Dijo la Nayu neutral.

\- El lider de los invasores contrato gente para tener controlada la región bandidos, mercenarios, la mayoria son shinobi renegados para fortalecer sus fuezas pero el verdadero problema son "Los Ejecutores".

\- ¿Quienes son esos "Ejecutores"? Pregunto Konohamaru.

\- Son la fuerza elite de los invasores de igual forma no estamos seguros en el area, no importa lo que vean no llamen la atención. Ordeno Vash por lo que no les quedo de otra que obedecer observando mas fijamente el entorno a lo que fruncieron el ceño al enterder de lo que esta hablando notando los robos y asesinatos en los callejones, algunos soldados se dispersan ocasionando el caos desmantelando algunos puestos y golpeando a la gente aprovechando su autoridad mientras la Nayu comenzaba a sentrise extraña a lo que haciendo caso omiso se consentra en la misión.

Konohamaru repentinamente se detuvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos fruncio el ceño permaneciendo por unos instantes aturdido, por orden del Uchiha esparcio varios clones en un rango de un kilometro durante el viaje con la caravana como medida de seguridad haciendo una nota mental de agradecer a Naruto que le enseñara el secreto del _Kage Bunshin No Jutsu_ de que la información transferida va al usuario siendo util encontrando un buen uso.

\- ¿Que pasa? Pregunto el Uchiha a lo que el Sarutobi ladea la cabeza en No por lo que continuan su camino.

( _Definitivamente esta misión puede clasificarse de rango A a rango S, fue una buena idea dispersar varios clones en cuadrantes una parte desaparecio por lo visto eran trampas accionadas a etiquetas explosivas, tengo el presentimiento que no es la única trampa_ ) Pensò Konohamaru para si mismo.

( _Es demsiado raro sabia que se uso a Amegakure no sato como lugar para la batalla durante esa guerra por lo que evacuaron poniendo a todos a salvo ¿Que demonios ocurrio para abandonar a uno de sus pueblos en el olvido?_ )Pensò Shisui arrugando su frente cuestionando la logica de los ancianos no habia que ser un genio para no darse cuenta que esos ancianos cuidan de sus intereses.

Desde la academia habia desarrollado el sentido de entendimiento mas rápido que el promedio de su edad, resultando una herramienta fundamental en las misiones gracias a dicha herramienta consiguio ver de primera mano el sistema corrupto, los nobles con su arrogancia tratando de inferiores a las personas.

Desde pequeño su abuelo Kagami Uchiha le habia dicho que compartia ese disgusto ya que en sus tiempos habia visto esa clase de persona creyendo que por tener mucho dinero y poder estan excentos de pasar por alto ciertas reglas que no deben estando terriblemente equivocados.

Era otra razón por la que el usuario del Kotoamatsukami no le agrada ese tipo de gente, de una manera o de otra parecen no entender como si tuvieran vendados los ojos creyendo que entre mas dinero tengan no habra consecuencias, ante tal logica sin duda que algo no anda bien en sus cabezas.

 **En Otogakure no sato:**

 _\- Orochimaru-sama nuestros aliados amablemente nos han enviado mas sujetos de prueba para sus investigaciones. Dijo Kabuto presentando el informe._

 _\- Excelente todo sale de acuerdo al plan estan cumpliendo su parte del trato, el aroma de su sangre y dolor es musica para mis oidos. Dijo el Sannin mezclando quimicos en tuvos de ensayo._

 _\- Todavia no entiendo su repentino interes acerca de hacer una alianza insignificante como esa, no le veo sentido ¿Que los hacen tan especiales para llamar su atenciòn?_

 _\- En uno de mis viajes en las ruinas de Kagero no sato encontre antiguos registros sobre esa aldea, durante una guerra entre ellos varios shinobi de Kagero no sato usaron un Kinjutsu con el que lanzaron una maldición sobre sus enemigos en su medio ambiente los que fueron expuestos alterndo su Adn pueden convertirse en bestias._

 _\- Imposible._

 _\- Los registros muestran indicios de que adquirieron habilidades ocultas, bajo esos secretos se esconde una furia que solo una bestia puede mostrar._

 _\- ¿Piensa que es buena idea confiar en ellos?_

 _\- A la primera oportunidad nos traicionaran sin embargo diria que no estan en posición de hacerlo porque perderian la posibilidad de que los tomen encerio el resto de las aldeas shinobi._

 _\- No lo comprendo, con ese poder no son reconocidos como una aldea._

 _\- El orgullo, su orgullo se los impide aunque no puedo negar que fueron mas listos que el clan Kaguya que su deseo de matar los llevo a la extinción._

 _\- ¿Quiere decir que encontraron el modo de usar esa madición a su favor?_

 _\- Lo que los hace una cantidad interesante de especimenes para estudiar y adquirir ese poder como esa niña es un raro especimen pero no sera nada comparado cuando tenga entre mis manos ese tan apreciado Sharingan, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Sasuke-kun venga a mi en busca de mas poder. Dijo Orochimaru caminando hacia una mesa de operaciones donde se encuentra un cuerpo con signos de vida._

 **De vuelta en Ame no kuni:**

En lo mas profundo del bosque en las fronteras de Aki cerca de las montañas los cuatro entran en el campamento de los rebeldes compuesto de cientos de tiendas alrededor, la gente se encuentra en sus diferentes labores mientras ellos caminan por el lugar.

\- Bienvenidos al campamento de los rebeldes, recientemente hemos cambiado la ubicación después de interceptar un cargamento de armas estamos en fase alfa de reubicación. Menciono Vash mas abierto pero con tono de voz seco, en eso observa a dos adolescentes acercarse a su posición.

Un chico y una chica ambos bastante parecidos un poco mas altos que la Nayu por sentimetros no pasan de 18 años, el chico tiene color de pelo verde, ojos color negros, nariz normal, labios finos corte de pelo corto estilo militar con un pircing colgando en la oreja derecha, su ropa se compone de una playera color gris sobre una chaqueta color verde hoja de cuello blanco, en sus manos usa un par de guantes rojos sin dedos, pantalones yeans color azul y unos zapatos casuales.

La chica tiene color de ojos rosa, normal labios finos pintados de purpura, pelo color rosa largo hasta el hombro atado a una cola de caballo con una cinta rosa bastante linda, su ropa se compone de una blusa mangas corta color amarillo abotonada con pequeños botones blancos escondiendo su figura de arena, pantalones cortos color negro de su cinturon lleva colgando una espada y botas de tacon de mujer color piel.

\- Vash-san. Dijo la pelirosa.

 _\- Es bueno que este de regreso_. Dijo ahora el peliverde.

\- ¿Que hacen aqui? Pregunto serio Vash a los recien llegados a lo que el par ve a los que lo siguen a lo que su repentinamente su ceño se torna fruncido.

\- _¿Quien son estos insectos?_ Pregunto el chico sacando de sus magas un par de garras mientras la pelirosa desenvaina su espada de hoja fina estilo kung fu ambos listos para pelear.

\- ¿A quien le dices insectos bastardo? Responde Konohamaru enojado.

\- _¿Que dijiste?_ Pregunto molesto por el insulto con intención de cerrarle la boca.

\- Mai, Dai no son enemigos estan de nuestro lado. Intervino Vash extendiendo una mano.

\- _No me importa hare que se trague sus palabras con todo sufrimi_ -no termino su oración el conocido como Dai por que recibio un golpe en la cabeza de la peli-rosa con el mango de su arma dejandolo en el suelo con un chichón para después envainar su espada.

\- Lamento lo ocurrido, mi nombre es Mai Takamiya el es mi hermano gemelo Dai, lamento el malentendido. Dijo Mai haciendo una reverencia para luego contemplar una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Onee-san te dije que no hagas eso. Dijo molesto Dai a su hermana para luego poner su mirada en la Nayu cuando se quita la capucha dejando ver su bello rostro para luego ver al joven quedando perplejo acto seguido sujeta su mano y con la otra tiene una rosa mientras se inclina sobre una rodilla. - Ahhhh Kami, gracias por brindarme este hermoso encuentro el dia de hoy.

La Nayu se queda sin palabras parpadeando sin saber que hacer ante lo que dice este sujeto en tanto acepta la rosa, en eso recuerda que Konan le habia dicho que los chicos actuaban de manera ridicula cuando se topaban con una chica linda pero núnca se espero que ocurriera algo como esto soprendiendose ante tal confesión.

Lo mismo que Konohamaru que se limita a ver confundido haciendo una mueca sin entender a ese tipo, hace un momento estaba por atacarlos creyendo que eran intrusos para que de la nada se declare de manera abierta ante su amiga.

\- _Ahhh amor_ (Dijo Dai tapando su cara con una mano) _Esta bien si te burlas de mi, al que puede torturar...mietras este a tu lado...aunque me enfrete a shinobi renegado o el mismo demonio en persona...mi corazón_ **¡Es todo tuyo!.** Dijo mostrando su rostro con ojos de corazones palpitando.

Shisui por su parte ve sombriamente la escena arqueando una ceja con cara de _es demasiado cursi para mi,_ en su historial de misiones realizo varias de las que se puede esperar lo inesperado pero nada como lo actual, una cosa es segura definitivamente no olvidara esto cuando regresen a Uzu en definitiva sera material de chisme para Ino y Daisuke.

En tanto la pelirosa con la palma de mano se golpea su frente intentando no asesinar al peliverde susurrando un _no otra vez_.

\- _Pero que triste es...que haya obstaculos entre nosotros._ Dijo Dai asumiendo una pose dramatica.

\- Ese obstaculo soy yo...Dai.

\- _Ahhh viejo decrepito_. Responde Dai dandose cuenta que Vash se pone en medio alejandolo por el susto mientras un rubor aparece en las mejillas de la Nayu.

\- Son los shinobi que vienen ayudarnos para acabar de una vez por todas con esta guerra.

\- _Lo siento supongo que me deje llevar_.

\- Igual que el resto de las chicas de la resistencia. Dijo Mai soltando un suspiro en tanto su hermano la fulmina con la mirada ante el comentario.

\- Basta de tonterias informen a Tenma-sama que ya estamos aqui.

\- Hi. Dicen al únisono para después irse corriendo.

\- Sera mejor ir a la tienda del consejo vamos. Dijo Vash a lo que los cuatro se dirigieron al punto de encuentro.

En la tienda principal se encuentran los lideres de clanes, generales y por supuesto el lider de la resistencia discutiendo sobre los movimientos que hicieron planeando que sera el siguiente paso para debilitar las fuerzas enemigas siendo interrumpidos por los hermanos.

\- _Lamentamos interrumpir pero Vash-san regreso con nuestros aliados_. Dijo Dai.

\- ¿Eso es cierto Mai? Dijo un hombre alto delgado pero con musculos corte de pelo corto estilo militar, piel bronceada color de ojos cafe, labios gruesos, tiene una barba de varios dias sin afeitar, con una cicatriz superficial subiendo por el brazo derecho, viste una gabardina verde desabrochada sobre una camiseta blanca, pantalones largos negros, botas de combate.

\- Asi es, hace un momento nos topamos con ellos y nos dijo que se lo digamos Tenma-sama.

\- De acuerdo pueden irse.

\- Hi. En eso se fueron.

\- Tenma esto es una completa estupidez y aunque no lo fuera que nos asegur que podemos confiar en ellos. Dijo serio otro hombre de estatura mas baja y mas fornido color de pelo blanco hasta las orejas estilo militar fumando un habano, viste una playera color azul sin mangas enseñando sus brazos, usa una codera en brazo izquierdo, en la espalda carga una espalda doble de filo fino, pantalones largos color blanco y calza zapatos.

\- Se lo que dices Koza como su reputación lo indica podria decirse que son anti-heroes ademas que no tenemos opción ninguna de las aldeas a las que contactamos nego la ayuda si no les pagamos mas de los que tenemos.

\- Nuestros espias no encontraron información acerca de ellos, no hay registros no hay nada pero como indican en Nami no kuni y Hoshigakure no sato acudieron en su ayuda pero seria un grave error si no los tenemos bajo vigilancia. Dijo una mujer hermosa en sus 30, de estatura normal color de pelo rubio lizo y largo hasta los hombros libre al viento, tiene una perforacion en cada oreja con simples aretes color de ojos azul nariz perfecta labios finos viste un hermoso kimono color blanco con un obi de color azul con decoraciones purpura y calza sandalias tipo samurai.

\- Esta bien, no estamos para cometer errores. Dijo Tenma a lo que luego entra Vash solo.

\- Bienvenido Vash, por lo que sabemos tuviste exito en la misión.

\- Asi es Tenma-sama nuestros aliados estan afuera como les dije para reportar que no hubo graves problemas.

\- Esta bien que pasen. Ordeno Tenma acto seguido el calvo sale de la tienda para después entrar en compania del trio en eso la mujer rubia tiene un extraño presentimiento como si el destino le indicara un futuro suceso.

Continuara...

Fin del capítulo 28:

(Nota: Aqui estoy de nuevo, me tome el tiempo para preparar y de investigación he estado haciendo el vago no lo niego pero también tengo problemas personales con el trabajo y con mi vida personal pero no importa eso seguro querran explicasiones, me tomo mucho investigar la historia de Amegakure no sato este es el inicio de un arco corto ya que virifique mis capitulos que siguen con muchos puntos sin aprovechar).

No se preocupen, ya estoy trabajando en eso me temo que debere modificar mis planes en varias cosas, se que valdra la pena me inspire en peliculas como Ruroni Kenshin para lo que tengo planeado entre otras cosas, también pienso hablar varias cosas sobre Shisui ya que lo envuelven muchos misterios.

Subo este capítulo nuevo porque no pague la cuenta de internet, mi culpa entre tantas cosas no me di cuenta asi que puede que no este en menos de un par de meses asi que para darles esperanza comence este arco, bueno eso es todo, un saludo a mis Nakamas que me ayudan, dejen sus reliews buenos/malos y nos vemos en el capítulo 29.


	29. Chapter 29: Conflicto en la lluvia 1

Al fin puedo continuar con este arco, me siento aliviado mi alter ego y yo tuvimos una discusiòn sobre que rumbo tomara este fic.

\- _Seguimos ajustando detalles pero llegamos a un acuerdo_. Dijo Storlord serio cruzado de brazos - _Este insecto es toda una peste_.

\- Callate tu solo haces el vago todo el dìa.

\- _Y tu eres un idiota mojigato_.

\- Crei que ya habiamos solucionado eso. Dije con una vena notoria en mi cabeza.

\- _¿Tienes algùn problema con eso?_

\- Ya basta los dos haran lo que yo les diga. Ordeno un tercero interviniendo.

\- ¡Y TU LARGO DE AQUI!. Dicen ambas partes de una patada poniendolo en orbita.

Volviendo al tema tenemos ideas para usar a nuestro favor algo que no esperan, a veces me sorprende lo que mi mente puede hacer es lo bueno de ser Otaku como sea terminemos con esto.

( _Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes de Naruto de Makashi Kishimoto y todo eso_ ).

Capitulo 29:

 **Conflicto en la lluvia parte 1**

 _En una enorme mansiòn en la zona alta del pueblo un hombre vestido elegante ve sentado en su sofa desde su ventana a la demas gente sufriendo en la miseria y hambruna mientras vive en el lujo y sin dificultades._

 _\- Ganado...ganado...me encanta la expresiòn en sus rostros, esos cerdos solo sirven para ser explotados - Dijo bebiendo un vaso de alcohol que podia considerarse de color sangre parte del liquido sobresalia derramandose por su rostro - El vino sabe mejor cuando lo compras con los impuestos de los ciudadanos, solo es cuestiòn de tiempo para que tenga este pais en mis manos. Dijo para luego soltar una risa maniatica._

 _Campamento de la resistencia._

Los civiles que elegieron oponerse a la forma de vivir de su pueblo optaron por unirse a la resisitencia enfocandose en trabajar en distintas funciones del campamento siendo su forma de contribuir en parte porque no saben cuanto tiempo tomaria, hubo ocasiones que reclutan a shinobi renegados sin rumbo de otras aldeas los cuales estan mas que dispuestos a pelear por la causa.

Alrededor de 5 horas luego de asegurar la seguridad del area varios shinobi regresan con civiles de la zona poble ofreciendo ser parte en sus filas, algunos de los civiles y shinobi fueron llevados a la sala medica para ser atendidos, otros fueron llevados a ubicarse. A pesar que las bajas fueron inevitables en ambos bandos a lo largo de la guerra resultando en muertes afectando en mayor escala a la resistencia, es como si el infierno hubiera caido desatando su ira.

 _ **Tienda de reuniòn:**_

Las miradas serias se posan en Shisui, Horuko y Konohmaru sin dejar por alto que los ven con cara de pocos amigos, como medida de prevenciòn se quitaron sus gabardinas ocultandolas en sellos de almacenamiento seguido de guardarlas en sus mochilas, se puede sentir la enorme tensiòn en el lugar a lo que el trio permanece en estado de aleta compartiendo el pensamiento que sera mas dificil de lo que pensaron.

\- Tengo la posibilidad que Vash los puso al margen de lo ocurrido.

\- Sin ofender pero nos gustaria hablar con el comandante a cargo.

\- Soy Tenma Fukuya el lider de la resistencia, por cierto pense que estarian aqui ayer.

\- Tomamos una desviaciòn por un asunto repentino no fue problema.

\- Bien dejando aun lado las presentaciones vamos al grano. Dijo Tenma con semblante serio.

\- Sabemos de la situaciòn actual tanto que hicieron un arreglo con nuestra organizaciòn a cambio de nuestros servicios, sin embargo para despistar a los shinobi tipo rastreo usaron una tactica enviando parte del mensaje disfrazado como una trampa muy ingenioso. Menciono con calma el Uchiha.

Sin perder el sembrante serio la parte shinobi no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos de par en par, en cambio la parte civil estaban con las mandibulas extendidas por el piso por la capacidad de deducciòn y astucia del azabache, esta prueba ingeniosamente diseñada para shinobis nivel Jounin resultaria un verdadero reto para sus mentes por lo que muy pocos podrian desifrarlo.

\- Este pais se ha vuelto una zona de corrupciòn debido a que se deja sobornar - Dijo Tenma directo al grano - el que dirige el lugar se trata de _Kanryu Hirone_ la causa de nùestros problemas se debe a que nuestro mineral despierta interes de escoria.

\- Aparenta tener la imagen de un noble pero en realidad es un traficante del bajo mundo los que se opusieron a sus negocios terminaron muertos.

\- ¿Que hace tan especial ese mineral?

\- No te incumbe ocupense del papel que desenpeñaran en esta guerra. Menciono con arrogancia uno de los presente un individuo grande y gordo de piel bronceada peinado con una trenza larga y rostro estilo chino, en el area del torso tiene una cicatriz en forma de tres cortes de garra en la parte derecha del torso cubriendo buena parte, la parte inferior esta cubierta por vendas viste un chaleco suelto y corto sin mangas pantalones color verde suelto y calza zapatillas kung fu.

( _¿Que mosca le pico a este? Ni que se tratara del fin del mundo_ ) Pensò el castaño arrugando el ceño.

\- Bulat calmate. Dijo la rubia de ojos azules.

\- L-lo siento Mine-sama. Se disculpo el hombre con la cara torneada de color azul.

\- Antes de actuar seria util saber mas relacionado para saber en que nos involucramos. Dijo la Nayu pensativa en eso uno de los presentes le pasa deslizando en la superficie de la mesa los informes al azabache para despuès ver su contenido.

\- Somos conocidos por el comercio de armas el principal comprador era _Ame no kuni_ teniamos un trato,nosotros les proveeiamos armas a cambio de protecciòn hasta que descubrimos a sus shinobi intentando robar el mineral que debieron proteger, acudimos a aldeas como Iwa o Kumo que exigieron una enorme cantidad de dinero de lo que contamos, las posibilidades de perder la guerra fueron evidentes fue hasta que escuchamos acerca de su organizaciòn.

\- Nos las arreglamos para interferir sus operaciones consiguiendo armas fortaleciendo nùestrass fuerzas pero aun nuestros esfuerzos no eran suficientes, por cada cargamento que interceptamos 5 eran enviados sin problemas reforzando la seguridad, por mas de una decada combatimos sus fuerzas. Dijo ahora una anciana.

\- Se necesita de tiempo y recursos para una operaciòn de ese calibre conocer metodos de entrega y precisiòn para planear cada detalle. Dijo la Nayu pensativa apoyando una mano en su barbilla.

\- Nuestros espias nos informaron que Hirone esta consiguiendo suficiente dinero y recursos para lanzar un golpe en contra del Daimyò de _Ame no kuni_ por lo que su objetivo seria apoderarse del pais.

\- Por lo pronto los llevaran a su tienda para descansar ya habra tiempo para ponernos al dìa, a proposito ¿Quien es el lider del equipo?

\- Mi nombre es Shin Akatsu. Declaro el Uchiha usando su nombre falso.

\- Reportate luego para la reuniòn nos coordinaremos para planear el siguiente paso que haremos en esta guerra. Dijo Tenma.

No termino de dar la orden que dos subordinados aparecieron guiando al trio abandonando la tienda en el proceso al momento de salir la quejas y discusiones de los miembros presentes no se hicieron esperar.

 _Minutos despuès:_

\- ¿Que piensan acerca de esto? Pregunto la Nayu sentada en la cama de arriba despuès que el trio se instalo en la tienda reservada.

\- 1 Sabemos que tuvieron conflictos por mas de una decada. Dijo Shisui sentado en posiciòn de loto escribiendo el informe informando sobre la situaciòn.

\- 2 Estan muy bien organizados con el tema del contrabando de armas. Menciono el Sarutobi estirando sus piernas.

\- 3 En lo que parece todo gira en torno a ese mineral desconocido.

\- 4 Cortaron vinculos con los shinobi de Ame dando libre acceso a distintos grupos para tomar control.

\- Resumiendo esta mal todo solo es cuestiòn de tiempo hasta que tengan suficiente poder para moverse. Declaro Horuko pensativa.

\- Je, por el momento no nos hagamos tantos problemas. Dijo el azabache terminando su informe entregandolo a un cuervo el cual desaparece acto seguido se pone de pie saliendo de la tienda.

\- ¿Encerio iras a la reuniòn? Pregunto Konohamaru.

\- Intentare averiguar todo lo posible si es posible buscare hallar otra alterativa para evtiar la mayor cantidad de bajas posibles. Responde el azabache serio.

\- Shisui-san. Dijo la amante de las flores.

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- Evita causar problemas.

\- ¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablando?

\- Lo menos que necesitamos en este momento son problemas.

\- Eso no es justo. Dijo el Sarutobi haciendo un puchero a lo que la Nayu observa que sus compañeros de equipo sujetan unas bombas de pintura.

\- ¿Como se les ocurre hacer bromas en un momento como este? Si lo hacen los hare fertilizante a los dos. Regaño la Nayu frunciendo el ceño a sus compañeros provocando que hagan una mueca al notar esa mirada que promete dolor en su futuro.

( _Mierda si las miradas mataran ya estariamos muertos_ ) Pensò el Uchiha nervioso del caracter de su amiga recordando como era Sadara a su edad agradeciendo mentalmente a Kami que el Tsukuyomi no es parte de su repertorio.

 _A centimetros de la tienda el azabache estaba a poca distancia luego de recorrer el espacio requerido de un punto tuvo oportunidad de tener una mejor vista sobre el lugar, estaba imprecionado por ver como la gente se encuentra organizado para lo que resulta ser un campamento sin olvidar el hecho de las miradas de lujuria de las jovenes mujeres puestas sobre el ex-anbu de Konoha, dicho eso recuerda lo que ocurrio en en eso el Uchiha entro en la tienda haciendo acto de presencia._

 _No sabia la delicadeza que se encuentra esta cuestiòn de la guerra pero llegaria al fondo de esto._

 _La habitaciòn se compone de una enorme habitaciòn cubierta sobre una gran tela donde se encuentra una enorme mesa en forma de U donde esta el lider en compania de sus generales, a su derecha se encuentra el calvo el cual reconocio como Vash a su lado se ve sentado a un joven de estatura y edad parecido a Mai y dai de complexiòn atletica notoria por los musculos en sus brazos, rubio con peinado de puntas hacia adelante en caida usa lentes de sol oscuros, viste una camiseta sin mangas color oscuro guantes sin dedos y usa guantes en la mayor parte de los brazos lleva vendas marcando sus definidos brazos, en su lado izquierdo de su cinturon porta dos espadas gancho gemelas, pantalones largo color claro y calza zandalias shinobi._

 _A su lado se ve al sujeto conocido como Bulat en la parte izquierda junto a Mine se ve sentado a un anciano de estatura promedio corte de pelo corto color blanco color de ojos gris tiene cejas canosas y diminutas viste un gi que se compone de un pantalon largo y camisa estilo chino mangas largas sueltas de puños blancos y zapatos kung fu, el siguiente se trata de un hombre en sus 40 de aspecto delgado portando una bata y pantalon largo color crema y usa un sombrero del mismo color lo cual indica que es el lider del cuerpo medico al lado de Koza estan algunos ex-shinobi y jefes de familias discutiendo entre si._

 _\- Shin-san pasa te esperabamos. Dijo Tenma poniendo fin a la discusiòn._

 _\- Disculpen la demora. Se disculpo el azabache para luego hacer una reverencia se dispone a entrar ocupando la silla disponible en la mesa._

 _\- Como sabran contamos con miembros de la organizaciòn "Los guardianes" para poner fin de una vez por todas este infierno._

 _\- Siento interrumpir pero necesito saber que tiene de especial ese mineral._

 _\- Nuestros ancestros descubrieron minas que en su interior ocultaban un extraño mineral, mas fuerte que el acero comùn tan resistente como el diamante - En eso entran dos subordinados cargando un enorme fragmento del material poniendolo enfrente acto seguido uno lanzo varios kunai hacia el fragmento rompiendose ante el contacto._

 _Siendo el turno del otro fue corriendo hacia el objeto con un hacha estilo vikingo sujetandola con ambas manos impactandola contra el objeto teniendo el mismo destino de los kunai, el filo se rompio como si fuera un juguete quedando unas grietas en el arma._

 _\- Increible. Menciono el Uchiha asombrado._

 _\- Con el trabajo de los herreros forjaron el mineral en armas comenzando negocios con varios paises pudimos rescatar varios fragmentos lo que nos dan posibilidad en el campo de batalla._

 _\- Un herrero es el ùnico con habilidad que puede hacer un trabajo como ese, al menos que cuenten con algo que nosotros no. Dijo el Uchiha pensativo._

 _\- Basadonos en la historia indica los herreros mas calificados son de Takumi no sato. Mencino Koza con tono serio exhalando humo de su boca._

 _\- ¿Takumi no sato?_

 _\- Los mejores herreros son conocidos por sus habilidades en la fabricaciòn de armas la mayoria se comercializan en el mundo resultando un negocios prospero._

 _\- Conozco la historia se que la mayoria de los aldeanos siguen resentidos por que las aldeas no acudieron en auxilio cuando pasaron por una crisis economica._

 _\- La mayoria de ellos se reubicaron en los alrededores de Ame no kuni eventualmente un buen nùmero se quedaron en la regiòn, en el momento del ataque salvamos un nùmero limitado entre los civiles el resto fueron tomados prisioneros los amenazan con matar a sus familias forzandolos a trabajar en la elaboraciòn de armas._

 _\- ¿Porque no les dijeron que su gente estaba en problemas?_

 _\- Lo intentamos enviamos escuadrones a Kawa en cuestiòn de dias enviaron sus cadaveres como advertencia. Dijo Mine con mirada fria cerrando sus ojos._

 _\- Interceptamos las diligencias tomando posesiòn de las armas pero no sirvio de mucho porque siguieron enviando mas cargamentos reforzando la seguridad enviando shinobi renegados y mercenarios sin dejar de lado a los bandidos que controlan lo que ocurre en el area. Dijo el fumador con una vena en su cabeza._

 _\- Originalmente Koza era el jefe de los soldados, cuando descubrio la corrupciòn y la miseria el con varios de su escuadron desertaron uniendose a la reveliòn._

 _\- La ùnica forma de acabar con este infierno es cortando la principal cabeza._

 _\- Solo asesinando no cambiaran las cosas en Ame no kuni. Dijo el Uchiha con mirada seria._

 _\- Esto es una guerra hay que hacer lo que haga falta para sobrevivir. Dijo uno de lo shinobi presentes asqueado por el comentario consiguiendo el apoyo de algunos de los presentes los cuales comenzaron a lanzar insultos al azabache por hablar con tanta soltura del tema volviendose una intensificada discusiònla cual no duro demasiado._

 _-Suficiente...!_ _ **SILENCIO!**_ _...-Grito Tenma callando a los implicados - De acuerdo a los informes atacan los sectores vulnerables de Ame no kuni que no cuentan con protecciòn de sus shinobi tomando control de los sectores nuestros espias averiguaron que su objetivo es apoderarse del pais. Anuncio el jefe de los ninja medicos._

 _\- A este paso lugares como nùestro pueblo no seran salvados._

 _\- En las afueras en el norte del pais el campamento de nùestros aliados se oponen a sus fuerzas, la divisiòn del norte se encarga de cerrarles el paso._

 _\- ¿Divisiòn del Norte?_

 _\- Inicio con pequeños grupos de esa parte de Ame no kuni pero ahora son una organizaciòn que opone resistencia. Anuncio el rubio tomando la palabra._

 _\- Una conocia me hablo acerca de ellos por lo que se de su reputaciòn son asesinos despreciados._

 _\- Era de esperarse debido a la influencia de Kanryu en el bajo mundo alteraron su reputaciòn encargandose que las demas naciones no tengan relaciòn alguna con ellos. Dijo uno de los lideres frunciendo el ceño._

 _\- Una vez que nos movilicemos utilizaremos la confusiòn para anunciar a nùestros compañeros cuando atacar y en el momento oportuno iremos al punto de la corrupciòn enviando a Kanryu al infierno. Dijo Tenma extendiendo un brazo cerrando la mano en forma de puño a lo que sus subordinados asienten estando de acuerdo._

 _Cabe destacar que la idea no le simpatiza en nada al ex-Anbu de Konoha aunque sabe los riesgos que uno esta dispuesto a correr por el bien de su hogar, recordando lo sucedido en el golpe de estado sintiendose responsable al enterarse del infierno que paso su mejor amigo convirtiendose en criminal catalogado por el libro bingo rango S por asesinar a todo su clan debido a que no actuo en el momento indicado._

 _No esperaba la enboscada por parte de Danzo y sus subordinados de Ne, sabia que seria cuestiòn de tiempo para que hiciera su movimiento lo malo es que fue justo cuando preparo su tecnica ocular tomarlo con la guardia baja robando uno de sus ojos, con la perdida de chakra hubiera estado perdido de no ser por que Itachi acabo con lo quedo de los subordinados del viejo halcon de guerra._

 _\- Si la guerra continua varios paises vecinos nos invadiran y se desatara el caos si eso sucede tendremos 30 años de conflicto. Dijo el pelirrojo._

 _\- Enviaremos escuadrones para observar la situaciòn actual tu y tu equipo iran con ellos, necesitamos seguir los movimientos del enemigo, recolecten toda la informaciòn que puedan. Ordeno Tenma._

 _\- Entendido. Asintiò el Uchiha serio a lo que reanudaron las discusiones entre los presentes._

Deambulando por el campamento con ambas manos detras de la nuca Konohamaru camina por la calle conociendo mas datalladamente el lugar despuès del fiasco de la broma resultando en una amenaza por parte de la amante de las flores se sentia frustrado y confundido a lo que de inmediato a la mente le vino el recuerdo de sus "anfitriones" en especial del peliverde, no entendia muy bien cual es el problema de ese idiota que por azares del destino se le declaro a su amiga llegando a la conclusiòn que era bipolar lo que por algùn motivo comenzaba a fastidiarlo, no era la primera vez que se topara con alguien asì ya que de vez en cuando Karin tiene esos arrebatos de furia cuando discuten sobre tonterias o la hacen enfadar lo que era peor.

Por otra parte no deja de cuestionar la desapariciòn del clon asi como si nada era bastante sospechoso pensando que es mas que fue a una trampa, al principio pensò que los bandidos estaban detras de esto descartando la idea al instante era muy ingenioso para que unos bandidos muy torpes se les ocurra, es obvio que el que lo hizo sabia lo que hacia algo que aprendio de Anko era que las trampas tIenen doble sentido aparte de su funciòn basica puede ser una señal informado al enemigo acerca de su posiciòn.

Buscando algo que hacer mirando con curiosidad pudo notar la concentraciòn de la gente puesta en sus obligaciones, la formaciòn de armas, la cocecha de vegetales, la fabricaciòn de vasijas, el panadero dando los toques finales a los creaciones antes de ponerlos en el horno quedando sorprendido al ver la concentraciòn puesta en el perfeccionamiento en lo que hacen.

Sin darse cuenta acaba chocando con otra persona provocando que la misma suelte unas cajas de madera con manzanas que se esparcieron producto del choque ocasionando que ambos caigan al piso.

\- No lo vi venir. Menciono Konohamaru para si mismo con los ojos cerrados mientras con una mano se soba la cabeza.

\- Lo siento fue mi culpa. Responde una voz femenina a lo que el joven de un tic abre sus ojos al resultarle familiar esa voz buscando su origen observa a la pelirrosa que los recibio en compania del peliverde en la entrada del campamento la mencionada sigue algo aturdida por el impacto.

\- Tu.

\- Yo. Responde confundida señalandose con el dedo indice.

\- Tu eres la chica que estaba en la entrada cuando llegamos. Menciono el Oji-negro de forma escandalosa apuntando con un dedo a la pelirrosa en tanto la mencionada parpadea varias veces dandose cuenta por lo que el Sarutobi enfocando su vista noto que ahora vestia un vestido largo de color purpura corto hasta las rodillas mangas largas escotado con botones blancos y calza sandalias shinobi.

\- Oh si gusto en verte de nuevo. Dijo dando una risa diminuta saludando con la mano.

\- No puedo decir la misma cosa.

\- ¿Que quieres decir?

\- Digamos que la calida bienvenida no fue muy calida. Pregunto con una gota en su cabeza.

\- ¿Era eso lo que ocurrio? Pregunto Mai pensativa.

\- ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Contesto con otra pregunta arqueando una ceja - De cualquier forma no me di cuenta por donde iba -

Descuida, fue culpa mia por hacer caso que era demasiado. Menciono la pelirrosa recogiendo las manzanas sin prestarle atenciòn al Sarutobi dicho eso la ayuda a recoger las frutas poniendolas dentro de las cajas.

\- ¿Que estas haciendo por aqui?

\- Solo daba un paseo no me di cuenta por donde iba.

\- Por lo que veo eres bastate despistado.

( _Mira quien lo dice_ ) Pensò con una vena en su cabeza sin decir una palabra ambos continuan juntando frutas sin tomarles demasido tiempo

\- ¿Que no estaba contigo otro sujeto?

\- Oye estas hablando de mi hermano.

\- Ah si lo siento no era mi intenciòn.

\- No importa con respecto a su paradero seguro se encuentra espiando a las mujeres en los baños termales. Menciono la pelirosa soltando un pezado suspiro al Sarutobi prestando atenciòn de lo que dice segundos despuès recuerda la vez que Daisuke hizo lo mismo espiando a las mujeres mientras en los baños termales para su mala suerte fue atrapado por Sadara que se encontraba en el recinto ( _Antes de que se desvistiera despuès de una secciòn de entrenamiento malpensados_ ) por lo que segundos despuès vemos a su susanoo sosteniendo una raqueta de pin-pon usando como pelota al Aikawa atado golpeando contra la raqueta contra una y otra vez ( _Tipo escena de Tom y Jerry_ ).

\- Genial, otro pervertido. Murmuro el Sarutobi por lo bajo.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

\- No nada lo que pasa es que recorde a alguien, cambiando de tema ¿Necesitas una mano?

\- Creo que ahora puedo con esto. Dijo con una sonrisa para luego sin darse cuenta choco con otro sujeto que iba pasando repitiendo la escena en tanto una gota estilo anime aparece en la cabeza del joven sarutobi.

Minutos despuès de salir del negocio el par de jovenes comparte en la memoria el estado de animo del hombre poniendose molesto creyendo que fue una broma a lo que no tardaron en recibir regaños del antes mencionado para despuès irse echando humo de su cabeza mientras daba fuertes pisadas en el suelo, dicho eso el par de jovenes entregaron el pedido al dueño.

\- Gracias por ayudarme eres muy amable.

\- No es nada.

\- Se me ocurre una idea ven conmigo.

-¿A donde?

\- ¿Tu me ayudaste no es asi? - Dijo a lo el oji-negro asiente - Para devolverte el favor te dare un recorido por el lugar. Acto seguido enredo sus brazos en el del Sarutobi.

\- E-espera un momento. Dijo Konohamaru desorientado mientras es tirado del brazo por la pelirrosa.

Del otro lado del campamento la amante de las flores camina por los campos de entrenamiento contemplando el enorme campo de entrenamiento quedando fascinada viendo a la gente practicando taijutsu teniendo partidos unos contra otros, el resto se encargan de perfeccionar sus habilidad con diferente clases de armas.

A lo lejos en un espacio reservado sus ojos captan a un joven de alto y delgado en plena juventud disparando flechas con un enorme arco, delgado con algo de musculos color de pelo azul y lizo con un fleco en caida en el lado izquierdo, color de ojos negros tiene una cicatriz de quemadura cubriendo la parte superior del brazo. Su vestimenta se compone de un kimono color azul completo con detalles blancos en el medio del cuerpo atado con un cinturon verde con la parte izquierda del torso en caida dejando el brazo y medio torso libre, sobre su cuello tiene colgado un collar con tres pequeñas esferas de madera, en sus manos tiene guantes negros sin dedos, pantalones largos color blanco y calza zapatillas kung fu.

Tomando de su carcaj otra flecha preparandola en su arma acto seguido se pone en posiciòn poniendo la vista en el blanco que se encuentra a una distancia considerable mientras con la mano opuesta estira la cuerda hacia atras estirando la cuerda soltandola en el proceso dando impulso la flecha sale disparada a gran velocidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dando de lleno en el centro atravesando otra flecha que estaba clavada ahì por la mitad.

\- Increible. Susurro la Nayu asombrada por lo que se resfriega sus ojos con ambas manos sin creer lo antes visto, su presiciòn es fuera de lo comùn, no habia visto tanta habilidad desde que por casualidad encontro al ex-Akatsuki practicando lanzamiento de kunai fue tanta la consentraciòn en su mente que no se dio cuenta que le estan hablando.

\- Oye...oye...¿Te sucede algo? Pregunto el muchacho moviendo una mano arriba/abajo con lentitud delante de su rostro.

\- Gomen...gomen no queria interrumpir su formaciòn. Dijo la Nayu avergonzada.

\- No te preocupes solo estaba pensando no es muy importante. Responde con una sonrisa.

\- Me llamo Horuko ¿Como te llamas?

\- Me da verguenza cuando tengo que presentarme pero lo hare soy Kaede Morikawa encantado - Dijo dandose cuenta de que la joven se concentra en la diana alejada - Puedo ver que te impreciona mis habilidades con el arco.

\- ¿Como lo hiciste? Deben ser como 500 metros.

\- En realidad fueron 800 metros.

\- Impresionante.

\- Siendo honesto es la primera vez que le di. Declaro con la cabeza baja rodeandose de un aura de depreciòn invadiendo y con un dedo dibujando circulos en el suelo.

( _Es de los que se deprimen_ ) Pensò Horuko viendolo como si fuera tonto entonces nota algo peculiar observando al individuo con mas atenciòn.

\- ¿Por que me miras de esa manera?

\- ¿No nos hemos visto antes?

\- No lo creo. Responde arqueando una ceja.

\- Debe ser idea mia nunca he sido buena con mi memoria.

\- Ahora que lo dices no recuerdo haberte visto antes en el campamento ¿Eres parte de una misiòn de rescate?

\- No exactamente mis amigos y yo venimos de muy lejos en un tramo del camino nos topamos con una caravana de comerciantes que amablemente nos permitieron viajar con ellos por un tiempo. Menciono la amante de las flores tecnicamente no era una mentira.

\- Resumiendo quieres decir que ustedes son...Dijo apoyando una mano en su barbilla pensativo.

\- Me temo que si.

\- Artistas ambulantes. Dedujo golpeando la palma de la mano con su puño provocando que la Nayu caiga estilo anime.

\- Creo que te equivocaste Kaede-san. Menciono la Nayu soltando un suspiro de pesadez.

Horas despuès luego de que el azabache los ponga al tanto de lo sucedido a sus compañeros de equipo el trio estaba caminando acercandose a la entrada del campamento usando capas color blanco con capuchas cubriendo sus cabezas fue cuando notaron a 6 personas frente a la entrada.

Entre los mencionados Vash, Mai, el rubio que participo en la reuniòn le diremos Kazuya, una chica color de pelo rojo cubriendo su rostro con la capucha impidiendo la vista vistiendo un traje azul estilo chino ajustado con un cinturon blanco pantalones largos color lavanda brazaletes como zapatos ambos color purpura seguida de un muchacho mas bajo piel oscura corte de pelo corto azul color de ojos naranja, labios gruesos de musculos tonificado viste una camiseta color verde mangas cortas usando en ambos brazos guantes pantalones largos color azul y calza botas de combate.

\- Ya estamos todos bien es hora de irnos..No pudo terminar su oraciòn que fue interrumpico por su compañera de misiòn.

\- Un momento Leyasu-kun, yo no autorice que estos tres vengan con nosotros. Dijo una mujer en sus 30 delgada de buena figura con el ceño fruncido apuntando con un dedo al trio, ( _continuando con la presentaciòn_ ) de estatura 1,70 color de pelo rojo y corto peinado con dos mechones que caen frente a su hermoso rostro color de ojos celeste con pupilas negro, orejas adornadas con aretes en forma de triagulos color cielo, nariz fina labiòs pintados color turqueza su conjunto se compone de una playera suelta sin mangas color amarillo con el kanji de Katon en color azul, en sus brazos usa muñequeras color violeta usa una faja color negro donde lleva su bolsa portakunais y portashurikens una falda corta color piel y calza zapatillas kung fu.

\- Te lo he dicho muchas veces Ayako no estas a cargo de la misiòn. Dijo el conocido como Leyasu con voz neutral.

\- Eso es una falta de respeto ¿Quien fue el idiota que te puso a cargo?

\- Fueron ordenes de Mine-sama. Se limito a responder haciendo que el rostro de su amiga se torneara de color azul al ver que literalmente llamo baka a su sensei - Al grano ya estamos todos no creo que sea necesario repetir lo fundamental de la misiòn.

\- Ya puse al margen de la situaciòn a mi equipo.

\- De acuerdo en marcha. Ordeno Leyasu por lo que se ponen en camino.

Sin mencionar palabra alguna los shinobi despuès de entrar entrada caminan en el interior de la zona comercial usando un bajo perfil sin llamar la atenciòn de los campesinos que estan caminando por la calle consentrados en diversos asuntos.

\- ¿Tienes el mapa memorizado? Menciono Ayako rompiendo el hielo.

\- Lo tengo bajo control. Responde Leyasu.

\- Ambos puntos de encuentro son el mismo lugar que la ùltima vez.

\- Entendido hay un enorme espacio que cubrir.

\- Lo mismo pense no hay otra opciòn tambièn hay pocos guardias en el area.

\- Sin embargo sus fuerzas aumentaron en el ùltimo momento por lo que supe varios mercenarios se unieron en sus filas bendieron sus almas al bastardo de Kanryu sera mejor no bajar la guardia.

\- Supongo que tienes razòn.

\- Siempre dices lo mismo idiota. Insulto Ayako a su amigo con enfasis.

\- Y ¿Cual sera el plan? Pregunta la Nayu rompiendo el silencio.

\- Nos Dividiremos en dos grupos para cubrir terreno ustedes dos - refiriendose al Sarutobi y la Nayu - iran _con_ Vash-san, Ayako y Kazuya el resto se queda conmigo en dos horas nos vemos en la plaza del centro.

Dicho eso los equipos se dirigen a cumplir sus ordenes, al poco tiempo en grupo de Ayako donde se encuentran la amante de las flores y el Sarutobi observan los alrededores del area notando las miradas sombrias de parte de los civiles que pasan concentrados principalmente en sus vidas.

( _Ahora que miro mas de cerca veo que todo parece que fuera normal como si no hubiera una guerra de por medio_ ) Pensò Konohamaru observando con mas detalle su entorno.

\- ¿Donde conseguiremos la informaciòn? Pregunto Horuko.

\- Mi informante trabaja como sirviente en la zona media en la parte este del pueblo tiene un estudio. Dijo Vash cortante.

\- ¿Es de confianza?

\- No es tu problema. Se limito a decir el calvo en tanto siguen su camino.

\- Ayako-san - Dijo la Nayu a lo que la mencionada voltea aun lado su cabeza - Parece que mucha gente no esta sufriendo.

\- Ellos pueden lidiar con las dificultades politicas y los cambios impuestos, solo una parte vive con prosperidad los que no pueden son enviados a prisiòn o estan en los barrios bajos de por si ya es comlicado imagina cuando subieron los impuestos.

\- Suena demasiado cruel. Dijo el Sarutobi.

\- Es la realidad de lo que sucede. Menciono la mujer poniendo la vista al frente la Nayu no recuerda reportes y informes relacionado, conociendo las ambiciones de los altos mandos de Ame no comprende por que descartar una brillante oportunidad de una alianza en beneficio de ambas partes aunque le parece logico que no quieran tener nada que lo vinculen a ellos debido a a no arriesgarse que se repitiera la historia lo que hizo que se averguence de su aldea natal comprendiendo porque Konan tenia tanto interes de que se uniera al grupo.

Entonces pasan cerca de un callejon donde oyen un quejido llamndo el interes del par de jovenes por lo que con la mirada voltean al origen de la voz dentro del callejon para ver a una niña alrededor de unos 9 años vestida con arapos recibiendo una paliza de parte de dos bandidos para luego uno la sujetara por el cuello mandandola contra un muro precionando su cuello.

\- ¿Que piensan que estan haciendo? Pregunto Konohamaru con el ceño frucido mirando a los ojos de su ahora molesta amiga y compañera de equipo la cual comenzaba a emanar su chakra color blanco.

\- Ignorenla no podemos darnos el lujo que nos descubran por una mocosa. Dijo Vash cerrando sus ojos.

\- Tenemos ordenes debemos seguirlas. Dijo Ayako.

\- Creo que es demasiado tarde para que los escuchen. Dijo una tercera voz resultando ser Kazuya.

Ambos adultos voltean en direcciòn al pelirrojo donde el antes mencionado con una mano señala al par entrando en el callejon provocando que los adultos se pongan palidos como nubes.

\- ¿Porque no se meten con alguien de su... - Dijo Konohamaru siendo interrumpido por su amiga sin detener su marcha.

\- No se metan con los debiles.

\- ¿Quien demonios son ustedes? Pregunto uno de los bandidos viendo divertida la cosa.

\- Esta chica es una refugiada tiene que hacer lo que decimos.

\- Callate. Dijo la Nayu con mirada fria como desaparece y aparece detras de ellos en eso uno voltea ltratando de propinar un golpe por lo que Horuko lo detuvo con una mano sujetando su muñeca mandandolo a estrellar contra un muro.

\- M-maldita pe...perra preparate para morir. Dijo su complice con la voz entrecortada.

\- Konohamaru. Se limito a decir a lo que asintiendo toma un kunai y le corta los pantalones haciendo que caigan causando que el tipo se de a la huida como un cobarde, en ese mismo momento se acercan a la niña mientras los demas aparecen - ¿Estas bien?

\- Mm, gracias...Dijo la niña sollozando.

\- No agradezcas - Dijo Horuko con tono frio sorprendiendo a la niña y a Konohamaru pareciendole raro por lo que en general es una persona amable.

Para ser honesto en el tiempo que se conocieron habia pocas veces donde habia visto a la amante de las flores actuando de esa forma si se descartan todas las veces que se le pasaba discutiendo con Ino o cuando interrupen a Sadara en sus seciones de practica con la caligrafia causando que cometiera un error.

\- Necesitas aprender a protegerte a ti misma.

La niña al escuchar el comentario de la Kunoichi inclina la cabeza deprimida entonces se pone de rodillas apoyando una mano en el hombro de la niña.

\- Te llevaremos a un lugar seguro.

\- Estoy en eso _Kage bunshi no jutsu_ \- Dijo el Sarutobi creando un clon el cual carga a la niña - Llevala a salvo al campamento dile al cuerpo medico que la curen y le den de comer.

\- Entendido. Asintio el clon para luego desaparecer con la niña en una cortina de humo.

\- ¿ **Que les dije? ¿Escucharon lo que les dije? Yo creo que si porque se los dije.** Pregunto molesto el calvo **-** **Les dije que no podemos dejar que nos descubran y hacen exactamente lo contrario**.

\- Perdòn perdòn. Dijo la Nayu soltando una pequeña risa moviendo varias veces una mano arriba/abajo.

Sin mas el calvo se dispuso a regañar al par de jovenes a todo pulmon con la cabeza inflada cubierta de venas notorias al puro estilo Unimo Iruka cuando cierto rubio imperactivo lo saca de sus casillas, sobre lo insolentes que son por no seguir una simple orden entre otras cosas.

...y no es una excusa para ignorar las ordenes de tu superior. Concluyo Vash intentando recuperar el aliento.

\- Calmate viejo no es la gran cosa. Dijo Konohamaru encogiendose de hombros.

\- No me digas viejo Gaki, no se si se dieron cuenta pero pusieron toda la operaziòn en riesgo.

Ambos jovenes se limitaron a verlo como si fuera tonto.

( _Me pregunto si sera del tipo de Sadara-nee_ ).

( _¿Cual es su problema?_ )¿No crees que estas exagerando?

\- Es por estas cosas que detesto trabajar con mocosos. Menciono el calvo con una vena notoria dando media vuelta comenzando a caminar.

Ayako y Fuzuya que presenciaron lo sucedido sueltan un pezado suspiro al ùnisono acto seguido con sus manos golpean sus respectivas frentes, al poco tiempo la belleza de ojos celeste decide romper el hielo.

\- Sera mejor continuar tenemos una misiòn que cumplir. Dijo Ayako por lo que sin mas lo siguieron mientras unos pasa de distancia el calvo susurra por lo bajo maldiciones e insultos.

 _Con el equipo Leyasu:_

El escuadron se detuvo en varios sitios del area averiguando que hay de nùevo consiguiendo resultado poco alentadores, con la vista el azabache toma nota del entorno obsevando murmuros de la gente por debajo por sus expreciones dedujo que hay mas de lo que les dijeron, en el recorrido se limito a analizar lo ocurrido. Tuvo que recurrir al control de sus emociones haciendo hervir la sangre del Uchiha que muerde su lengua al presenciar el caos de parte de los ladrones abusando de su poder a los civiles que pagaran a cambio de protecciòn la mayoria de las veces lo que la mayoria de las veces acaba en palizas violentas a los aldeanos por no poder cubrir el impuesto que se exige causando paliza sobre los inocentes tratandolos peor que un animal.

Sino fuera suficiente con lo dicho el grupo observa a unos soldados abusando de su poder cargando en sus carretas con provisiones de un negocio que el comerciante "amablemente" dono como contribuciòn al ejercito llevandose gran parte de los comestibles a lo que el ex-Anbu dedujo que se tratan de unos pajasos con uniforme fingiendo ser soldados.

Al poco tiempo el escuadron se detiene en medio de una libreria donde despuès de asegurar el perimetro entraron en el establecimiento donde esta un anciano de estatura mediana con un pelo corto canoso ojos color negro nariz promedia, bigote color blanco tipo maestro roshi usa un mandil color gris sobre una camisa blanca manas largas abotonada y un pantalon largo color piel y calza un par de zapatos negros elegantes detras del mostrador limpiando con un trapo la superficie del objeto.

\- Leyasu-kun viniste temprano de nùevo. Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa viendo de quien se trata.

\- Tenga mas precausiòn no necesitamos que nos descubran de todos modos como sabe quien es este idiota. Responde la pelirroja alterada tomando con la guardia baja a los presentes.

\- Ya calmate Sayaka en esta parte del dia no hay nadie.

\- Es cierto señorita me asegure que todo salga de acuerdo a las ordenes de Tenma-san.

\- ¿Ya esta aqui?

\- Por supuesto hace unas horas se encuentra esperando. Responde el anciano moviendo una mano pidiendo que lo siguieran lo que hicieron manteniendose atentos en caso de una emboscada, al poco tiempo los 4 camiman entre los enormes libreros deteniendose frente a uno en particular acto seguido extendiendo una mano Koda la apoya sobre tres manuales antiguos pero en buen estado para despuès tirar de ellos el librero gira sobre su mismo eje deteniendose en la mitad mostrando un cuarto secreto iluminado por velas en los muros equipado con tres sofas sobre una alfombra en el centro hay una mesa de madera para cafe decorativa.

El grupo se disponen a pasar en la habitaciòn topandose con unas mujeres vestidas con vestidos de cuerpo entero color Naranja y rosa con botones amarillos y zapatos casuales resultando los informantes poniendose al dia de lo que sucedido.

Con el pasar de las horas de regreso en el campamento y de que junto a Leyasu entregaran el informe al alto mando de la resistencia en escuadron se separo tomando distintas rutas teniendo sin olvidar cada palabra de las mujeres dejando a mas de uno atonito, terminando esa labor separandose de sus amigos el Uchiha iba a una tienda a consegir proviciones para la comica en el camino divagaba en su mente el relato manteniendolo fresco pensando seriamente, por un lado veia la seriedad de la situaciòn considerando la informaciòn obtenida la misiòn aumenta de clasificasiòn a rango A por lo que deberian estar preparados para todo, por otro lado sentia tanta emosion en su interior que apenas se podia contener de volver a hacer misiones siendo una oportunidad de probar de que estaba hecho.

Shisui empredia el camino a su tienda caminando cerca del rio llevando una bolsa con comestibles en tanto observa el atardecer disfrutando el paisaje, en eso voltea su cabeza viendo a una chica de su edad de buena figura sentada sobre una roca llorando a moco tendido ( _Tipo drama romantico_ ) sosteniendo en su mano una botella de sake color de pelo negro lago hasta los limites cubriendo la mayor parte de la espalda, en terminos de estatura compite con el su atuendo consiste en un sueter mangas largas colorado unos jeans de color verde y calza sandalias shinobi.

( _Se esta siendo de noche ¿Que hace esa chica ahì sola? Es demasiado hermosa_...y que gran bebedora... _¿Acaso no tuvo suficiente?_ )Pensò extrañado el Uchiha cambiando al instante su expresiòn de preocupado a aburrido al ver varias botellas de sake vacias al lado de la chica - Pensò arrugando el ceño observando como abre la ùltima lata y bebe como si no hubiera mañana repentinamente la belleza se quita un anillo de su dedo poniendose de pie dispuesta a tirarlo al rio deteniendose en ùltimo momento para contemplar la joya.

\- _**¡KATSUHIRO BAKAAA!, ¡BOLSA DE BASURAAA!**_ \- Grito la chica furiosa el cielo.

\- ( _Y yo que pensaba que solo en mangas de tipo drama suceden estas cosas_ ).

\- _**¡CUANDO TE CASES FINGIRE SER UN AMIGO Y ENVIARE UNA CARTA "¿RECUERDAS CUANDO TE DECLARASTE A MI Y ME DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS? " SEGURO TU ESPOSA SERA LA PRIMERA EN LEERLO!.**_ **-** Dicen que los hombres salen de su cascaron despuès de casarse, pero tu acabas de tener una cirugia para salir hace unos años, asi que tener cuidado, sera mejor que estes preparado"

\- ( _Me compadezco de ese Katsuhiko_ ) Pensò Shisui con los ojos blancos con una mirada de "no quisiera estar en sus zapatos" en tanto de su cien correr gotas de sudor - Sera mejor que me...

No pudo terminar su oraciòn al ver que la chica se tambalea producto del alcohol por lo que el azabache rompe el silencio - ¡Oye no es seguro que estès allì!. Menciono el azabache en eso la mujer voltea al origen de su voz dando vista de su bello rostro cejas finas ojos color cafe, nariz puntiaguda labios finos a lo que arrugando el ceño recuerda haberla visto en alguna parte.

\- No estoy tan desesperada como para dejar que un inbesil virgen me seduzca. Dijo con desden dandole la espalda ocasionando de un tic que la cara del Uchiha se tiñera de azul.

\- Que dices, no estoy seduciendote solo te decia que fueras cuidadosa, no estoy interesado.

\- Ni siquiera puedo conseguir que un chico que es un cretino se fije en mi. Dijo deprimida la chica sentada en la roca con la cabeza baja mientras abraza sus rodillas.

( _Por el amor a Kami ella es...totalmente irritante y muy grosera_ ) Pensò para si mismo con una mano golpeandose la frente acto seguido la chica camina unos pasos hacia adelante rumbo a la orilla dispuesta a suicidarse cayendo al rio, lo que hubiera concluido en desgracia de no ser por cierto Uchiha que la sujeta rodeando su brazo sobre su cadera evitando la caida.

 **-** _ **¡ME VOY A AHOGAR EN EL RIO PARA QUE TE SIENTAS CULPABLE!.**_

\- Esta bien, esta bièn yo estaba interesado quiero decir...estoy interesado. Responde Shisui sin alfojar el agarre mientras se aleja del precipicio, ya en terreno seguro suelta a la mujer que voltea en direcciòn al Uchiha -Eres una mujer atractiva tengo una idea, alejemonos de la orilla y platicamos al respecto - Menciono el azabache moviendo ambos brazos tipo pendulo ràpido intentando razonar.

\- _**¡NO ME LLAMES DESESPERADA!.**_

( _Tiene que ser una broma_ ) Pensò haciendo una mueca.

\- Maldita sea no te pongas arrogante solo porque estoy aflijida bastardo. Insulto la mujer arrugando su ceño enojada sin evitar derramar lagrimas.

\- No estoy siendo arrogante y no soy un bastardo.

( _¿Acaso se puede poner peor?_ ) _._

 **Minutos despuès (Dentro del campamento):**

\- El takoyaki esta destinado a ser comido por un experto.

( _Esta mujer no tiene verguenza_ ).

\- Tengo hambre ahora. Gruño su estomago.

( _Y es totalmente despreocupada_ ) Fue el pensamiento deprimente del Uchiha no podia dejarla sola ya que en su estado actual intentaria suicidarse de nùevo, sin mas pasando su brazo por detras de su cabeza la traia ambos caminando con dificultad, no muy lejos lo sigue un clon cargando en su espalda una bolsa llena con las botellas y latas vacias.

\- ¿A donde me llevas?

\- Al cuerpo medico ellos sabran que hacer, no te preocupes estaras en buenas manos. Menciono el azabache viendo al frente sin prestar atenciòn, de la nada la mujer se aproximo al Uchiha coqueteando apretando sus atributos contra el pecho del azabache haciendo que se sonroje.

\- Hombres como tu deben estar extintos.

Decir que Shisui esta sorprendido y a la vez desorientado ante la situaciòn seria decir poco, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a esto ya que tanto Itachi como el en Konoha tenian que lidiar con las fan girls siendo en mayor parte molesto.

Hubo ocasiones que las acciones de las admiradoras llegaban a lo extremo, digamoslo de la siguiente forma que de la nada despiertes dentro de un club de fan girls que te tienen atado en una silla con sellos de preciòn sin ropa amordazado y vendado los ojos mientras hacen lo que quieran contigo contra su voluntad obviamente no dudaras en escapar maldiciendose a si mismo por no poder usar el Kotoamatsumaki para escapar.

( _¿Y ahora que hago?_ )

\- _Por alguna razòn, no se siente como si fuera nùestro primer encuentro_. Dijo la belleza de ojos cafe acercandose a sus labios para darle un beso siendo detenida por el Uchiha que pone dos dedos en sus labios deteniendola.

\- Lo siento pero no puedo.

 _\- ¿Porque no?_

\- Yo amo a otra persona por ese motivo no puedo. Dijo serio.

\- ¿No puedes o no quieres?

\- Por favor detente no te hagas esto.

\- ¿Que la hace tan especial?

\- Sus ojos.

\- ¿Que tiene que ver sus ojos?

\- Cuando veo sus ojos puedo ver su bondad que distigue su caracter de la moralidad, de vez en cuando puede ser ruda pero no cambiaria eso por nada.

\- ¿Encerrio? - Pregunto ofendida - ¿Vale la pena perder tu libertad por alguien asì?

\- Lo vale aunque no me corresponda siempre querre lo mejor para ella. Dijo el Uchiha con determinaciòn.

 _En ese mismo instante en otra parte:_

Una peliblanca estornuda deteniendo su practica de Kenjutsu con su espada.

\- Alguien debe estar hablando de mi, espero que se encuentre bien. Susurro cerrando ambos ojos.

 _De regreso a Amegakure_ :

\- Vaya desperdicio un trozo de carne fuera del mercado pudimos pasar un buen rato, sera mejor que te cuide porque no dare mi brazo a torcer. Dijo con voz sensual pasando sus dedos sobre el pecho del Uchiha para luego sucunbir ante el exceso de alcohol cayendo dormida siendo atrapada por el azabache tomandola por los hombros.

\- Consiganse un cuarto - Dijo burlòn el clon.

\- Callate idiota - Responde el azabache con ojos blancos por lo bajo extraño por hablar consigo mismo en tanto carga el cuerpo de la mujer en su espalda retomando su camino.

 **Omake:**

 _Realidad alterna._

 _A falta de dinero y personal los consiguieron un trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafeteria recien inaugurando de la zona Maruhi atendia los clientes sirviendo cafe y trayendo comida y Hiroki se encarga de hacer las entregas, luego de concurrir con otra entrega el antes mencionado entra por la puerta del establecimiento notando el aumento de la clientela._

 _En eso con la mirada observa al azabache sentado en la barra charlando con su hermana la cual suelta una risita diminuta mientras le sirve cafe en su taza._

 _\- De veras te gusta el cafe. Menciono el pelinegro acercandose a donde estan a lo que el par lo miran._

 _\- ¿Estas bromeando? Es el mejor que he probado. Dijo Shisui con una sonrisa sin darse cuenta que un rubor aparece en las mejillas de la peliblanca lo que no duro demasiado tiempo._

 _\- ¿Terminaste las entregas? Pregunto la Utagawa._

 _\- Si Oka-san. Responde con sarcasmo entregando el dinero ignorando la mirada de muerte de la peliblanca._

 _\- Tengo que irme nos vemos luego, gracias por el cafe. Dijo el Uchiha pagando la cuenta para luego irse en tanto la peliblanca muestra una sonrisa tierna mietras se aleja acto seguido volta su mirada donde se encuntra su hermano que la ve divertido._

 _\- ¿Que?_

 _\- Solo pensaba que estas mas alegre hace tiempo que no te veo asì._

 _\- ¿Eh? Pregunto confundida._

 _\- ¿No te diste cuenta?_

 _\- ¿Que tratas de decir? - Shisui-san esta a gusto con tu cafe ¿Lo sabias cierto?_

 _\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Pregunto Maruhi arqueando una ceja si entender a lo que Hiroki suelta una risa._

 _\- Odias que te interrumpan cuando estas trabajando pero no te molesto hablar con Shisui-san ¿Acaso son mas que amigos? Pregunto Hiroki burlòn haciendo sonrojar a la Utagawa._

 _\- ¿Q-que-que te importa? Pregunto Maruhi nerviosa._

 _\- Oh nada es obvio que te llevas bien con el._

 _\- No es asì._

 _\- Ya calmate es normal que te fijes en chicos como el en lugar de los perdedores de Ruro, mi pequeña Nee-chan esta creciendo. Dijo con una mano apoyando en su cabeza despeinando a la Utagawa a lo que despuès vemos algunas estrellas ganando tres golpes de su hermana en la cabeza acto seguido camina hacia la puerta._

 _\- Saldre a comprar algunas cosas dile a Reine-san que no me tardo._

 _\- Dalo por hecho. Dijo el Hatane con chichones en su cabeza._

Fin del capìtulo 29:

( _Nota del autor: Y bien aqui esta, me disculpo por tardarme tanto tiempo pero tenia problemas para seguir el capìtulo, tendre que modificar un poco mis planes con respecto al arco, me di cuenta que puede extenderse mas de lo pensaba ya estoy tomando la mano parte del arco esta basado en el anime Akane ga kill use varias referencias del anime medieval me da igual, con el trabajo o otras cosas me tomara tiempo subir capìtulos como en mis otros fics pero no duden que los subire a su tiempo, en fin es todo hasta el capìtulo 30_ ).


End file.
